Ash's Rikoto Story
by raychiu
Summary: Another betrayal story with Ash goes into the Solar Light and Lunar Dark Version of the story. How will Ash face the challenges up ahead after most of his loved are gone due to traitors? And will a gym leader from a cold area repair his heart? Pairing: Ash x Alice as usual.
1. Chapter 1: The Betrayal and Revelations

**Hello Everyone, this time I am going to write a story about Pokemon Solar Light and Lunar Dark with Ash Ketchum's betrayal story. I don't own the Pokemon and the characters. This story is an Ash and OC pairing story, and the OC is the same as the Sevestar Prince. Now let's get into the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Betrayal and Revelations.

Out at the sea, a giant cruise ship as been sailing towards an island ahead. The ship has the mark of the Pokeball, and on the dock stands a boy with a Pikachu, the two of them are looking at the horizon. The boy is named Ash Ketchum, he is a trainer who aims to be a Pokemon Master, recently, after six loss in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos, he finally won the Alola League, becoming the new Champion there. It is supposed to be the happy thing for the young trainer, but on his face shows a frown. Why is that? The reason ties back to when he goes back to the Kanto Region.

* * *

After bidding farewell to all his friends in the Alola Region, Ash and his Pikachu ride back to Kanto. As they arrive at the Pallet Town, all they see is that their house is gone, this causes confusion to the two beings as they decide to go find Professor Oak and asks what has happened. But just as they reached there, they see something that shocks their whole life. Professor Oak is lying in the pool of blood and, much to their surprise, his former friends, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles and also Lillie.

Ash holds the body of Professor Oak and yells, "Why? Why did you kill him? What is wrong with you guys?" Ash yells at them.

Some people there are giving wicked grins, and Misty is the one that says, "It is simple. He refuses to give out your Pokemon to us."

"And you are just in time, since we will take you to Professor Oak as well." Max says as Ash gasps to see all the Pokeballs that he owned are broken, and the Pokemon are suffocating inside the Pokeball until they don't have any breath left.

"How could you do this..." Ash and Pikachu are now angry at the group, they just killed his Pokemon, the ones that he cherished the most.

"Don't worry, you will be joining them soon." Iris says as the traitors all send out their Pokemon, Ash closes his eyes as he knows that without his Pokemon, he has nothing left in this world. As he is about to embrace his death, a glow appears and then the attack is stopped.

"Who did this?" Clemont yells as the traitors are looking around. Just then, a blast causes all the Pokemon fainted and then they see a Pokemon standing in front of them. Ash knows this Poemon well, as it was the Pokemon created by Team Rocket. "Mewtwo..." Ash mutters.

"How dare you hurt our prince! You should pay!" Mewtwo then uses Psystrike, causing the lab to explode, and at the same time, he teleports Pikachu and Ash away from the Pallet Town. But due to the shock that was happened, Ash and Pikachu are fainted.

When the time Ash wakes up, he looks around and finds that he is lying on his own bed in his own house. Everything seems to be normal in his room, so he thinks, "Was that just a nightmare?"

Ash stands back up and then he walks towards the door, but much to his surprise, outside the door isn't the hallway that he used to walk, but rather a gorgeous one with a lot of people walking by.

And there are people who wear clothes just like the ones in Lillie's mansion, one of them rush to Ash as he bows, "Master Ash, you are finally awake."

"Wait, Master? Me?" Ash is confused by the servant's words, but the Servant just turns to the other servants and maids as he says, "Hurry, we must inform Queen Delia that Prince Ash has woken up."

Then he hears large footsteps, as Ash wonders how many people are in this place. But not long after, he sees his mother, who is wearing the same clothes he knows, except the fact that she is wearing a tiara, she hugs Ash and says, "Ash, thank goodness, you are awake."

"Mother? What is going on here and what happened to our house?" Ash is confused as he is still hugging his mother for her warmth.

Delia frowns and says, "It is a long story. But I called Mewtwo to bring you here, since Professor Oak and some of your Pokemon are gone, I can't bear losing you as well."

Ash starts to tear up with the news, he asks, "So it was true...my Pokemon...they are all dead because of me..."

Ash cries on Delia's shoulders, and Delia closes her eyes and says, "Don't worry, Ash. Some of your Pokemon are safe. Pikachu, Greninja, Charizard and the others, they are also worried about you as well."

"Where am I?" Ash asks. "And importantly, why are there servants and maids in our house?"

Delia smiles, "Honey, I am sorry to hide this from you, but you see. This is a kingdom that I made with your father, the Sevestar Kingdom. It is a place far away from the 7 regions, but close to one of the regions."

"What do you mean?" Ash is confused.

"You see." Delia smiles as she glows white, Ash covers his eyes until it dies down, and in front of him is no other than Arceus herself.

"Arceus?" Ash gasps. "Why are you here and why did you disguise yourself as my mother?"

Delia says, "I was actually your mother when I disguised as a human. It is also the reason why they weren't able to kill me, but still, my powers are wounded since they still managed to injure me a lot."

Ash is surprised, and he is now furious, "They will pay...how can they do this to the ones I cared..what is wrong with them? Why are they doing this?"

"We don't know their reasons of doing so." Arceus changes back to Delia and she says, "But they will be avenged. Right now, you should keep pursuing your dream to become a Pokemon Master in the new region besides our Kingdom."

"New Region?" Ash asks in confusion.

"Yes, the Rikoto Region, all the Pokemon there are secret to other regions, and they don't have all Pokemon from the Seven Regions as well."

Ash nods and says, "Ar-no, Mom, so this is our kingdom, I wanted to ask you a question..."

"What is it?" Delia asks.

"Can I see Pikachu and the others who are still alive? I feel like it was my fault that they had suffered..."

Delia is surprised that he will think like this, but she nods, "Ash, I know you have been in a hard time, just be careful about it, okay?"

Ash nods and then he walks outside, there, he sees Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Melmetal, Lycanroc, Gengar, Lucario, Milotic, Primeape, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Naganadel, Incineroar, Goodra, Sylveon, Gliscor, Decidueye, Gardevoir and Ninetales playing together.

Pikachu notices that his trainer is awake, he calls everyone to Ash. Ash is being tackled by some of the Pokemon, while the others are standing there smiling at them since they didn't know Ash quite well.

"I don't think I know some Pokemon here..." Ash says as he looks at the Pokemon, Delia decides to answer for him, 'Well, when we are finding the Pokemon, we know that some Pokemon are willing to find you. Though we are still missing some, but let me introduce you to these new Pokemon."

As Delia goes towards the Pokemon, she says, "You see, Lucario was saved from the Tree of Beginning, and this Milotic is from the Alola Beach as you were the one who fished it back then, Sylveon is from the egg that hatched not long ago, and Gardevoir is from Hoenn, as for Ninetales, it is found in the Mt. Lanakila."

"I see..." Ash says. Just then, the memory of the other Pokemon suffocating flashes in his mind and he frowns, "Guys, I am really sorry, our friends, they are gone because of me..."

The Pokemon seeing how Ash is feeling down, Charizard decides to give him a Flamethrower, much to his surprise.

"What is that for? Charizard?" Ash yells, much to his surprise, he can hear all the Pokemon's voices, they are encouraging him, telling him not to give up and lose.

"Guys..." Ash sighs. "Thank you."

* * *

Ash recalls the memory and he turns to Pikachu, "And then we get to know the new Pokemon and also the big family of our castle...right now we are going to the new region to find Professor Pinewood..."

Pikachu nods and says, "Yeah...I can't wait..."

As the island is getting closer and closer, Ash and Pikachu can't wait to see what new Pokemon will be there.

* * *

In the cold area in Subhail City, a girl is looking at the phone as Valerie, the Laverre City Gym Leader, is talking to her.

"So you mean that Sister Eve and Sister Flora are coming here today?" The girl says in excitement.

"I know you are excited, Alice." Valerie says. "They will be heading to Soltree Town to find you. You have become the new Gym Leader of this region and they want to come here and congratulate you."

"But why can't they come here at Subhail City? They should know that my gym is here." Alice pouts.

"Sorry, they didn't bring any warm clothes." Valerie says with a giggle at how cute her daughter is making with that face.

"Fine, I'll go there." Alice sighs as she ends the call, she turns to Huskpuff, she says, "Husky, we are going to meet our sisters..."

Husky wags his tail and barks, Alice smiles as she pets the dog. "But I have to find a substitute gym leader for our work...I hope Mr. Chiu can help me..."

After talking to Mr. Chiu, the former leader of the Subhail City, Alice then takes out the Pokemon, a butterfly like Pokemon. She pets the Pokemon and says, "Crys, take me to Soltree Town." Her Crystiwing nods and it takes her to the town.

* * *

**Now this wraps up the new story, I am going to pair Ash with Alice and Keira is pairing with Rodney in my story. And I know it is weird that all of his companions are becoming this evil with no reason and they killed Delia and Professor Oak, as well as destroying Ash's Pokeballs so that they suffocated to death. But just bear with it. The next chapter will be the meeting with the Professor as well as Ash and Alice's first meeting. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also if you ask why some of Ash's Pokemon are here, well...Ash's Alola Team are with him, and Charizard was at the Charisific Valley, Gliscor is in Sinnoh with MaCan, and Gengar is from Sabrina. I did think of having Tyranitar in the team, but I decide to wait until the future chapters, since right now I want Ash to have a Pokemon from each type for now.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of the Journey (Edi

Chapter 2: The start of the journey

Once Alice arrives at Soltree Town, she decides to meet her only friend in the school, Rodney. Alice is a target of being bullied at school, and Rodney is the one that saved her from those bullies. But he wasn't always there when she gets bullied, and it becomes worse. Valerie decides to drop her out of the school and arrange tutors for her, so she will have the basic knowledge in the end. Now that she becomes a trainer, Valerie also sends her to the Rikoto Region for applying the test of being a Gym Leader, and she becomes the Ice Type Gym Leader in the end.

As for her friend Rodney, he manages to graduate from the school, so Alice invites him to come to the region and he agrees. Right now he is preparing for the journey as he is going to challenge the Rikoto League Championship.

"Rodney, there you are." Alice says as she enters his room.

"Hey, Alice." Rodney says as he is still fixing on the computer, then he screams, "It came! My message came!" Rodney jumps in joy and yells, "They've processed my application and I was accepted!"

"That is great, you can finally start your journey." Alice smiles at him.

"Yeah." Rodney says. "And since you are a gym leader now, which means I am going to battle you eventually! But first, I am going to the lab and get my starter Pokemon."

"That is great, I am also on my way to the lab as well, since my sisters are going to arrive soon." Alice says. "Why don't we go together?"

"That will be great." Rodney says as they leave his house. The way towards the Professor's Lab is not long, so they arrive there without taking much time. A pink haired girl also arrives at the lab, and she is standing at the doorway of the lab.

"So this is Professor Pinewood's Laboratory..." The girl mutters, then she sees the two people. "Oh, hello. Are you two here to get your Pokemon too?"

"Well, only he, I am just accompany him." Alice says.

"She's right. I just got accepted so I wanna get my starter Pokemon as soon as I can." Rodney says.

"Oh, I was accepted a while ago. I live in Mossy Town, so I had to walk from there. As you can see, I just got here myself."

Just as she walks a step forward, she has an idea, "Hey, you know what? We should all go in together!"

"Sure, why not? By the way, I am Rodney, and this is the Subhail Gym Leader Alice." Rodney says.

"Wow, a gym leader? That's so cool. I am Keira! Nice to meet you both. Now let's go get our Pokemon!" Keira says as she grabs Rodney's hand and then rush in, Rodney is blushing because of the action she made with him.

"Hey, wait for me." Alice yells as she also chase after the two of them.

* * *

Once they get into the lab, they already see Professor Pinewood talking to two girls. One of the girls notices Alice and she smiles, "Alice! There you are."

"Sister Eve? Sister Flora?" Alice is shocked to see the two of them already arrived.

"So how is our little sister doing? Are you doing a fine job here?" Eve says as she gives her a hug and rubs her hair, much to her embarrassment.

"Please stop, Eve...this is not fun and people are watching." Alice says as she breaks the hug.

"It sure is good to see you again, Alice." Pinewood says. "And you two must be new trainers, right? Have you come here to get your Pokemon, right?"

"Ye...yes, sir! My name is Rodney, and this is Keira. We all just got our messages to come to the lab to get our Pokemon."

"Well, then excellent, I'll go prepare them. As you know, I am the Professor here, Professor Pinewood is my name. I study the environments on where Pokemon like to live and how they grow, survive and evolve in those conditions." Pinewood says.

"Wow, so Professor, you had seen a lot of Pokemon, right?" Rodney asks.

"Of course. I've traveled all over this region and visited many others. The world is full of amazing and wonderful Pokemon, so many I have lost count! And the reason I become this region's Professor is because that the Pokemon here are one of a kind, as the other regions doesn't know about the Pokemon here while we don't have other Pokemon from the other regions."

"That is incredible." Keira says.

"Anyways, over here on this table are three Pokeballs, and they each contain a special Pokemon. These three Pokemon are the starter Pokemon of the Rikoto Region. Every new trainer that starts their journey with us can choose from these three." Pinewood says.

"I bet they are super cute." "And powerful." Keira and Rodney say respectively.

As they wonder about their Pokemon, Alice says, "So how are you, Eve? Did you manage to get a status of a Professor yet?"

"Well, I do, but not in a good way." Eve frowns, "As you can see, I am now the current Professor of the Kanto Region because Professor Oak is murdered."

"You mean...Professor Oak is dead?" Alice gasps as the two sisters nod. "Who would have done this? Professor Oak is a nice person..."

"We don't know what is going on, the cameras are destroyed, and we also found broken Pokeballs with dead Pokemon inside, and all of them belongs to Ash Ketchum." Flora says.

Rodney, Keira and Professor Pinewood also heard the conversation, Rodney rushes to them and he asks, "Ash Ketchum? You mean the Alola Champion who has been declared missing ever since he got back to Kanto?"

"Yeah, his house is also gone, but we can't find his or his mother Delia's bodies." Flora says.

"Right now the police is still in investigation." Eve sighs. "But there are little to none evidence they found."

Pinewood says, "Well, I hope that the police can find the criminals."

Keira asks, "So Professor, have you met them before?"

"Delia was my travel companion of the region, she was the champion and also the queen of the Sevestar Kingdom that is close to this region."

"A Queen?" Alice asks, "You mean...like the one in the fairy tale?"

"Yes." Pinewood says. "But then she moved away from the Kingdom due to her husband's death. You see, his husband, Red, is a great trainer, and he was also a romantic person who always wanted Delia to get happy."

"I don't know why, but somehow we feel the story familiar, don't you think, Flora?" Eve asks as she nods.

Just then, they hear a sound of the ship and Professor Pinewood says, "That is quite strange, we haven't get any new visitors to the island..."

Then they decide to go outside, it is the same ship that Ash was riding. "Wow...that is a nice ship..." Eve says.

"That symbol...it belongs to the Ketchums..." Pinewood says.

Then they see a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder coming down from the ship, he turns to the ship and says, "Thank you for everything. Please return to the castle and tell mom that I am fine."

The ship then leaves out of their sight and then Ash turns to his partner. "Pikachu, we are going to conquer the league this time."

Pikachu nods and then they go to the lab. The girls are seeing how handsome the boy is, they start to blush a little and Rodney says, "Wow...he looks so..."

"Princely..." Pinewood says.

Once they go back to the lab, Ash Ketchum is there waiting for him. Ash sees the oldest man and asks, "Excuse me, are you Professor Pinewood?"

"I am." Professor Pinewood says. "And you are..."

"I am Ash Ketchum." Ash says. "And this is my partner Pikachu." Pikachu greets the Professor.

"Wait, he is Ash Ketchum?" Eve gasps in surprise. "When did he change his face...and to a handsome one..."

"No clue..." Flora whispers back.

Ash also notices the people behind the Professor, he says, "I am sorry that I haven't noticed you. I am Ash Ketchum, the heir to the Sevestar Kingdom."

"Cool...I am Rodney, and this is Keira. Then they are Alice, Eve and Flora." Rodney says.

"Okay, it is nice to meet you." As Ash bows at them, they are blushing really mad.

"So...Ash, can I ask you a question?" Eve asks. "You see, I recently become the Professor in the Kanto Region after Professor Oak's demise. So if that is possible, can you tell me everything regarding to the event?"

Ash freezes a little as he didn't know that the new Professor of the Kanto Region is chosen and the fact that she is standing in front of him. But Ash sighs and he says, "Sure, I'll tell you everything in my perspective."

Then they all sit down at the table as Ash begins his tale, he tell them about the betrayal thing and also how he was about to get killed.

"How can they do this to you? Just because that you won the Alola League, and they wanted your Pokemon? The Pokemon you owned refuse to listen to them, so they just killed them?" Keira gasps.

"Yeah, besides my Alola Companions and the ones who were training...I have no Pokemon..." Ash frowns. "Mom suggests that I challenge the league here so as to help me recover from the pain I got from betrayal."

"I see." Pinewood says.

"By the way, Professor, since my Mom wanted to give this to you." Ash then gives the letter to him, after reading it, Professor Pinewood says, "I see...with your mother's orders, I will be taking care of your Pokemon as well as letting you participate in the league. I'll help you register for it."

As he leaves, Eve says, "Thank you for telling me everything, Ash. I will report this to the league and then Brock and Misty will lose their titles as well as their licenses for their actions."

"But please don't make them lose their status as Pokemon trainers." Ash says, much to her surprise, "I want to destroy them with my battling first."

"But..." Eve muttters.

"Please..." Ash says with a frown, and they sigh.

"Okay. But I am still going to tell the Champions and the Professors about this." Eve says.

Ash then notices Alice, who suddenly hides behind Flora. Ash doesn't know why, but he thinks that she is kinda cute. Rodney notices it and says, "Oh, this is Alice, she has a lower self-esteem because of bullying in school. But right now she is also the gym leader of the Subhail City."

"A Gym Leader? That is quite nice of you." Ash says as he gives her a smile. Alice blushes a little and says, "Thanks..."

"But what is the thing about bullying in school?" Ash asks.

"Like what he said, she suffered bullying from her classmates." Eve says. "You see, Rodney and us are from the Kalos Region, and the school we attended, let's say that there are a lot of bullies that keeps picking her. Eventually, our mother has to use the earnings from model and also fashion to give her tutoring so that she can get a license to become a trainer."

"I see." Ash says. Ash turns to Alice, "I don't know why those bullies are hurting you, but right now you are a Gym Leader, which proves that you are strong. Believe in yourself and you can overcome everything."

Alice feels warm at Ash's words, she smiles a little and says, "Thank you..."

Pinewood says, "Now that it is done, here are the starters." The Professor throws three Pokeballs, a turtle like Pokemon with leaves on the brown shell, a yellow kitten with red stripes, and also a salamander with purple spots on the back.

"These are the three starters, they are named Herovor, Purrlit and Salatad. So Rodney, Keira, which one are you going to pick?" Pinewood asks.

"I have decided. I am choosing Salatad." Rodney says.

"And I take the Herover please." Keira says.

"Good." Then the two get the Pokeballs as well as the Pokedex from the Professor. Ash also gets a Pokedex in order to enter the League.

"Ash, from the letter written by your mother, I think that I should have given you these three as well."

Inside a shelf, Professor Pinewood takes out three special Pokeballs, appear from them are the same three starters, but when Ash gets closer to them, the three Pokemon are hugging him.

"You three..." Ash starts to tear up and he hugs them back. Everyone is confused at the sight as Rodney asks, "What is Ash doing? Aren't they just Starter Pokemon?"

"According to Ash's mother, the Pokemon that Ash is hugging were the souls of the former Pokemon from Ash. Torterra, Infernape and Oshawott."

"So..." Eve says, "They have already reincarnated as the Pokemon living in this region?"

"Of course." Pinewood says. "But with Arceus' powers, they get to retain the memories of their journey with Ash."

"I am happy to get you guys back..." Ash smiles at them. "Professor, can I take them with me?"

"Of course you can." Professor Pinewood smiles. Then Ash takes the three of them. Rodney asks, "So Ash, can you show us your Pokemon?"

"Sure." Ash says as they go outside.

"Everyone! Come on out!"

Just then, not only the 17 Pokemon, but there are also Meloetta, Marshadow, Ho-Oh, Nihilego, Zygarde, Diancie, Genesect, Hoopa, Jirachi, Victini, Manaphy, Shaymin, Zeraora, Mewtwo, Kyurem, Latias, Darkrai and Magearna.

"You have Legendaries as well?" Flora is surprised.

"Yeah, after the betrayal, some of the Pokemon decide to join me they want to train me and my Pokemon." Ash says. "Guys, look who it is?"

As Herovor, Purrlit and Salatad go towards them, the Pokemon recognize the voices and they also greet the Pokemon back. Especially Gliscor, who is happy to meet his friend Torterra and Infernape.

* * *

After a day of playing, Keira says, "I am going back home so I can show my mom my new Pokemon. I'll see you around, later."

"Bye, Keira." Rodney says as she leaves. "And I am going to the next route so I can train and capture new Pokemon, so I'll see you as well."

Rodney also leaves, Ash then turns to the three sisters, "So how about you guys?"

Alice asks timidly, "Ash, can I travel with you on this journey? I know that we just met, but I wanted to see more of this region with you."

Eve and Flora smirk at their sister, and Ash can see a little blush on her face, he doesn't know why, but his face is heating up as well. It feels like something which was missing in his heart is about to get found. "Sure, but what about your gym? Do you find a substitute?"

"I called Mr. Chiu, he agrees to be my substitute until we get back there." Alice says.

"Then sure, we can travel together. I don't think that you will be like those backstabbers who betrayed me." Ash says.

Alice thanks him by giving a hug, much to Ash's surprise. Alice then notices it and she blushes more. "Did I just do that?" Alice thinks.

Flora whispers to Eve, "We should ship them together."

"I agree." Eve says with a smile.

Pinewood says, "Well, I do hope you two will be safe." Then the two people bid farewell to the others as they start their journey.

* * *

**Here is the second chapter, and here are the Legendaries that Ash will bring. And all Ash's Pokemon will become the new Pokemon in the future, but I can give out the list for fear that I may forget in the future.**

**Bulbasaur: Tadart**  
**Kingler: Scorlit**  
**Muk: Sandster**  
**Tauros: Yayak**  
**Snorlax: Lazloth**  
**Heracross: Stickit**  
**Bayleef: Brachio**  
**Quilava: Hypnopuff**  
**Totodile: Vambat**  
**Noctowl: Pinglett**  
**Donphan: Rollie**  
**Taillow: Cheepip**  
**Sceptile: Dinomite**  
**Corphish: Crablue**  
**Torkoal: Hottop**  
**Glalie: Snowlow**  
**Staraptor: Budcheep**  
**Torterra: Herovor**  
**Infernape: Purrlit**  
**Buizel: Aquad**  
**Gible: Sharko**  
**Unfezant: Paracaw**  
**Oshawott: Salatad**  
**Snivy: Snazap**  
**Pignite: Tapire**  
**Scraggy: Weakid**  
**Leavanny: Crystilla**  
**Palpitoad: Purpole**  
**Boldore: Eclipo**  
**Krookodile: Parafox**  
**Talonflame: Flawk**  
**Hawlucha: Syrill**  
**Noivern: Terraz**

**I know that some of you might be wandering why I choose these, well, I just trying to find the closet ones, but some of them are hard to find, so I decide to make some of them new Pokemon. I hope you understand, the next chapter will begin the journey at Route 1.**


	3. Chapter 3 Route 1 Adventures (Edited)

Chapter 3: Route 1 Adventures

Ash and Alice leave the Soltree Town, they are now walking on Route 1. Ash asks Alice, "So Alice, I heard from Rodney that you just become a Gym Leader, which means that we are going to be facing each other one day. But can you introduce your Pokemon to me?"

"My Pokemon? It is not that special..." Alice says, which causes Ash to be confused.

"If you don't want to, then I am not going to force you to show me..." Ash says.

"I want to show you." Alice says as she takes out three Pokeballs. "Come on out, my friends." She tosses the Pokeballs and then three Pokemon appears. "These are my friends, Snower, Husy and Crys. Snower is a Snowlow, it is Ice and Ghost Type. And Husky is a Huskpup, which is Ice Type. And Crystiwing is Ice and Bug Type, and I named it Crys."

"It is nice to meet you all." Ash says as Pikachu goes to play with them. Just as he sees how they are happily playing, he frowns as he remembers the past. "Ash, are you thinking about the past again?"

"I know, Alice. After all that happened, I don't know who I should trust...their betrayal hurts a lot, since they were my travel companions...but now..." Ash closes his eyes as he tries not to shed a tear.

"I understand." Alice says, causing Ash to forget anything and opens his eyes. "Since I was being bullied, I also had a hard time trusting people as well..."

Just then, they hear a strange noise, they look around until they notice that Ash's stomach is groaning. They giggle a little and Ash says, "I guess it is lunch time."

Alice smiles and says, "Yeah, we should have lunch now."

As the two of them take out their cooking supplies, they stare at each other and they say in union. "Are you going to cook for us?"

The two flinches as they say the same thing at the same time, they start to blush a little. After calming themselves down, Ash says, "Why don't we cook together?"

"I think it should be the best solution." Alice says. "So let's discuss how we should work together." Ash nods as they start to chat.

As for the Pokemon, Pikachu is playing with Herovor and Purrlit, just then, a bird which is white colored with black stripes, as well as a blue head just flies towards the ground. He seems to be looking around as Pikachu and the others notice him.

"What is that?" Pikachu asks Herovor.

"I don't know, but it looks like a flying type." Herovor says. "After all, it is a bird."

"Come on, that is obvious." Purrlit says. "But we know a lot of bird Pokemon, if we know the name of this Pokemon..."

As the bird Pokemon turns around, he notices Pikachu with two Pokemon that he has never seen before. He gasps, "Pikachu? Is that really you?"

Pikachu and the other three widen their eyes, "Hey, I remember that voice, it is Staraptor." Herover says.

"Staraptor, is that really you?" Purrlit says, and the bird Pokemon also recognizes the voices.

"Torterra? Infernape? You too?" The Pokemon rushes towards them and they all share a hug. "I can't believe that you are just like me...changing into a new Pokemon."

"Yeah, but thankfully Gliscor and Pikachu here escaped." Herovor says. "By the way, Ash is also nearby as well."

"Ash, he is here as well?" The Pokemon starts to frown, "What if he didn't recognize me..."

"Don't worry, Starpator, I am sure he will remember you." Pikachu says as he nods.

"And that's it." Ash says as he places the desert on the table. They have made a full set of meal on the table. Alice says, "Looks like we are going to have a great meal."

"Yeah. I am glad that it worked out very well." Alice says.

"Ash!" Ash hears the voice of Pikachu and the two of them turn around, they see the three of them bring a Pokemon to him.

"There you are, and what is this Pokemon?" Ash asks them as they shrug.

"It is a Budcheep." Alice says. "It is a common Flying Type Pokemon in this region."

The bird Pokemon then flies towards Ash and Ash freezes a little. He stares at the Pokemon for a while and he says, "I now remember you...you were my Staraptor..."

Budcheep nods and hugs Ash, then Ash smiles and he hugs back. "I am so glad that I found you as well, Staraptor...or now I should call you Budcheep, right?"

"Staraptor is a Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region, right?" Alice asks. "I heard that it has an aggressive temperament and it will bravely attack enemies that are far bigger than itself."

"Yeah...at first I captured him is because that Pikachu was stolen by thieves known as Team Rocket, so I captured him in Sinnoh so that I can get Pikachu back. So I am supposed that you want to go back my team?"

"Of course, I have been searching for you." Budcheep chirps as Ash throws the Pokeball at him, capturing him in the end.

"Speaking of which, the Professor did give me a new Pokedex, let's see how it says to everyone." Ash says as he scans the four Pokemon. Then they are shown in the Pokedex as Alice smiles, "So it means that you have four of the Region's Pokemon."

"Of course. Now I need to press them each." Ash says as he looks into the data. "So that I can know how to train them."

**Herovor: The Herbivore Pokemon. Grass Type. Herovor mostly lives in the forest it was born in, which it is very protective of. As they grow, leaves sprout on their shells.**

"And I see that it can use Leaf Darts...what is that move?" Ash asks.

"Leaf Darts is a move that shoots out three darts made of leaves at the target. It is sure to strike first as well." Alice says.

"Awesome. Next is Purrlit." Ash says.

**Purrlit: The Kitten Pokemon: Fire Type. Purrlit are very playful Pokémon and are easily distracted by the smallest things. One can tell how happy a Purrlit is by the size of the flame on it's tail.**

"Purrlit is playful...just like Chimchar..." Ash mutters. "And what is the move Flare Up?"

Alice says, "This move is quite useful, it changes Normal Type Moves into Fire Type."

"Then it might be good for your gym." Ash says, Alice feels a little annoyed and she says, "You said that because I specializes in Ice Type, right?"

"Calm down, Alice, I don't mean any offense to you." Ash waves his arm, causing her to giggle a little. "Next is Salatad."

**Salatad: The Salamander Pokemon: Water Type. Salatad are born in small bodies of water, and live there until they evolve. Their powerful tails make them excellent swimmers for escaping predators.**

"And Salatad knows the move Aqua Slam, which can also lowers the speed of the opponent." Alice says.

"Good, now the final one is Budcheep." Ash says.

**Budcheep: The Budgie Pokemon: Noraml and Flying Type. While Budcheep are usually rather quiet, they'll start loudly chattering should they sense any danger. They are commonly kept as both pets and natural alarm systems.**

"I see." Ash says. "You guys sure have great moves to learn. I promise that after lunch we are going to train you guys just like old times." The Pokemon cheers at the mention of training.

"But first, we should have our lunch..." They turn around to the table as they are going to have lunch, but then they see a Pokemon munching on the bread. The Pokemon is brown colored as it has a cute face.

"Wow, what is that Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"A Hamstar, a Pokemon that is very cute and gentle." Alice says.

**Hamstar: The Hamster Pokemon: Normal Type. This Pokémon is a favored pet because of their soft fur and gentle nature. It has been said that touching the star on the back of a Hamstar will bring you good luck.**

Ash smiles at the Hamster Pokemon and he says, "Don't worry, you can eat with us." He rubs the fur of the Pokemon, causing it to squeal happily. Alice sees how Ash takes care of Pokemon even though it is wild, she also feels amazed at his personality.

After giving the Pokefood to others, Alice and Ash are sitting together and eating. Alice says, "Wow, Ash, these sandwiches tastes so great."

"Thanks, I was afraid that the eggs is burnt and the meat is raw. I am glad you liked it." Ash says as he eats the pie. "And your Apple Pie is also delicious as well."

"Thanks, I learned a lot back in school..." Alice says. "So Ash, I wanted to know, how often did you cook in your journey?"

"Well...almost to none..." Ash sighs, "Since I was so focused on training Pokemon, I left the work to my friends...I learned how to cook last week since my Mom decides to teach me."

"From a beginner like you, I am really lucky to eat your delicious food." Alice says as she takes another bite of the sandwich she is holding.

"Thanks. I am glad that you like it." Ash also takes a bite of the apple pie with the fork.

* * *

After lunch is done, Ash decides to train his Pokemon, and Alice decides to watch them. Just as Alice is walking around, she comes across a Pokemon, the Pokemon sees Alice and suddenly gets frightened, it uses a Shock on her, causing her to fall down.

"Ow..." Alice says in pain.

"Alice, are you alright?" Ash quickly rushes to her.

"I am fine..." Alice says, but Ash sees some blood on her knee and he says, "No, you are injured, let me help you. Purrloin, can you fight that Pokemon for me?"

Purrlit nods and then he faces the Pokemon. Ash takes out the emergency box and he uses medicine on Alice's wound and says, "What is that Pokemon?"

"That is an Elecritter." Alice replies while wincing as the cotton stick with the medicine on it touches the wound. Ash also tells Pikachu to open the Pokedex to scan the Pokemon.

**Elecritter: The Frisky Pokemon: Electric Type. Elecritter are very agile Pokémon. They store static electricity in their fur as they run, which is released when irritated or frightened.**

"No wonder, it must be frightened that you come so close..." Ash says to Alice, and then they see Purrlit defeats the Pokemon with a Ember, then Ash takes out the Pokeball and captures the Pokemon in the end.

"Now I have a new member." Ash smiles.

"You sure really want to catch them all, Ash?" Alice asks.

"Of course, I wanted to give him a home that they can be with." Ash frowns. "And I really don't want the same incident happened again."

Alice nods and then Ash finishes putting the bandage on her. Alice says, "Wow, Ash. It doesn't feel hurt anymore. I am sure you can be a great doctor in the future."

"Well, it is actually a basic emergency heal. Like I said, after the betrayal, I wanted to be the one who helps, not being helped. So I asked Mom and my servants to teach me everything." Ash says.

"You did a really good job. I am really lucky to have you traveling with me." Alice smiles.

"Me too." Ash says as they move on their journey since they want to get to the next town before sunset.

* * *

**Here is the first three Pokemon in Ash's party. Ash captures three new Pokemon and he will be catch all of them. I hope you like this chapter and in the next chapter, we will be going into the new town.**

**New Pokemon Captured or Evolved in this chapter: Budcheep (Staraptor), Hamstar, Elecritter**


	4. Chapter 4: Mossy Town (Edited)

Chapter 4: Mossy Town

Ash and Alice finally walk through Route 1, they are now at the next town, Mossy Town. "At least we can stay a night at the Pokemon Center instead of camping today."

"Yeah." Alice says, "I can't wait to sleep on the bed. Don't get me wrong, camping is a great experience, but it will be better if we sleep on something soft instead of the sleeping bag."

"That is true after all." Ash says as the two of them enter the Pokemon Center, then they have their Pokemon checked up. Ash notices some people sitting at the place with sofas and chairs. He is confused as they see a lot of trainers seem to be talking there. "Hey, Alice. What is that place?"

"Oh, that is the quest area, you see. Our region is a friendly region, as we accept quests from other people and we can also make quests as well. Like they need items or something they lost, or also trading Pokemon." Alice says.

"That is so cool, and there are two people here. How about we try out helping one of them?" Ash says.

"Of course, you can try it out as your first time." Alice smiles as they go to the quest area. They decide to find the boy and then Ash asks, "Excuse me, are you the one that needs some help?"

The boy is surprised to see a couple walking towards them, he says, "Hey, you. Are you a new trainer?"

"Well, I have been traveling for a long time." Ash says.

"And I am a Gym Leader having a vacation." Alice says, causing the boy to get surprised at first.

"Then it should be easy. I walked through the Route 1 and then I saw this beautiful girl... I don't have the courage to talk to her, but I wrote a letter! Could you bring this letter to her, please?"

The boy takes out a letter and Ash takes it. He nods and says, "Sure."

Then they go back to Route 1, they deliver the letter to a girl, after the girl reads it, she decides to go to Mossy Town to meet the boy. Once they are back at the Pokemon Center, they see that the two people are talking happily.

"It seems like those two are really in love." Alice says.

"Yeah, I wonder if I have the chance to experience first hand..." Ash says without thinking, and then he covers his mouth quickly.

"Ash..." Alice asks with a little blush. "I know it is a sudden, but have you ever been in love before?"

Ash blushes a little at the question, but then he frowns, "Well...I did, but that love is broken ever since they betrayed me..."

"You mean you loved one of the traitors who killed your Pokemon?" Alice asks in surprise.

"No, two of them. Their names are Serena and Lillie...Serena was my childhood friend, she travels with me just because she wants to find me after those years, and she follows the motto of never give up until it is over. Heck, she even give me a kiss when we are leaving the airport." Ash says, causing Alice to be a little jealous. Ash notices it and he says, "But her betrayal also hurts the most."

"How about the other one?" Alice asks.

"I meet Lillie at Alola, at first she is unable to touch any Pokemon, but after we helped her family with the Ultra Beasts, you know, Pokemon from other dimension, and then she starts to show some feelings for me. We even dance together at Professor Kukui's wedding ball, and we even enter the League together...but in the end, she also betrays me."

Ash holds his face with sadness, "After all I have done for them, they still killed Professor Oak and my Pokemon...they also injured me and Mother..." Ash says as he can feel his eyes being sour.

Alice gives him a comfort hug and thinks, "Poor Ash...just how much sadness did he keep in his heart...I promise that I will repair your heart no matter what."

After Ash feeling better, he turns to Alice, "What about you? Alice? Did you ever feel love before?"

Alice looks away a little and says, "My life has always been a mess because of bullies in my school, so I don't know what it feels to be loved. Rodney is my only friend back then, but come to think of it, I never consider him a boyfriend or something else, instead, I feel like he is like my brother."

"I see." Ash sighs in relief, much to Alice's confusion. "Is he sighing in relief? Why is he doing that?" Alice wonders.

As for Ash, he is also confused about his actions and he thinks, "Why am I this relieved?"

Just then, they see both Rodney and Keira in the Pokemon Center, so they greet them. Keira asks, "Hey guys, how is your journey?"

"Great, I managed to capture three more Pokemon." Ash says as he shows the Pokemon.

"That is cool." Rodney says. "You know, since we are friends, how about we get some healthy competition? Let's become rivals. Let's see who can be the best and strongest, it'll be great."

"He is right, we are going to partake the leagues and also challenge the gyms as well. May the best trainer goes on top." Keira says.

"If that's the case." Alice says. "The first Gym is located at the Serpentine City. It is across the Mossy Forest. Maybe we can find more of your friends in the Mossy Forest."

"I agree." Ash says. "I am worried about everyone of them after all."

"But first, we have to battle." Keira says. "Rodney and I already have our battles, so it is your turn, Ash."

"Sure." Ash says as they go to the battlefield.

"Go! Herovor!" Keira sends out her Pokemon.

"Budcheep, I choose you!" Ash says as the Pokemon appears. Budcheep flies into the air and Ash says, "I know this is your first battle as a Budcheep, but let's do our best."

Budcheep nods and then the battle starts Herovor uses Leaf Darts first, but Budcheep dodges with Gust. Budcheep then uses Echoed Voice, causing the Herovor to Withdraw so as to lower the noise. In the end, Herovor is defeated by a Peck on the head.

"I guess I haven't trained much." Keira sighs. "You sure are strong like the news say."

"Thanks." Ash says. "Even though this is the first time I battle with Budcheep."

"Now it is my turn." Rodney says as he sends out the Salatad.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash says as the Pokemon jumps onto the battlefield. It catches the attention of the crowd since Pikachu is really rare in the region.

"Salatad, use Bubble!" "Don't let it hit you, Quick Attack!"

The two Pokemon give their best shot on the battles, but Pikachu is still stronger, with a Thunderbolt, it defeats Salatad easily.

"I know I shouldn't use Salatad against Pikachu, but oh well." Rodney sighs.

"Ash, you really are amazing." Alice says. "Your Pikachu really is strong."

"Thanks, Alice." Ash says with a smile. "Pikachu is my starter Pokemon after all, we shared a strong bond and I trust him a lot."

"That is cool, I can't wait to do that with Herovor." Keira says.

"Me too, with Salatad of course." Rodney says.

* * *

That night, after bidding farewell to Keira and Rodney, who decide to stay at Keira's house for the night, Ash and Alice finally book a room inside the Pokemon Center. But much to their surprise, there is only one master bed.

"A Master Bed..." Alice mutters.

"Yeah, but this is the only room left for today...we aren't able to switch rooms." Ash says.

"Um...what should we do?" Alice turns to Ash with a blush.

"I guess that I'll use the Sleeping Bag." Ash says as he decides to open his backpack, but Alice stops him.

"No, you are the prince, and prince shouldn't sleep on the floor. I'll do it." Alice says.

This causes them to get awkward as they don't know what to do. Ash sighs as he knows that there is only an option left, "Why don't we share a bed together?"

"You mean...we sleep together in the same bed?" Alice blushes at the thought of sleeping with Ash.

"That is if you want to..." Ash asks, also blushing with the thought of sleeping with Alice.

"I guess we should do it..." Alice says as the two of them change into their pajamas and also take a shower. Once they are on the bed, Ash faces towards Alice and says, "Good night, Alice."

"Good night, Ash..." Alice says as they close their eyes, trying to sleep.

In the dreams, Alice sees that she is now back in her old school days, she sees nine people, who have been trying to do some pranks on her. Her thoughts go to her first crush, the boy who saved her from being raped by rapists, but then the boy turns on her and he bullies her along with the others. There is one person who also bosses her and treats her like a slave, the person is actually the first crush's girlfriend, and that is why she is traumatized.

Just then, Ash feels the bed is shaking a little and he opens one of his eyes, and then he notices that Alice is trembling and her eyes are open with fear. Ash decides to ask, "What's wrong? Are you having a nightmare?"

Alice turns to Ash, who is looking at her with worry, she says, "I am sorry that I wake you up, I just had a nightmare."

Ash sighs and then he wraps his arms around her. Then he starts to sing, "_Many nights we prayed  
__With no proof anyone could hear  
__In our hearts a hope for a song  
__We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid  
__Although we know there's much to fear  
__We were moving mountains  
__Long before we knew we could_

_There can be miracles_  
_When you believe_  
_Though hope is frail_  
_Its hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_  
_You can achieve_  
_When you believe somehow you will_  
_You will when you believe_

Ash whispers into her ear, "Feeling better?"

Alice feels the warmth from the hug and somehow she feels calm, she nods and says, "I guess so." Then she starts to continue the song.

_"In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain_

_Hope seems like the summer birds_  
_Too swiftly flown away_  
_Yet now I'm standing here_  
_My hearts so full, I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speakin' words_  
_I never thought I'd say_  
_There can be miracles_  
_When you believe_  
_Though hope is frail_  
_Its hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_  
_You can achieve_  
_When you believe somehow you will_  
_You will when you believe"_

"My mother will sing this song to me when I couldn't sleep when I was a child. I think it maybe helpful." Ash says.

Alice nods and says, "My mother did the same thing to me as well, I am glad that you can sing this to me..." Alice smiles back.

"_There can be miracles  
__When you believe_  
_Though hope is frail_  
_Its hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_  
_You can achieve_  
_When you believe somehow you will_  
_You will when you believe."_

After singing, Alice says with a shy tone, "Can you cuddle me for the rest of the night?"

Ash feels his face burning hot and he says, "If it will make you feel better..." Then Alice turns around and faces Ash as she snuggles into his chest, Ash also wraps his arms again and they close their eyes once more to sleep.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and Ash and Alice starts to give hints about their love to each other, when will they confess? Find out in the future chapters. The next chapter will be the traitors.**


	5. Chapter 5: Back in Kanto (Edited)

Chapter 5: Back in Kanto

Back at Kanto's Pokemon's League Association, Mr. Goodshow has gathered every Professor and the Champions to the region, all the Professors and Champions from the 7 regions has arrived except for Delia and Eve, who are representing the Kanto Region as Champion and the new Professor, and Ash, who is the champion of the Alola Region. 11 people are there looking at each other, until Goodshow walks into the room.

"I assume you all know why you are all here, right?" Goodshow asks as he sits down. The 11 people are keeping silent as they know what this is going. "Recently, we found that Professor Oak has been murdered in his lab, and not only him, we also found Pokeballs with dead Pokemon inside as well. And they all belong to Ash Ketchum, the Champion of Alola."

"Not only that, he is also missing, we have no idea about what has happened." Lance says.

"We thought that it might be something related to Team Rocket, as they have been stalking Ash for a long time." Kukui says, "But Giovanni is already long gone and the group is already disbanded. So that might not be the case."

"You're right. But if they aren't the ones who has done this, who will have a grudge on Ash to do such things?" Cynthia asks.

Just as everyone doesn't have a clue of the incident, the door suddenly opens and then they see Delia and Eve walk into the room. Eve is helping Delia by holding her into the room, while Delia is seen having bandages on her arms and knees. Both people bow to Mr. Goodshow as they take their seats. Goodshow asks, "Delia, what happened to your body? Is everything alright?"

Delia says, "Don't worry about it, I am recovering from that accident. I am sorry that we are late since we have some other things to do before we come here."

"It is fine, Delia. Judging by your wounds, it must be hard for you to do anything with ease. But since you are here, we have some questions about the murder of Professor Oak and the disappearance of our Alola Champion Ash Ketchum. May I ask you if your wound is related to what I mentioned?"

Delia says, "It is true, and I also can't believe that they will do that to me and Professor Oak...not to mention...my son Ash." Delia frowns.

"Can you tell us what exactly happened?" Goodshow asks. "I am sure that everyone in this room wants to know what happened to him."

"You see...my son Ash Ketchum has been traveling around the region, he has participated in every League and fail, until the day when he won the first Alola League and become the Alola Champion. I was happy at the news, so I decided to invite all his travel companions from the past to come to our house for a welcome party."

Delia lowers her head and says, "They all come as I know they all got my invitation. But just as they are there, we all go to the Professor's Lab, and suddenly they stab me with weapons, and they demand that we give them every Ash's Pokemon. Of course Professor Oak and I refused, but then...they continue to assault us...until Professor Oak...he tried to protect both me and Ash's Pokemon..."

Delia feels her eyes become watery again and she can't say anymore, but the others already have what happened in their minds, and Cynthia gasps, "No way...so you mean...Dawn, Brock and those guys are the ones who did this?"

"But why? How can they do that to him?" Diantha asks. "I thought that they are friends and friends shouldn't backstab at each other..."

"I don't know." Delia says. "But after the beating and the cuts, they thought that I was dead. And then they manage to take all the Pokemon that belongs to Ash. Ash's Pokemon are loyal to Ash and once they see me and Professor Oak in such situation, they are angry as they try to fight against those guys. But those traitors just use the Pokeballs that they stole and recall everyone of them, and then they break the balls, making them trapped and suffocate into death. And that's when Ash comes back to the Lab..."

"How is he? How did he react?" Alder asks. "Did he do anything as well?"

"No, he feels despair and he decides to let himself being killed by them as well. But I can't let him do it, so I asked a friend of mine, Mewtwo, to teleport us away." Delia says.

"That's a relief, but then where are you hiding?" Professor Elm asks.

Delia says, "We hide into our private kingdom so that they won't find us."

"You have a private Kingdom?" Wallace asks in surprise.

"Well, we do." Delia says. "It is called the Sevestar Kingdom, it is close to the Rikoto Region."

"Rikoto Region, I have heard about this region." Kukui says, "It is a place where their Pokemon are not seen in other regions and our Pokemon also not seen in theirs as well."

"Since no one really knows well about the region." Eve says. "So it is a perfect place for him to journey without trouble. And we are afraid that he might do something because some of his Pokemon are perished, my youngest sister, who also serves as the gym leader there, decides to travel with him for the meantime. She promised us that she will try to bring the old Ash back and we trust her."

"I see." Professor Birch says. "But what about they? How is Ash going to do to them?"

"About that, I have a conversation with Ash. He wants to deal with them on his own, but what we can do is to revoke their achievements and their titles. But not as Pokemon trainers." Eve says.

"It will do." Professor Rowan says. "They should be punished for doing something this evil."

* * *

As for the traitors, they are meeting at the Prism Tower, once they are inside, Max says, "At least he is dead."

"Yeah, we don't have to worry about his annoying attitude anymore." Iris says as they still laugh.

But their happy moment is about to end as they see the news. "Mr. Goodshow, is it true that you have found the culprits that killed Professor Oak and a bunch of Pokemon that belongs to the Alola Champion Ash Ketchum?"

"Why yes. According to the Kanto Champion, she has Mewtwo come to his aid and then he teleports him and his mother out of the region before things are getting rough. Not only that, we also find out that the murderers are actually all the people who once traveled with Ash."

Goodshow shows a list of the trainers and the traitors are sweating as their heads are on the list. The people of the world are also gasping as they know well that they are his friends and they have traveled with him for a long time.

"How can they do this? It is due to Ash's help that they can get their achievements this far. How can they repay him by killing his Pokemon and Professor Oak?" The reporter says with a little anger.

"I don't know what they are planning, but the Champions and Professors, all 13 of them except for Ash Ketchum, who is the victim of this incident, all signed for their punishment. Their achievements and also their titles are going to be taken away, we wanted to revoke their license as well, but the Kanto Champion tells us that Ash Ketchum might want to deal with them before they have no Pokemon to help them."

After learning that their achievements are going to be taken away, the traitors are now furious. Misty yells, "They can't do that to us!"

"If that is the case, do you know where Ash Ketchum is? President Goodshow?" The reporter asks.

"The Kanto Champion told us that she hid them in a different region, but she didn't tell us exactly where. Not only that, the new Professor of the Kanto Region also asked her relative to stay with Ash as she is trying to heal him with everything happened. All we know for now is that they might be entering another league." Goodshow says. "Delia also thinks that it will be better for him since he wants to forget all the misery that his Pokemon died because of him."

"I see..." The reporter says, then Goodshow says, "Right now we are busy, so we can't answer other questions, good day for all of you."

Once the news end, the traitors are now both sweating and angry. Clemont asks, "What should we do?"

"I don't know, we have to escape for now." Kiawe says with fear.

The traitors start to panic until the sound of police is outside. "Don't move!" The police enters the room and Looker is the one that is standing in front of the police. "You are under arrest for murder, you have rights to remain silent."

"Like we will come with you." Max yells, "Gardevoir! Teleport us away!"

Gardevoir glows as the police can only cover their eyes from the upcoming light. Once the light dies down, they see that Dawn, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Sophocles, Lana and Lillie are the ones that are lying on the ground while the others are gone.

Looker bends down besides Dawn and checks her, while the other officers do the same thing. Looker says, "This sign...No, it can't be..."

Just then, Dawn and the others start to wake up and hold their heads. "Ow...what just happened..." Dawn groans.

"I thought that we were going to congratulate Ash for his winning..." Serena says.

"Hey, this isn't Pallet Town." Bonnie says. "Why are we in Prism Tower?"

Just then, Cilan sees Looker and asks, "Looker? What are you doing here?"

Looker turns to the officers and says, "Stop what you are doing this instant." He turns to the others, "We saw you guys fainted on the ground, what did you remember before you guys pass out?"

Lillie asks, "Remember? We remembered that...after Ash left the Alola Region, Ms. Ketchum invited us to the party for Ash becoming the Champion. We met at the Airport and we decide to go to Pallet Town together, but as we arrive there, something hit us and we were out, and the last thing we remember is that we are here."

Looker says, "So, you don't remember that you killed Ash's Pokemon and Professor Oak, as well as attempted murder of Delia and Ash Ketchum?"

This causes them to freeze. Sophocles asks, "Why did we want to do that?"

Bonnie says, "Yeah, Ash is a brother to us, why do we want to do that?"

The police officers look at one another, and then one officer asks, "Looker, what should we do?"

Looker says, "They seem not to know about anything happened recently, which means that it maybe a sign of hypnosis. And it may be possible as that boy has a Gardevoir, a strong Psychic Type, to do this. But as the Pokemon escaped, the control is also over."

He turns to the other officers and says, "Take them to my office in the North Boulevard, they have rights to know what they have done under controlled and also the truth of what they have done to Ash."

The ones who are sitting on the ground are now surprised as they are being held up by two officers each. Looker says, "Don't worry, we are not going to arrest you, we just want you to come with us. It will be better if you listen to us for now." They nod as they go with Looker.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and since this story is an alternate version of the Sevestar Prince, it is vital that the ones who regret are the same ones in the story plus some few characters. I hope you like it. And the next chapter, we will be seeing Ash and Alice again.**


	6. Chapter 6:Mossy Forest (Edited)

Chapter 6: Mossy Forest

Ash groans awake as he hears the noises from the Budcheep outside the window, he wants to move his body to sit up, but he fails as he feels like his body is being trapped by something. He remembers last night that Alice has a nightmare and he offers to cuddle her for the rest of the night, he sees her hugging him like a teddy bear, not wanting it to let go. Ash sees her face and he finds that it is a smile instead of fear, and just by thinking that makes Ash blush a little.

Pikachu yawns as he is about to wake up, but he widens his eyes as he sees how Ash and Alice are this close. Pikachu thinks of an idea as he decides to show some kissy faces at the two of them, of course, Alice is still sleeping, so she didn't see it, but Ash sees it and he glares at the mouse. He can't yell at him because it will wake Alice up, so he whispers to him, "Please stop it, Pikachu..."

"Nope." Pikachu smiles. "Ash and Alice are sleeping in the same bed..." Pikachu starts to tease them, Ash rolls his eyes as he notices that Alice is moving, she must have heard Pikachu and she starts to wake up.

After a cute yawn in Ash's opinion, she sees Ash and says, "Good morning, Ash." But before Ash can answer, Alice notices that she is hugging Ash so tight, she quickly pushes him off the bed as Ash crashes onto the floor.

"Ow..." Ash says as he feels pain from the large crash, Alice notices what she has done and she panics, "I am sorry, Ash, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"It is fine, Alice." Ash says as Alice helps him up from the floor. Once they are both up, they are still blushing at each other for what happened yesterday. Ash decides to ask, "Morning to you as well, Alice. Do you sleep well?"

Alice's face turns from embarrassment into a smile, "I was having a terrible nightmare, but thanks to you and the song, I feel better." She says, "So are you ready to go into the Mossy Forest?"

"Sure." Ash says. "But first, we have to get some breakfast, and because of what that mouse did in the morning, I might have to throw all my ketchup bottles into the trash can."

Pikachu freezes and then he is rolling around on the floor, "No! My ketchup is going to slip away from me! Don't do this, please!"

"We'll see." Ash laughs at the mouse's antics, and Alice feels weird at Pikachu's affection with ketchup as she slightly giggles. In the end, they dress up and head downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Once they are done, they are now inside the forest. After a long trek, they decide to take some rest as they sit down near a tree. Just then, they see under a tree in front of them, there is a Pokemon who is sleeping. The Pokemon is brown colored and it has a sapling branch out of its head. Not only that, it has a hard shell as well.

"Will you look at that, it is a Stickit." Alice says. "And it is sleeping as well."

"You're right, we shouldn't disturb him." Ash says as they decide to leave, but then Ash accidentally steps on a twig, causing the Pokemon to wake up from the loud noise.

"Uh oh..." Ash says while sweating. "I guess we woke it up..."

"Don't worry." Alice sighs, "He is a defense type of Pokemon. We just need to be careful."

The Stickit is looking around for the source of the noise, and he notices the two humans and Pikachu. He freezes as he knows who the Pikachu is, so he quickly goes to the group and he asks, "Pikachu, is that you? Then is that Ash?"

"What?" Ash and Pikachu are surprised, how does the Pokemon know his name. Ash realizes something and he says, "Does that mean you are also one of my Pokemon that got revived?"

The Stickit jumps into Ash's arms and he says, "How can you forget me, maybe it would be better if I am a Heracross now..."

"Heracross?" Ash and Pikachu are shocked. "No way..."

"Heracross...I remember that it is gentle and docile, it also possesses great strength and power and their favorite food is the fresh sap of leafy trees." Alice mutters.

"Well, he really likes to sap on Bulbasaur's bulbs ever since I caught him in the Johto Region, but it is a good Pokemon as it knows a lot of great moves." Ash then hugs the Pokemon back. "I am glad you are safe as well. That makes the fifth one..."

Alice smiles at him and says, "That is great. I am glad that you get your friend back to your side.

As they laugh a little, Ash notices that she understands what he and Stickit are talking about. He decides to ask, "Alice, I noticed that you can understand what my Pokemon and I are talking about."

Alice freezes as her secret has gone out, she frowns and says, "To be honest, this is one of the reasons that I get bullied. Because I was treated as a freak because I can talk to Pokemon and also know their feelings, I don't care what they actually think of me, but I have been miserable because of them..."

"I see..." Ash says as he is still hugging Stickit. "Do you know about Aura?"

"I have heard of it, it is a form of energy that goes with our senses..." Alice says. "In fact, I also read some books back at Kalos about the Aura."

"Wow...and why were you reading about it?" Ash asks.

"My mom is also an aura user." Alice says. "I guess she can also talk to Pokemon just like I did."

"You see, Aura can be linked, which means that if we link our auras, we can also link our minds." Ash then turns to Alice, "Maybe I can teach you with some Aura techniques."

"Really? That will be great." Alice says with a smile as they decide to have some lessons about aura. As for the Stickit, Ash captures him since he is originally his Pokemon from the beginning.

**Stickit: The Beetle Pokemon: Bug and Grass Type. Stickit will burrow themselves underground near the roots of trees in order to sleep. Their tough backs assist in defending against predators.**

Ash has been teaching her about the Aura Weapons, each weapons contain a type and when using them, they form Pokemon moves instead of the real injuries and blood. Alice has been teaching how to perform self-defense so that she can be braver. In return, Alice tells Ash about the Aura history.

"So there are three families that are known with Aura, one is the Ketchum Family, which is me, and one is the Masho Family, which is you?" Ash asks.

"Yes. I am from the Masho Family." Alice says. "And also my mom. You know, she is a great fashion designer."

"I have met a lot of fashion designers in my journeys, but you seems to speak so highly about your mother. May I ask who is she so I can know if I met her before?" Ash says.

"I heard that you have challenged the gyms in the Kalos Region, you must know Valerie, right?" Alice says.

"Wait, Valerie? The Lavarre Gym Leader is your mother?" Ash gasps. "No way..."

Alice giggles and says, "Yeah, her Trick Room is also her strongest strategy. I heard that someone manage to break it using X Scissors, that is you, right?"

Ash nods and says, "Wow...So you are a gym leader whose mother is a gym leader, this is interesting."

"I can say the same thing to you, you are a champion whose mother is also a champion." Alice says.

"I know." Ash says. "But what about the third one?"

"Well, it is the Sakaki Family, but I heard that this family trains mostly with the dark aura and they are destroyed by the Ketchum family and the Masho family working together." Alice says.

"Then I don't think we need to be worried about that family using dark aura to do evil stuff." Ash says. Then he takes out the Chocolate bar and says, "All that training is making us hungry, do you want some?"

"Sure." Alice says, but before she can get it, a bird appears and snatches it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Alice yells, but the bird just eats the chocolate like it is his treat. Ash looks at the Pokemon, it is green colored and it has a leaf for a tail and a leaf-like feather on its head.

"What is that Pokemon?" Ash asks as he has never seen the Pokemon before.

"It's a Cheepip." Alice says. "It has a move called Squall Blow, and we have to be careful about it."

But when Ash sees the chocolate on the beak, it reminds him of a certain Pokemon that he owned. "Pikachu, I have an experiment to try it out, will you help me?"

Pikachu nods as Ash says, "Good, use Thunderbolt." Pikachu shoots out electricity and the Cheepip gets hit and then falls down, but slowly gets back up and then he yells, "You want a battle? Then I'll give you one!"

But every time that Pikachu defeats him, he goes back up immediately. Ash says, "Enough, Pikachu."

Pikachu nods and he goes behind Ash. Cheepip says, "Now you want to fight me?"

"Relax, I am not going to fight you, Swellow." Ash says.

Cheepip freezes as he wonders why this human knows about his part life. Alice says, "Swellow? I heard that it uses its impressive dive bomber speed and its large talons to capture its prey."

"Yeah, and he is also tough as well, I remembered back when Pikachu and him perform a great golden armor that helps me win the Mossdeep Gym. He is also my first capture in the Hoenn Region."

Cheepip then recognizes the Pikachu and he remembers how many times he has been shocked by the same electricity. The golden armor is also one of his best moves when he and Pikachu are working together.

"Ash..." Cheepip says as he flies towards him, resting on his shoulder.

"Welcome back to the group, Swellow, or now it is Cheepip." Ash smiles.

Then he sees Alice and asks, "Who is she? Is she your travel companion?"

Alice says, "Hello there, Cheepip, I am Alice, I am traveling with Ash with his mother's permission. Don't worry. I know what those guys have done to you, I promise that I won't be like them."

Ash says, "She is right, she is also an Aura User."

Cheepip nods and then he rests on her shoulder for a while, at the same time, he looks at the Pokedex to see about this Pokemon.

**Cheepip: The Chirping Pokemon: Grass and Flying Type. Cheepip travel in large flocks. Sometimes there are such large amounts of them together that, when resting, they make can make entire rock faces look covered in grass.**

"That is so cool." Ash smiles. "We sure get two more companions back to our team."

"Good for you." Alice says as they continue to move forward from the Mossy Forest.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time Ash gets his Heracross and Swellow back into his team. And Alice is like the Darker Version, she is an Aura user in training. And it is also one of the reason she gets betrayed by his classmates. I hope you enjoy it and the next chapter will be the Serpentine Gardens.**

**New Pokemon or evolution: Stickit (Heracross), Cheepip (Swellow)**


	7. Chapter 7: Serpentine Gardens (Edited)

Chapter 7: Serpentine Gardens

Ash and Alice arrive at the Serpentine City after leaving the Mossy Forest, the buildings there are all pink and beautiful, and an aroma is filled in the air. Ash smiles, "Wow, not only that this place looks beautiful, it also has a great smell."

"I know." Alice says. "The gym leader of this city is kinda like me, as we recently get our positions not long ago."

Rodney then notices them and he yells, "Alice! Ash! Over here!" Ash and Alice notice him and they go towards them.

"Hello, Rodney." Alice says as they greet with one another.

"So you made it! Did you find your friends?" Rodney asks. Before Ash can reply, he says, "Wait, don't tell me! I wanna see them in a battle!"

"So you want to battle now?" Ash asks.

"Of course, but first, I think we should check this place on my right out. It's the trainer's school!" Rodney says.

Alice frowns as she remembers the past, Ash holds her hand to make sure she is fine.

"Don't worry." Rodney says. "This school is different from the one in Kalos, maybe we might learn something cool if we go in."

"I guess so." Rodney says as they walk inside the school.

As they go inside, they meet the teacher Mr. Bella, Mr. Bella is delighted to know that Alice is a gym leader, he says, "You know, before my daughter taken over, I was also a gym leader."

"So your daughter is Donna?" Alice asks. "We got the positions at the same day."

"I see." Bella says. "I taught her everything that she knows about being a gym leader. Though she's still new to it all, I think she's finding her feet."

"Awesome, then it would be easy." Rodney says. "I am going to get my first badge."

"I am not too sure about that, young one." Bella says. "She maybe new as a gym leader, but she is quite experienced in being a trainer. You definitely have an intense battle ahead of you."

"Well, maybe we should go check out your daughter." Ash says as they bid farewell to the teacher.

* * *

Once they are arrived at the gym, they find Clyde there and they ask about the gym, he says, "I am sorry, Donna's not at the gym at the moment."

"Did she tell you where she went?" Alice asks him.

"She says that she's taking a short break and is relaxing at the Serpentine Gardens."

"The Serpentine Gardens?" Ash asks. "Maybe we should go find her on our own."

"I agree." Alice says. "The Serpentine Gardens is north from here, so we should be able to get there today."

"Aw man...I wanted to battle her though!" Rodney whins.

"But how about we have a battle together now?" Ash asks.

"Oh wait, that's right. I forgot that I wanted to see your new Pokemon, so why don't we have a battle for now?" Rodney asks.

"I already asked that." Ash says with a sweat drop as they start to battle.

Rodney sends out Budcheep first, Ash says, "How about I show you one of the Pokemon that only comes from Alola? Go! Freezy." Ash sends out the Ninetales, and Rodney and Alice are amazed at its beauty.

"Wow...A Ninetales, but why is it white?" Rodney asks.

"This peaceful Pokémon is known to rescue people from treacherous mountain accidents, so it is now an Ice and Fairy Type." Ash says.

"That is so cool, and she is also pretty." Alice smiles. "I really want to own one."

"Well, you are also pretty as well." Ash says without thinking, but then he realizes it as well as Alice, they blush together. "Did I just say that?" Ash mutters.

"You mean it?" Alice asks.

"I think it is not the time that you two are flirting each other." Rodney says. "We have a battle to go."

"Right." Ash says as they have a battle. Freezy uses moves just like she is dancing, and with the Aurora Beam, it defeats Budcheep easily. So Rodney sends out Salatad next. Ash says, "Freezy, you did a good job, please take a rest. Now go, Elecritter."

As the Pokemon appears, Rodney says, "So he is your new Pokemon?"

"Of course, and it is his first battle."

Thanks to Elecritter getting a critical hit while using Thunder Shock, Salatad is then defeated. "I really enjoy the battle." Rodney says. "And I see that you are going to win with ease."

"You bet." Ash says as Alice is smiling at him. Rodney says, "So Ash, can we have a private moment for now?"

Ash and Alice are confused, then Ash says, "Sure. Pikachu, can you go with Alice for a while?"

Pikachu nods and leaves off his shoulder, then Ash asks, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Rodney says, "You see, I knew Alice longer than you, but you managed to make her smile like that. I don't know how you did it, but you did a good job."

Ash blushes and asks, "Thanks?"

"And I can clearly tell you that you have some spark with her, I want to say, a girl like her comes once in a blue moon, you should try to ask her out."

Ash nods and says, "I'll try."

Rodney nods and then they hear a sound. "Nice battle, but it could've been better." They see a person with a red hair walking towards them.

Ash asks, "I am sorry, who are you?"

"The name's Rick. I am a trainer from Rassic City, and I'm traveling through Rikoto to collect badges. I am going to beat the Pokemon League and defeat the Elite 4 and Champion so that I can be the Champion of this region."

"Oh, okay." Rodney says. "So you are taking on gyms as well, we would take on this gym, but the gym leader is not here."

"That's because I defeated her, so I guess she needed to take a break." Rick says with a proud voice.

"Oh man." Rodney sighs.

"Ash, Rodney? Are you done?" They then see Alice and Pikachu walking towards them. Rick says, "A Pikachu...it is quite rare in this region...Anyways, I am gonna head to Dullfern Forest. There might be strong Pokemon there. See you later, losers!"

As the three watch him leave, Rodney says, "Wow, that guy is a bit full of himself."

Ash says, "Yeah...he kinda reminded me of my rivals, Gary, Paul and Trip... They are also full of themselves, but I beat them in the League."

Alice says, "I would like to hear that story later, so what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing special, just want him to keep a sharp eye on you." Rodney says. "I am going to train some more before I go to the gym, so I'll see you later."

Once Rodney leaves the sight, Ash asks, "So Alice, should we go to the gardens?"

"Sure." Alice smiles.

* * *

Once they get inside the garden, they see a lot of pink colored Pokemon basking under the sun. "What are those Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"Well, they are Lavenseed." Alice says.

**Lavenseed: The Lavander Pokemon: Grass and Fairy Type. Lavenseed spends most of their day basking in sunlight for necessary nutrients. They are attracted to kind people, though large crowds may scare them away.**

"So it can learn a move known as Light Burst...it lowers the Special Defense..." Ash says through the Pokedex.

A Lavenseed bounces towards them, she shows a great smile and the two people smile back. "I guess we are treated as kind people, huh?" Ash says.

"You bet. She is also a cutie as well." Alice says.

Ash bends down to the Pokemon and asks, "Do you want to come with us?"

The Lavenseed dances around them and signalling that she wants to come. "That is a beautiful dance you have there, Lavenseed." Lavenseed blushes as Ash taps her with the Pokeball, sucking her in.

Just then, they see a girl sees them and says, "To think that you manage to befriend a Lavenseed already, you guys really are something."

"Um...you are..." Ash asks, but Alice beats him to it. "Donna, it is great to see you again."

"Alice, same here, what are you doing here, and who is this handsome boy?"

Alice blushes a little and says, "He is Ash Ketchum, he is the son of Delia Ketchum. And I decided to travel with him."

"Oh my, that is quite a shocking news. I am Donna, it is nice to meet you."

"So you know my mother?" Ash asks in confusion.

"Of course, everyone knows her of course for obvious reasons." Donna says. "She is the queen after all."

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Alice asks. "Why aren't you at the gym?"

Donna looks around, "I was just relaxing here in the gardens, it's so peaceful and beautiful here, it helps me unwind after a tough gym battle."

Ash says, "I can tell, just looking at those flowers make our heart calm. Right? Alice?"

"Yeah." Alice says.

She bends down and smells at one flower, "This garden always reminds me of when I was a kid...I'd water the roses here while my dad tried to find a Bug-Type Pokemon..."

Ash and Alice also smell at the flowers, and then Ash says, "You see, Donna, the reason we come to this place is to have a Gym battle with you."

"Oh, you're wanting to battle? Well, I guess that would be fun. How about we go back to the gym together?" Donna asks.

"Sure." Ash says. But then he looks around and asks, "By the way, have you two seen where Pikachu went?"

"Pikachu is missing?" Alice asks.

"You mean the Pikachu that was originated from the Kanto Region? It is quite rare to see one here." Donna says.

Just then, they hear a voice, "Give back those berries!"

"That sounds like Pikachu!" Ash says. "Let's go."

As they decide to see what is the ruckus, and they see that Pikachu is chasing a monkey swinging in the trees. "A Moonky?" Donna asks as Ash scans the Pokemon.

**Moonky: The Cheeky Pokemon: Psychic Type. Moonky can be difficult to train due to their rambunctious nature. They're said to have come from the moon ages ago.**

"Pikachu, what is wrong?" Alice asks the mouse while he is still chasing the monkey.

"He stole the berries from those Lavanseed!" Pikachu says. "I am going to help them get the berries back."

"Then let us help you as well. Follow my command Pikachu, use Agility on the trees!" Ash says.

Pikachu nods and then he rushes towards the tree. Moonky notices him and then shoots him with a small rock, causing him to stop.

"What the..." Ash says.

"That was Trick Shot, a fairy move that often flinches the opponent." Donna says.

"If that's the case, Thunderbolt!" Ash yells as Pikachu shoots out the attack, it lands on the Moonky's branch as Moonky is about to fall.

"Oh no!" Alice gasps.

"Go! Pokeball!" Ash says as he throws the Pokeball, and the Pokemon is captures with ease. Pikachu also uses the chance to catch all the fallen berries. Once he gathers the berries, he then gives them to the other Pokemon to share.

"Well, that is quite a catch." Alice says.

"Yeah, and the Lavenseed are happily eating the berries..." Donna says. "Ash Ketchum sure is a special guy just like the rumors said..."

Suddenly, Ash's Pokeball pops out as Salatad decides to join with the berry feast, Ash sighs and says, "Being a different Pokemon, but the personality is the same..." Ash groans as the two girls chuckle a little.

* * *

Once they are back to the city, Donna decides to go back to her gym first since she has to prepare, so Ash and Alice go to the Pokemon Center to check out Moonky.

Back in the center, Ash decides to fill Moonky with some berries, the Moonky is hesitating at first, but seeing how sincere that the trainer is, he agrees and then eats the berries. Alice says, "You know, it is a good thing that you have a Psychic Type. Since Donna's typing is going to be Poison."

"Poison Types I see. I can't wait to battle her, she seems to be strong, and this will be my first step to prove those murderers wrong." Ash says the last sentence with anger as Alice understands.

* * *

**Now Ash has captured two new team members, Ash will catch all Pokemon and train them in order to fight the traitors. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next chapter will be the gym match.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Lavenseed, Moonky**


	8. Chapter 8: Serpentine Gym Battle (Edited

Chapter 8: Serpentine Gym Battle

During the night time, Ash has been thinking about his upcoming Gym Battle. He is quite nervous, as this is the first step to prove those traitors wrong. Now sleeping with the same bed as Alice, he feels her holding his chest like a teddy bear, he smiles as he knows that there is still people who believe in him and he decides to put all the worries behind and have a good night sleep.

In the next morning, Ash and Alice finally arrive at the gym for the gym challenge. Alice says to Ash, "Ash, I want to give you a tip. Donna uses Poison Type Pokemon. Which means that Grass-type and Bug-type attacks don't work well against her, so be careful. And she will be using three Pokemon for her battles."

"Okay, thanks." Ash smiles at the girl. Alice likes the smile that captures her heart, so she smiles back, giving him courage to defeat the gym.

Once they get inside, they see the gym looking like a maze. The maze are made of bushes with red and white roses on them. Ash says, "Hey Alice, those roses sure are beautiful."

But just as Ash is trying to approach it, Alice stops him by grabbing his hand. "Well, the gym here sure looks like a maze of rose hedges and trees. Ash, be careful not to get poisoned on their thorns. But I am sure that you can make it." Alice suggests.

"Okay." Ash says, but the two of them are blushing at how they are so close to each other. Donna approaches them at the other side of the battlefield and she says, "Oh hey Ash, hey Alice! Did I miss something?"

The two of them break out of their holding in embarrassment, Donna is curious, but she decides to brush it off. "I'm glad you came! Well this is the gym... Well, my Gym, I guess. This used to belong to my dad, so I just started growing my roses here."

"I can tell, and you really did a good job." Ash says with a smile.

"I've loved Poison-type Pokémon since I was born. They can be tough, but beautiful, too. Just like every rose has its thorns! Lets do our best, okay? Choose up to three Pokémon for our battle and we should go! Here is my first Pokemon! Tadart!"

As she sends out the first Pokemon, it is a half tadpole half frog like Pokemon with a leaf attached to the tip of the tail. Noticing the leaf, Ash says, "I have to guess that it is not only a Poison Type, but also a Grass Type. So Budcheep! I choose you!"

As Budcheep appears, it flies into the air and gives a growl. Just as the match begins, Tadart then disappears inside the maze and Donna smiles, "Camouflage is now set, first, Leaf Darts while moving!"

"Budcheep, dodge it!" Ash yells, but due to the fact that its color is very similar to the bushes, Budcheep can't see where the attack is from, and thus it gets hurt. Ash grits his teeth and says, "Budcheep, Wing Attack on the hedges!"

As Budcheep manages to cut through the hedges and hits the Tadart, causing it to send backwards. "Nice job, Budcheep."

Budcheep tries to cheer, but it suddenly falls down with agony, Ash notices the purple on the face and he says, "What? You got poisoned, but how?"

Donna just gives him a smirk. "The maze is also poisonous, so I will try to think twice if I were you." Donna says. "Growl!"

Ash sees how the Tadart is charging its attack, he closes his eyes and says, "I know, Alice has told me about this." Then he opens his eyes wide and yells, "But I can still do this, use Sing!"

The two Pokemon are battling with their voices, but in the end, Budcheep's Sing goes through the attack and then making Tadart asleep.

"Oh no!" Donna is now scared that the attack went through and Tadart has to wait until it gets awake.

"Time to deliver the final attack, finish it with Echoed Voice!" Ash yells as the attacks hit the sleeping Tadart, causing it to faint.

"Tadart return!" Donna says as she recalls her Pokemon, then she looks at Ash and says, "I have to admit, I am impressed with your skills, but here is my second Pokemon. Spidox!"

A black spider like Pokemon appears on the field, the spider also has a red H on its back. Ash looks at Budcheep, finding that it is still poisoned. Ash says, "Budcheep, do you want to continue?"

Budcheep nods, despite being in pain with the poison. Ash nods and says, "Now Budcheerp, give him a Peck!"

"No you won't. Dodge it and then use String Shot!" Donna says. Spidox just jumps onto the hedge and then shoots out the silk. Ash gasps as the poison is affecting Budcheep, causing him unable to dodge the upcoming attack. In the end, Budcheep is being tangled with silk and then being thrown to the ground, fainted.

"Return, Budcheep, you deserve a good rest." Ash says. Alice is watching in the stands with Pikachu, Pikachu says, "Aw man...he lost..."

"Don't worry, right now it is only a tie, Pikachu." Alice says as she rubs the mouse's ears, causing it to squeal. "Ash has two more Pokemon while Donna is the same...I wonder how it will go."

"Moonky! I choose you!" As the monkey Pokemon appears, it gives the loud roar. Donna says, "Ah, the same Moonky that you captured yesterday. It is a Psychic Type, a good type match up for Poison Type. But you do know tha Spidox is also a Bug Type, which has an advantage over Psychic Types, right?"

"I know, but I know I can win as well. Moonky, let's start with Confusion!" Ash yells.

"Dodge it and then use Bite!" Moonky is bitten by the arm and he gets poisoned by the Poison Touch.

"Oh man..." Ash groans. "Now even Moonky gets poisoned again?"

"My Gym is a Poison Gym and Poison is my favorite. Now bind him!" Donna says as the Pokemon keeps attached on his arm and then Moonky tries to shake it off.

"Damn it, now it is going to be just like Budcheep...what should I do?" Ash thinks as he notices the trees on top. "Those trees are poisonous, so I couldn't risk Moonky...wait...Moonky was already poisoned."

He starts to form a smirk and says, "Moonky! I have a plan! Use Agility and swing on those trees."

This causes Moonky to grin and Donna to be confused. Moonky tries to jumps on and off the trees and spins around like a wild monkey, and Spidox is getting dizzy.

"Quick, Bite him and slow him down!" Donna starts to panic. Spidox just bites it harder, and it causes Moonky to fall off the tree, much to everyone's surprise. In the end, both Pokemon are found lying on the ground fainted, with the Moonky on top of Spidox.

"Return, Spidox..." Donna says. "That is a crazy idea, since Moonky is already poisoned, the trees aren't affecting him and then he tries to use the nature to attack my Pokemon. Nice thinking."

Ash smiles, "Thanks, but we still have one more Pokemon."

"You're right. Here is my final Pokemon, Feva!" Donna throws the Pokeball with style.

The final Pokemon appears on the field and Ash gets a look at the Pokemon. It looks like a small girl with purple hair and purple dress. Ash smiles, "Since you show me the Pokemon I have never seen before, it is natural that I do the same, here I go, Gardevoir!"

As the Pokemon appears, Alice is surprised and she asks, "Wait, you are using Gardevoir already?"

Donna says, "I have never seen a Gardevoir before, but I can tell that it is strong."

"She is strong, of course." Ash says, "After all, she is one of the Pokemon that I brought here from another region."

"I see, but we will be using this move at our advantage. Use Fever."

As the Pokemon shoots out the move, then Gardevoir suddenly becomes ill. Ash notices that instead of the purple on the face, the face is red and Ash says, "Wait, Gardevoir is burned..."

"Burn? Not Poison?" Pikachu asks in confusion, he thought that

"No, this move is her specialty, it inflicts the burn instead of the poison. But it is also serious as well." Alice sighs.

"Gardevoir, I know you can hold on." Ash says as the Pokemon nods. "Use Future Sight."

As Gardevoir uses the move, Donna smiles, "Let me give you a Punishment for the Future Sight."

Then Feva hits the Pokemon hard. Gardevoir falls down, but it manages to get back up. "Use Fever again!"

"Teleport as quick as you can!" "Keep moving!"

Gardevoir and Feva are having a dodge ball game, but Feva can't hit the Gardevoir, much to Donna's frustration, eventually, Feva is tired.

"Now this is the end." Ash says as Donna gasps, the Future Sight then hits Feva and then it is fainted.

"I am sorry, Feva." Donna sighs to her Pokemon. "I need a bit more training..."

Ash gives Gardevoir a hug, but Gardevoir can't hold on because of the fever. "Take a good rest, Gardevoir." Ash says as he recalls his Pokemon.

Donna also recalls her Feva and then walks towards Ash. "Even though I lost, that was a good battle! I've got a lot more to learn it seems. I'm happy to give you this. That's the official Gym Badge of Serpentine City, the Thorn Badge!"

She shows the badge, which has a pink circle with purple thorns on the outside, Ash takes the badge and thanks her.

Alice and Pikachu come to the battlefield from the stands and Pikachu hops onto Ash's shoulder, nuzzling him. "Stop it, buddy. It tickles." Ash laughs as he pets the Pokemon.

Alice also approaches him and says, "Congratulations, Ash. You won against your first gym in this region."

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without your help." Ash says as Alice blushes a little.

"It is nothing...You are the one that battles, not me..." Alice says while turning around.

Donna smirks and says, "You know, you two really look like a couple. Maybe you should become one."

The two people are now blushing even redder, before things can become much awkward, Rodney walks into the gym.

"Rodney?" Alice asks.

"Oh, hey, Ash, Alice. So Ash, how did your battle go? I know you will win easily. And nice badge you get there." Rodney says.

"Thanks." Ash says, and then Mr. Bella also comes in.

"Dad?" Donna is surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to see how you were doing, and I can see that you are doing a good job maintaining the gym."

"Thanks, Dad." Donna says as she turns to Rodney, "So you are my next challenger?"

"Yeah, but you just had a battle with Ash, right? So I think I should wait until your Pokemon is finally healed."

"That is so nice of you." Donna says. Mr. Belle says, "Ash, Alice, I want you to accept this."

As they see a pair of Clippers in his hands, Ash takes the Clippers and asks, "What can we do with this?"

"Simple, your next destination will be the Crestlight City, which needs to go through the Dullfern Forest. Believe me. There are a lot of spider webs on the way." Mr. Belle says.

"Okay. Thanks for the gift." Alice says as they bid farewell to them.

* * *

**Ash gets his first badge in the Rikoto Region, and what challenges will come after they arrive at Dullfern Forest? Find out in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Team Lunar (Edited)

Chapter 9: Team Lunar

Ash and Alice are about to go inside the Dullfern Forest, but they see Keira standing at the gateway. "Hey, Keira." Ailce says as they go greet her.

"Ash, Alice, how are you doing?" Keira asks.

"Good, I just got my first badge." Ash says as he shows her.

"Already? Wow. I am going to battle her as soon as Rodney is finished." Keira says. "Anyway, I better go do some training before my gym battle! So I'll see you soon." Then Keira leaves.

Alice says, "Keira, Rodney and you, all three of you are really excited about the gym battle."

"Yeah." Ash says as they head inside the forest. As they get there, they see Rick there.

"Hey, I remember you...you're that trainer that has a rare Pokemon like Pikachu back in Serpentine City." Rick says.

"So?" Ash asks.

"I see you won the gym badge...Maybe you are not so weak after all." Rick says.

"Excuse me, who are you to judge him?" Alice speaks out to Ash.

"And who might you be, lady?" Rick asks.

"My name is not important to you." Alice says. "Why are you here and are you just here to bragging about how strong you are?"

Rick says, "You see this web here?" He points at the web with a Spidox on it. "It was made by a Spidox, you gotta cut it down if you wanna get through it, but if you do, it's very likely you'll get attacked by a Spidox, I mean, you are destroying its web..."

"So?" Ash asks as he uses the Clippers on the web, then the Spidox yells, "How dare you!" Then he shoots out the Poison Sting.

"Pikachu, dodge it and then use Thunderbolt!" Ash yells as Pikachu shocks the spider, causing him to fall onto the ground.

Ash then takes out the Pokeball and says, "I am sorry that we break your home, but we need to get passed these woods, how about this, I'll provide you a home, so you don't need to block the road again."

Ash then throws at the Spidox, the Spidox just gets inside and then with three shakes, it gets caught.

**Spidox: The Toxic Spider Pokemon: Poison and Bug Type. A single bite from Spidox can cause nausea and drowziness for several hours. They will often attempt to web whatever they bite, regardless of size.**

"You did it, Ash." Alice says. "A new capture."

"See, I told you so." Rick says. "Well, the Spidox here are weak, anyway. I know. How about we have a Pokémon battle? I saw your battle against this orange-haired guy. It doesn't seem that you are that strong... Let's see who's really better!''

"You're on." Ash says.

Rick sends out a Pokemon called Paracaw, Ash knows that it is a flying type, he says, "If that's the case, Elecritter, I choose you."

As the Pokemon appears, Paracaw uses Growl, but Elecritter uses Tail Whip to endure the attack, and then it uses Thundershock, causing the bird to fall down.

"Focus your energy and then use Scratch." Rick says as the Paracaw scratches the Elecritter. Ash says, "Thunder Wave, then use Pound to finish it off."

Elecritter then defeats the Pokemon easily, Rick mutters, "Just because you defeat one of my Pokemon doesn't make you strong. Jumple."

Ash sees it as another new Pokemon. Jumple keeps jumping around the Elecritter and then he uses Double Team. In the end, Jumple defeats Elecritter with Quick Attack.

"Return." Ash says as he recalls the Pokemon. "Cheepip, I choose you!" As the second Pokemon appears, Cheepip uses the sky to its advantage. But Jumple's Quick Attack makes it high enough to attack the Pokemon straight forward.

"Those jumps sure are something..." Alice mutters.

"Grass Whistle." Ash says as Rick widens his eyes. Jumple then falls down to the ground asleep. Ash also uses the chance to keep using Wing Attack and defeats the Pokemon.

"I was going easy on you. Now time to face the true ace. Dinomite!" As the final Pokemon appears. Ash says, "Dinomite...seems like a tough opponent."

Dinomite then jumps into the air and gives the Pokemon a nice Power Up Punch, although it is not effective, but with the attack boost and the Black Belt, another Arm Thrust is enough to take out the bird.

"Sylveon, I need your assistance." Ash sends out his final Pokemon, who smiles at the trainer and then focus on the Dinomite. Rick says, "I have never seen it before... but don't you think it is too girly for you?"

"Talk if you like. I treat my Pokemon with love and I won't tolerate any insults towards them." Ash says.

Dinomite then decides to use Arm Thrust again, but Sylveon doesn't seem to take any damage at all, and in the end, Sylveon uses Fairy Wind to defeat the Dinomite.

"You got lucky! We're tired after the Gym battle... Well, I'm out of here. I'll definitely see you later and, next time, you won't be so lucky!'' Rick says as he leaves. Alice says, "He doesn't admit defeat, huh? Not to mention Donna said that he defeated her yesterday. Didn't he go to the Pokemon Center after battle?"

"Who knows, but if he keeps doing that to me, then I will beat him again." Ash sighs.

* * *

As they keep moving forward, they see on a tree sitting two birds. Both of them are white, while one of them has a blue belly while the other one is pink. Alice sees them and says, "Aww...they are so cute..."

"Yeah." Ash says as he scans the Pokemon.

**Doveheart: The Peaceful Pokemon: Fairy and Flying Type. It's said that the very presence of a single Doveheart can calm even the tensest situations. If both a male and female appear, mortal enemies become life-long allies.**

"Mortal enemies become Life-long allies, huh?" Ash asks. "But who is my mortal enemy?"

Alice giggles a little and says, "Well, Ash, about the aura history, I think I forgot to tell you, in the past, Masho Family and Ketchum Family are enemies in the past."

"Huh? But why?" Ash gasps.

"Because of the Rota Kingdom. Queen Rin from the Rota Kingdom is from the Masho Family, but ever since she meets your ancestor Sir Aaron, they fall in love and then she gives the kingdom to the Ketchum family. Rin's family is prohibit of this action, as it is treated as betrayal, so they have a war with the Ketchum Family. Aaron and Rin don't want to have this war, so Sir Aaron decides to ask Mew for help..."

"Hold on a second..." Ash says as he sends out Lucario. Lucario looks at Ash and asks, "Master, what's wrong?" Then he senses Alice's presence and he steps in front of him. "Did this Masho member attacked you?"

"No, Lucario. This is Alice, she is my current traveling partner." Ash says as Lucario then lowers his guard. "I am sorry, Alice. This is Sir Aaron's Lucario."

"Wait, you mean...this Lucario has lived for several hundred years?" Alice asks.

"My former master doesn't want me to come with him in order to stop the war, which is why he imprisoned me in the staff until my current master saved me." Lucario says.

"I see." Alice says. "It is good to meet you though."

Then the two Doveheart flies on Ash and Alice's shoulder. They nudge the two of them and Alice asks, "Are you sure you want to come with us?"

The two birds nod, then both Ash and Alice capture the Pokemon.

"Wow...my first Pokemon that isn't an Ice Type." Alice says.

"I know, but I am sure you can train it as well." Ash smiles at her, which causes her to blush a little at his warm smile.

During the training, Ash looks at the Pokedex and he says, "Let's try out Mystic Wave."

The Doveheart shoots out a mysterious move and then it hits Pikachu, but Pikachu just shakes it off and Ash says, "So it lowers all the stats of Pikachu's by one stage..."

"Yeah." Alice says. "Ash, if you don't know, Doveheart has a special move that is called Amity Wind. This move is so powerful that the opponent can't use any damaging moves for three turns."

"Eh...then let's try to learn this move, Doveheart." Ash says as the Pokemon nods. Alice turns to hers and also says the same thing.

After training for the whole afternoon, the sun is finally set, as they can see the blue glowing in the dark. Ash and Alice decide to check out the glow and they see several black colored bug Pokemon.

"Those are Glowig." Alice says. "And they are so beautiful."

"Glowig?" Ash scans the Pokemon.

**Glowig: The Glowing Pokemon: Bug Type. Glowig live in dark forests, with a main diet of leaves. Their glow, while essential for their sight in the dark, make them easy picking for Bird Pokémon.**

A Glowig approaches them, shining in front of them as the two smile back at him. "You are so nice. Are you helping us looking in the dark?"

The Pokemon nods, but then it also decides to show Ash and Alice something. He takes them to a temple, where they see a Jumple and a Tadart struggling against a person wearing an unusual uniform.

"Team Lunar..." Alice mutters.

"Don't tell me that it is another evil group..." Ash groans as Pikachu is sparking electricity.

Just then, two more people come out of the opening. And then the woman asks, "Miss Scarlett, was the Earth Stone in there?"

"We've got it, it's ours." Scarlet says.

Then the man says, "We're one step closer to achieving our goal!" But then they feel Ash and Alice's presence. And then the man says, "Someone is spying on us..."

Ash and Alice nod and then they step into the opening. The man asks, "Who are you two? Team Solar spies?"

Scarlett asks, "You two, who are you and what are you doing here? Are you working with Team Solar?"

"No, in fact, I don't even know what is that." Ash says.

"We come because we saw you injuring those two Pokemon." Alice says.

"I don't care. You better not be lying to me, if you are, you tell those loser commanders that the Earth Stone is ours and there's no way they're getting their hands on it!" Scarlett says.

"Miss Scarlett, we'll take care of this little punk!" The female grunt says as the two grunts send out Spidox. Ash and Alice send out their Dovehearts.

"Spidox, use Poison Fang." Both grunts yell as they try to use Super effective moves, but the two bird Pokemon fly up high and then Ash says, "Use Squall Blow." "You as well." Alice says.

Both Pokemon create a giant wind and then it blows the two spider Pokemon and then they crash to the ground fainted.

"Ugh...do I need to do everything myself? Listen kids, I don't know who you are, but you're going down!" Then Scarlett sends out two Pokemon called Skreech and Darcula.

Alice says, "Ash, Skreech is a Ghost Type, so let me take care of it, you take care of Darcula."

"Okay." Ash says. Then Alice sends out Snower while Ash uses Pikachu.

"A Pikachu, so you are from another region...but that won't stop me." Scarlett says.

"We'll see." Ash says.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt at the Darcula, and it is super effective, so Ash assume that it is also a Flying Type. Not only that, Pikachu uses Electro Web and then it is defeated. As for Alice, Snower uses Ominous Wind, injuring the Pokemon as well as raising her stats. Skreech uses Astonish, trying to deal with a lot of damage, but the Ice Ball appears and it is defeated.

"Drat! I need more Pokemon..." She recalls her Pokemon and says, "Grr...stay out of our way, we're from team Lunar and we're on a mission to take over this region and it's laws. There's no room for the weak, only for the strong should prosper. If you want something, take it, claim it, do whatever you can to get it, that's how the world should be and that's how it will be! If you are lucky you might be one of those strong people who can live in our ideal world."

"Like we will join you..." Alice says coldly.

"No matter, we got what we came for! Smokescreen!" Then the three of them disappear after the smoke. Ash groans, "They get away..."

"Never mind them." Alice says as they notice the two Pokemon on the ground. Ash asks, "Are you alright?"

Tadart sees Ash and says, "No way...is that you? Ash?"

Pikachu gasps, "Bulbasaur?"

"Wait, Bulbasaur? You were Bulbasaur?" Ash asks in surprise. Then Tadart jumps into his arms and hugs him. "No way...so you have become a Tadart..."

"I was looking for you, until I found this Jumple, we saw the grunts trying to steal something inside, so we decide to stop them...but without you...I..."

"It's fine." Ash says. "Charizard will be happy to see you again."

Tadart nods as both him and Jumple are getting healed. In the end, Ash asks if they want to come with them, and the three Pokemon agrees.

**Tadart: The Tadpole Pokemon: Poison and Grass Type. Being small and fragile, Tadart uses its leaf to camouflage into the forest environment and keep itself afloat in the water to avoid predators.**

**Jumple: The Bouncing Pokemon: Bug Type. Some Jumple can jump a hundred times their own height. However, they get blown away easily by the wind and end up miles away from the forests they reside in.**

"Now we got six new members in this forest." Ash says.

"Yeah." Alice says, "And this must be the Earth Temple."

Once they get inside the temple, they find a pedastol which is empty, Ash says, "Is there supposed to be on this place?"

"The Earth Stone...but it is gone..." Alice says with a shocked look.

Just then, the place shakes and then a door appears, Ash and Alice walk into the room and find a turtle like Pokemon with spikes on its shell.

"Who are you..." Ash is confused.

"Fear not, Chosen ones." The Pokemon says. "I am Terradon. I was asked to guard the Earth Stone...but unfortunately...I failed..."

"So you are the Legendary Pokemon?" Alice asks as he nods. "Do you know anything about Team Lunar or Team Solar's goals?"

"I do not know anything, but I have a prophecy. It is said that when light and dark fight, the prince of the Sun and the princess of Moon will save the region with balance."

"Prince of Sun?" Ash asks. "Princess of Moon?" Alice asks.

"That is you to find out. But with our mother's orders, I will be joining your team." Terradon says.

"Wait, you mean...my mom wants me to capture you?" Ash gasps.

"Yes." Terradon says.

Then Ash captures the Pokemon, then he also scans him.

**Terradon: The Earth Symbol Pokemon: Ground Type. Embodying the element of Earth, Terradon is said to regulate the continents' movement, such that no catastrophic earthquakes happen.**

"Well, we just caught a Legendary..." Alice says.

"This is really strange." Ash says. "But I wonder what does the prophecy means...I mean...it doesn't seem like Terradon knows the full prophecy..."

"Maybe we will know later. But right now, how about we set a camp here in this temple?" Alice asks.

"Sure." Ash says as they decide to take some rest.

* * *

**Team Lunar makes their first appearance, and I let Ash capture Terradon this quick since they are also vital in the story further on. And Ash reunited with his former Bulbasaur, who is now Tadart. I hope you like it, and in the next chapter, we will be back to Looker and the others.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Spidox, Doveheart, Glowig, Tadart (Bulbasaur), Jumple, Terradon**


	10. Chapter 10: Learning the Truth (Edited)

Chapter 10: Learning the Truth

While Ash and Alice are traveling in the Rikoto Region, Looker has Dawn and the others inside of the bureau. The table is filled with cups of tea as the seven people are sitting on the sofa. They all have blankets on them as they are shivering not because of the cold, but because of what they heard from Looker himself. The said person is sitting in front of his desk and he says, "And that is what happened, when we found you guys, those who tried to control you all escape with the help of Teleport, and you are the ones that we found back in the Lumiose Tower."

The seven people are incredibly sad, as they learn that Misty and the others controlled them to kill Professor Oak and Ash's Pokemon. They feel a lot of guilt in their hearts and they are breaking down.

"Why...why do they make us do this?" Dawn cries.

"Yeah...how can Clemont make me kill Hawlucha...Noivern and Talonflame..." Bonnie also weeps. "Just what is he thinking about?"

Looker sighs and says, "Their reasons for doing such actions are still unknown, but they are still on the loose. Right now I had let your parents know about what happened to you, don't worry about it, they will arrive soon and you will be safe for a while."

The group can only nod, then they see Johanna, Grace, Meyer, Chili, Cress, Molayne, Lana's mother, Lusamine and Gladion arrive at the scene, the family members immediately hug their children or their siblings as they have heard about the news and from the police themselves. They are terrified for the fact that their family were being controlled to murder a friend's Pokemon, and they are also mad that those people who made them suffer also escaped.

"I have heard everything from the police, how could they let you do such things?" Grace says as Serena is crying on her shoulder.

"This is totally unforgivable." Lusamine says. "It is just a celebration of Alola having a new champion, and why did it happen so sudden?"

"And not only that, how are they still on the loose? What are you doing?" Johanna asks the police, who just lower their heads. Looker says, "We can only say that they are evil and tricky, we have put a bounty on all of those people and I am sure that sooner or later they will be bringing to justice."

"What should we do..." Lillie sobs in Lusamine's chest and she cries, "We don't know where he is and maybe he doesn't even want to hear us out...He doesn't know that we are controlled and he might be hating us."

Looker says, "This is quite a serious problem, it is true Ash Ketchum doesn't know the truth that you are controlled. Not only that, we can't let you get out of here since we don't know what those people might do to you guys again?"

"Then where should we hide?" Johanna asks, "We can't just stay here and do nothing."

"About that..." Looker is in deep thought, until a queen like appearance with a blue dress and auburn hair appears at the doorway and she says, "I can help you with that."

Delia's appearance is quite shocking to everyone inside the bureau. Cilan asks, "Ms. Ketchum? Is that you?"

"Why did you dress like that?" Sophocles asks. "You just looked like a queen in those fancy clothes."

"That is because I am." Delia says as the group are gasping, they know that it will be trouble if they hurt a royalty. "I am the queen of the Sevestar Kingdom. A Kingdom that is in a faraway place called Rikoto. I can offer you a place to stay there for a while until those traitors who almost killed me and Ash are arrested."

The group hasn't heard of this region before, but then they notice the bandages on her arm, Lana asks fearfully, "Ms. Ketchum...did we hurt you that bad?"

Delia knows that the people there are terrified and broken, she quickly says, "Don't worry, moral weapons don't work that much on me. I just need some time to heal, that's all."

"What do you mean by that?" Bonnie asks.

"That is another story to tell." Delia sighs. "But for Professor Oak, I am sorry that he really perished because of what those evil trainers did..."

This causes the group to break down again, but then Cilan decides that crying can't solve anything and he decides to ask for the group. "So about the Rikoto Region how come we have never heard of it?"

"Simple, it is not open to the other regions, and the other regions doesn't know about this place as well. So it will be perfect for you to hide." Delia says.

"So does that mean Ash is over there as well?" Serena asks with a little hope.

"Yes, from what I heard, he is on a quest for finding the Pokemon that was reincarnated from the ones you were forced to kill. He is also challenging the gyms." Delia says. "And do not worry, he is not alone. The new Professor of Kanto Region, Eve Masho, has a sister named Alice Masho, she will be the one who travels with him for now."

"Masho...isn't that Valerie's last name?" Bonnie asks.

"Yes." Looker says. "The two of them are her daughters. And Alice is a gym leader of the Rikoto Region. Both of them just get their jobs recently."

They nod for a while as Delia teleports them away. As they reach the castle, they are amazed by how spectacular it is.

"Wow...Ms. Ketchum...I don't know you even have a castle as well..." Sophocles says.

"Yeah, it looks like we are in a fairy tale..." Lana gasps.

"We really are in a fairy tale." Delia smiles as the servants and maids come. "Help me prepare the rooms for them, since they were traumatized by the traitors."

"Yes, your highness." The servants and the maids then leave. Bonnie asks, "So can you tell us, Ms. Ketchum, about how you survived?"

"You see, not only I am the Champion of the Kanto Region, I am also the Champion of this region. It is thanks to the fact that I am a Legendary Pokemon." Delia sighs, much to their surprise. "A Legendary Pokemon? Wait, you aren't human?"

"Ash may be a human, but I am not." Delia then shows her true form, and they are surprised to see an Arceus in front of them.

"Arceus..." Dawn mutters as she has met her before, as the others learn that name, they immediately recognizes that it is the same Pokemon that created the universe and the one that creates the Pokemon along with the Legendary Pokemon Mew. They are now worried as they were controlled and tried to kill a god Pokemon. Delia knows that she went overboard again and she quickly changes back. "Don't fear. I am not going to punish you, but those traitors can't be told the same."

"But does that mean Ash is also..." Serena asks.

"Well, didn't I already say that? Ash is a human, but due to the fact that he is born from the Ketchum family, he has the power of Aura..." Delia says.

Once they get settled down in their rooms, a woman comes into the room and says, "You sure are busy, Delia."

"Indeed, not going to greet your friends?" Another girl comes into the room and Delia smiles at the two of them

"Nora, Fayette, it's good to see you again." The three of them share a hug.

"I see you have some guests, huh? Very cool to tell the truth." Fayette replies.

"Yeah." Delia turns to the group and says, "Eeryone, these two are two of my Elite 4 in this region, the Normal type Specialist, Nora. And the Fairy Type Specialist, Fayette."

"You are Elite 4 members? That is so cool." Bonnie says.

"Why thank you." Nora says. "And I am not here for a long stay, since I have some news regarding Ash Ketchum."

Delia says. "Oh, right, I asked you four to help me spy on them. How are they?"

Fayette says, "First, he got reunited with Herovor, who was his Torterra, Purrlit, who was his Infernape, Salatad, who was his Oshawott, Budcheep, who was his Staraptor, Stickit, who was his Heracross, Cheepip, who was his Swellow, and Tadpole, who was his Bulbasaur."

"Good. How about the gyms?" Delia asks. "Did he beat Donna and her tricky field of Poison?"

"He did actually. And he also uses the field on his side as well." Nora says.

"I see." Delia smiles.

"And they have also met Team Lunar, who just stole the Earth Stone. But they left Terradon in the temple." Nora says, causing Delia to frown.

"I hope they will be alright, considering that my son has a way to stop those evil teams." Delia says as she nods. "Please keep watching them and report me once they arrive at Cresslight City. I will be likely to meet Damon."

"Okay, I'll take my leave." Nora then leaves the place. As for Fayette, she says, "It seems like you are busy here, how about I help you take care of these people?"

"That will be nice of you, Fayette. I'll leave them to you for a while." After Delia leaves, Fayette turns to the group and she asks their names.

After each of them give out their names, Lillie asks, "So is Ash challenging the League here?"

"Why yes." Fayette says, "Say, are you perhaps from the Alola Region?"

"You know the Alola Region?" Sophocles asks and Lillie, Lana are also share the same surprise.

"I was born there and I was also Delia's travel companion there. After that, she asked me to come here as an Elite 4 member." Fayette says.

"I think I have known you before." Lillie says, "You are a famous ballet dancer back then, right? I had a lot of recordings of your dances."

"Why thank you, if you want to, I can teach you as well." Fayette says as the girls decide to stay silent.

"Since you are here, I might as well tell you about this region. First, there are no Pokemon native in the other regions here, but we have a total of 358 Pokemon native to this region and each of them are one of a kind."

They are surprised to learn the truth, and they decide to ask some more.

* * *

In the other place, the traitors are now hiding in Cerulean Cave in the Kanto Region, they are now furious as the whole world is hating them. But there are some good for them that they have allies that provided them with the weapons to kill Professor Oak, and the allies are now the ones that help them with the disguises and the plan for escaping the police.

"Just how were you able to mess up with this?" The man yells at the traitors, "If it wasn't for the fact that we are allied, now we wouldn't be hiding here/"

"Calm down, Corey." Another man, who is supposed to be the leader, says, "Blaming them won't work. We are the ones that failed since we didn't get to kill their family, they manage to kill Professor Oak and their Pokemon."

A girl which seems to be the vice leader says, "Ark's right. But you guys are very reckless, you managed to control them, yet you freed them. Aren't you worried that they might try to get revenge on you?"

"If they want to come, then so be it." Brock says, "They will be like last time, losing to us." Then they grin as they decide to plan for the escape.

* * *

**This is not a important chapter, but in this chapter, the ones who are controlled know what they have done and Delia decide to shield them from the traitors for now. I hope you like it and in the next chapter, Ash will capture more friends.**


	11. Chapter 11: New Friends Part 1

Chapter 11: New Friends Part 1

At night, Ash is preparing his tent as he knows that they aren't going to make it to the next city. Alice pales and she says, "Um...Ash. I forgot to bring my tent..."

Ash flinches as he takes a deep breath, then he shows her a smile, "Don't worry, we can share the same tent together. After all, we already slept together yesterday."

Alice smiles back and she hugs him. "Thank you, Ash." Ash is blushing at her sudden action, then they decide to take a after changing their clothes.

A new day rises as Ash and Alice wake up once more in the same tent, they have breakfast and then they are finding their way out of the forest.

Ash is now breathing seriously and Alice notices that his face is a little pale. "Ash, are you okay?" Alice asks with concern.

"I don't know what happened to me, I think that I am a little dizzy..." Ash says.

Alice notices his feet, and he is stepping on a Pokemon. Alice says, "Ash, you are stepping on a Stotox, I guess it is the reason you are dizzy."

Ash quickly takes his foot out away from the Pokemon and sits on a real rock, Ash asks, "Alice, can you help me scan this Pokemon?"

"Sure." Alice says as Ash hands her the Pokedex.

**Stotox: The Toxic Stone Pokemon: Rock and Poison Type. Hikers and tourists sometimes come back after a mountainous walk feeling dizzy and faint. This is due to them stepping on a Stotox's poisonous spike.**

"No wonder." Ash says as he feels a little better. "If that's the case, Salatad can do the trick."

Just then, the Pokemon pops out of the Pokeball and says, "Did you call me?"

"You are here just in time, I am going to capture this Stotox, can you help me?"

"Sure." Salatad says as he goes to battle the Pokemon. Salatad uses Water Gun, which deals some damage to the Pokemon, and Stotox uses Smack Down, causing Salatad to have a bulge. Salatad then keeps using Bubble Beam until the Pokemon faints.

"Go! Pokeball!" Ash throws the Pokeball and then the Pokemon is captured.

"You have a new friend, that is amazing, Ash." Alice says.

"I know." Ash says as he can now stand up for a while.

* * *

Once they get to the Route 2 after leaving the Dullfern Forest, they see Keira standing by the Apricorn trees.

"Hey Keira." Alice greets her as she sees them.

"Ash, Alice. You know what? I won my first badge too." Keira says as she shows them the badge.

"That is great news." Alice says.

"Yeah, Donna was strong, but I managed to defeat her. Now I am going to take on the Crestlight City Gym Leader! Let's do our best!" Keira says.

"You bet." Ash says.

"By the way, can you see those trees on your left side?" Keira says as the two look at the left, then Ash recognizes those trees having some kind of fruit with different colors on them.

"Hey, they are Apricorn Trees!" Ash says as he rushes towards the trees to check it out.

"Apricorn trees?" Alice asks. "What is that?"

"Oh, I forgot that you lived in an icy area of Rikoto, you see, the berries on it are called Apricorns. They come in all these different colors. And what's so special about these berries, you ask?" Keira says.

Ash beats her to it, "These Apricorns can be turned into special kinds of Pokeballs so that we can use."

Alice says, "Wow..."

Keira asks, "So you know about it, then do you know there is a man in Orshore Town that can turn these Apricorns into special Pokeballs?"

"Well, I only knew that Kurt in the Azelea Town from Johto can make them. I remembered that I got some Lure Balls from the blue ones. But if you say that Orshore Town has a person who can do that as well, then we will make sure to pay a visit there." Ash says.

"I know, right? It is so cool! These Pokeballs are special because he makes them by hand. And there are a lot of trees in this region that we can pick as well." Keira says.

As they decide to get some berries, but a strong breeze knocks all the Apricorns to the ground, much to their confusion.

"Who did this?" Ash is confused.

Keira says, "If I want to guess, it should be them." They look up and see a bunch of cloud like Pokemon floating by. Ash also scans the Pokemon.

**Flowby: The Cloud Pokemon: Flying Type. Although small and light, Flowby can use its control over wind to create strong breezes that are capable of lifting an adult off their feet.**

A Flowby flies down to them as Pikachu greets him, but what he did is that he makes Pikachu fly into the air and then lands on his head.

"Hey, what is that for?" Pikachu yells as he tries to use Thunderbolt, but the Flowby just dodges by using the strong winds.

"Wow, it is quite speedy." Alice says.

"I am going to catch it." Ash says as he tosses a Pokeball, but the Flowby dodges. But when Flowby stops and tries to laugh, the second ball from Ash hits and then it is captured.

"Why did you capture that prankster!" Pikachu groans.

"Hey, it is still a Pokemon as well." Ash says as Pikachu sighs in defeat.

* * *

Once they pick some Apricorns, Alice asks, "So Keira, how did you manage to get out of the forest faster than us?"

"Well, I had help from my Pixwee after all," Keira says. "You know, this Pokemon knows how to get out of the forest.

Just then, they hear a strange music and Alice recognizes it as a guitar. "Who is making the music?"

"I don't know," As the two girls turn around, they see Ash playing the guitar with Pikachu and a Pixwee swinging in the tune. But the Pixwee looks a little different than the one Keira owned.

_"Whenever I'm weary_  
_From the battles that rage in my head_  
_You make sense of madness_  
_When my sanity hangs by a thread_  
_I lose my way but still you seem to understand_  
_Now and forever_  
_I will be your man_

_Sometimes I just hold you_  
_Too caught up in me to see_  
_I'm holding a fortune_  
_That heaven has given to me_  
_I'll try to show you each and every way I can_  
_Now and forever_  
_I will be your man_

_Now I can rest my worries and always be sure_  
_That I won't be alone anymore_  
_If I'd only known you were there all the time_  
_All this time_

_Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand_  
_Now and forever_  
_I will be your man_  
_Now and forever_

_I will be your man"_

As Ash finishes the tune, Pikachu and Pixwee clap for him, but they didn't realize that Alice and Keira are also clapping.

"Wow, Ash, I never knew that you are a good singer." Keira says.

"Well, I manage to pick up some songs when I was little." Ash says. "Music is the best way to soothe a heart."

"True." Alice says with a smile. "And I never knew that you have a Shiny Pixwee as well."

Pixwee then lands on Ash's shoulder, he says, "Well, I caught this Pokemon back at the Serpentine City, since it is shiny, so I decide to ask her if she wants to come. And she agrees, which is why I had her."

"When?" Alice is confused. "Why didn't you show me when you captured this Pokemon at the same day?"

"Sorry, you were sleeping and I found her resting on the window." Ash says.

"So it is my fault, huh?" Alice pouts, and Ash feels like he wants to pinch her cheeks as he finds it cute, but before he can do it, Alice turns into a smile and says, "Fine, you are forgiven."

**Pixwee: The Forest Fairy Pokemon: Bug and Fairy Type. It's said that seeing Pixwee while lost in the woods grants you luck to find your way out. This myth persists as Pixwee continues to make their home near human settlements.**

"No wonder it was by the window." Keira says. "You really are lucky, but it is also true that there are a lot of shinies in the Rikoto Region."

"Yeah." Ash says with a smile, then Keira says, "Well, I'd better go! Good luck, Ash, Alice, I will see you around." Then they bid farewell as Keira leaves.

* * *

**Here is another chapter, and in my stories, if Ash is paired with Alice, I will include some chapters with music. And this time it is Richard Marx's Now and Forever. I hope you like it and Ash will have four more Pokemon to capture in the next chapter before heading towards Crestlight City.**

**New Pokemon: Stotox, Flowby, Pixwee**


	12. Chapter 12: New Friends Part 2

Chapter 12: New Friends Part 2

With Keira leaving the couple, Ash and Alice can now do their training with their own Pokemon. Not only that, they can use their own Aura Weapon training without being noticed by others as well.

Gliscor uses Mud Bomb on Ash and Alice, causing them to get all dirty. Ash groans, "Gliscor...now we are all dirty."

Gliscor just gives an apologetic wink, causing the couple to sigh. Alice says, "Well, we are lucky that there is a river nearby, so we can just clean ourselves there."

Ash says, "Then you go first, I'll catch up to you later, after all, I don't want to be treated as a pervert."

Alice nods as she leaves to take a bath, as for Ash, he sighs and says, "Well, since we are not going to battle for now, what should we do?"

He looks at Herovor, Purrlit, Budcheep and Gliscor, he says, "Well, why don't we find something to do?"

The other Pokemon agree as they start to think. As for Alice, she has already taken off her clothes and goes into the river. She says, "Compared to the water in the Subhail Ice Caps, this is nothing."

Just then, they see a blue duck like Pokemon walking by, and much to her surprise, it uses Water Gun on her, causing her to get into the water.

"Hey!" Alice yells after she floats back to the surface. "What is that for?"

The Pokemon just gives a laugh, and Alice tries to catch that Pokemon, but inside the water, it is really fast as Alice can't catch that Pokemon.

"You really done this..." Alice says as she gets back to the surface, and then she takes out the Electric Razor.

Ash and his Pokemon are chatting until they notice electricity flying in the air. "That is where Alice is taking a bath." Pikachu says.

"Don't tell me that Alice is hit by an electric move." Ash gasps as they rush towards the lake.

Alice looks at the duck Pokemon, who is now fainted on the ground. "That shows you not to mess with me."

"Alice? What is going on here?" Alice flinches at the voice and she quickly grabs her wet clothes and covered the front of her body.

Ash rushes towards Alice and asks, "Are you okay?"

"That Pokemon is ruining my bath, so I decide to give him a lesson with the Electric Razor. I am sorry to make you worried." Alice says.

Ash sees the blue duck like Pokemon and scans it with the Pokedex.

**Ugling: The Ugly Duck Pokemon: Water and Flying Type. Because of its undeveloped wings, it is unable to fly. It's very skilled at swimming though, as it can dive for over 10 minutes to hunt.**

"Well, it seems to be paralyzed..." Ash then takes out the Paralyze Heal and uses it on the duck. After Ugling wakes up, Ash asks, "Why did you attack her?"

Ugling sprays a Scald on his face and says, "Because it is funny."

"It is not." Alice says while her face is red with anger. Ugling then notices something, "Wait, you can understand me?"

Ash sighs, "You know, your water is really hot, but yeah, we can understand you since we are Aura Guardians."

Ugling is amazed, and then he apologizes for the pranks that he did, Alice forgives him and then Ash captures him. Alice says, "So Ash, I guess it is your turn, right?"

Ash turns to her and he blushes a little, Alice is confused, but as she looks down, she sees that her hand with the clothes is not covering her body, she blushes and says, "I'll leave for now..." Then she runs out of his sight.

* * *

Now that it is Ash's turn in the bath, he is feeling sad as he mutters, "Well done, Ash. You saw her body and you have become a pervert...you just gave her a bad expression..."

Ash shakes his head and he says, "I really need to apologize to her once I finish my bath."

Herover says, "Don't blame yourself too much, you wanted to save her, she will understand."

Pikachu says, "Yeah, she didn't scream like other girls do, which means that she understands what you are doing."

Ash smiles, "Thank you." As he sits inside the water for now, he sees that a pink fish is looking at him curiously.

"Pikachu, my Pokedex is on shore, can you help me scan this Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Pikachu says as he scans the Pokemon.

**Angling: The Angelfish Pokemon: Water Type. Angling are especially small among Water type Pokémon. By using their cute eyes as a defense mechanism, they convince predators to hunt for other Pokémon instead.**

"Oh, I see." Ash says as he tries to get closer, but then the Angling gives a sad and cute frown, she says, "Oh please don't eat me, I am not as tasty as a Guppish, can you just let me go?"

Ash sees how cute the fish is, he smiles, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, let alone eating you. You know, you are really cute even if you didn't use your defense mechanism."

Angling is surprised, she asks, "You think so?"

"Of course." Ash says, but just then, they hear something as Angling quickly jumps into Ash's arms. And then a blue colored Pokemon jumps and yells, "Hey, that is my prey!"

Angling just shivers in Ash's hand and Ash says, "What is that?" Pikachu hears it and then scans the Pokemon.

**Aquad: The Freshwater Pokemon: Fighting and Water Type. Aquad often swim against river currents in order to train their muscles. They swish their strong tails in order to help themselves keep steady.**

"Give me the fish, it is mine!" Aquad yells as he delivers a move called Aqua Slam, but Ash takes the hit and then groans in pain.

"Ash!" The five Pokemon yells as they rush towards him, Aquad hears their voices and he widens his eyes. "Wait a second...did you say Ash?"

Budcheep says, "Wait, I remember that voice...Buizel? Is that you?"

"No way, our old pal Buizel?" Purrlit asks.

Aquad notices Gliscor and Pikachu, he says, "Gliscor, Pikachu, you are safe and sound. But that is really Ash?"

Ash recovers from the attack and then Aquad rushes in front of him. "Ash, is that really you?"

"Huh? Did I know you?" Ash asks. "Wait, are you one of my Pokemon that gets revived into a different Pokemon?"

Herover says, "It's our pal Buizel, Ash."

"Wait, seriously?" Ash says, "Buizel?"

Aquad nods and says, "I finally found you... I have been wondering where you were ever since they suffocated us..."

Purrlit says, "We understand, you are not the only one."

Aquad hears the voice and he is also surprised. "Wait a sec...Torterra? Infernape? Staraptor? Is that you?"

"Now you recognize us, huh?" Budcheep says.

"What is that? You want a fight?" Aquad feels a little offended. Ash sighs, "I guess that something has never changed. By the way, Angling, don't worry, Aquad won't hurt you now that he knows that I am here."

Angling nods and then smiles at him, then Ash decides to get back to the shore, and then he also captures the two new Pokemon and puts his clothes on.

* * *

Alice is waiting for them as Ash and his friends finally showed up, "What has been taking you too long?" Alice asks.

"Sorry, but I found an Angling and an Aquad. It turns out that the Aquad is actually my Buizel."

"Seriously? A Buizel?" Alice says. "That is good news. I heard that it stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller."

"Yeah, but about before, I am sorry that I see you naked. I didn't mean to-" Alice places her finger in front of Ash, signaling him to be quiet. "I understand, you thought I was in trouble and your sense of justice comes first. But I wanted to hear about how you capture the two Water Pokemon."

Ash nods as they take a seat. After talking, Alice says, "So you mean...these six Pokemon helped you won against your rival back in Sinnoh Region?"

"Yeah, I never knew that of all my Pokemon, the six of them are the first ones to be reunited. But there are still more to find."

"I know you can find them eventually." Alice says, but then, they hear a sound from the bushes and they turn around, they see Nurse Joy crawling from a bush and she seems to be looking for something.

"Nurse Joy?" Ash asks. "What are you doing here in the forest?"

"Oh, are you guys trainers? Can I ask you for some help? My Rubball has gone missing and I can't find him."

"Rubball?" Ash is confused as he types the Pokemon in the Pokedex, and it shows him the picture.

**Rubball: The Rubber Pokemon: Normal Type. Rubball have an extremely elastic body. They are popular among children for being able to bounce as if they are a ball.**

"How did your Rubball go missing?" Alice asks.

"I was driving back to Crestlight City from Serpentine City, but then Rubball bounces off of the ambulance and I have been finding him ever since."

"That is such horrible news, we can help you find him." Ash says.

"I really appreciate your help. Thank you." Nurse Joy says.

Once they look around the place, they eventually find the Rubball bouncing with another Rubball watching. "There you are Rubball!"

The one with the nurse cap hears Nurse Joy as he bounces towards her, Nurse Joy says, "I am so worried, you shouldn't bounce off like that again."

Rubball nods and then he points at the other Rubball, who is feeling sad. "What's wrong with him?"

Ash says, "You want to say that Rubball can't bounce? So you want to teach him?"

Nurse Joy's Rubball nods and then Alice says, "We can help with that."

Nurse Joy says, "You guys really are something else, I never knew there are such wonderful trainers who are able to learn what the Pokemon is saying."

"I know." Ash says. Then he takes out the ball and says, "Rubball, you see this ball." He drops it and the ball starts bounce. "When the ball is on the high level, the forces with pulls him down, but there is a Reaction Force that makes it goes back to the sky again. So Gardevoir, can you help me?" Ash takes out the Pokemon and Gardevoir uses Psychic to make Rubball floats in the air.

Rubball looks a little scared, but Ash says, "Don't worry, if you are scared, then you will never be able to achieve your goal. Relax, that is the key to your success."

Rubball nods and then it shows a determined face, and when Gardevoir stops using Psychic, the Rubball then curls into the ball and then it starts bouncing.

"It works!" Alice says, but then they have to dodge the Pokemon since it has no sense of direction.

"How do we make him stop?" Alice asks.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic!" Ash says as Rubball is stopped. Nurse Joy says, "I think that it needs some more practice."

"I know." Ash sighs. "Rubball, why don't you come with me? I can help you finish your bouncing if you want."

Rubball is surprised, since it is not common to see a human who has a heart to help a Pokemon. Rubball nods and then Ash captures him.

"A new friend." Ash smiles. Nurse Joy says, "Well, since you helped me find my Rubball and also going to help that one, why don't I help you get to the Crestlight City?"

"Thank you so much." Alice says as they go to the ambulance to get to Crestlight City.

* * *

**Here is another chapter, and this time Ash has four new Pokemon. And the next chapter will maybe be the Blackleaf Woods. I hope you enjoy it.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Ugling, Angling, Aquad (Buizel), Rubball**


	13. Chapter 13: Blackleaf Woods

Chapter 13: Blackleaf Woods

After arriving at the Crestlight City with the help of Nurse Joy, Ash and Alice notice a commotion inside the Pokemon Center. Ash asks, "Nurse Joy, do you know what is going on here?"

Nurse Joy also notices the commotion and she says, "That is strange. What is going on here?"

As they go to check out the problem, they hear a woman says, "...And when I was taking a stroll with my Lophug, I could feel a strange presence...I looked around, but couldn't see anything suspicious. But then, in a flash, someone grabbed my handbag and ran away from it!"

A man with black hair and a black suit, also wearing a yellow scarf says, "Veni, vidi, fugi - What a hero."

The male Police officer says, "It must have been quite a shock, madam. But I understood the handbag has been found, right?"

"Yes, yes, Damon just found it for me, I am so glad." The woman says.

"I nearly broke my neck over it. Perhaps we should charge that thief for attempted murder as well?" Damon asks.

"Don't be ridiculous, Damon." Officer Jenny says. "Madam, are you missing anything from the handbag?"

"Miraculously, I only miss the Pokeball of my Lophug. An empty one, that is. I could have been in a lot of trouble, so I'm really relieved!"

"Good to hear you aren't missing anything like a wallet, madam. Do you remember any details about the thief?" The male Police Officer asks.

"No, I swear he was just a moving shadow! Perhaps it was a malicious Dark Pokemon Instead..." The woman says.

"A malicious Dark Pokemon? The only Pokemon I know that can do it is Zoroark, but it is not native here, so I didn't know there are such Pokemon inhabit in this region..." Damon says.

"No need to joke around, Damon. We have to take this very seriously. There are numerous reports of similar incidents in the past few days."

"I am terribly sorry." Damon says. "I;m just bitter about the recent events. I thought we'd banished those scoundrels from daylight, and put them under lock and key!"

"I am afraid that you cannot solve this problem on your own anymore, Damon." Officer Jenny sighs.

"You might be right...But I won't give up!" Damon says.

"How could the thieves remain untraceable? I'm starting to fear for our safety in this city..."

"Um, if I may add something? We just got a report! Apparently, mysterious people were seen in Blackleaf Woods!" The male officer says. "They might be the ones we are looking for! After all, most incidents occur in the vicinity of Blackleaf Woods."

"I'll vanish into the shadows and go in full pursuit of these criminals..." Damon is cut off by Officer Jenny. "I opt for a strict security measure in Crestlight City. We won't let anyone in or out until we have more clarity about their whereabouts! Blackleaf Woods is a dead end, so those criminals will get stuck there eventually."

"Understood, I'll inform the authorities." The male officer then leaves.

After the officers are gone, Damon just sighs and then goes towards Nurse Joy, who is going to heal his Pokemon. Damon notices Ash and Alice and says, "Oh my, who are you?"

Ash says, "Um...I am Ash, and this is Alice, we are here for a Gym Battle..."

"Oh, so you are looking for a Gym battle. I have to say that you're a lucky one." Damon says. "You see, the police decide to block the city's gateway for a crime..."

Alice says, "So that means we have to stay within this city until it's solved."

"But don't worry, you can still go to Blackleaf Woods if you want to, but it is a dead end, so there is nowhere to go past the forest. And I forgot to introduce myself. I am Damon, the gym leader."

"Wait, you are the gym leader?" Ash asks in surprise.

"I know that you want to have a battle, but I have to find those thieves in the Blackleaf Woods. So I am sorry that I can't do it."

After getting the Pokemon from Nurse Joy, Damon says, "Unless you are trying to help, I suggest you that get out of my way."

Ash says, "We can help you. There is no way I will let these criminals get away."

Damon notices the determined eyes in Ash, it somehow reminds him of a person he knew for a long time. He asks, "Are you perhaps, somehow related to Delia Ketchum? I notice your eyes are similar to hers."

"You are talking about my Mom? Did you know her?" Ash says with a little surprise.

Damon is having the same expression as Ash, he says, "Now that explains a lot. She was my traveling partner back in the Unova Region. Not to mention that she is also a strong and hot one of course."

"Hot?" Ash is a little surprised. "I have never heard of someone says that my mother is hot..." Ash sweat drops.

"Ignore that, we must go to the Blackleaf Woods if we want to find the culprits." Ash and Alice nod as they follow Damon.

* * *

Once they get inside the woods, Ash says, "It really is dark here..."

"Yeah, but it is a good place for Dark Type Pokemon." Damon says. "You should follow me if you want to get past this place easily."

Just then, Alice feels like something is sticking on her leg, as she can't move. "Um...Ash, Damon, can you please help me?"

The two males turn around and Alice says, "My feet is stuck, I don't know why..." But Ash and Damon can see a Pokemon opens its mouth behind her. Damon says, "Alice! Watch out!"

Ash quickly picks up something on the ground and then throws it onto the Pokemon who is about to bite Alice, and it turns out to be a Dusk Ball, and then the Pokemon is caught. At the same time, Alice turns around and she is quite terrified at the sharp teeth.

"Alice, are you okay?" Ash asks after asking Aquad to clean the sticky goo on her leg, Alice is shaken as she keeps hug Ash.

"I..." Alice can't say as she is really terrified.

"That is a Vennap if you want to ask." Damon says. "And you capture it."

**Vennap: The Trap Pokemon: Grass and Dark Type. Vennap excretes a sweet, honey-like scent to attract prey. As they get close enough, Vennap spits sticky goo onto the prey and traps them, allowing for no escape.**

"That must be the goo that traps you." Ash says, "Alice, don't worry, I will protect you." He grabs her arm, causing her to blush a little. "I won't let go of you, so it should be fine."

But as Alice tries to walk, she feels pain as she kneels down. Damon says, "Oh no...the goo must have corrode her leg, we must heal her for now."

Ash says, "But I forgot my healing items back in the Pokemon Center, what should we do?"

"Don't worry." Damon looks around and then he spots a Pokemon, he gives Ash a Pokeball and says, "Ash, go capture that Pokemon."

Ash sees a Pink bunny like Pokemon, but he just throws the ball and it is captured. Ash asks, "Then what?"

"Send it out and tell it to wrap around her leg." Ash nods and sends out the Pokemon, after telling it what to do, it goes towards Alice and wraps around her. Ash also scans the Pokemon.

**Lophug: The Hugging Pokemon: Fairy Type. Lophug's ears give off a unique chemical when wrapped around a person or another Pokémon, relieving pain and causing wounds to heal faster.**

"That is so cool." Ash says. And under 5 minutes, Alice's wounds are fully healed, and they thank the Pokemon before sending it back to the Pokeball.

When they get to the cabin, Damon says, "This must be their hideout." Then they rush inside, they see the two thieves arguing.

"What a thief you are, stealing a Pokeball without a Pokemon in it..."

"I thought she had another Pokemon instead of the Lophug on her side..."

"Nevermind, let's get some other Pokemon in our next run. I've heard about an organization buying Pokemon for a lot of money!" But then they see Ash, Alice and Damon.

"Hey, who are these three losers? Did anyone invite you in?"

"Is that any way to treat your guests? So, analyzing your conversation, you guys are the thieves. That makes my job easier." Damon says.

"What? Good luck trying to catch us, you'll have to beat us first!" As the thieves try to run, but Ash and Alice are faster as they block their paths.

"Talk about bad hospitality..." Ash says.

"Yeah, why don't you stay here for a while?" Alice asks.

"Grr..." They send out a vampire like Pokemon and a spider like Pokemon, Damon says, "Leave these Pokemon to me, you go get whatever Pokemon is in the bag."

"Okay." Ash and Alice says. And then Damon sends out a Wolf like Pokemon, it KO the two Pokemon with a move called Dark Matter.

Ash and Alice find two bags, and when they open it, they see five puppy like Pokemon and 5 spiders coming from it.

"Those are Beopup and Darcula..." Alice says as Ash scans them.

**Beopup: The Full Moon Pokemon: Dark Type. Beopup hunt in packs, in every pack there's an Alpha. In order to be Alpha they must know a certain move, if another Beopup learns that move, it can compete for the role of Alpha.**

**Darcula: The Tarantula Pokemon: Bug and Dark Type. Darcula have built up resistance towards Spidox venom from competition; Not even a dose strong enough to take out human adults would have any effect on them.**

"From what it seems, they all must be wild." Damon says as the officers takes away the thieves. "Well, you can do whatever you want, I will go back to with these officers."

Ash and Alice nod as Damon leaves, Ash notices the Alpha Beopup and the biggest Darcula approaching them. Pikachu has a conversation with them and then he says, "Ash, these two wants to join us."

"Are you sure?" Ash asks as the two nod, then they capture the Pokemon. As for the other Beopup and Darcula, they just run out of the house before bidding to the two Ash captured.

Now that only Ash, Alice and Pikachu are the only ones in the house, some strange sounds are rumbling into their ears and Alice says, "What is that sound?"

Ash looks around and sees some white glow, but he didn't watch it closely and he says, "I think we are inside of a Haunted House..."

Alice pales and she is shaking, she says, "Can we get out of here?"

Ash knows that Alice is still scared, he nods and says, "I'll take you out of here." Then they leave the area immediately. But they are now lost in the woods.

"Uh...oh...Alice, do you remember how to get back the Crestlight City?" Ash asks.

Alice pales and says, "I don't know...what if...what if we are trapped inside the woods...with monstrous Pokemon and Ghosts..." Then she starts to faint as Ash is panicking.

Ash quickly hugs her and says, "Alice, we will be fine, we won't give up until it is over." Ash then looks around and finds a Gecko like Pokemon, Ash asks, "Can you take us back to Crestlight City, please, we need some help."

The said Pokemon just walks towards them and taps their minds, he says, "I apologize for not recognizing you, young Prince and young princess. I will teleport you out of the woods immediately."

As they are teleported outside the woods, Ash quickly carries her to the Pokemon Center and rest in the room provided by Nurse Joy. After a while, Alice bolts awake and finds herself in the Pokemon Center.

"Thank goodness you are awake. I am so worried about you..." Ash says as he hugs her.

"What?" Alice has a hard time breathing because of what Ash is doing, after breaking the hug, she asks, "But how?"

Ash then shows the Gecko Pokemon, also scanning the Pokemon.

**Geckone: The Illusion Pokemon: Psychic Type. Geckone are able to tap into the minds of people and Pokémon as a defense mechanism, overlaying their visions with illusions.**

"Thank you so much for helping us." Alice says to the Pokemon.

"No problem, since I have read your minds, I can say that you two are aiming for greatness, which is why I want to join your team." Geckone says.

Ash nods and says, "Sure, welcome to the team." Then he captures the Pokemon, he turns to Alice and says, "Alice, right now your body is still weak, rest for now."

Alice nods and then she closes her eyes and falls asleep, then Ash also joins her as he also lies besides her.

* * *

**Here is another new chapter, and I admit that I made Blackleaf Forest a little scarier than I have ever imagined, but it is for the story purpose. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be a Gym Battle.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Vennap, Lophug, Beopup, Darcula, Geckone**


	14. Chapter 14: Crestlight Gym Battle

Chapter 14: Crestlight Gym Battle

In the dark Crestlight City, it is now raining as Ash and Alice walk towards the gym, Ash says, "Geez...this city sure gives me some Dark feelings. It sure is dark."

"This is the Crestlight City after all, the darkest place in the Rikoto Region." Alice says. "And if you are afraid of the dark now, then how are you going to face Damon now?" Alice asks. "He is a Dark Type user and we all seen how his Werehide did back in the ghost house."

"That won't stop me from taking on this challenge." Ash says as Pikachu cheers for him.

As they are inside the gym, they find that there are a lot of doors in front of them. After searching for the other Pokemon, they manage to find Damon and the battlefield.

"So you made it here." Damon says in the darkness, "Good. You were a great help to solving the crime in the Blackleaf Woods. As you know, I am Damon, the gym leader of this amazing city and I specialize in Dark type Pokemon. Many people fear Dark Types, that is because they do not understand them, they can be magnificent."

Ash says, "I know." Ash then reminds himself of his Greninja. "But why didn't you turn on the lights? How am I supposed to see you if you are in the dark?"

"Don't worry, like Donna, my field has a special effect as well." Damon says, "We battle in the Darkness, so that will be interesting. I hope you are ready since here is my first Pokemon, Vennap."

As the Pokemon appears on the field, Alice winces as she knows that she has almost been eaten by the same Pokemon yesterday.

Ash says, "A Vennap...though I couldn't see him, but I could use this. Lophug, I choose you."

As the Pokemon appears, the match begins. Lophug is looking for the shadow, but when he finds it, Ash commands it to use Double Slap, but Lophug misses the attack as Vennap escapes with the help of the dark.

"I really can't see anything..." Alice mutters. "Ash..."

Damon says, "Wrap." Just then, yellow tentacles appear in the dark and starts to wrap the Pokemon. "Reel in and then use Bite!"

Ash sees that Lophug is about to be bitten, he takes out the Pokeball and says, "Return!" But Ash can't return the Pokemon. "But why..."

"Arena Trap." Alice says. "Its ability to prevent the opponent to change Pokemon as well as flee."

Ash grits his teeth and he sees Lophug scared with its mouth gets closer. Just then, an idea occurs to Ash. "I know! Dazzling Gleam!"

Damon is surprised as the field shines bright, even though it is only a second, but Ash says, "Now it is our chance! Play Rough!"

Lophug uses the fading light to keep attacking the Vennap, causing it to faint eventually.

"Well done, you are able to shed some light, but here is my second Pokemon and this time you won't be getting away easily. Vambat!"

As the Pokemon appears, it uses Supersonic to make the Lophug confused.

"Hang in there, Lophug!" Ash yells, but in vain as it keeps hitting itself. And then Vambat delivers the Wing Attack and knocks it out.

"Return, Lophug, you did a good job." Ash says as he recalls his Pokemon.

"Ash..." Alice shows her concern as she hugs Pikachu tightly.

"Don't worry." Ash assures her. "Aquad, I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, Damon says, "You do know that my Pokemon is part Flying Type, right?"

"Type match ups doesn't work on me and my Pokemon." Ash smiles back. "Now use Aqua Slam!"

Aquad smashes into Vambat as it gets damaged. "Leech Life to recover that damage."

Aquad feels a little pain after being bitten, but it gets back up and shows its spirit. "Good, use Revenge!"

"Wing Attack!" As the two Pokemon keeps struggling with the opponents' attacks, the two Pokemon then also sends backwards to the wall.

"Aquad!" Ash yells. "Vambat, are you okay?" Damon asks, and the two Pokemon gets back up.

"Good, use Wing Attack once more." Damon says. But Ash shows a grin, he says, "Aquad, even though you are not a Buizel now, I know you can still do this! Ice Aqua Jet!"

This causes both Alice and Damon to be confused, but then surprised as Aquad is inside of a frozen Aqua Jet and then it smacks to the Pokemon.

"No way...how did he do it?" Alice asks. Pikachu says, "Ash trained this move with Buizel back in the Sinnoh Region when the Hoenn Champion suggests it."

"Wow..." Alice says with amazement.

But in the end, with both Pokemon clashing into each other, the force sends both of them flying to the wall again, but this time both of them have swirls in their eyes, causing the match a draw.

"I guess it is better then nothing." Damon says as both of them recall their Pokemon. "Now you get the chance to face my Werehide."

As the final Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Then I'll be going for the Sylveon."

As the Sylveon appears, Damon says, "Sylveon I see...you know, the first Pokemon Delia got was an Eevee, who she evolved into Sylveon. I'll like to see if your Sylveon works similar to hers."

"With pleasure." Ash says. Werehide uses Quick Attack to hit Sylveon even though it is dark, but Sylveon manages to get back up as it uses Moonblast, the light from the moon shines on the Werehide as Sylveon uses it as a chance to uses Swift. But Werehide dodges by going into the darkness again.

"Dark Matter." Damon yells as the attack hits the Eeveelution.

Ash uses Aura on Sylveon, "Pretend you are down and then use Attract once it gets closer."

As Sylveon disappears in the darkness, Damon says, "Find her and if you do so, use Crunch."

As Werehide uses the smell to find the Pokemon, but just as it gets closer, the attract hits him and he is immobilized in love.

"What's wrong? Werehide?" Damon starts to get worried as he didn't see or hear Werehide doing anything.

"It is attacked by Attract." Ash says, causing him to widen his eyes. "And then we will finish this with a Draining Kiss."

Once Sylveon kisses the Pokemon, Werehide faints. "What..." Damon is surprised at his defeat, but he sighs as he turns on the lights.

As Ash and Alice can see the room again, but what they see is a woman besides Damon, and the woman they know so well.

"Mom?" Ash asks as he gives her a hug. "You were there this whole time?"

Delia smiles, "Damon called me and asked to watch your battle. And I am surprised that you even did the same trick I beat Damon for the first time."

"Indeed. Like mother like son." Damon laughs. "You have won this gym battle, congratulations! As your reward, you have earned this Darkness Badge."

He shows them the badge, which is a black circle with red outline, and there are three diamond shapes in it. Ash gets the badge and thanks him, Damon says, "Now that we are here, why don't we have a conversation, we have a lot to talk about."

Delia says, "I see you are still the same, Damon." Then they decide to leave the Battlefield and go to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**I have made some changes with the Gym battles, there will be an additional effect of the field and I hope you like how this gym battles in the dark like in the game. The next chapter will be more revelations.**


	15. Chapter 15: Delia's Past

Chapter 15: Delia's Past

As both Ash and Alice sit down in the quest room at the Pokemon Center, Delia turns to Alice and she smiles, "Alice, it is sure nice to see you again. I remembered that the last time I saw you is what? 10 years ago?"

"Um...well...I don't know..." Alice says.

Ash is also confused and he asks, "Mother? Have we met Alice before?"

Delia says, "Huh? You mean...you don't remember each other when you are little?" Both teens shake their head. Delia sighs as she takes out the picture, and much to their surprise, it is a picture of Ash and Alice playing with 5 people, Alice remembered Eve and Flora are inside, but neither of them know who the other 3 are.

"Um...Mom? Is this really us? How could I not remember anything?" Ash asks in confusion.

"Yeah, although I know that Eve and Flora are also inside the picture as well...but when did we have this memory..."

Delia looks at them with confusion, but then she gasps as she remembers something. "Oh my. I forgot that I wiped out your memories for the greater good." Her eyes glow and both Ash and Alice are doing the same. Then memories start to float into their minds as the two are like reading a book.

Once the glow ends, the two of them passed out on the sofa, as Damon asks, "Delia, what did you just do to them?"

"I just made them remember about what happened 10 years ago. Since I forgot that since my husband was killed, I wiped out most of their memories because their sadness might corrupted their aura, and Valerie decides to let Alice and her siblings to forget about Ash."

"I see." Damon says.

Ash and Alice then wake up as they hold their heads, Ash says, "Mother...I can't believe that I forgot everything...not only Alice...but also my siblings..."

"Yeah..." Alice says. "No wonder I felt familiar with Ash...I always wonder why he feels familiar when we are traveling."

Ash says, "By the way, now that my memories are back...where is Elena, Wade and Gina?"

"You will find them eventually, since they are in this region doing their training." Delia says. "And you did know that Damon was my traveling partner, so I guess that you wanted to know my past, right?"

The two nod as Delia says, "Well...it was thirty years ago when I arrived at the Kanto Region, I came to Rota on my own. In Rota, I heard a commotion and I went to check it out, and I see a boy with a Pikachu battling a strong opponent. And that boy is your father, Red Ketchum."

"Wait, you mean my Father is from the Rota Kingdom?" Ash is surprised.

"Yeah." Delia says. "And when he spotted me, he asked me for a battle. I agreed and I sent out my Sylveon to battle his Pikachu. In the end, I won against him, so he brings me to meet his family: His parents and his two sisters."

"Wait, I have two aunts?" Ash is confused. "You didn't tell me about it, Mother."

"About that, you have met them before, Diantha Carnet Ketchum and Ilene Aaron Ketchum." This causes shock to them, as Ash can't believe that the Kalos Champion as well as the queen of the Rota are related to him.

"I stayed there with them for a while, and Red decides to confess to me. At that time, I was still getting used to being a human, so I didn't understand what he meant by that. After staying together with him, he always trying to make me happy, it was then that I realize he is my Chosen one." Delia says as she smiles at the memory. "Then we traveled together in the Kanto Region, like you, we also have some additional companions, and they were our best friends."

Damon says, "Indeed, traveling with Delia and Red are the best experiences back then."

Alice says, "And what happened?"

Delia says, "In the Sinnoh Region, I revealed myself to Red after arriving in Michina, I know that the time to revenge is not right, but I can't help but furious about it. Red eventually finds out the truth and I was scared. I thought that he will be disappointed with me being a Pokemon while he is a human."

"Did he hurt you because of that reason?" Ash asks with worry.

"In fact, it is the opposite. He tells me that even if I am not a human, he loves me and he treats me like an actual human. Not only that, he doesn't greed for my powers and he is similar like you."

"Wow..." Alice says, "That is really romantic."

"Yeah, after traveling together for a while, we come to Kalos. It was at that time that we come to the Laverre City, our travel companions are actually your mother and father, Alice."

"So my parents have traveled with your parents, that is so amazing." Alice says. "But from what Mom told me, the Ketchum family and the Masho family are not getting along in the past."

"You are right, and your grandparents feel like your parents are a shame to travel and be friends with us, they tried to attack us and even tried to kill us."

This causes gasp to them as Ash says, "How could they do that..."

"I thought that same thing as well. So I was forced to change into Arceus and told them about everything, about how having a grudge is much more shame and how the prophecy goes with the two family working together, and that stops them and we can travel together again until we left Kalos. But this has caused much pain in Red's eyes as he knew what happened in the past, so he decided to give up the throne of the Rota Kingdom of the Kanto Region."

"I can tell, if I were my father, I would probably do the same thing as well." Ash says. "So this is why you come to this region?"

"We decided to create a region of our own, so when we were traveling in Alola, we are thinking about how to make an ideal kingdom, and thus Rikoto is born."

"I see. No wonder that you are the queen..." Alice says.

"Yeah, and your family is one of my best friends in the kingdom as we were together...in fact, your parents also moved with us and you have been friends since born."

Delia frowns and she says, "Happy times won't always last forever. As that time, a tragedy happened..."

"That time?" Ash is confused.

"When you two were going to Professor Oak's Summer Camp, Team Rocket has attacked our Kingdom." Delia frowns. "And they killed Red."

This causes anger and sadness to Ash, as he didn't know that Team Rocket has killed his father. "How dare they..." Ash is seen trembling as Alice is showing worry to him.

Delia hugs Ash and says, "I was mad as well, so my anger killed a lot of their best members, but Giovanni escaped. Then I decided to leave the Kingdom and go to Kanto, so that I could calm myself and make you a best trainer in the world. At the same time, Valerie and her husband also go back to Kalos as they wanted to protect both you and Alice."

Ash nods and Alice says, "And what about Team Rocket?"

Ash says, "I destroyed them back in Alola, they tried to capture Necrozma, but we stopped them, as for Giovanni, he was sucked into the Ultra Wormhole and he was gone forever. At that time I felt a little pity for him, but now all I could feel is satisfaction."

Delia nods and says, "And I am proud of you, even though I am a god and I can't interfere the future, you did what I couldn't do."

Ash nods and then Delia decide to trains both Ash and Alice more about Aura.

* * *

Once they got outside, they see Rodney walking towards them. "Oh, Ash, Alice, good to see you again. You got your second gym badge already?"

"Yeah." Ash says as he shows him the badge.

"Wow! I should probably catch up." Rodney says. Then he notices both Damon and Delia, he is surprised. "Oh my goodness, it's the Queen. I can't believe I managed to see you this close."

Delia says, "I guess that you are Rodney that my son told me about, it is great to see that my son has a rival."

"Thank you, I am really glad to hear those words." Rodney says. "By the way, this is the way to Thundrome Pass. It's known for having lots of thunderstorms and rain there. It has something to do with some temple or something."

"You mean, the Lightning Temple?" Alice asks.

"Right. But hey, I wanna see how tough you've gotten. Can we battle? Pretty please?"

"Sure." Ash says as Damon helps being the referee. Damon sends out Budcherp, it is an evolution of Budcheep, but Ash still beats it with the help of Elecritter. And then Rodney sends out Moonkey. Ash sends out Beopup as his second Pokemon and also wins the match. In the end, Pikachu defeats the Salanip, the evolution of Salatad.

"Oh man! You win!" Rodney groans. "You are getting stronger and stronger, Ash. Oh I almost forgot, the Professor gave me this for all three of us." He takes out a Flashlight, and Alice says, "A Flashlight? He could have gave us when we were going in the Blackleaf Woods or when he fought Damon."

"But you have to admit that it is useful." Damon says. "Rodney, right? I am looking forward to your challenge."

"Good, so I'll see you later." Damon and Rodney then leave. Ash asks, "So what about you, Mom?"

Delia says, "I really wanted to do this for a long time, you know. I always wonder how you were been in your journey, which is why I decided to travel with you."

Ash and Alice are shocked. "You are traveling with us? That is so awesome." Ash says.

"Wow." Alice says. "It would be better if a Champion decides to travel with us."

Delia smiles at the two's excitement and then they leave the city into the Thundrome Pass.

* * *

**Here is the past of Delia and her husband in this story, quite similar to Sevestar Prince Darker Version, but I made some changes. I hope you like it and in the next chapter, Ash will have some evolutions as well as new Pokemon.**


	16. Chapter 16: Thundrome Pass Part 1

Chapter 16: Thundrome Pass Part 1

With Delia joining them, Ash and Alice are training more seriously with their Pokemon and also themselves. "Budcheep, use Echoed Voice again."

Budcheep attacks the Hamstar in the wild and then it is fainted. Ash says, "Good work, Budcheep."

Budcheep chirps as it starts to glow white, after that, it evolves into a white bird with yellow head.

"Wow, Budcherp, you evolved." Ash says as he hugs his Pokemon. Then he scans the Pokemon.

**Budcherp: The Budgie Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. Evolved from Budcheerp at LV:15. Budcherp are capable of limited human speech through mimicry, often speaking phrases to warn or alert people of potential nearby threats.**

"Wow, so you can talk like Meowth?" Ash asks Budcherp, and he says, "I don't know..."

Delia says, "Well, you were just saying human. That is really a good start."

"Seriously?" Alice says. "And how are we going to know about it since we can talk with Aura?"

"Well, you are aura users, but I am a Pokemon." Delia says. "So I can tell."

Then they take a rest, Ash also feeds his Pokemon with the Pokemon food as for their refreshment. Ash notices that Lavenseed is bathing in the sun and he says, "How are you feeling? Lavenseed?"

Lavenseed gives him a happy smile and then it starts to glow as well. Ash and the others are surprised at the sudden evolution.

"Great, you also evolved." Alice says.

**Lavenbelle: The Lavender Pokemon: Grass and Fairy Type. Evolved from Lavenbelle at LV:15. Lavenbelle emanate an aroma from their skin. Because of this, their fallen petals are often used in perfumes and aromatherapy.**

"Great, now you are also looking really well." Ash says.

Delia says, "You know, the way to let her evolve again is to make her learn Teeter Dance. That way she will be able to evolve."

"Okay, we will try to make her learn it." Ash says. "But you have to admit, her smell is really great."

"Yeah. I feel a lot comfortable." Alice smiles.

As they head inside the tunnel, Alice says, "This place is really dark."

"Yeah, but it is a good thing that Glowig can help us." As he sends the Pokemon out, it just suddenly evolves into a cocoon like Pokemon.

**Glocoon: The Glowworm Pokemon: Bug Type. Glocoon covers their glowing spots with leaves to avoid detection. When they are spotted by predators, they blind them with a sudden flash of light.**

"Our Pokemon are really evolving." Alice says, but then Glocoon suddenly flashes, causing them to get shocked.

"What is that for?" Ash asks, then Glocoon nudges at the Pokemon in front of them, it is a small dinosaur like Pokemon.

"A Toron." Delia says. "It is a Ground Type. Maybe you can capture it."

Ash nods as he throws the ball when it doesn't get recovered yet. And then it is a success.

**Toron: The Tectonic Pokemon: Ground Type. Toron's hide is said to be as tough as steel. It is able to crack rocks by by charging into them without so much as scratching their body.**

After healing the Toron, they manage to get out of the dark cave and arrives at the Thundrome Pass. Much to their delight, the sun is shining at the path.

"Good, now it is not raining, we should be able to get pass easily." Alice says.

"I agree." Ash says as they walk into the fields, there, they see a puppy like Pokemon nuzzling Alice.

"Oh my, aren't you a cutie?" Alice says as she picks it up, Ash and Pikachu walks closer and says, "You are right, what is this?"

"It is a Zuppy. An electric type." Delia says as the both him and Pikachu start to chase each other in the circle for fun.

"Wow, maybe we should have it as the pup for Pikachu to play with." Ash says as he asks Zuppy if it wants to come, and Zuppy agrees to come.

**Zuppy: The Zapping Pokemon: Electric Type. Zuppy are playful Pokémon by nature. They favor running around each other at high speeds, often creating sparks by accident.**

Ash smiles at the two Pokemon, then Ash says, "Now that it is almost noon, why don't we have lunch now?"

Delia and Alice blink and then Alice asks, "Didn't you just feed your Pokemon back at Route 3?"

"But I am hungry again..." Ash says.

Delia sighs, "Of course, you are always hungry. Sure, we might as well take a break."

As the three of them working with the food, Zuppy and Pikachu are having chase again and they are trying not to bother them. Ash walks over to them and says, "Why don't you eat this for now?" Ash says as he also sends out Salatad, Greninja, Tadart and Vennap out. Vennap tries to eat Salatad, but Greninja stops him and tells him that they are comrades.

"Nice to see you guys get along well." Ash says as he puts the bowls in front of them. The six Pokemon start to eat happily. But just as Salatad is going to eat his berries, a Pokemon snatches two berries away.

"Hey, they were mine!" Salatad yells, but the Pokemon just jumps away, and Salatad tries to use Water Gun, only to hit Vennap, who is trying to eat his lunch, and Vennap suddenly lost its balance and then it falls on Zuppy, who then uses an Electric Shock on everyone.

"What is going on here?" Ash and Alice decide to check out, and Salatad yells, "That bird stole my food!"

Ash and Alice look in front of them and Alice says, "A Flawk, that is a Fire Type. It seldom comes out since it is rainy here."

"You're right." Ash says as they see the Flawk jumping away, so they chase him and then find him giving the berries to a snake like Pokemon, a Dinomite, a dragon like Pokemon, and a Vambat.

"Five different Pokemon in the same place?" Ash is confused. "Not to mention they are working together?"

"I thought that usually same species work together...what is going on here?" Alice says.

Just then, the five Pokemon notice the rustling from where Ash and Alice is hiding, Dinomite says, "Who is there, show yourself."

Ash and Alice know that there is nowhere to hide, so they walk towards them, the five Pokemon are growling at them, but when they see Pikachu and Greninja trying to protect their trainer, Flawk says, "Wait, Greninja and Pikachu? Ash? Is that you?"

"Huh? You know me?" Ash asks, then the other four Pokemon are surprised at the Flawk's words, then they all tackle Ash to a hug, much to Alice, Pikachu and Greninja's confusion.

"Woah, wait, did I know you five?" Ash says as he tries to get up, but failed as they are hugging him tighter.

The dragon like Pokemon says, "How could you forget about us, papa?"

"Yeah, is it because we looked different?" The snake like Pokemon asks.

"Wait..." Pikachu says. "Talonflame? Noivern? Snivy? Secptile? Totodile? Is that you five?"

Ash gasps again and then he says, "No way...you five..."

Alice says, "Your Pokemon? All gather in the same place?"

Flawk says, "We found each other and then we decided to stick together. Since we were hungry, we would steal other trainers food..."

"But you shouldn't steal Oshawott's. Since he is really mad about it."

The snake like Pokemon says, "Huh? That guy is here as well?"

Salatad and the others also arrive and he yells, "You are the ones who stole my food? Give it back."

"Of course, why am I not surprised..." The snake Pokemon says.

Ash says, "Calm down, Salatad. They are our friends in the ranch. I will give you some more once we go back to Mom."

Salatad pouts and then he greets the Snake Pokemon as Snivy. Ash then takes them back to Delia, and Delia is surprised to see Ash find 5 Pokemon together.

"You sure are lucky, Ash. You found your five partners back."

"Yeah, oh, I should scan them." Ash then takes out the Pokedex.

**Flawk: The Chick Pokemon: Fire and Flying Type. Flawk cannot glide even with a running start due to its weak wings. The most it can do is run on the ground, utilizing flames to speed itself up.**

"I heard that Talonflame expels embers from gaps between its feathers. It reaches speeds of more than 300 mph chasing prey. It might be great to see it still is a Fire and Flying Type."

"Yeah, but now that you are the one that can't fly, maybe Noivern can be the one who teaches you for now." Ash says as the dragon like Pokemon nods.

**Snazap: The Rattlesnake Pokemon: Poison and Electric Type. Snazap possesses two types of venom with different effects in its fangs, allowing it to choose which one to utilize in different situations**

"Snivy, or Snazap now, maybe we can train you with the fangs so that you can try paralyze or poison." Snazap gives a smirk and a small nod.

"So a Snivy, if I remember it is cool, calm, and collected, it also uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail. So I guess it is the same now?"

"Maybe." Ash says. "And I see that it can learn the move Sulfuric Spray, and it is able to attack Steel Type with this Poison move?"

"That is interesting." Alice says.

**Terraz: The Winged Finger Pokemon: Electric and Flying Type. Terraz, while able to fly at a high speed, quickly becomes fatigued and will find a place to land. An injured Terraz can barely even flap its wings.**

"So it was a Noivern? I heard that the ultrasonic waves it releases from its ears are powerful enough to crush a boulder." Alice says.

"Yeah, I hatched it from an egg as a Noibat. And from the looks at it, this Pokemon sure suits its form."

**Dinomite: The Martial Pokemon: Fighting Type. Dinomite wraps its arms with discarded bandages and sometimes Wraphro wraps. It may occasionally venture into Goldune Desert for replacement wraps.**

"Maybe you can become a powerful Fighting Type in the end, I am looking forward to it." Ash says as the Pokemon takes a twig in its mouth and nod.

Alice says, "Where did that Twig come from?"

"Well, he has it ever since it is a Treecko." Ash says. "As a Sceptile, its arms are equipped with razor-sharp leaves, and it moves lightly through tree branches in order to attack its enemies. I remembered back at the Sinnoh League, it manages to defeat a Darkrai."

"I have heard of it, since it is not common that a Normal Pokemon can defeat a Legendary Pokemon." Delia says.

**Vambat: The Vampire Pokemon: Dark and Flying Type. Vambat, while usually a friendly Pokémon, becomes aggressive when hungry. They will usually sap blood from other Pokémon, having a dislike for human blood.**

"And you, Vambat, I will try not letting you sap blood from my friends." This causes the Pokemon to frown at first, but then it starts to dance around.

"So your Vambat likes to dance?" Alice asks.

"Well, as a Totodile, it likes to dance a lot." Ash laughs. "As a Totodile, its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. I don't know how many times I have been bitten with his sharp teeth."

"I can tell. Maybe it will do it often now that it is a Vambat." Delia says as they continue their lunch.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and in this chapter, I have Ash getting 5 Pokemon back. And I hope you like it and in the next chapter, we will be meeting Team Solar and Rick again.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Budcherp, Lavenbelle, Glocoon, Toron, Zuppy, Flawk (Talonflame), Snazap (Snivy), Terraz (Noivern), Dinomite (Sceptile), Vambat (Totodile)**


	17. Chapter 17: Thundrome Pass Part 2

Chapter 17: Thundrome Pass Part 2

Now with the five Pokemon returning to the team, Ash, Alice and Delia arrive at the Lightning Temple. But they decide to hide as they notice three people talking in front of it.

"Ah, ha! That was easy!" The man says.

"The Volt Stone has been retrieved, we can now head back to the base!" The female grunt says.

Ash notices that those people are wearing clothes just like uniforms, so he asks Delia, "Mother, who are they?"

"They must be the Team Solar, they are much like Team Lunar, but they are different. Don't tell me that they get the Volt Stone..." Delia says with frustration.

"Maybe there is still a chance to get the stone back." Alice says as they decide to show themselves, but someone has beaten to them as she says, "What are you doing?"

The girl has grey hair and she looks a year older than Ash. The male grunt says, "Commander Brite, we have company, there's a child listening in on us!"

"Hey you kid! You see somethin' interestin' here? ...I didn't think so!" Brite says. "You best not get in Team Solar's way or you will have to face a harsh punishment!"

"And what if I do?" The girl smirks.

"Commander, this girl might be working with Team Lunar. They were spotted in Dullfern Forest, they may be making their way here!"

"Is that right? Kid, you with those Team Losers? Ahhm gotcha! Grunts, take care of this kid, show 'em how Team Solar rules all." Brite says.

"Wait a second!" Ash, Alice and Delia walk towards them, the girl smiles as she is glad that they are here. Ash says, "It isn't fair with three on one, let us battle as well."

"And who might you guys be?" Brite asks.

"Our names aren't important, right now you are going down." Alice says.

The girl turns to the couple, "Then you take care of the grunts, I take the leader."

Ash sends out Cheepip while Alice sends out Husky. They fight against a Snazap and a Raizid from the grunts. "Cheepip, use Magical Leaf on Razid." "Husky, use Bite on Snazap."

The two Pokemon use their moves on the opponents, the two grunts yell, "Crackle Slam!" "Sulfuric Spray!"

As the two Pokemon hit the Cheepip and Husky, they are groaning in pain. Ash says, "Grass Whistle." Cheepip blows the whistle and causes both Pokemon to fall asleep. "Husky, Blizzard." And then the move finish both of them.

The girl is facing the commander Brite and he says, "Huh...You're somethin' kid. Let me tell you this, Team Solar will take control of this region and it will be the best region in the world! We will have things done on our way, the way we want it, our rules, our laws and our ideas! If you break any of our rules you might just disappear, you got that?"

"I don't get it and I will never." The girl says with a glare at the man.

"Then I'll teach you a little lesson so that next time you won't forget!" Then the commander sends out Flawk and a bomb like Pokemon known as Dynaball.

"Irimp, Atomix! Come on out!" The girl sends out a blimp like Pokemon and a grey Pokemon surrounded by atoms. Even though the Pokemon Brite uses are Fire Types and it deals a lot of damage, but the girl uses Thunder Waves on both Pokemon and then Irimp uses Air Slash to knock them all out.

"I've give it to ya kids, you're strong. But don't let it get to your head! Soon enough you'll be under our thumb doing what we say, for now, we don't need to waste anymore time here, let's gap it! Then they use Flash as they disappear.

Delia says, "They are gone with the Volt Stone..."

The girl says, "Mother, I am sorry that I failed to protect the stone..."

"It is fine, Elena. You did a good job." Delia says.

"And it is good to see you again, Sis." Ash says as Elena turns to him.

"Well, Ashy, 10 years and you have grown such a fine man." Elena says as she gives him a hug. "And Alice as well, I heard that you have become the Subhail Gym Leader, congratulations."

"Well, thank you..." Alice says as they also share a hug.

"But sis, what are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"Mother called me." Elena says. "Since I was just nearby."

"And I am glad you come." Delia says. "Now that the Volt Stone is taken, we should check if Aethera is fine."

As they enter the temple, they see a Pokemon which has two long yellow legs and purple body waiting for them. Delia says, "Aethera."

"Hello, mother. I am sorry that my stone is taken." Aethera says with an apologetic tone.

"It is fine. " Delia says. "Now can you tell my son about the prophecy that you hold?"

The Pokemon nods as she says, "Now listen carefully. You heard from Terradon that the Prince of Sun and the Princess of Moon will team up with Balance to save the region with balance. But about the disaster, we can say that the two teams, Team Lunar and Team Solar, they are aiming to wake up the light and dark. Once they are waking up, they will fight together and it creates chaos."

"I see." Ash says. "So I will need to capture you for the sake of the Rikoto Region?"

"As you may." Then Ash captures the Pokemon.

**Aethera: The Aether Symbol Pokemon: Electric Type. Embodying the element of Aether, Aethera is said to hold the spark that can create life, and is able to allow species to communicate with each other.**

Elena says, "Not to mention, Aethera's help makes your Pokemon revive into the region."

"Really? I thought it was Xerneas." Ash says.

"Well, Xerneas can't create Pokemon that are from this region. Right Mother?" Elena asks Delia as she nods back.

* * *

After leaving the temple, they are having a training that is conducted by Elena. While Ash is training his Melmetal, Zuppy is running around as he accidentally bumps into the bush, much surprise to the Pokemon, the bush uses Spore to make it sleep.

"Zuppy!" Alice yells as the siblings stop their training and rush towards the puppy Pokemon.

"Don't worry, it just falls asleep." Elena says as Ash quickly uses an Awaking to the Pokemon. After noticing the bush like Pokemon, he asks, "What is that Pokemon?"

"It is a Bushoo." Alice says as Ash scans it.

**Bushoo: The Bush Pokemon: Grass Type. If a Bushoo gets startled, it can easily crouch down and appear as if it were a small bush. It can be difficult for garden owners to find their own Bushoo.**

The Bushoo then changes itself into a bush again after seeing four humans watching them, Delia says, "It seems like it is very shy."

Ash nods and he bends down in front of it. "Hey there, no need to be scared. I am sorry that my Zuppy surprised you, we didn't mean any harm."

Then Bushoo opens its eyes and then sniffs at Ash, then it smiles as it nuzzles him.

Elena says, "Ashy is a Pokemon Charmer, don't you think? Mother?"

"I agree." Delia says. Then they see Ash captures the Pokemon.

As for Salatad, he is lying down at the river, but once he opens an eye, he notices that a brown platypus like Pokemon is watching at him with curiosity. "What are you doing?" The Platypus like Pokemon asks.

"Relaxing, I really like the water here." Salatad says as the Pokemon also lies at the same time. "Yeah, the water is very clean here because of the rain."

Ash and his group get to the river in order to clean themselves, and then they notice both of them as Ash says, "Looks like Salatad has found a new friend."

**Platyplat: The Platypus Pokemon: Ground and Water Type. Platyplat spend most of their time lazing around, whether on shore or in the rivers. They leisurely swish their tail to drift across bodies of water.**

"Platyplat huh? Salatad, do you want to battle the Pokemon?"

Salatad asks the Platyplat and he agrees, so they have a battle. Platyplat uses Mud Shot to make Salatad to be blinded, but Salatad uses Water Gun to make it rain and then his eyes are back to normal. Then it defeats the Pokemon with a Bubble Beam, Ash also captures the Pokemon once it falls back into the river.

"Nice one, I caught another new Pokemon." Ash says.

"But where is Pikachu?" Alice says as they notice the mouse is missing, but then they hear Pikachu's voice. "Ash, there is a Pikachu in the wild!"

"What? A Pikachu in the wild?" Ash asks as they quickly rush towards the voice, noticing that Pikachu is looking at another Pikachu.

"That is not possible." Delia says. "From what I know, there aren't any Pikachu here in this region."

Elena notices that the other Pikachu has red eyes, she sighs and says, "Wait a second...those red eyes...it is a Formling!"

"Formling?" Ash asks as he scans the Pokemon.

**Formling: The Form Changer Pokemon: Normal Type. A master shapeshifter, Formling are said to be able to take permanent form of other Pokémon at will. Due to this, they are theorized to have spread to other regions.**

"So it is a Ditto in this region..." Alice says. "I think it will be useful in the future, don't you think, Ash?"

"Sure." Ash says as he tosses a Quick Ball, and then it is captured. "And Quick Balls are really handy for this situation."

"Yeah, it has a higher capture rate once it is spotted." Elena says.

Once they are getting back to training, Pikachu notices a Raizid sticking its tail into the ground. "What is that Raizid doing?" Ash asks his mother.

"It is recharging its electricity from the electro-magnetic field underground, that is what Raizid does."

Pikachu tries to do the same thing, and it catches the attention of the Raizid. The both of them talk for a while and Pikachu says, "Ash, the Raizid is willing to come with us."

"Is that true?" Ash asks the Pokemon, who nods back. "It seems like he is such a strong Pokemon, I want to be like him." Raizid says.

"Of course, I will help you with it." Then he throws the Quick Ball and captures the Pokemon.

**Raizid: The Punker Pokemon: Electric and Ground Type. Raizid draws its power from the Earth's electro-magnetic field. They recharge themselves of energy by stabbing their tail into the ground.**

Elena looks at the sky and notices some black clouds are approaching. "I think that a thunderstorm is coming, maybe we should go indoors."

"It is lucky that there is a cave here." Delia says as they enter it before they hear the sound of a thunder.

"This cave sure is dark, but thanks to Rodney." Ash says as both he and Alice open their flashlights, they look around the place and notice that there are a lot of Vambat flying around.

"Are they going to suck our blood when we are inside here?" Alice asks with fear.

"Don't worry, we will protect you." Ash says.

"But this place sure is like a maze...if only we know how to get out..." Elena says.

Ash notices a golem like Pokemon in front of them walking as he decides to ask for directions. "I see, you guys must be brave if you come inside here. I'll help you get out." The Pokemon says.

"Thank you, Golkid." Delia says as the Pokemon brings them to another exit of the cave, they also notice that the area isn't raining like the one that they entered.

"Thank you for helping us." Ash says.

"No problem. I think your group is amazing. Is there a way to join?" Golkid asks.

"Of course. Welcome to the team." Ash throws a Pokeball and then the Pokemon is captured.

**Golkid: The Golem Pokemon: Rock Type. Golkid are ancient Pokémon created as helpers. Throughout centuries, it has always assisted people in building constructions that were too big for human hands.**

* * *

They are almost at the exit to the pass, Elena says, "After we past through the gate, we will be getting to the Rustbolt City. And you can see, the gym leader is my good friend."

"Really? You know the Gym leader?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, we are childhood friends ever since you move to Kanto with Mother." Elena says.

Just then, they see Rick in front of them training his Pokemon. He notices Ash and his group approaching as he recalls them.

"You again? Did you follow me?" Rick says annoyed. But then he changes the expression and says, "Ha! I wiped the floor with Damon and got the Darkness Badge! I see that you have it, too..."

"What are you doing here?" Ash rolls his eyes.

"I was just in that cave and found a strong Pokemon. I battled and caught it! Wanna see it? I guess that you will have to battle me to find out what it is!"

Delia asks, "Alice, who is he?"

Alice says, "That is Rick, he is a bit full of himself, since he thinks that Ash and the other challengers are losers while he is the winner. But Ash always beat him."

Elena says, "I wonder why he is acting like that?"

Rick sends out Toron first and Ash sends out Bushoo. Bushoo uses Grass Whistle to make the Toron fall asleep. And Rick is frustrated that he can't do anything. And Toron is defeated by Leaf Storm.

"You're just lucky that Grass Whistle works, Jumple will be able to beat you!" Rick sends out his second Pokemon. With the Bounce, it dodges the Razor Leaf and lands a direct hit to the Pokemon, making it faint.

Ash returns Bushoo and then sends out Flawk. Flawk uses Flame Charge, but Jumple bounces again. This time Flawk charges at the Pokemon in the mid air, causing it to faint in the end.

Rick's third Pokemon is Paracaw. Paracaw and Flawk have an air chase with the Quick Attack and the Flame Charge. But in the end, both attacks clash at each other and they are both knocked out.

The final Pokemon is Dinomite. Ash sends out his. But Ash's just holds the twig in its mouth and then uses Focus Energy while the opponent uses Power Up Punch. Causing a lot of damage to the Pokemon. In the end, he gets a lot of Low Sweep Attacks and then goes for the Revenge, knocking out Rick's.

"But I am still better!" Rick yells as he recalls his Pokemon. "Drat! Not again...No problem! I don't care...I have Potions, so you're lucky that I don't have to go all the way back to Crestlight City to heal up."

As he is about to leave, he says, "I'll go and train my Pokemon so that they evolve and become much better than yours! Catch you later, loser."

Alice sighs, "He is still not going to change..."

Delia says, "Maybe he won't. But Ash has managed to change some of his friends back in the past, so maybe he will change eventually."

"Mother is right, Ash. You just have to keep moving." Elena says.

"Sure." Ash says. "But now, let's go into the City."

* * *

**Now a new chapter is here, and I show Ash's sister, Elena in this fic. Elena is a Steel Type user in this story, and she is best friends with the gym leader of the Rustbolt City. I hope you like her and the chapter as well.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Aethera, Bushoo, Platyplat, Formling, Raizid, Golkid**


	18. Chapter 18: A Taxi Problem

Chapter 18: A Taxi Problem

Passing through the gate, Ash and his group arrive at Rustbolt City. Ash is amazed to see the cars driving and the people walking with Pokemon in the city. They see Rodney rushing towards them and he says, "Ash, Alice. You made it here, too!"

"Hey, Rodney, how are you?" Alice asks.

"I won my gym battle! It wasn't easy, but I did!" Then he notices Delia and bows, "It is so nice to see you, your highness."

"No need to be formal, Rodney." Delia greets the boy.

"And you must be Princess Elena, right? It is also an honor to meet you in person." Rodney says.

"Why thank you." Elena says.

Alice says, "Ash, I want to let you know since you are new to this place. This is a big city, so it's not safe to go on the roads with all this traffic, but there are crosswalks so that you can get across."

Rodney says, "Indeed, I heard that there's a taxi company, too. Maybe we should seek it out. Anyways, I am gonna look around. Don't forget, you should find a taxi and stay off the roads."

As Rodney leaves, the group explores the city as they are also trying to avoid attention. At the stands, they come across a vendor who is selling Razor Fang and Razor Claw.

"Excuse me, I want to buy each of them, how much do they cost?" Ash asks.

"Ah, Prince Ash, I see." The vendor says. "You see, both of them cost 5000 dollars each, but since you finally come back to the region, I'll give you 40 percent off. So it will be 6000 dollars in total."

Ash gives the vendor the money and he takes the two items. Alice asks, "Why are you buying those?"

"I want to evolve some Pokemon with these items, and Beopup is one of it. But I can only evolve it at night." Ash says.

Pikachu sniffs something at the trash can and he yells at them. Once they go there, Ash notices a stone and says, "It is a Thunder Stone..."

"Yeah, Pikachu can evolve with it, right?" Elena asks. "Are you going to evolve it?"

"No, Pikachu doesn't like to be a Raichu. And I trust him." Ash says as Pikachu squeals at him in agreement.

"Then I suggest that you give it to Zuppy, since it can evolve with the Thunder Stone as well."

"Okay." Ash says as he gives it to Zuppy, then it glows and evolves into a bigger dog like Pokemon.

**Rushot: The Zapping Pokemon: Electric Type. Evolved from Zuppy with the Thunder Stone. A Pokémon said to able to move as fast as a lightning strike, Rushot are attracted to the sound of thunder and follow it relentlessly.**

"You look great, Rushot." Ash says as Rushot licks him with affection. Then they go to the Bike Shop as the vendor bows at them. "Oh my, your highness, what can I do for you?"

Delia gives him two Bike Vouchers and says, "My son and his friend want to buy a bike each, is that possible?"

"Of course, Ma,am." The vendor then shows Ash and Alice to the bikes and they choose their colors. Ash chooses the Red Bike while Alice chooses Light Blue.

Once they get the bikes, they go outside and notices a lot of people standing near the taxi stands as they are not happy there.

"I wonder what is going on..." Alice says.

"I don't know." Elena goes to ask a person, Ash notices the expression Elena is making and he knows that it is not a good thing.

"What is it, sis?" Ash asks after she returns to them.

"It seems like there are no Taxis driving in the city, it seems like they are going on a strike." Elena sighs.

"A strike you say?" Delia says. "I heard that the Taxi Company is north-west of where we are, maybe we should find the problem."

Once they arrive at the place, they see a lot of workers sitting there in the company's waiting room. None of them are willing to go outside and drive the taxis, and it makes the group in wonder of the situation.

Delia asks, "What is going on here?" The taxi drivers notice the royal family and they quickly stand up and bow to them. "Your highness..."

Ash steps in front of the group and asks, "We notice people are standing at the stands and they aren't happy about it. It seems like you are on a strike. Can you tell us the reason behind this?"

"I am sorry, your highness," One of the workers says, "our boss doesn't pay us enough, so we won't work for him until he raises our wages."

"Here is the contract if you didn't believe us." The second worker says as he gives them the payment contract.

Delia reads the contract and then she is filled with rage. "This is intolerable. Where is your boss? I can't believe that you have to get these low wages."

"He is battling other trainers in the Central Park. We tried to talk to him, but he always refuses to listen to us." The third worker says.

"Thank you for telling us. We will go there and give him a talk about this." Ash says. And the workers are happy that the royal family are willing to help them out.

* * *

Once they arrive at the park, they see a worker is arguing with the boss. "Rustbolt City can't function without taxis and we won't work until you raise our pay!"

"Why should I?" The boss asks without interest.

"Because we work hard all day every day and we deserve it! If you raise our pay, we will get back to working!" The worker says back.

"Forget it!" The boss then leaves the park, not seeing the royalty, the worker sighs and then he is surprised to see Ash and the others there. After showing the respect to the royalties, he says, "Grr...I am sorry that you had to see that...He's just not listening. Maybe you can have a word with him... I think that he will be back in his office in the Taxi Company."

As the worker takes them back to the company, Ash and Alice go into the office first while Elena and Delia decide to wait for them outside. And the boss doesn't recognize him as he is still talking to the workers.

"I SAID NO! Why should I raise your wages!? You know I need the money for training my Pokemon!"

"Boss, I know that, but we work hard all day and night, and it would be just a little, for all our hard work! And about your Pokemon...Why don't you train them yourself? Have you forgotten how much fun it is to take care of your own Pokemon?"

"My Pokemon need this training! I want to take part in the next Rikoto League, so they have to be strong, and I really don't have the time to train them myself!"

"Oh yeah? The Rikoto League won't disappear from time." Ash says.

"Who are you? A trainer? You don't look like one, haha!" The boss mocks.

"I am a trainer and I am collecting badges to take part in the Rikoto League." Ash says.

"Don't make me laugh, the Rikoto League is not intended for little kids like you." The boss says.

The worker says, "What are you doing boss, don't you know who he-"

"Don't." Ash stops the worker. "Then how about a battle, if you win, the workers will end the strike and go back to work with the current pay, but if I win, you must raise their wages."

"Hahaha? Are you sure? Do you really think I could lose to you? A mere kid?" The boss asks. "This is a bet I can't lose. Now I'll show you the strength of my Pokemon."

As the battle begin, he sends out Stotox, Ash sends out Raizid first. Stotox uses Poison Sting, but it doesn't do a lot to Raizid, as for Raizid, it uses Earthquake to defeat the Pokemon. So the boss sends out Glowing, an evolution of Glocoon. But Raizid still defeats the Pokemon with the Mud Shot and the Stomp. The final Pokemon is Platyplat, so Ash recalls his Pokemon and sends out Bushoo. Bushoo uses Spore to make it fall asleep, and then finishes it with Mega Drain.

"What? I've lost?" The boss is surprised. "You are stronger than you look..."

"That is because you lack your training." Delia and Elena come as the boss is surprised, since he recognizes the queen and the Princess, since Elena has been one of the loyal customers of the service in this city. "Your Pokemon may be strong, but the lack of training yourself will have an impact on them."

"Your highness...then you are...the prince?" The boss is surprised. "Forgive me for insulting you." He quickly bows at Ash, who sighs and says, "It is okay. I know you didn't really mean it. But as you can see, we really want you to raise their wages or else the city is going to be in a disorder."

The boss knows that he is outnumbered and he sighs, "Fine, I think I should train them by myself as I did when I was younger...I guess I have to raise their pay now..."

After each contract is changed, the worker turns to Delia and the group. "Your highness, thank you all, our Rustbolt Taxi Company can get back in business."

"It is my son that you should thank for. He is the one that does the work." Delia says as they all bow to Ash, causing him to be embarrassed.

Once they leave the company, they hear a voice calling out to them. "Wait up."

They turn around and see the same worker that they met in the park rushing to them. "Hello there, my name is Buck. I am one of the taxi drivers in this city. We really appreciate that you got the boss to raise the salaries for us drivers."

"Well, it is nothing, Buck." Ash says.

"Oh no, it is a great deal for us, and we decide to arrange it so that you can ride with the Rustbolt City taxis for free!" Buck says, much to their shock.

"Are you sure?" Alice asks. "We can pay for you guys, you know."

"Oh there is no need for doing that. So should I take you somewhere?" Buck asks.

"Yes, we need to take a rest at the Pokemon Center, the sun is about to set." Ash says as Buck take them to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Once they are there, Rodney is already there as he says, "Hey, guys. You don't believe it, the taxis are back in the city! I wonder who solved the problem with the company boss..."

"I wonder who." Elena says with a smirk.

"Anyways, I have to take some rest so tomorrow we can get our third badge. See you soon." Then he goes upstairs.

That night, Ash is doing late night training. Ash sends out Beopup and takes out the Razor Claw. "Beopup, hold this, and you will evolve into a Werehide just like what we saw with Damon."

Beopup nods and he grabs the item, then it glows and it becomes a Werehide.

**Werehide: The Full Moon Pokemon: Dark Type. Evolved from Beopup at night holding a Razor Claw. A vicious and rarely tamed Pokémon, in ancient times Werehide were thought to be cursed humans that became Pokémon every full moon.**

"But mine is very tamed." Ash says as the Pokemon licks his face.

Elena walks towards Ash and says, "Little bro, can we talk?"

Ash says, "Sure, what is it? Sis?"

Elena says, "I want you to be honest with me is that fine with you."

Ash nods as Elena asks, "What do you think of Alice?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ash asks.

"Even though we were reunited not long ago, I can see how you two are acting. You will try anything to please her as well as she is trying to do anything to please you." Elena says. "I want to know the truth behind it."

Ash blushes a little and says, "Well, we haven't seen each other ever since we lost our memories due to my father's death. But after we got our memories back, I feel nervous around her, and..."

Elena is giving him a look as Ash takes a deep breath. "Sis, do you think that I love her?"

Elena is surprised as she says, "Ash, I don't know you are this straightforward." Then she turns the surprised face into a smiling one. "So when you are going to confess to her?"

Ash ponders and says, "I haven't actually thought of that..."

"Why not? Is it because of what you experienced?" Elena asks.

"Experienced what?" Ash asks, but he knows where this is going.

"About the betrayal, Mother has told me about it." Elena says. "I can't believe there are people who are doing this, you and Mother didn't deserve this."

Ash nods. "Before I remember Alice, I was also in love with two people...Serena and Lillie. But the time they did to me and my Pokemon, including Professor Oak and Mother, I don't know if I can ever love again..."

Elena nods and says, "Don't worry, Ash. I know you can. You have my guarantee that she is not going to be like them, I can see that she cares deeply of you and your Pokemon. Not to mention, she is an Aura Trainer just like us, which makes it perfect for you."

Ash stares at his sister, knowing that she is right. He asks, "So what should I do?"

Elena says, "You are lucky that the gym leader of this city is a Dancing Queen, she is also my best friend, I asked her to have a dancing ball for your return. And this will be the chance for you."

"A dancing ball? You want me to dance with Alice?" Ash is now panicking as Elena notices his sweating.

"I know you are nervous, since Mother sure likes to give us read a lot of love novels back in the past. Don't worry, what you need to do is just relax. I am sure you will succeed in the end." Elena pats his shoulder before going inside the Pokemon Center, leaving Ash outside with Pikachu and Werehide looking at their trainer with worry.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and in this chapter, I add a little sibling talk to let Ash realize his feelings to Alice. I hope you like it.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Rushot, Werehide**


	19. Chapter 19: Rustbolt Gym Battle

Chapter 19: Rustbolt Gym Battle

The next day has begun, as Ash is training his Pokemon with Elena's instruction. Alice comes to the scene and notices that Ash's Pokemon are dancing around the music, she wonders what is going on, but she decides to turn to Ash, "Morning Ash."

As Ash faces her, he doesn't know why, he feels nervous as he says, "Morning, Alice. You are beautiful like always."

This causes Alice to blush a little and she says, "Thank you...But what are you doing?"

"Sis Elena wants my Pokemon to go with the rhythm. From what she said, the Gym Leader likes to do such tricks to her opponent." Ash says.

"And if you don't want to be beaten this easily, then this training is vital. Alice, where is Mother?" Elena asks.

"She has returned to Sevestar Island, she says that she has something to do there." Alice says.

"I see." Ash says. "Well, we can go to the gym now."

As the three take the taxi to the gym, they see Rick there. Rick says, "Ha, you again? Always behind me, haha!"

"So what if we did?" Ash rolls his eyes.

"Have you come to face Electra? Heads up: She uses Electric-types and they're not weak, so you might have a problem on your hands! Haha!"

"If you are going to mock me, then you better leave now, since I am not interested in hearing all the mighty words you are saying." Ash says.

"Here's a tip! Use a Ground-type or Grass-type Pokemon! Flying-types and Water-types are not that effective. Good luck, loser! You will definitely need it." Then he leaves, much to the relief of the three.

"I wonder how you are able to put up with that trainer?" Elena asks.

"Patience." Ash says.

* * *

As they get inside the gym, they see that there are a lot of people dancing by the battlefield. Alice says, "Are we really at the gym? Or we are in a dancing ball?"

Elena says, "This is the gym after all. And the one over there is Electra, my friend who is also a good dancer. Electra!"

Electra notices Elena and comes towards them. "Hello, Elena. What a surprise to see you bringing two people here."

"Good to see you again. As you can see, this is my little brother, Ash. And this is the Subhail Gym Leader Alice."

"Oh my, I always wonder when I can meet you in person. Nice to meet you, Ash, and you too. Alice." Electra bows to him.

"It is good to see you too, Electra." Alice says.

As Ash listens to the music, he asks, "So your gym is like the dance ball?"

Electra says, "Well, the people in my gym are my students, since I teach them how to dance. And as you can see. This gym is designed and used as a ball because I just love to dance! I really like to feel the music move through me like electricity."

Elena says, "Which is also why you like Electric Type Pokemon. They are strong attackers and they are fast too."

As she notices Pikachu on his shoulder, and she squeals, "A Pikachu! I always want to meet one! Can I pet him?"

"That is if he is fine with it." Ash says. Pikachu jumps into her arms and nuzzles. "He is so cute!" Electra squeals.

"I know." Elena says. "And Pikachu is my brother's first Pokemon given by Professor Oak..." Then she frowns a little as she remembers the demise of the world-known Professor.

"I am sorry to hear that." Electra says. "But anyway, now you are here, let's have a battle and show me what you have."

"Sure." Ash says as the dancers stop dancing as they all start to cheer for Electra.

Electra says, "Let the rock music begin with my rock star, Terraz!" As the Pokemon appears on the field, Ash can see that the band is starting to play music, and the Pokemon is dancing to it.

Ash says, "Then I choose you, Platyplat!"

As the Platypus Pokemon appears on the field, the match begins. "Platypus, use Water Gun!"

As the Water is shot, Terraz just goes with the music as it dodges like it is born a dancer. "What move..." Alice says.

"Now move the beat with your Air Cutter!" Then the Terraz goes with the drum beat and shoots out the Air Cutter, hurting the Platyplat.

"This is going to be hard..." Ash says.

"Now use Air Cutter again! And this time, let's fly with the rhythm!"

"We can't let it do the attack! Uproar!" Ash tries to fight the music with the voice, but it is no use as Terraz has already shoot out attacks.

Alice says, "Ash is in trouble..."

"I know, but Ash will find a way to counter it." Elena says.

"How are my attacks?" Electra asks. "Since you have to go with the flow of the music if you want to win."

"Then we will stop the flow! Confuse Ray!" Electra widens her eyes as the attack hits the Pokemon, causing it to lose the beat. "No way..."

"Finish it with Ice Beam!" Ash yells as the super effective attack defeats the Pokemon.

Electra and the dancers are surprised at the use of Confuse Ray, but Electra smiles, "I can see why your sister spoke highly of you. The music was really fast, so why don't we switch into Classical Music with my Ecobuzz!"

As the Grass and Electric Type Pokemon appears on the field, it's gracefully movements and the use of Stun Spore causes Platyplat to be paralyzed. Then a Mega Drain defeats the Pokemon.

"This is really interesting..." Alice says. "Now they are going in the slow motion."

Elena says, "That is Electra's style. She has her own band that can play all kinds of music for the battle purpose."

Ash sends out Flawk next. Electra says, "You do know that it is a Flying Type, right?"

"I know, but since now you are going slow, then I will go fast. Flame Charge!"

"When it comes close, use Leech Seed." Electra says.

As the bird is rushing towards the Grass Type, it hurts the Pokemon, but Flawk gets hit by the Leech Seed as its energy starts to get drained.

"Now Parabolic Charge! Let our guest hear the tune of this music." Electra says.

Flawk is hit by the Electric attack while the Ecobuzz is dancing like a ballerina. Ash says, "Flawk, I know you can hang in there, when it gets close, use Flame Burst!"

As Ecobuzz is getting closer and closer, the Pokemon shoots out fire as it burns the Ecobuzz. With the Burn Effect, Ecobuzz falls down to the ground. "Ecobuzz! Are you okay?"

Ecobuzz nods, but then it falls down to the ground fainted. The same goes to Flawk, who also faints after the attack.

"A Draw..." Ash says as they recall their Pokemon.

"Now we have Rock Music and the Classical Music, now time for my favorite music." She takes out the conductor baton and says, "It is a pop music. I'll have it specially for my final Pokemon, Rushot!"

As the dog appears, Ash says, "Gliscor! Come on out!"

As the Gliscor appears on the field, the dancers and the musicians are shocked to see a rare Pokemon. Electra says, "A Ground and Flying Type, huh? This will be interesting. But first, let's use Lightning Strike!"

_I stay out too late, got nothin' in my brain_  
_That's what people say, mmm hmm, that's what people say, mmm hmm_  
_I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay_  
_At least that's what people say mmm mmm, that's what people say mmm mmm_

As the band is playing the song, Gliscor takes the attack head on since Ash thinks that it has no effect. But he is wrong as Gliscor starts to spinning and getting dizzy.

_But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving_  
_It's like I got this music in my mind, sayin' gonna be alright_

"Gliscor? What happened to you?" Ash asks.

"Lightning Strike can't damage the opponent...but it makes Gliscor Confused." Alice says. "No way..."

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_

Gliscor tries to attack with Sand attack, but the confusion makes it misses and as the repeated words make the dog easily to dodge them.

"I have to train a lot in order to make it happen." Electra says. "Now your beat is messed up, let me show you how to go with the flow! Quick Attack! Follow the music!"

_I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet_  
_And that's what they don't see mmm mmm, that's what they don't see mmm mmm_  
_I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), I'll make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)_  
_And that's what they don't know mmm mmm, that's what they don't know mmm mmm_

The Rushot goes zig-zag as it hits the Gliscor, Gliscor is hit many times as the attack keeps going.

_But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving_  
_It's like I got this music in my mind saying it's gonna be alright_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
__And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

"If this continues, Ash is going to lose..." Alice says in worry.

"But this music really makes me want to shake as well." Elena says.

"Yeah." Alice says.

Electra sees that Rushot is doing well, she says, "Now it is rap time!"

_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats in the world_  
_You could have been getting down to this sick beat_

_My ex-man brought his new girlfriend_  
_She's like "oh my God", but I'm just gonna shake it_  
_And to the fella over there with the hella good hair_  
_Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake, yeah oh_

As Ash is hearing the rap, he suddenly has an idea. He says, "Gliscor, closes your eyes, now feel the music!"

Gliscor nods as he closes his eyes, and when the music is going louder and louder, Gliscor then steps aside as it dodges the attack.

"What?" Electra and the dancers are shocked.

"Good, now let's dance as well!" Ash says. "Swords Dance"

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate me)_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (the fakers baby)_  
_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_

Gliscor also dances in the music with the swords in its claws, and then he also spins around as he is enjoying the music. Alice and the others are in disbelief that the Gliscor has perfectly followed the beat without any mistakes.

Elena smirks and says, "Looks like the training is finally paid off."

"Maybe you are also born a dancer. But I will have to stop your dance with another Lightning Strike." Electra says.

"Wait and then use X-Scissor!" Ash says as the Gliscor dodges the attack and lands the Bug move on the dog.

_I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_  
_I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

"Not bad. But here is the last refrain, which means that the song is about to end. Here goes the Quick Attack!"

"Use Night Slash!" Then both Pokemon charge at each other, and then the music ends as a giant dust cloud appears. After the cloud is gone, Rushot is the only one that has swirly eyes.

"Rushot is unable to battle! Gliscor is the winner, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash says, "We did it!" Then Gliscor suddenly tackles him onto the ground as they are both laughing.

Alice says, "Wow...he beat the rhythm!"

"Now that is what I called fighting music with music." Elena says.

"Wow..." Electra says. "That was an electrifying battle! I love it! I can see that you and your Pokemon have great rhythm! You have won this." She takes out the Lightning Badge and gives it to him. "That is my awesome Gym Badge."

"Thanks, Electra." Ash says.

"No problem. Besides, you and Alice are invited to this night's dance ball." Electra says. "I am looking forward to your appearance."

"Wait, a Dance Ball?" Alice is surprised at the revelation.

Elena says, "Yep, royalties like music and dancing, so we decide to hold it as a welcome to Ash Ketchum return to the Rikoto Region as well as cheering him up."

"Wow, thank you guys..." Ash says.

As for Alice, she is thinking. "Then...I will have a chance to dance with Ash...oh my gosh..." She starts to turn really red, Ash notices it and he knows that he is blushing, but he doesn't want to spoil the beans yet. So he decides to activate his dense mode. "Alice, what's wrong? Are you having a fever?"

"No, I am fine, really." Alice says while waving her hands in panic.

"Well, if that's the case, we should go help Alice find the clothes for the party." Electra says. "Won't you agree, Elena?"

"I am with you. Ash, can you just go back to the Pokemon Center first? I am sure that Mother is there waiting for your news."

"Sure." Ash says as they part ways temporarily.

* * *

**The third gym battle is over, and Ash and Alice are going to have their first dance in the next chapter. I hope you like it and I hope you are excited to see what will happen next.**

**As for having Ash learned the truth about the controlled traitors, that will come, but it will be after Ash and Alice start dating.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Dance Ball

Chapter 20: The Dance Ball

Ash and Pikachu take the taxi as they get back to the Pokemon Center. Delia is feeding her Sylveon as Ash and Pikachu enters the building.

"Hello, honey, how is the Gym Battle?" Delia asks after recalling her Pokemon and walks towards them.

"Thanks to sister Elena. I managed to get through her rhythm and I won the badge." Ash says.

"Oh? By the way, where is Elena and Alice? Didn't they come with you?" Delia asks.

"Electra and Sis are going to have a ball, which is why they are shopping for Alice's dress." Ash says.

"I see." Delia says. "Since you are a prince, I assume that you know what you are going to wear for this formal occasion?"

"Yes, Mother." Ash says as he goes to his room for the dress up. He finds a blue suit with a tie in his backpack, as he wears it, he looks at the mirror and says, "Pikachu, how do I look?"

Pikahu just gives him a thumbs up, but Ash says, "Thank you, but I still think that there is something missing."

Pikachu thinks for a second and then he finds a comb on the bed, he puts it in his mouth and rushes towards Ash. Ash notices it and he smiles, "You're right, I should comb my hair, thanks, Pikachu."

Ash rubs the hair of Pikachu before he runs out of the room, Ash combs his hair and finds it perfect, then he closes his eyes and he shows a determined face.

In the Quest Room, Delia is feeding Pikachu until they see Ash rush outside of the Pokemon Center without the suit. "Ash? Where are you going?" Delia yells.

"Finding something, I'll be back." Ash says, causing Delia and Pikachu to look at each other with confusion.

* * *

Alice is looking for dresses with Elena and Electra by her side inside a boutique. Elena and Electra hear Alice asks, "How do I look?"

Both of them turn around and face Alice. Elena smiles and says, "You look really perfect in that dress."

"But still, there is something missing." Electra puts her hand under her chin. "I guess it is my imagination..."

Alice asks, "Will Ash like my outfit? I am scared that he doesn't like it."

"Oh please, knowing my brother, he will fainted after seeing how beautiful you are." Elena says.

"Not funny." Alice pouts as the two girls laugh. Then Alice closes the dressing room as she changes back into her normal clothes. And then they go to the counter as they are going to purchase the dress.

* * *

As for Ash, he is inside the jewelry store. Once he spots a pendant inside a glass box. It is shaped as a snowflake and Ash has been staring at it for a long time. Then he smiles as he turns to the counter. "Excuse me."

The worker notices that Ash is here in his causal clothes, she quickly rushes towards him and asks, "Prince Ash, how can I help you?"

"I want to purchase this pendant. This pendant is made by crystals that even shines in the dark, carving into a snowflake to show its beauty. And the texture looks smooth, I am sure it is a perfect present."

The worker is shocked to hear the words from Ash. "Yes, you are right, your highness. May I ask you a question, are you going to purchase it to your special one?"

Ash says, "Yes, The gym leader here, Electra, is going to have a ball, and there is a higher possibility that I will dance with the one I admire the most. I want to give her this pendant and tell her how I feel."

"Whoever you are saying is really lucky." The staff says with a little hint of jealousy. "Since you have a well purpose for the pendant. You can have it with half of the price."

"Oh no, I rather give the full amount. Since this is one and only." Ash gives the money to the clerk and then he leaves the store. As he goes back to the Pokemon Center, they see Elena and Alice waiting for him.

"Ash, where have you been?" Elena asks.

Ash hides the bag behind him and says, "I was just shopping as well. I realized that there is something missing with my suit for the dance ball."

"Okay." Alice says as she looks at the time. "We have better dressed up for now or else we are going to be late."

Ash nods as they go change clothes. Once they are finished, they meet at the Pokemon Center, Ash is wearing his own dress as he looks around. "Ash." He hears Alice's voice as he turns around, Alice is wearing a white dress with white long gloves. To him, she looks like an angel that descends from heaven.

"How do I look?" Alice says shyly. "I don't look bad, do I?"

Ash smiles and says, "You are perfect, Alice."

Alice smiles at Ash's words and she suddenly gives him a hug, much to the two's surprise. "I am sorry..." Alice says.

"It's fine." Ash says. "Now let's go." Then he grabs her arm as they leave the center to take the taxi.

* * *

"Who is that girl with Prince Ash?" "She looks like an angel, how lucky for the prince!" "I want to dance with him/her!"

As they get into the ball, they hear a lot of guests murmuring for the special occasion. Ash and Alice spot Keira and Rodney, so they go to greet them.

"Rodney, Keira. Good to see you again." Alice says.

Rodney is wearing a simple orange suit while Keira is wearing a pink dress that suits her well. The two of them also notice Ash and Alice as they are amazed that their outfits.

"Wow, Alice. Ash. What's going on with you two?" Rodney asks. "You two look perfect."

"Why thank you, you two are not bad as well." Ash says. "And I see that you are also invited."

"Indeed." Keira says. "Since we had our gym battles, so it will be better if we have some relaxation."

Then they hear the music starts, Keira says, "Well, looks like the music is started, Rodney, should we go dance?"

"Sure." Rodney says, "I guess we will see you later."

"Same here." Ash says as they leave. Ash turns to Alice and he stretches his hand, "Alice, do you want to dance with me?"

Alice is hesitating to stretch hers, she says, "But...I am not a good dancer...what if I made a mistake..."

"Don't worry." Ash says. "You have me by your side. Just go with the flow."

Alice nods as she puts her hand on his as they start dancing. Ash is carefully moving him and Alice together, the both of them are melting into the ball music.

Alice can't believe it, Ash, the boy she loves and also the prince of Sevestar Kingdom, is dancing with her in a formal ball. Alice is feeling a little proud as she manages to take their relationship into another step. She decides to ask, "Ash, you dance really well. How did you learn it?"

Ash says, "Believe me, I was not a good dancer, like you. I made a lot of mistakes. But I never gave up learning."

Alice nods as they keep dancing. After dancing for a while, they decide to take a rest as they grab some food to eat. Once they each have a tray of food, they hear Elena's voice.

"Ash, over here!" They see Elena with a boy sitting together at the ball, so they go there. Elena says, "Ash, Alice. I will like you to meet my boyfriend, Alex. Alex, this is my brother and his friend Alice."

"It is nice to meet you." Alex says as he bows to them. "Your sister speaks highly about you. Now that I have seen you in person, I can understand why she will say that."

"Why thank you." Ash says. "So Alex, how did you meet my sister?"

"It is a long story, but at first, I saw her dancing near the river, and I was attracted. But then she is attacked by a group of Lunape and I saved her." Alex says.

"He was like a prince charming that comes to save the Snow White, I can't thank him enough for saving me back then." Elena says. "Then we start dating after we know each other more than 4 months."

Alice says, "That is quite romantic."

"Indeed." Ash says. "For saving my sister back then, I really thank you for doing so."

"No problem." Alex says. "Who doesn't want to save a beautiful princess like her, well, I am glad to be the one who does so."

Then Elena sees Alice's neck, she gasps, "I know what you are missing, Alice. You forget to wear any jewelry."

Alice pales and she starts to panic, "Oh no, what should I do?"

Ash holds her hand to comfort her, he says, "Just relax, you already look good without any jewelry."

This causes Alice to look at her with a glad face. "You mean it?"

"I do. But if you are worried, I have bought this." He takes out a small box and opens it. The three of them widen their eyes as they see a beautiful snowflake pendant.

"Oh my...Ash. This is beautiful..." Alice gasps. "Is this...for me?"

"Of course. It may be beautiful, but not as much as you are. The reason I give you this pendant is because that I want to thank you for everything you have done to me."

"Well...I was actually the one that is grateful for what you have done for me..."

Ash says, "Then if you won't mind. I am going to make a confession to you."

This causes Alice to look at her with shock as he takes a deep breath, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Alice is processing what has happened, the Prince of the Sevestar is asking her to be his girlfriend. Her head is about to explode, her body starts to move on her own as she kisses Ash. Ash is sharing the same expression with Alice as they kiss for some seconds. After that, Alice smiles, "You don't know how much it means to me, Ash. Yes. I want to be your girlfriend. It is like a dream come true."

Then they share a hug and a kiss, but it is quickly ended as Elena coughs, "You do know that we are here, right?"

The two of them blush again as Alex says, "Well done, Ash. You finally ask her out. Not that I am complaining about it since I have Elena."

"Thank you." Ash says. "And thanks to you, Sis. Without your help, I don't know when I am going to do this to Alice."

"I didn't do anything." Elena says with a smile. "Now you lovebirds, why don't you go dance some more?"

Ash looks at Alice, her beauty is reaching new heights as the pendant is sparkling. "May I have a dance with you, my girlfriend?" Ash asks.

"Sure, my boyfriend." Alice smiles as they go dance again.

* * *

Once the ball comes to an end, the group goes back to the Pokemon Center. Delia is waiting for them and she says, "So did you all have fun?"

Ash says, "It goes better than I have ever imagined."

Alice says, "It is the same for me."

Pikachu notices that the both of them are holding hands, he jumps to his shoulder and says, "You have better tell me what is going on."

"Later." Ash says as he rubs the mouse's ear.

Delia notices Alex and says, "Oh, Alex. It is nice to see you again."

"Hello to you, your highness." Alex bows. "I was invited by Elena to come to the ball."

"I see." Delia says. "And I assume that Ash and Alice here confessed to each other?"

Elena says, "It goes better than I have ever imagined. But right now it is a little late, we should have some rest for now."

Ash says, "I agree. Alice, let's go."

"Sure." Alice says as they go into their rooms after bidding good night to his family.

* * *

Back in the room, Alice smiles at the Pendant that Ash gives her. She says, "It really looks beautiful, Ash. I can't believe you have bought this for me."

"Don't worry about it." Ash says. "Since we are boyfriend and girlfriend, I wanted to take things into the next level."

"True. Thank you for giving me this wonderful night." Alice says as she leans on him.

"And thank you for making it happen as well." Ash says as he wraps his arms around her, causing her to giggle as they fall into the bed together.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter. And this time Alice and Ash are a couple now. I am not sure if I want to add a lemon in this story, but I hope you like this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21: A New Day With the Couple

Chapter 21: A New Day with the Couple

Ash wakes up with the sunlight shining on him, he notices Alice sleeping cutely in his arms. Ash thinks, "Wow, she is really cute. I am glad that I finally confess to her..."

Pikachu's calling causes Alice to wake up, Alice sees how Ash is looking at her, she giggles and says, "Morning, Ash."

"Same here. I can't believe that now we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Ash says. "It is like our dream has come true."

Alice says, "Yeah...since we meet each other when we are little and then now." Then Alice breaks the embrace and she stands up from the bed. "But we have to continue our journey if you want to enter the Pokemon League."

"Yeah, let's go." Ash says as they go to the lobby, Delia, Elena, Alex and Electra are waiting for them there.

"Did you guys have a good night rest?" Delia asks after the both of them have their tray of breakfast.

"We do, Mother. Thank you for asking." Ash replies. "As much as I want to spend more time with her in the bed, we have to continue our journey."

"Indeed." Delia says. "And unfortunately, Elena has to help Electra with some stuff, so she might not be able to travel with us for now."

"Really sis?" Ash is surprised.

"I am sorry, but Alex will be helping you on the way, so don't worry." Elena says. "Right? Alex?"

"Of course, my princess." Alex says. "Trust me, I won't be a nuisance to you."

Ash and Alice nod as the four people bid farewell to Elena and Electra, and then they head towards Route 4.

* * *

As the group arrives at Route 4, Alex says, "Say, Ash. I heard that you have all three starters, if it is possible, can you show me?"

Ash nods and he sends out the starters. Alex looks at them and he says, "I see, all of them are close to evolving. How about I help you train them so that they can evolve in the end?"

"That will be great." Ash says.

And with Delia's supervision, both Ash and Alice have a spar with the three Pokemon, with the aura weapons and the training, they all are tired and then the three Pokemon evolve.

"Finally, our training isn't in vain." Ash says as he looks the three Pokemon having new forms.

**Forestone: The Guardian Pokemon: Grass and Rock Type. Evolved from Herovor at LV:16. Forestone supports smaller Pokémon, and helps grow wildlife in its habitat by spreading seeds that grow on its leaves.**

"It suits your nature, Forestone." Ash says as he nods in agreement.

**Purryo: The Gepard Pokemon: Fire and Ground Type. Evolved from Purrlit at LV:16. Purryo is a rapscallion among Pokémon, loving to cause mischief with other Purryo. Perhaps this is why it usually fears evolving into the well-behaved Flearoe.**

"Rapscallion?" Purryo says, "How can the Pokedex say that? I am not that bad..."

"I know." Alice says. "Don't worry, not Pokedex are right."

**Salanip: The Salamander Pokemon: Water and Poison Type. Evolved from Salatad at LV:16. More adapted to land than its previous evolution, Salanip has developed sharper claws. Its poison sacs allow it to stun prey.**

"So now you are a Poison Type, it will be much better to counteract the Grass Types." Salanip just smirks as he nods.

Then they start to find some new Pokemon in the ground, and then they see a Pokemon absorbing sunlight and having the roots on the ground.

"It is Buzzeed." Alex says. "If you remember, Ecobuzz is its evolution."

"I know." Ash says. "But what is it doing?"

"It is absorbing energy." Alice says.

Pikachu goes to the Pokemon, sharing his electricity to the Pokemon, much to her joy, and then they become fast friends. Alice says, "So Ash, do you want to capture the Buzzeed?"

"Sure, I mean, why not? But that is if she wants to join." Ash says.

Just then, a Budcherp appears and it tries to grab the Pokemon. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to shock the bird, freeing the Buzzeed. The Buzzeed thanks PIkachu and decides to join the group for the purpose of protecting herself.

**Buzzeed: The Energy Seed Pokemon: Grass and Electric Type. Buzzeed is often seen as food by other Pokémon, only for them to deliver a powerful shock as they approach. They absorb both energy from the sun and the ground.**

After playing with the new team member, Ash looks at the time and says, "Mom, how about we make lunch together? It has been a while since we do this."

Delia blinks a little and then she smiles, "Of course. I will like to."

"Then I'll make a tent here." Alice says as she takes out the materials, but after she set the base, she is about to grab the cloth, but a blue puppy like Pokemon is gnawing on it.

"Hey, stop it!" Alice says as she tries to stop the dog. At the same time, Alex says, "Ash, your girlfriend seems to be in trouble, how about letting me handle the food while you go help her?"

"Okay." Ash says as he leaves the work to Alex. Delia asks, "Are you sure you can do this?"

Alex says, "Elena has taught me one or two. It should be fine."

Ash goes to Alice and then he sees a dog like Pokemon and Alice are fighting for the tent. Ash says, "Pikachu, help Alice, Electro Web."

The Pokemon nods as it fires the attack, causing the dog to roar in pain and falls down to the ground. Ash then asks, "Alice, are you alright?"

Alice says, "I am fine, that Pupool is using the Megalo Fang on the tent though..."

"Megalo Fang? What is that?" Ash asks.

"It is a move that can make the target flinch, it is a Water Type move though." Alice sighs.

Ash looks at the dog, who is paralyzed on the ground, he says, "I'll capture him, since he looks quite strong. But I will also teach him some manners."

**Pupool: The Pup Pokemon: Water Type. Pupool have a tendency to gnaw on everything. Trainers have to take care to clean up their drool from their furniture.**

"Eww..." Ash says as he sees the drool on the tent, he says, "I think we should clean it up."

"I agree." Alice says as they start working.

And then after having lunch, Alex says, "So Ash. After seeing how you handle the Pokemon, I think that I should give you a present."

"What is it?" Ash asks, then Alex takes out the Pokeball. "As a Psychic Type User, I have a lot of this Pokemon, but I don't need that much, but releasing them is quite not right. So here you go."

Then Ash opens the Pokeball and then a Peacock like Pokemon appears. "What is that?" Ash asks.

Then the Pokemon sees Ash and hides behind Alex, Alex says, "Don't worry, Peafan, Ash won't harm you."

Then the Pokemon pops his head and then goes towards Ash. Ash says, "So it is called Peafan?"

"Yes." Alex says, "And you will be his new trainer." Ash nods as he scans the Pokemon.

**Peafan: The Peafowl Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. Peafan actively chases others away from their territory by showing their tail, but they are easily scared away by larger predators.**

"It is nice to meet you, Peafan." Ash says as well as Alice, and then the Pokemon open up to them easily.

As Alex and Delia are watching them playing with Pokemon, Alex asks, "Your highness. I want to ask you a question. About that Prophecy, I want to ask if Ash and Alice are the ones?"

Delia says, "I am not sure, only time will tell. But from what I have seen so far, they will be the ones that save us all."

"You're right." Alex says. "But I heard from Elena about the two groups, are you sure you are able to face them?"

Delia frowns and then she turns away, "Alex, since I am not used to riding bicycles, so I will be leaving for a while, can you watch over Ash for me in the Cycling road?"

Alex is surprised that the queen is dodging the question, but he nods, "You can count on me."

Ash notices that Delia sends out her Charizard and hops on it, he asks, "Mother, where are you going?"

Delia says, "Ash, Alice, I have some things I need to do in the castle, so I'll have to go there. Not to mention, there is something that disturbs me a lot, and it is about those murderers."

Ash flinches as he knows what she means, but he calms down and asks, "What is it?"

"I want to know why they do that to your Pokemon. Which is why I am going to search for them."

"But what if they hurt you again?" Ash asks with worry.

"Trust me, I won't be dead that easily." Delia says as she leaves, the other two can only bid farewell to her.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter, the next chapter will be the Cycling Road and I hope you like it.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Forestone, Purryo, Salanip, Buzzseed, Pupool, Peafan**


	22. Chapter 22: The Cycling Road

Chapter 22: The Cycling Road

Once they go north from the Route 4, they arrive at the Cycling Road. "It seems like there are two paths."

"Yeah. As you can see, one is the cycling road, which means that we need to have a bike to use it. And it is the only way to the Brushus Town. As for the walking path, it leads to a waterfall."

"It is a good thing that we purchased the bikes at Rustbolt City." Alice says. "But I have never ride a bike before..."

Ash smiles, "Don't worry, I can teach you how to ride. Just go with the flow."

"Thank you." Alice says as they go to the entrance, they notice Alex's bike is a tandem bicycle. Ash asks, "Alex? Why is your bike different from ours?"

"Oh, you see, Elena likes to ride the bike with me and she said that riding a tandem bicycle can make our relationship further."

"I have never thought about that before." Alice says.

Once they are at the path, Alice has a hard time learning how to keep balance, she falls down for a lot of times, but Ash comforts her and tells her that it is going to be okay, so that she is able to steady herself in the end.

"I did it." Alice gasps as she made it to the entrance of the Brushus Town.

"That's great, how about we go back to the beginning? I want to check out the walking path." Ash asks.

"You're on." As the two of them are racing, Alex sighs and he says, "Oh well, here we go again. Wait for me!"

After getting back to the entrance, they decide to take a walk at the walking path. They are resting at the grassy area as Ash sends out Ninetales and Pikachu to train.

Ninetales is training near the waterfall with her ice attacks, and then she notices someone is watching her.

"Who is there? Show yourself." Ninetales barks, and then a pink fox Pokemon walks out with a shy expression. He says, "I am sorry...I didn't mean to eavesdrop you..."

Ninetales sees the Pokemon, she doesn't know why, she has a little feelings with the fox Pokemon, and she says, "It's fine. But are you lost?"

"No, I lived around here alone." The fox says.

"I see, do you want to meet my trainer?" Ninetales asks as he nods.

When Ninetales walks up to Ash, he asks, "Ninetales, what's wrong?"

Then Ninetales steps aside to let Ash and the group see the fox Pokemon. Alex says, "This is Phoxy. A Fairy Type."

"Phoxy?" Ash is confused as he scans the Pokemon.

**Phoxy: The Pixie Fox Pokemon: Fairy Type. Phoxy are remarkably skittish, fleeing from even other docile Pokémon. If pursued, they use their petite size to escape through the forest.**

"He looks cute, don't you think?" Alice asks Ash.

"I agree. And it didn't flee from the Ninetales, it seems like he has some feelings for her, huh?" Alex asks as the two foxes blush.

Ash says, "Alex, Ninetales is my Pokemon and stop teasing her."

Ninetales says, "Um...that boy is the prince, and he is my trainer."

"What? The Prince?" Phoxy is surprised. "I have heard a lot about you..."

"Really?" Ash is surprised. "And it is a dream to be a part of your Pokemon." Phoxy adds.

"Okay, I can capture you." Ash tosses the Pokeball and he is captured.

After that, they see a flock of red birds flying above the forest. "Wow, what is that?" Ash asks.

"They are Paracaw." Alice says as Ash scans the Pokemon with his Pokedex.

**Paracaw: The Macaw Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. Paracaw often fly in flocks and almost never separate from their group. They work together under the direction of Paraful and Parabow in gathering supplies.**

"So they are flying in flocks, huh? Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash says.

Pikachu uses the move on one Paracaw, causing it to faint, but then the other Paracaw attacks them with Air Cutter and Quick Attack. Ash says, "Ninetales, use Protect!" Ninetales nod as she shield themselves, but the fainted Paracaw wakes up and then the entire flock flees.

"You missed." Alex says.

"Yeah...I thought that I can have another new Pokemon..." But then they see a single Paracaw has remained behind.

"But there is one more." Alice says.

"I won't misses the chance. Pikachu, Quick attack!"

Pikachu tackles the bird and then it is sent flying across the ground. She then manages to get onto her feet, recovers and tries to regain an awareness of her surroundings. As she was doing so, Pikachu jumps into the air and lands an Iron Tail attack on Paracaw, knocking her down. Ash quickly throws a Poké Ball. For a moment Ash thinks he's caught her, but Paracaw breaks free.

"It misses." Alex says.

"But it is still there, we need to weaken her more." Alice says.

Suddenly, the Paracaw uses a move that they haven't seen before, it shoots out its talons and attacks him. "That is Talon Gash." Alex says.

"Dodge with Quick Attack." Ash yells as Pikachu dodges the attack, but the Air Cannon hits him. Confident, she attempts to finish Pikachu off with another Quick Attack but Pikachu jumps into the air in time to dodge. The surprised Paracaw flies straight into a tree. Pikachu then prepares a Thunderbolt as Paracaw gets up, scrambling to avoid the attack but fails. Ash throws the Poké Ball again and catches Paracaw.

Ash grabs the Pokeball and sends the Paracaw out. She shakes her body and then she looks at Ash. She says, "Ash...is that you?"

"Huh? Have I met you before?" Ash asks the Pokemon.

Pikachu says, "Wait a second...from the way that we fought...you are Unfezant, isn't that right?"

"Unfezant? Is that you?" Ash gasps as the Pokemon nods, hugging her trainer tightly. Alex asks, "What had happened?"

Alice says, "I guess it was one of Ash's Pokemon that was killed and reincarnated to a Pokemon that is native to here. And if I remember correctly, Unfezant was from the Unova Region. Male Unfezant threaten their opponents by swinging their heads. Female Unfezant's flying skills surpass that of male Unfezant."

"Wow..." Alex says.

Ash sends out Salanip and Snazap, both Pokemon are surprised to see Paracaw okay, and in fact, Snazap has high acknowledgement for Paracaw since she was able to beat her.

"So Paracaw, you are ready to be in my team again?" Paracaw nods as Ash recalls his Pokemon.

Just then, Pikachu feels something resting on his shoulder, but as he turns around, it is gone. And then it changes to his other shoulder. So he does it again, but he doesn't see anything. Pikachu is doing like that for a while and then he is frustrated, using a Thunderbolt, much to the surprise of three trainers.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash asks.

"Ash, have you seen something on my shoulder?" Pikachu asks.

"Your shoulder?" Ash looks closely and says, "Oh, I saw it, Pikachu, stay still." As Pikachu did, Ash tosses a Pokeball and then it captures a Pokemon near Pikachu.

"What is that?" Pikachu asks, Ash sends out the Pokemon, and it is a green tiny bird.

**Hummzing: The Hummingbird Pokemon: Electric and Flying Type. Hummzing are one of the tiniest Pokémon in the world. This works to their advantage, as they are able to zoom around predators with them unable to catch up.**

"No wonder, it must be its beak that is poking you." Ash says. "Since I guess you want to have fun with him because you have never seen him before, right?" Ash asks Hummzing, and the Pokemon nods in agreement.

Once Pikachu and Hummzing are playing together, Alice finds a Pokemon that is eating the grass, another one is approaching the first one as it is nuzzling him.

"Ash, look!" Ash hears Alice's voice as he rushes towards them. Ash asks, "What is that?"

"They are Spony." Alice says with stars in her eyes.

"Spony?" Ash uses his Pokedex once again.

**Spony: The Pony Pokemon: Grass Type. Spony stampeding through a field would not leave a trail of damaged plants; Rather, flowers bloom along their paths.**

Jus then, they see the two of them run around in circles, the flowers bloom from the prints and Alice says, "Wow, they are so pretty."

"I know." Ash says as he walks towards the ponies. The two ponies are shocked to see a human walking towards him, but Ash says, "There is no need to worry. I am not going to harm you."

The male Spony doesn't know why, he feels something off him as he starts to get a little bit closer, and then he starts to nuzzle Ash. Ash pets the pony and the female Spony nuzzles Alice. Once they are finished, the pony asks them to ride on him.

"Are you sure?" Ash says, "Can you really handle our weight?"

The Pokemon nod as Ash and Alice ride on each one. Then they start to run, much to their surprise. "Wow! This is really awesome!"

"I know." Ash says as the two Pokemon are running around in circles.

Alex, Pikachu and Hummzing are watching as Alex says, "Riding Spony is also a great experience as well. It seems like those two enjoy themselves, don't you agree? Pikachu?"

Pikachu nods, and once they stop riding, Ash and Alice capture the two horses, making Alice her second Pokemon that isn't Ice Type.

* * *

They are walking around for a while until they see Rodney back at the entrance. Rodney says, "Hey Ash, Alice. Are you on the way to Brushus Town, eh?"

"Rodney, good to see you again." Alice says.

"Yeah, how many Pokemon do you have now? Can I see them please?" Rodney asks.

"Sure." Ash says, but before he can send out the Pokemon, he says, "How about you show me with 4 one on one battles?"

"Okay." Ash says as Rodney sends out Terraz first, Ash sends out Forestone. Terraz uses Thunder Wave to slow down the Forestone, but Forestone uses Leech Seed to absorb its energy. Terraz uses Air Cutter, but it is deflected by Razor Leaf. In the end, Terraz is defeated by Rock Tomb.

The second match is Budcherp versus Rushot. Rushot uses Lightning Strike to make Budcherp confused. Budcherp managed to use Sing to make Rushot fall asleep. And during the sleep, Budcherp has snapped out of the confusion and uses Echoed Voice. But the voice wakes up Rushot and Rushot defeats it with Thunderbolt.

The third match is Moonkey versus Werehide. Werehide uses Fake out first to make Moonkey flinch, but with the Light Burst, Werehide gets a lot of damage. But in the end, a Bite is able to finish it off. The final match is Salanip versus Toron. With the Fissure, much to Rodney's surprise, it is a one hit KO.

"This is the end, I know...'' Rodney sadly recalls his Pokemon. "Wow, Ash! That was intense, but I'll get you next time! I'll heal your Pokémon..."

As he gives each Pokemon a Full Restore and Elixirs, he says, "I'm gonna go to Brushus Town and get some more experience! I'll catch you around, Ash!''

"See you." Ash says as Rodney runs off. Alex says, "So we should go to Brushus Town, right?"

"Yeah, let's go." Ash says as they get on their bikes again.

* * *

**Here are the new Pokemon captured by Ash in the Cycling Road. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be the Brushus Town.**

**New Pokemon and Evolution: Phoxy, Paracaw, Hummzing, Spony**


	23. Chapter 23: Brushus Town

Chapter 23: Brushus Town

With the group pedaling forward with their bikes, Ash, Alice and Alex finally arrive at Brushus Town. "So this is the Brushus Town." Ash says.

"Yeah, I can smell something great even we are standing at the gateway." Alice says.

"That is probably the herbs in the store." Alex says. "There are two famous spots here in this town. The Herb Stone and the Day Care."

"Day care? I think we should go check it out." Ash says as the other two agree.

Once they arrive at the Day Care, they see Keira is facing Rick in a battle, much to their surprise.

"What's your problem with Pokemon eggs?" Keira asks with annoyance.

"Don't you get it?" Rick says. "It makes no sense raising a Pokemon from an egg, they are so weak at the beginning!"

"And that's the task for the trainer, to raise it to a strong Pokemon!"

"Pff..." Rick burst out of laughter and says, "Talking with you is useless... Have fun with your weak babies, they will be destroyed by my powerful Pokemon!"

As Rick tries to leave, he notices Ash and says, "Ah, it is you again, weakling! Still way behind me, haha!"

"So, what you should matter is that every time we battled I always kicked your ass." Ash says as Alice and Alex is laughing. Keira giggles a little, but Rick is a little annoyed.

"Grr..." Rick says. "I've visited the Daycare Center, but it's totally lame... I am not interested in getting an egg."

Alice says, "Oh, because you are too weak to try to raise it, huh?"

"Why having a baby in your team? You have to train it from the bottom...That's a waste of time!" Rick ignores Alice's insult and he says, "I am going to Goldune City now where I will beat the Gym Leader and get my fourth Gym Badge. See you later...Or maybe not, haha! Out of my way, loser!"

"Huh? Who are you talking to? I am not a loser." Ash tilts his head, causing him to seethe in anger, but Rick just walks aside him and then leaves.

Keira says, "That was really burning, Ash. At least you are here, unlike somebody who thinks Pokemon raised from eggs aren't worth training...He said they are too weak... I don't know why he is talking this nonsense..."

Alice says, "He is a sore loser, we shouldn't put his words in mind."

"So you know about the building behind us, right?" Keira asks as she turns around.

"Of course, the Daycare Center. They can raise our Pokemon and if we leave two with them, we may come back and find an egg. I have gone through a lot of them when I was traveling." Ash says.

"But you might not know about this region's, let's go inside and have a look." Alex says as they walk in.

But as they are inside, they see two Team Solar Grunts trying to go to the egg with the Daycare lady pleads, "You can't take those Pokemon eggs! They're for the new trainers!"

"Old lady, giving these Pokemon to new Trainers is a waste! They won't bring out their full potential and power..." The female grunt says.

"Team Solar will raise these Pokemon to be powerful and strong, why waste that on useless Trainers who have no idea what they're doing?" The male grunt adds.

"Pokemon aren't tools! We only give these eggs to trainers with good hearts and will treat them proper, with love and care! It's not up to you!" The Daycare Center Lady says.

"Haha...These eggs are coming with us and you can't stop us!" The grunt says as he already takes out the bag and puts the eggs inside.

"No, no, please!" The lady yells.

"What's going on here?" Ash yells as the grunts see them.

"Trainers, please, help me! Please save these Pokemon eggs from these goons!" The lady says.

The female grunt says, "Oh dear, isn't that the Prince and the same one from Thundrome Pass?"

"Yes, it is! Are you following us?" The male grunt asks.

"Huh? Ash, Alice, you know them?"

Alex says, "Talk later, we must stop them first."

Then the two grunts send out Snazap, Raizid, Hummzing and a new yellow Pokemon known as Blitzly. Ash sends out Raizid, Alice sends out Huskpup, Alex sends out Geckone and Keira sends out Nimblow in order to fight them.

"Use Crackle Slam." Ash yells as he defeats the Hummzing with the move.

"Husky, Blizzard." And the Raizid is frozen in ice as Alice pets her dog.

"Geckone, Mind Blast." Alex says as the move blasts the Snazap, knocking it out.

"Nimblow, use Water Pulse." Keira says as the Blitzly is being splashed with water and fainted.

The two grunts see all the Pokemon fainted and they recall their Pokemon.

"No, how could I lose again..." The female says.

"Fine, you win. If you want to waste the potential of these Pokemon on stupid, careless Trainers, go for it. It won't matter soon enough..."

As the grunts drop the bag and leave, the lady says, "Thank you! Thank you so much! You saved these eggs from those weird people. They wanted to use the Pokemon in these eggs as tools for war, that's not what these Pokemon are for. They're for the new trainers who are beginning their journey. I want to thank you all."

Ash says, "No problem. It is nothing."

"I have an idea." The lady says, "How about you take care of some eggs, I know you will treat them nicely."

Keira says, "Wow, thank you Daycare lady!"

After they each get an egg, Alice says, "Well, Ash, I want you to take care of my egg, is that okay? Since I don't think they are Ice Types."

Alex says, "Indeed. And they aren't Psychic as well. I'll give it to you as well."

"Sure. Thanks." Ash says as he gets three eggs in his bag. Keira also gets the egg and the lady says, "Remember, you have just to wait a bit before its hatching."

"We will." Ash assures her and then they see Keira being excited.

"This is so cool! We got to care of an egg until it hatches! I wonder what's inside! Ash, promise me we will battle each other when the eggs hatch! I want to see what you get! For now, I am going to head to Goldune Desert, I'll meet you there, see you!"

As Keira leaves, Alice says, "She sure is energetic."

Alex says, "I agree. Now that we were here, how about we also go to the Goldune Forest tomorrow?"

Ash says, "Sure." And much to their delight, the day care lady agrees to let them stay for a night, so they decide to take a rest there.

* * *

**The Brushus Town chapter is finished. And I decided to go back to some traitors and the regrets in the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24: Delia's perspective

Chapter 24: Delia's perspective

Delia is sitting in the Hall of Origin. She is using her powers to search for the traitors. "They must be in the Kanto Region." Delia says as she scans the region and finds them inside the Cerulean Cave.

"There you are..." Delia smiles, but then she notices that there are nine more people there. "Wait, who are they?"

She uses her powers to scan them and finds out that their names are Ark, Belle, Kaito, Hito, Tokui, Ella, Yuri, Hanako and Corey. As she searches further, she finds out that they are the bullies that gave Alice hell.

"What? Nine people who gave my son hell and nine people who gave my daughter-in-law hell? What is going on here?" Delia is confused. Then she decides to listen to their conversaion.

"We are really sorry that you have to help us getting supplies since we are found." Clemont says.

"No problem." Ark says. "After all, we were in the same situation. Our lives were both ruined by a person."

"But the problem is how did Ms. Ketchum still alive? We stabbed her in the chest!" Max says.

"I have no idea." Mallow says. "But now we can't even get out there since people are finding us..."

"Just why does everyone prefer him anyways, he is a sore loser that always hold us back!" Iris says.

Just then, Kaito walks in as Belle asks, "Kaito, what did you find?"

"I have found a place where no one in the region is aware of, it is called the Rikoto Region, we can hide there until we figure out a plan for revenge."

"That sounds good, but how are we going to get there?" Brock asks.

Hito says, "I am a pilot, so I can drive a plane there."

"Then we should go there now." Tracy says as they decide to move out.

Delia shakes her head and she sighs, "Trying to get to my region? Over my dead body. Wait, I won't be dead because of my god powers."

Delia giggles at the statement and then she says, "But if Ash and Alice know about it...it sure is ironic..."

As Delia goes back to Sevestar, a man is waiting for her at the gate of the castle. Delia greets him and says, "Rex."

"Hey, Delia. Long time no see, huh?" Rex says.

"Yeah, how is Lizzy doing? I heard that she has been working hard as your student." Delia asks.

"She is doing fine, though she really needs to discipline her brother Rick." Rex sighs, "But that is another story, what are you planning?"

Delia says, "Things are getting terrible day after day. Not only the murderers of my son's Pokemon aren't captured, they are teaming up with Alice's childhood bullies and they are coming to this region."

"We can't let that happen. Rikoto already has those two groups and we don't need another one." Rick says.

"Indeed. I want all the Gym Leaders, Elite 4, Elena, Alex, Gina, Beacon, Mark and Insey to know this so that we can protect Ash and Alice. As for the Kanto, I will contact Lorelei and Noah to search the Cerulean Cave."

Rex nods and says, "You can count on me."

After he leaves, Delia goes towards the group who were controlled, they are feeling a little better as they are training their Pokemon in the yard. Delia asks, "So how are you guys feeling now?"

Bonnie says, "Ms. Ketchum, we are fine for now."

"But we can't believe that we did that to our friends..." Serena frowns as she is referring to the Pokemon Ash owned.

"I know it is hard, but they are now alive and Ash will find them with different forms and typings." Delia says as she hears the sound of the helicopter.

"What is that?" Lana asks as the helicopter lands on the island. And much to Serena and Bonnie's surprise, Valerie and Wulfric come out with Eve and Flora with them. Delia says, "Valerie, Wulfric, it is good to see you again."

"The same here, Delia." Valerie says, "So why are we coming here and what is wrong?"

Delia says, "We have some news, as you can see, the murderers of Ash's Pokemon is teaming up with the ones who bullied Alice in the childhood. And they are going to fly a plane to this region."

"This is awful." Wulfric says. "We have to stop them."

"Don't forget about us." Eve says, "We are going to help as well. Since we can't let those two be injured."

Flora says, "Ms. Ketchum, thanks to Dad and Mom, we have recovered our memories. But first we need to stop those people from harming Ash and Alice, so that we can have a happy wedding for the two of them."

This causes shock to the group who were controlled. "Wait, wedding?" Valerie asks. "I know they haven't been together for 10 years, but isn't it too soon to think of that?"

Delia says, "I am not going to worry about it. I know that Alice has feelings for Ash since the day they are born, though it is a shame that we have to wipe their memories after the Summer Camp."

"But didn't you say that they remember each other?" Eve asks. "Then they should have confessed each other after that."

"They do in fact. They have also enjoyed their first dance in Electra's Dance Ball." Delia says as the girls are squealing at the thought of Alice dancing with Ash.

While they are talking, Serena and the others are hearing it and some girls are having a heartbreak. It seems like Ash and the Alice they are talking about seem to be dating. But they can't say anything since in Ash's eyes, they are guilty and they break his trust. Serena and Lillie are the ones who take the news very hard, as they rush back into their rooms crying.

"Serena, Lillie, wait!" Sophocles says, but in vain. Cilan says, "Sophocles, we should give them some time."

Sophocles can only nod as they see them go. As for Serena and Lillie, they are inside the room crying, but once they see the ribbon or Snowy's Pokeball, they feel nothing but fury and resentment. Even though they can't let Ash love them again, they are not going to get the traitors away from this. They are going to suffer their pain and even more, they swear to help them as much as they can.

* * *

After Delia explain to Valerie and Wulfric about what Ash and Alice have been doing, Valerie nods and says, "So you would be by their side to watch them? Delia?"

"Yes, as the queen, I should also see what the kingdom has been doing as well as stopping Team Solar and Team Lunar for hurting the Rikoto Region. So I should leave for now to see them."

Eve says, "I hope they are alright. Since they have been suffered because of those evil trainers..."

"The feeling is mutual, in fact, the whole world is in their hands, they have to succeed." Delia says as they nod, then she leaves to find the group while Valerie's family decide to help out the regrets.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and I have also included Alice's bullies from the Sevestar Prince into the story since revenge is still in this story. I hope you like it.**


	25. Chapter 25: Goldune Desert

Chapter 25: Goldune Desert

Ash, Alice and Alex leave the Brushus Town and head back to Route 4. When they are at the entrance to the desert, Keira is there waiting for them.

"You finally come, so can we battle now?" Keira asks.

"Sure, but why are you itching for a battle this sudden?" Ash asks.

"Simple, my egg hatched and I also trained it for a bit." She then shows them the Pupool.

"So your new egg is a Pupool, that is so cool." Ash says.

"How about you, did yours already hatch?" Keira asks.

"Not yet, they must be really special. Or else it shouldn't take this long." Ash says.

"I see. I wonder what Pokemon it'll be... Now let's have a battle. I can show you that I have trained hard."

Then they have a battle as Ash uses Pikahu against the Pupool. Pupool's Lick and Scary Face combo has shocked Pikachu a little, but in the end, Pupool fainted due to the Electro Web. So Keira sends out the Pixwee again. Ash this time uses Spidox to battle. Spidox has been using Poison Fang on Pixwee, causing a lot of pain. In the end, it defeats the Pixwee and also evolves.

"Now it is a Widox..." Alex says.

**Widox: The Black Widow Pokemon: Poison and Bug Type. Evolved from Spidox at LV:20. Despite the stigma and fear surrounding them, Widox venom was a key research material in creating the first Antidotes and Full Heals.**

"So this is where we have our antidotes and full heals?" Alice says. "Maybe we can make some for our future travels."

"You're right." Ash says.

Keira sends out Nimblow next, Ash says, "Nimblow is the evolution of Flowby, but it is still a Flying Type." Ash sends out Buzzeed to battle.

Buzzeed uses Growth first, while Nimblow goes for the Twister, causing a lot of damage. Then it uses Air Cannon, causing the seed Pokemon to fly into the sky. Buzzeed uses Parabolic Charge, causing a lot of damage to Nimblow and recover its HP. In the end, it evolves and uses Discharge to finish it off.

"Another new evolution, huh?" Keira asks.

"Well, a lot of my Pokemon are going to evolve in this time." Ash says as he scans the Pokemon.

**Ecobuzz: The Energy Plant Pokemon: Grass and Electric Type. Evolved from Buzzseed at LV:20. Care must be taken so that one does not touch Ecobuzz by accident, as high voltage flows through their leaves continuously.**

And to their surprise, Ecobuzz goes into Ash's bag and finds a Sun Stone, causing it to evolve again. "Wait, what just happened?" Ash asks.

"It seems to have evolved again." Alex says, "And now it is a Signileaf."

**Signileaf: The Energy Plant Pokemon: Grass and Electric Type. Evolved from Ecobuzz by using a Sun Stone. Signileaf were once considered a pest due to their odd effects on radiowaves, but since the invention of the Pokécell, they've been crucial in maintaining a regionwide network.**

"I just hope that she won't affect our Pokecells if we want to contact Mother or others." Alice says.

"That is true after all." Keira says.

Keira's final Pokemon is Forestone, so Ash sends out Flowby, and it also evolves into Nimblow During the battle and manages to land a Lightning Strike, causing the Pokemon to get confused and then uses Air Cannon.

**Nimblow: The Cloud Pokemon: Flying Type. Evolved from Flowby at LV:20. Because Nimblow's bodies mostly consist of water vapor, they shrink during droughts and grow during rainy seasons.**

"Another great battle, with your Pokemon evolving of course." Keira sighs. "Great work, Ash. Here, let me heal your Pokemon." As Ash gives her the four Pokemon, she uses some Potions and Ethers to recover them.

"Thanks, Keira." Ash says as he recalls his Pokemon.

"No problem. If you go this way, you'll get to Goldune Desert. It's a large desert and it's very hot and sandy, but there are some cool Pokemon to be found there, I am head to Goldune City to get my 4th Gym Badge. I might see you there!"

"Farewell." As they bid farewell to her, they hear a voice, "Nice to see that you get stronger as well, Ash."

They turn around and see Delia, Ash says, "Mother, you are back. How are those...traitors..." Ash says the last words with hate.

"It is going to be a problem, Ash. You see, we find out that some of your friends are controlled by the other traitors."

"What?" This causes surprise to the three of them. Ash says, "Controlled?"

"Yes. Max uses his Gardevoir to hypnotize some of them, the ones who are controlled are Dawn, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Lana, Sophocles and Lillie." Delia says.

"Did you say Serena?" Alice asks, she knows that Serena is also one of their friends in the Summer Camp. "She was also controlled as well?"

Ash says, "So they really don't mean to do it..." He frowns. "But I can't love them anymore, since I already have Alice. And she is the one who brings me back from the darkness."

Alice blushes a little and then Delia says, "I understand. But I also found out the traitors, they are coming here to the Rikoto Region with the help of other 9 people."

"9 other people? Who will try to help those criminals?" Alex asks.

"From what I heard, their names are Ark, Belle, Kaito, Hito, Tokui, Ella, Yuri, Hanako and Corey." Alice pales after hearing those names. Ash sees it and he asks, "Alice, what's wrong?"

"They...they were my bullies back in school..." Alice says. "How did they know that Ash and I are together..."

"They didn't know in truth." Delia says, "The reason they are together is because of their similarities, but they don't know that you two are together."

Alice and Ash nod and Ash asks, "Mother, what should we do?"

Delia says, "Alice, your family has arrived at the Sevestar Island, they are training with some of Ash's friends that were freed from the control, I will also inform the other Gym Leaders and Elite 4 in the Rikoto Region to figure out this problem. Right now I'll just continue to travel with you guys."

The three of them nod as they continue their journey. They finally arrive at Goldune Dessert, they find a special Pokemon they have never seen before.

"That is a Gworm." Delia says. "In fact, it is really helpful since they help the farmers plow the fields."

"Then it will be great if I catch it." Ash says. "Hamstar, I choose you."

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Start off with the Super Fang." The hamster Pokemon bites the Pokemon, but then it strikes the floor and Ash says, "That is Bulldoze, dodge it."

Hamstar jumps before the ground shakes, and then Ash says, "Now use Yawn." Hamstar then yawns and makes Gworm fall asleep. And then Ash tosses the Pokeball and captures it.

"Nice work, Hamstar." Ash pets the Pokemon and then it glows, signaling its evolution. "Now it is a Snuffuzz..." Alice says with a smile. Ash also scans both Pokemon.

**Gworm: The Earthworm Pokemon: Bug and Ground Type. Gworm are beloved by farmers for their ability to plow the fields for them. However, they may get careless and dig into underground aquifers, ruining the farmlands.**

**Snuffuzz: The Guinea Pig Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Hammstar at LV:19. Snuffuzz are known for their extremely soft fur. Bird Pokémon often collect their shed winter coats each spring for their nests.**

Alice says, "Yeah, the fur is really soft and warm." Alice is hugging the Pokemon as the Pokemon likes it, forgetting that Ash is his owner. But Ash doesn't mind, because Alice's happiness is his happiness.

But their happy moment is ended since Ash's Stickit, who was his former Heracross, is dodging some Flame Burst from a Pokemon. Alex says, "That is a Scorlit."

Alice says, "This is the first time I see it in person...since it was used to shape the fireworks."

"Stickit, please calm down and listen to me." Stickit nods and Ash says, "Good, use Harden to block the attack."

Stickit nods and then it raises his defense. Then the Scorlit shoots out fireworks and Delia says, "Oh my, it is able to use Fireworks."

"Dodge with Dig." Ash yells as the Pokemon hides underground. But once it gets bac out, it becomes much bigger and stronger. Alice asks, "Wait, it evolves while underground?"

"Yeah, it is so cool. Now let's try out Reversal." Ash says as the Pokemon uses the move to finish the Scorlit off.

"I really miss my big body. It is quite nice." The Stickit evolution says.

"You're a Stickut now." Delia replies, "And the size is like what Heracross used to be."

Ash nods as he tosses the Pokeball and capture the Scorlit, and then he scans both Pokemon again.

**Stickut: The Earwig Pokemon. Bug and Grass Type. Evolved from Stickit at LV:20. Only one Stickut inhabits each tree in the forest. If another Stickut appears, they'll fight to toss their opponent off. The victor stays while the loser seeks a new tree.**

**Scorlit: The Scorpion Pokemon: Fire and Ground Type. Scorlit lobs colorful fireballs at their prey when hunting; the shape of fireworks in Rikoto are thus shaped after them.**

"I see, so that is why the fireworks are like them." Alice says.

"Yeah." After Ash takes out the Scorlit, he then looks at Ash and gasps, "Ash...is that you?"

"What? You know me?" Ash asks the scorpion Pokemon. "Wait, you must be one of my Pokemon, right?"

"Wait, so it is another one?" Alice asks.

Pikachu says, "I remember you...Ash, he is our Kingler."

"Kingler?" Alex asks Alice, who replies, "I know that it is a Pincer Pokémon whose claws can pinch with the power of 10,000 horsepower. But I have never seen one before."

"Kingler? You're serious?" Ash gasps as Stickut yells, "Then why are you attacking me? We lived in the same ranch together!"

"Heracross?" Scorlit asks. "Then you should have told me! How am I supposed to know since we are changed!"

"Stop fighting, you two." Pikachu says. "What has happened is done, now Kingler, no, Scorlit. Welcome back to the party."

Scorlit nods as Ash recalls him and Stickut, but then he notices another Pokemon and he remarks, "That is just like a Dwebble."

"Yeah, it is a Sandugg. Instead of using the rock, it uses the sand to make a house." Delia says.

"Then I'll use Glocoon to battle." Ash sends out the Pokemon, Sandugg looks at the Pokemon with curiously, but the Glocoon is scared and it uses Flash, making Sandugg confused.

"Glocoon, that is not right." Ash scolds, but then Glocoon starts to glow again and this time it becomes a butterfly like Pokemon.

**Glowing: The Glowworm Pokemon: Bug and Electric Type. Evolved from Glocoon at LV:18. Glowing can generate light so strong that it is able to illuminate the forest as if there are no trees blocking the sun. Travelers rely on them to find their way out of the forest.**

Sandugg gets back to its senses and he looks at his shell, he sighs and says, "Be careful! It takes a lot of time to preserve these sand!"

"Sorry." Glowing says. Then Sandugg notices the presence of Ash and he asks, "Are you the prince perhaps?"

Ash says, "Well, I am. Why?"

"I want to join your team. That is why I have been here for days." Sandugg says.

"Okay. If you say so." Ash says as he captures the Pokemon.

**Sandugg: The Sand Bug Pokemon: Ground and Bug Type. Sandugg build their shells out of highly compressed sand. Construction sites employ them to create bricks for use in desert areas.**

* * *

"Hey, there is a cave." Alice says. "Maybe we can find some new Pokemon there."

"Sure." Ash says as the four of them go inside. But inside the cave is really dark, so they can't really see a thing.

Delia asks, "Alice, do you have a Flashlight?"

"I have one of course." She takes out the flashlight and then it lights up. "Much better."

But then they hear a scream from Ash. Alice yells, "Ash, are you alright?"

"Something is crushing me...help!" Ash says.

Alice shines at the direction where Ash is, and they see Ash being crushed by a sand like Pokemon. Alex says, "Oh, it is a Sandster."

"Ash, are you okay?" Alice asks as she wants to help, but Ash says, "Wait just a second Alice, is that really you? Muk?"

The Pokemon nods as he keeps hugging him. Ash laughs a little and says, "I missed you as well..."

"So what is going on?" Alice asks Delia.

"It must be Ash's former Muk, who likes to hug Professor Oak and Ash himself." Delia says. "At least it is not a Poison Type."

Ash then recaptures the Pokemon, then he scans the Pokedex.

**Sandster: The Quicksand Pokemon: Ground and Dark Type. Hiding in dunes, Sandster often trips Pokémon and people alike by creating small bumps of sand, then attacking them whey they're down.**

"That was a bit weird..." Ash says. "I mean...my Kanto Team was almost complete."

"You're right." Alice says.

As they go on further, they see Rick talking to a person. Delia says, "Dustin? Is that you?"

"Oh, hey Delia." Dustin says. "Fancy seeing you here, huh."

Rick says, "So you have come as well. I found him, and he's been here in this cave training. He found some Pokemon Fossils."

"I see." Alex says. "But why weren't you at your gym?"

"Sorry, Alex. I just couldn't resist the urge to uncover these fossils." Dustin says. "I just tripped on the piece that was poking out of the ground and just had to dig them up! Awesome, right?"

"It would be more awesome if you just went back to the Gym so that we can battle..." Rick says.

"Oh, sorry. I guess we can go back, now...but the fossils...I don't want to just leave them! Do you know that you can get Pokemon from these Fossils? There's a building in Goldune City. A scientist named Burke can revive them using a special machine. You guys should take a Fossil each and get them revived."

"An ancient Pokemon revived from a fossil, huh?" Rick says. "I don't need them, since I already have them, why don't you get two of them, loser?"

Ash groans at how Rick is saying, but he doesn't want to fight back as he takes both teeth Fossil and Plate Fossil. "So can we go to the gym now?"

"I guess you really do want to battle. Okay! We'll go now." Dustin says.

"Catch you later, loser." Rick says as the two of them leave. Alice says, "I really hate how he keeps saying Ash a loser when in truth he is..."

"Don't pay any mind to him." Ash says. "At least we got something here. By the way, Alex. You know Dustin?"

"Yeah, he is a good friend of mine. We played together when we were little." Alex says.

"I see." Ash says. But then they see a shadow with some bandages around him. "Are you stuck in the bandages?"

"Wait, Ash." Delia stops him. "That is Wraphro. It is a mummy Pokemon."

"Mummy Pokemon?" Alice asks. "So it is a Ghost Type..."

"Yeah." Ash says as he looks at the Pokemon, much to the surprise, Wraphro bows and asks to join the prince in his team. Ash can only nod as he tosses the Dusk Ball to the Pokemon.

**Wraphro: The Mummy Pokemon: Ghost Type. Wraphro can be found roaming around tombs. It is not known whether they are simply Pokémon who wrapped themselves in cloths, or reanimated wraps of ancient corpses.**

"I guess the first one it the truth." Ash says, and then he takes out Glowing in order to get out of the cave.

* * *

Back outside, Ash sends out Angling and she is gasping for water. Ash says, "Don't worry, Angling, we are going to train you for a while."

After making a swimming pool for Angling, they notice a dust of cloud as they find that a Kangaroo Pokemon is charging at them.

"Angling, use Water Gun." Ash yells as the Pokemon shoots at the Kangaroo Pokemon, but then it charges with the Jump Kick, so it quickly uses its cute looking defense mechanism. Causing it to stop and falls on his knees.

"I wonder why it is always work." Alice sweat drops.

"Yeah." Ash says, but then Angling glows as it evolves into a bigger fish. Ash says, "Wow, you evolved. Now use Aqua Jet."

The Pokemon charges at the kangaroo and defeats him. Ash tosses the Pokeball and then captures the Pokemon.

**Roobeo: The Kickboxing Pokemon: Fighting and Ground Type. Few rocks remain standing in areas where Roobeo live. Some of them may wander outside deserts simply to look for targets to practise punching against.**

**Angelish: The Angelfish Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Angling at LV:20. Known as the "Jewel of the Open Sea", Angelish love to swim in the ocean. They fall sick and become dull-colored when kept in aquarium or other enclosed areas.**

"Right now you're beautiful, Angelish." Ash says as the fish blushes a little.

Alice says, "Ash! Check it out! There is a Dodont!"

"Do Don't?" Ash asks. "Aren't they auxiliary verbs?"

Delia says, "No, silly, look there." Ash sees a bird like Pokemon walking around, he says, "I see. Then I am going to capture it."

This time he sends out Bushoo to battle. But the Pokemon uses the Pluck on it. "Wait, it is a Flying Type?" Ash asks.

"It is a bird, Ash." Alice face palms as Ash laughs a little. "Don't worry. Use Leaf Tornado." Bushoo uses the move and attack the bird, but it gets Magnitute 7 instead. In the end, it glows and then uses Body Slam, knocking the Pokemon out.

"Now you look like a puppy." Ash says as the Bushoo evolution licks Ash.

**Dodont: The Dodo Pokemon: Ground and Flying Type. Dodont were believed to be extinct until they were discovered in the Rikoto region again. They are incredibly ignorant in comparison to other Pokémon.**

**Bushup: The Bush Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Bushoo at LV:20. When Bushup gather in large groups, they may appear as a giant bush. If a couple of them fall asleep on a path, they may turn a commonly visited forest into a giant maze.**

"Wow, this is so cool." Ash says. "And it says that you can evolve by using a Leaf Stone."

Ash gives the stone to it, and then it evolves and becomes taller, much to the others' shock.

**Bushairy: The Bush Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Bushup with a Leaf Stone. The hedge on Bushairy's back can be trimmed, allowing trainers to create different shapes out of it. There are contests on which Bushairy has the most beautiful trimmed hedge.**

"Well, if we are able to find the contest, then we will do it." Alice says.

"I agree." Ash says as they leave the desert.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, Ash and Alice learn the truth of the traitors, but Ash's heart isn't going to change. And here are a lot of evolutions and I hope you like it.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Widox, Signileaf, Nimblow, Hamstar, Gworm, Stickut, Scorlit (Kingler), Glowing, Sandugg, Sandster (Muk), Wraphro, Anglish, Roobeo, Bushairy, Dodont**


	26. Chapter 26: Goldune Gym Battle

Chapter 26: Goldune Gym Battle

Ash and his friends finally arrive at Goldune City, they see a commercial with the Strength Gloves and Ash asks, "Mom, can we buy those gloves? Maybe it will be beneficial for the future."

Delia says, "It seems to be useful as well, since somehow we need to get pass some boulders if we need to move forward."

Then they go to purchase the stuff, and then they notice the Fossil Research Lab. "Hey, didn't we get two fossils from Dustin?" Alice asks.

"We should go revive them over there." Ash says as they enter the lab.

"Welcome Queen Delia and Prince Ash. Dustin has informed of your arrival." The scientist says.

"We want to have these Fossils turn back into Pokemon." Ash says as he shows the two Fossils.

"Sure. Just give me a moment and I'll turn them back." The scientist says. "At the same time, why don't you go fight Dustin now?" Delia says. "I'll give you the fossilized Pokemon back."

"Sure, Mother, then we will go." Ash says as he, Alice and Alex go towards the gym.

* * *

When they get to the Gym, Alice asks, "Alex, what kind of Gym is Dustin's?"

"Well, Dustin is a specialist in using Ground Types. His strategy is really hard to beat, because can master the Quicksand of course."

"Quicksand?" Ash says. "Is that a new move?"

"Yes, and a hard move as well." Alice says. "But I know you can do it."

But as they get inside, all they can see is a quicksand and an escalator that goes upwards. Ash says, "What is this?"

Alex sighs, "In order to go to the battlefield, we have to go into the quicksand and find him."

"I see..." Ash says as they go into the quicksand, but then it turns out to be a maze as they have to use the Strength Gloves they purchased to open the door. They eventually reach the battlefield and Alice says, "This gym is really hard to enter... I am glad that my gym is not this hard."

"I am not sure, since I have never been there." Ash says as they enter the door.

"Oh. Hey, do I know you from somewhere else?" Dustin asks.

"Are you forgetting us already? We just met an hour ago!" Alex says.

"Just kidding, Alex. Don't be so serious." Dustin says, "And you're the Trainer from the cave! Welcome to my Gym! Glad you made it! So, you want to have a battle? You should know that I specialize in Ground-type Pokémon. They are powerful with high Attack and Defense stats but, normally, they are not the fastest ones. Let's do it ! I won't go easy!''

"Sure."

After stating the rules, Dustin says, "I almost forget, I have a special rule as well. This time my Pokemon will be hiding in the sand field."

Ash and Alice feel the ground rumbling as a Sand Castle, Sand playground and a pyramid appears. "I see, so we have obstacles." Ash says.

"Glad you understand, now here is my first Pokemon: Cassand."

As the bug Pokemon appears, Ash says, "So that is an evolution of Sandugg...if that's the case, then I choose you, Salanip!"

As the Pokemon appears on the field, it is already showing the fighting stance. Ash says, "Let's go for the first move, Aqua Jet!"

"Iron Defense!" Dustin yells as the Pokemon creates the wall to lower the defense. "Good, now use Infestation."

Ash widens his eyes as Salanip is tangled by the bug Pokemon. Ash says, "Hang in there and then use Aqua Slam to break it off."

Salanip slams the Pokemon and breaks free. Dustin says, "You are really interesting, I can really tell. But it is time to make my move."

"Here it comes..." Alex says as Alice nods.

"Quicksand!" Ash sees that Salanip is going into the sand and it is close to the pyramid, the pointy top has also given the damage.

"What the...what's going on here?" Ash says.

"You see, the obstacles here have a special mechanism, when a Ground Attack is used, it can give the opponent some additional damage as well."

"This is really tough..." Alice says.

"Yeah." Alex says. In the end, Salanip is defeated by the Leech Life after buried into the ground.

"Return, Salanip." Ash recalls the Pokemon and sighs, "Then I'll use you next. Peafan."

As the peacock Pokemon appears, Dustin says, "A Flying Type, you are really serious."

"You bet, use Air Cutter!" Ash says.

The Pokemon shoots out air knives as it defeats the Cassand. Alex says, "Well done, but this time I have some new things to try it out. Oriture!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Now it is the evolution of Toron... But as long as I am in the air, the ground type moves won't be a problem."

"Is that so?" Dustin says. "Rollout!"

Ash is shocked that the Pokemon rolls around, and as it goes to the playground, it uses the slide and seesaw to go into the air and knock the Pokemon.

"What?" Alice is surprised. "How is that even possible?"

"Believe me, Dustin not only makes the field on the opponent's disadvantage, but also the advantage to himself." Alex says.

"Peafan, are you okay?" Ash asks as he nods. "Good, use Echoed Voice, stop its rolling!"

Peafan nods and gives a terrifying screech, and then it stops moving as Dustin says, "I see what you are doing. But too bad, Smack Down!"

Ash widens his eyes as Peafan falls down to the ground by the move. "Use Bulldoze!"

With the pyramid's pointy top, Peafan also gets the additional damage as well as stuck in the sand. "Peafan, get out of there!"

"Checkmate, Take Down!" Peafan struggles to leave, but failed as it faints after the move.

Ash says, "This is bad...I only have one Pokemon left..."

"Are you starting to get worried? Since you have one Pokemon left."

Ash says, "I am not quite sure. I will like to try out with her. Ninetales!" As the Pokemon appears from the ball, Dustin says, "A Pokemon from outside the Rikoto Region..."

"Yeah." Ash says. "Now let's begin. Use Icy Wind!"

"Rollout to dodge it!" As Oriture rolls again, but the Icy Wind manages to trap it, causing Dustin to be in horror. "Now finish with Ice Beam!"

After Oriture is defeated, Dustin says, "I am surprised. You manage to beat Oriture, not many people are able to beat him and go to the final Pokemon, except that Rick Guy. But here is my final ace. Monstune."

As the final Pokemon appears, Ash says, "We'll start out with Ice Beam!"

"Dodge it and then use Quicksand again!" Dustin says as the Pokemon dodges the ice and traps Ninetales. But this time as Ninetales is close to the castle, it collapse and lands on Ninetales.

"Geo Sphere!" Dustin yells as he thinks that he is going to end him. But Ash says, "Use Frost Breath on the field, and then Iron Tail to get it out!"

Dustin gasps at what Ash is doing, and Ninetales gets out from the trap and then uses Iron Tail to slam at the Monstune.

"Not bad. I see that you are no ordinary trainer. Use Dark Matter!" Ninetales is hit by the attack, but Ash says, "Don't worry. Finish it off with Dazzling Gleam!"

Ninetales shoots out the beam of light and then Monstune is fainted. Dustin looks at the field, it is a mess and he sighs, "I'm stuck in the quicksand...''

Dustin walks towards Ash and says, "That was awesome! I can tell you're gonna go far on your journey! You have earned this." He gives Ash the Sand Badge. Ash takes it and thanks him.

"Awesome, huh?" Dustin sighs and says, "But our battle is really great, the field is a mess..."

Alex says, "Why don't I help you with it? Since we are friends after all."

"Thanks a lot, Alex." Dustin says.

Alice hugs Ash and says, "You did a great job, Ash."

"Thanks, Alice. Ninetales it the one who does everything." Ash says.

"I know." Alice smirks. Then Delia also comes and says, "Looks like I missed the battle."

"Mom? Are the Pokemon ready?" Ash asks.

"Yep." She shows two Pokemon. One is like a T-Rex and the other one is like a Stegosaurus.

**Rexite: The T-Rex Pokemon: Rock and Fire Type. While hunting, the flame on Rexite's tail burns more intensely, flickering like a heartbeat. This causes a huge boost in its capabilities.**

**Stegron: The Stegosaurus Pokemon: Rock and Steel Type. Stegron's plates are highly conductable. They store excess energy from eating and sunbathing in their plates, releasing them when threatened.**

"So those are the ancient Pokemon that is in the fossils. It is really amazing." Dustin says.

"I agree." Alex says. "Ms. Ketchum, I am sorry that I will have to stay here for a while, since I really need to chat with Dustin and then go find Elena."

"I understand." Delia says. "Thanks for a lot of your help."

"No problem." Then they bid farewell to the two trainers as they leave the Goldune City.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, Ash has gotten his fourth Gym Badge. In the next chapter will be a new partner for Ash and the group.**

**New Pokemon and Evolution: Rexite, Stegron**


	27. Chapter 27: Fallrock Valley

Chapter 27: Fallrock Valley

Ash, Alice and Delia arrive at the Fallrock Valley, there they see Keira and a boy in front of a crying girl, they are trying to comfort her. Keira notices them and says, "Ash, Alice! Over here!"

Ash and the group arrive and Ash asks, "What happened?"

The girl cries at the boy's arm and she says, "Please! Please help me find those thieves!"

The other boy nods and says, "I'll do the best I can! I promise!" Then he turns to the group, but much to Ash and Alice's surprise is that the boy looks like himself.

"What the? There are two of you?" Alice asks in confusion.

"Talk later, we really need your help." The boy says. "This little girl here says that people in dark uniforms stole her Pokemon and took off into a cave!"

Alice says, "This is terrible! We need to get her Pokemon back!"

"The girl tugs Ash's pants and says, "Please! I miss them so much! I am scared..."

"They went into that cave, we should team up and find those thieves and get the Pokemon back!" Keira says.

Once they get into the cave, Ash asks, "So who are you and why do you look like me?"

The boy turns to Delia and asks, "Mom? You didn't mention me to Brother Ash? How could you?"

Delia says, "I thought it is better if you meet in person. Ash, he is your adoptive brother, Mark. It is because of my powers that I made you guys blood related."

"What? I have a younger brother as well?" Ash gasps as well as Alice. Keira is also surprised at the news as well, since she only knows that the boy is named Mark.

"Yeah. In fact, I was adopted back in the Hoenn Region. When my former family tries to kill me for being a loser, but thanks to Mother's interference, she saved me and adopted me as her son." Mark says.

"I see..." Ash says. Then they see some Team Lunar Grunts inside the cave. Ash takes out Elecritter while Mark sends out a Pokemon that they haven't seen it before.

"Is that a Bulker?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, it was my first Pokemon here in the Rikoto Region." Mark says as they battle. In the progress, Elecritter evolves into a bigger Pokemon and its speed successfully defeat the enemies.

**Weashock: The Weasel Pokemon: Electric Type. Evolved from Elecritter at LV:21. Weashock are more capable at controlling their electricity. They have sharp minds, and use electricity to stimulate themselves for faster reflexes.**

"Nice, Weashock." Ash says. "You evolved." The Weasel Pokemon gives him a nod as Ash recalls him.

Inside the cave, Ash and his group are surrounded by grunts, Ash says, "It seems like we have to fight back."

"Yeah." Alice says, but before they can send out their Pokemon, they see some gems hit the grunts as they all fall down.

"That is Shatter Gem..." Delia says.

"Who would have done it?" Keira asks.

Just then, they see two Pokemon appear, one is a bug like Pokemon and the other one is floating in the air. Ash asks, "Are you here to save us? Why?"

Just then, Eclipo says, "You were my friend, and it is vital for friends to help each other."

"Wait, Boldore? Is that you?" Ash gasps as Eclipo floats around him and nods. "Wow...it sure is you...so this Pokemon is your partner?"

Eclipo says, "Yes, he has been helping me with this environment. I can't believe I found you here again..."

Ash smiles and says, "Me too, do you want to rejoin my team?"

"Of course, and my friend also wants to join as well." Eclipo says, then Ash captures the two Pokemon.

**Skrabble: The Scarab Pokemon: Bug and Rock Type. Skrabble scavenges gemstones of various colors and shapes from caves. The larger and more polished one's gemstone is, the more respect it hold among peers.**

**Eclipo: The Eclipse Pokemon: Psychic and Rock Type. Eclipo are born from asteroids that enters the atmosphere during an eclipse. Legends tell of their close relationship to Solaran and Lunaro.**

"Solaran and Lunaro? What is that?" Ash asks Delia.

"They are the Legendary Pokemon in this region." Delia says. "It is better to keep it a secret."

"And what is a Boldore?" Keira asks Alice. "Boldore is a Rock Type Pokemon from Unova. Because it cannot contain its massive energy, orange crystals form on its body. They glow when Boldore's energy overflows."

Ash nods as they continue to battle. On the way, they find some pieces of Moon Stone and Sun Stone in the fainted Lunar Grunts, Ash says, "I think I may be able to use these."

He sends out Moonkey and Eclipo, he gives them each a stone and they evolve.

**Lunape: The Ape Pokemon: Psychic Type. Evolved from Moonkey with a Moon Stone. Lunape are mischievious ones, often using their psychic powers to play tricks on others. Their antics especially worsens on full moon.**

**Eclipser: The Eclipse Pokemon: Psychic and Rock Type. Evolved from Eclipo with a Sun or a Moon Stone. Eclipser use solar and lunar energy to power their attacks. They are able to control light and darkness in a spectacular fashion.**

"Both of them are Psychic Type." Mark says. "It may be a good chance to stop them."

"I know, use Psychic." Ash says as both Pokemon take down more grunts on the way.

They finally reach the bottom floor where they see two grunts talking to a man that seems to be the commander.

"Commander Marcus! I got the Pokemon for you!" The male grunt says.

"It is a gift for you." The female grunt says.

The man just stares at them and asks, "And where did you get that Pokemon from?""

"I stole it from a little girl outside! It was easy pickin'!" The male grunt says.

Marcus is just getting furious and he says, "What! We're not here to steal Pokemon from little girls you fool! We're here to find the Chaos Crystal!"

"But..." The female grunt says as the two are surprised.

Marcus slaps his forehead and says, "Why do I even bother with you grunts...Let's go back, it's not here...I have to inform Leader Derek..." But then they see Ash and his group arrive.

"Commander, we have company! These kids are tryin' to mess up our plans!" The female grunt says as she recognizes Ash and Alice.

"Hmm...and who are you?" Marcus says. "Ah, if it isn't Queen Delia herself."

"Marcus..." Delia mutters. "I assume that the two boys over there are your children, huh?"

"So you know us." Mark says. "We're here to get that Pokemon that one of your grunts stole from the little girl."

"Commander, those two trainers are the ones we met in Dullfern Forest." He points at Ash and Alice. "They were trying to get the Earth Stone!"

"Is that right? Well, I have no time for this, take care of them!" Marcus says.

Mark says, "Brother, Alice, you go battle the commander, Mom, Keira and I face these grunts."

"Sure." Ash says as he and Alice leave the grunts to them. Both grunts send out Vambat and Beopup once more. While Keira sends out Pixwee while Mark sends out Bulker. Both Pokemon use their Power Up Punch and Fairy Wind to defeat the both of them.

"Useless...and how do you grunts plan on living in our world, where the strong will prosper if you lose to ignorant little kids and the Queen..." Marcus mutters as he faces Ash and Alice.

He then uses two Pokemon that they haven't seen before, a Dracubat and a Gravole. "Ash, you handle Gravole, it is Rock Type. And Dracubat is Flying Type, leave it to me."

"Okay." They send out Crystiwing and Sandster. Sandster tries to hug Ash, but Ash says, "We can do it later, defeat that Gravole first."

Sandster nods as it uses Earthquake, but it misses. "What? Don't tell me that it has Levitate..."

Alice says, "Don't worry, it is also a Ghost Type, try using Dark Type moves."

"Okay." And in the end, Sandster defeats the Pokemon with a Dark Matter and Alice also defeats the Dracubat with the Blizzard.

"Interesting..." Marcus holds his chin as he recalls the Pokemon.

Delia asks, "Marcus what exactly is your father planning? Why are you doing this?"

"Who knows what my father is thinking of." Then Marcus turns furious and says, "You just might survive in our world...that is all I can say."

He turns to the grunts and says, "Give them that Pokemon back, they wanted it, they came and took it, that's how the world will be in due time, most well get use to it now."

As the grunts put down the Pokeball, he continues, "It seems our time here is pointless, the Chaos Crystal isn't here, even if it was once, it's not the case anymore...We need to do more research if we want to find it. You stay out of our business, if you know what's good for you, you will."

Then they leave with the Pokeball left behind. Mark asks, "Should we chase them, mother?"

"We should give the Pokemon back to the little girl first." Delia says.

"What on earth..." Keira says after picking the Pokeball. "Those guys are weird, what are they talking about? A world of chaos? Hmm..."

"Maybe it is somehow related to Lunaro?" Alice says.

Ash turns to Delia, "Mom? You know him and what is that about?"

"It is something that I regret before." Delia says with a frown.

"Anyway, let's get that Pokemon back to that little girl. She is going to be so relieved!" Keira says.

Just then, something appears behind Ash and he is now crushed into the ground. "Ash!" Alice says in horror.

Ash manages to move his hand out of the sand as he says, "Help me...please..."

"Brother!" Mark and Pikachu hold Ash from the Monstune, which was his Sandster. Alice says, "Wait, it evolved?"

Ash takes a breath and sighs, "Yeah. No wonder I wasn't able to breathe when he crushed me..."

**Monstune: The Quicksand Pokemon: Ground and Dark Type. Evolved from Sandster learning Quicksand. Monstune create pits of quicksand to trap Pokémon and people. There are often signs warning of their habitats, but sometimes those sink into their pitfalls as well.**

"No wonder, it learns how to use Quicksand..." Ash groans as Monstune is trying to hug him again, but Ash quickly recalls him before the tragedy occurs again.

* * *

Once they are outside the cave, they find the little girl and Ash gives the Pokeball back to the girl. "Thank you so much!" The girl happily takes the Pokeball. "I can't believe you got it back! When I saw those thieves running out of the cave, I knew you had beaten them! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Please take this! I found it while I was waiting for you to come back!"

Ash takes the balls and he says, "What did you know, they are Friend Balls. Thank you so much."

Keira says, "Well, it was no problem as well! It was actually kinda fun and exciting to battle with you guys. You sure are strong, Ash, Alice."

"Thank you, again! Now I can leave this place! I hope I don't run into them again." The girls says as she leaves.

Ash says, "But still, it doesn't explain what Team Lunar is up to..."

"By the way, is it true that you two fight them back in the Dullfern Forest? The Earth Temple?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, they stole the Earth Stone...but we manage to have Terradon with us." Ash says.

"Weird...I wonder what Prof. Pinewood would have to say about this! He might know! I'll head on to Orshore Town to call him at the Pokemon Center and tell him!" Keira says.

"Orshore Town is the next town we reach after traveling through the Fallrock Valley, right?" Alice asks.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Keira says as she leaves, and then Delia asks, "So Mark, do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, I will like to hear everything about my brother." Mark says.

"Mother, please don't tease me too much, okay?" Ash says as they laugh.

* * *

With Mark in the team, they have been training a lot in the Fallrock Valley. "Jumple, let's try it again. Use Bounce."

Jumple bounces into the air as it falls down. Mark says, "It seems like it is progressing."

"But it is not enough. Use Bounce again." Ash says. But this time Jumple hits a floating Pokemon who looks like atoms that consists into Molecules.

"That is Atomix." Alice says.

"I know, sis Elena has used one." Ash says. "Jumple, let's fight it. Use Feint."

The Pokemon manages to land some damage, but it is not very effective. Atomix then uses Magnet Bomb, giving some damage to Jumple.

"Jumple, are you okay?" Ash asks as the Pokemon nods. Then it starts to glow as it delivers the Mega Kick, knocking the Atomix out.

"Now it is a Casspring." Alice says. "And that jump sure is really high." Mark says.

**Atomix: The Atom Pokemon: Electric and Steel Type. Atomix possess a body structure that heavily resembles atoms; researches are being commited on whether this is simply a coincident or something else.**

**Casspring: The Bouncing Pokemon: Bug and Flying Type. Evolved from Jumple at LV:22. Casspring's legs act like springs, rendering them capable of jumping very high. It is often for people to be startled when they land from the sky out of nowhere.**

"Now I wonder how high it can jump-" Before Ash can say anything, Casspring hugs Ash and jumps really high into the sky. Alice and Pikachu look up and Alice asks, "Is he going to be okay?"

Pikachu sighs, "Who knows? It is not the first time..."

After saving Ash from the bouncing Casspring, they continue forward. On the way, they can see a lot of Pokemon that looks like Bulker hiding from their sight. Alice asks, "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, they are Weakid." Mark says, "They usually hide before starting a battle."

Delia notices a man in front of them and she smiles, "Well if it isn't Rocco?"

The man known as Rocco sees them and he says, "Delia, what a surprise. Good to see you again. You see this place is really awesome."

Mark asks, "Mother, who is he?"

"Oh, Ash, Alice, Mark. Meet Rocco, he was my traveling companion back in the Johto Region with Red, he is also one of my Elite 4 member."

"Really? An Elite 4 member?" Ash is surprised.

"Yeah, it is finally nice to meet you, Ash. Delia and Red told us a lot about you." Rocco says. "You see, I love coming here during my time off! It's a good place to train my Rock-type Pokemon. It's also a good place to see Pokemon in the wild."

Delia says, "You know, you said the same thing back when we are in Mt. Silver. But Ash, if you win the league, you will have a higher chance to face him, and maybe you can battle at the same time."

"Sure. I can't wait." Ash says.

Rocco says, "So you are accompany them on a journey? Delia?"

"Yeah, Ash is really similar to how Red would do. In fact, I could see both me and Red inside Ash and Alice. Which is why I want to make sure they don't do anything wrong."

Ash says, "Mother, are you thinking that I am just a baby?"

"You are always my baby." Delia says back as the others laugh, but then they hear an explosion and Alice asks, "What's that?"

"Well, it happens again...you see." Rocco says. "There is one Weakid that is extraordinary, he always trying to pick on those Dynaballs in the wild. I don't know what problem it has."

Mark says, "That really sounds unnatural."

As they go there, they see a lot of fainted Dynaballs and a Weakid who is already weak and it keeps using Tackle on the rest an the rest uses Explosion.

"Well, that is really strange... it reminds me of Scraggy...wait, could he be?" Ash gasps.

"What? Scraggy?" Mark asks. "You mean the Unova Pokemon? The one that has a tough rubbery skin on its lower body and headbutts someone who makes eye contact?"

Ash nods and says. "But I am not sure that this Pokemon is my Scraggy. Maybe I should use this to check it out.

Ash sends out Paracaw and tells her the situation. As Paracaw gets close to the Pokemon, the Weakid tries to tackle it again, but it is blocked by the claws as Paracaw says, "Calm Down, Scraggy."

Weakid widens his eyes, "How did you know..." But then he recognizes the voice, "Unfezant? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it is me." Paracaw says, "Ash is here, we are here to find you."

"Papa is here?" Weakid gasps as he turn around and sees him. "It's papa..."

"So it really is Scraggy, but why does it call you papa?" Alice asks.

"I hatched it from an egg, that's why." Ash says, but then they see a group of Dynaball is about to explode, Paracaw rushes towards Weakid and evolves, using Protect to save the Weakid.

"She evolves..." Mark says. "But there is one more Dynaball."

As another Dynaball is going to use Explosion, Ash quickly takes out the Pokeball.

"Pokeball! Go!" Ash throws the Pokeball on that last Dynaball before it explodes. And it is captured. Ash also rushes to the two Pokemon. "Are you alright?"

"We are fine..." The new evolved Pokemon says. Ash then scans the Pokemon and offers Weakid back to the team.

**Dynaball: The Exploding Pokemon: Fire and Steel Type. When a Dynaball's emotion rises, it explodes all of a sudden. It's rare for trainers to possess one without getting covered in dust at least once.**

**Paraful: The Macaw Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. Evolved from Paracaw at LV:23. Known for their haughtiness, Paraful would disobey their trainers ever so often, but in truly tough battles they willingly listen to orders.**

"I am not that rebellious..." Paraful whines. "Why does it have to say that?"

"Well, you weren't a Paraful before." Ash says.

**Weakid: The Weakling Pokemon: Fighting Type. While frail physically, Weakid have a heightened sense of danger, and often make their escape before any predator even notice them.**

Weakid says, "So Papa, is this new Mama?"

Ash and Alice blush and Pikachu decides to help answering. "Yes, they are dating, but it is too soon to become a new mama, but you can call her if you want." Then the Weakid nods.

Rocco says, "I understand why they looked like Red and you now..."

Delia says, "They are some more moments like this, we should see."

As they notice a Deer like Pokemon running past, Ash says, "That Pokemon looks like a Deering."

"That is Deerbie." Delia says. "But it sure looks like it. Are you going to capture it?"

"You bet I do. Go, Pixwee." Delia and the others are confused as Alice asks, "Why are you sending a Bug and Fairy Type Pokemon against a Fire Type?"

"I am not going to win the battle. I want to capture him. And Pixwee is a good choice." Ash says.

"But it is not common to see a Shiny Pixwee." Rocco says. "Not to mention that the Deerbie over there is also pink, which means that it is also a Shiny."

Pixwee uses Bug Buzz at the deer Pokemon, but it charges at her with the Flame Charge, dealing a lot of damage. But with Pixwee glowing and learning Air Cannon, it defeats Deerbie and Ash tosses the Pokeball, capturing it.

**Deerbie: The Deer Pokemon: Fire and Normal Type. Deerbie favors crashing through any and all obstacles, leaving broken pieces of trees and even rocks behind. Cities are oftenly on the lookout for a herd of them.**

**Pixilily: The Forest Fairy Pokemon: Bug and Fairy Type. Evolved from Pixwie at LV:23. A tale in Rikoto is that if you catch a Pixilily, they'll grant you a wish. This is derived from records of grateful Pixilily who gather berries and objects for their trainers.**

"Well done, Pixilily." Ash says as he hugs the Pokemon before recalling her.

After they reach the exit, Delia asks, "So Rocco, are you going to keep training here?"

"Yeah, since I am really looking forward to battle Ash. I also got the news you give me, so I really need to train some more." Rocco says.

"What news?" Ash asks Delia and she says, "About the crisis I told you the other day. About how those 18 people are coming to this region."

Ash and Alice flinch as they remember the talking. Then they bid farewell to the Elite 4 member and head towards Route 5.

* * *

**Now in this chapter, Ash has has reunited with Scraggy, and they also have a new partner Mark and meet the new commander Marcus. I hope you like this chapter.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Weashock, Eclipser (Boldore), Skrabble, Casspring, Atomix, Weakid (Scraggy), Paraful, Dynaball, Deerbie (S), Pixilily (S)**


	28. Chapter 28: Orshore and Battle Bridge

Chapter 28: Orshore and Battle Bridge

Once they arrive at Route 5, all they can see are beautiful gardens and flowers. Alice is amazed at the place and she says, "This place is so nice."

"I agree." Ash says, "But not as beautiful as you." Alice blushes at his words.

Mark asks Delia, "Since when did Brother become a flirt?"

"Well, ever since he notices his feelings for Alice." Delia sighs. "But I only heard him flirt with her and no one else."

As they take a break by the pond, they see two Pokemon getting close to them. Both of the Pokemon are female and they seem to be drawn to their auras.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Ash asks. Both Pokemon say that they are drawn to them and they want to join their team. Much to their surprise.

"Okay...that is if you want to." Ash throws two Dive Balls and then captures both Pokemon.

**Shrubsea: The Sea Lily Pokemon: Water and Grass Type. Shrubsea lives on reefs close to the shore, sticking themselves to rocks and dancing to the sea's current. Their habitats in Rikoto have become famous tourist spots.**

**Weedsea: The Sea Weed Pokemon: Water and Grass Type. Weedsea resides among seaweed crowds for natural camouflage from hunters. There are even seemingly seaweed colonies where there are nothing but Weedsea.**

"The POkemon you captured are Female as well, so they can evolve." Alice notes.

"Just like Vespiquen." Ash says. "This is so cool."

* * *

Then they finally get to Orshore Town, they see a large bridge in front of them. "What is that?" Ash asks.

"That is the Battle Bridge. This is a place where people battle for crossing. So if we want to move forward, we have to defeat every trainer that is on the bridge."

"I see. By the way, we should go meet Burt." Mark says. "Since I have some Apricorn that needs to be changed into Pokeballs."

"Sure." Alice says as they go there. Once they find his place, Burt is surprised to see Delia as he says, "Ah, Delia. It is nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Burt." Delia says, "These are my sons Ash and Mark, and this is Alice, she is the Gym Leader of Subhail."

"It is nice to meet you." Burt says.

"You too, wow, you look really like Kurt back in Johto." Ash says.

"That is because we are twins, so you have met my brother, huh?" Burt says.

"Yeah, I once got some Apricorns for him to make Pokeballs, and we heard that you can do the same, right?" Ash asks.

"You're right. "Burt says. But he is surprised that Ash and the group have all 10 kinds of Apricorns. He smiles, "My, it should take some while, I never knew you have all kinds of Apricorn here in this region."

Mark says, "It is because that we did look out for them."

"Very well. I will try finish them, do you want to help me?" Burt asks.

"Sure." Ash says as they help him, in the end, they get 10 kinds of different Pokeballs, After that, they bid farewell to Burt and go to the Battle Bridge.

* * *

"Wait up!" They hear Rodney as they turn around, he is running towards them and he is breathing heavily. "Puff-puff-puff! Geez! You're so fast!"

"Are you okay? Rodney? Why did you run?" Alice asks.

"I was hoping I'd catch up to you!" Rodney says. "I take that you guys just got to Burt's house? I also got some Pokeballs from him, so watch out! I am gonna catch some awesome Pokemon with them."

"I see." Ash says. "So have you caught something new?"

"I have, and let me show you in battle." Rodney says as he sends out Weakid, Ash sends out his new Pokemon, Paraful to battle. Weakid uses the Mach Punch to hurt Paraful, but in the end, it uses Talon Gash to defeat him.

Rodney sighs, "Wow, Ash. That was intense, but I'll get you next time."

"Sure." Ash says, "By the way, there is something that we need to discuss. I want to know about Alice's bullies."

This causes everyone to widen their eyes, especially Alice. Rodney says, "What about them?"

"It seems that they are coming to Rikoto. They are also teaming up with those murderers who killed my Pokemon."

Rodney gasps and says, "Oh no...if they find out that both me and Alice are here, we are going to be in trouble...Thank you for telling me this."

Alice asks, "Are you okay if they are here to annoy us?"

Rodney says, "No, but we have to face them if we don't want them to do whatever they like...especially that they team up with the murderers."

Ash nods and then Alice notices that Ash's bag is glowing. "Ash, one of the egg is hatching!"

Ash widens his eyes as he takes it out, the purple egg is glowing white until it becomes a new Pokemon. Ash says, "It's a Feva...I remember that Donna has one."

**Feva: The Fever Pokemon: Poison Type. Feva can make any human or Pokémon fall ill, simply from contact alone. Specialized gloves are sold in stores for handling of the evolution line.**

"So I can't touch him?" Ash frowns as he wants to hold this Pokemon, but Delia says, "Don't worry, your gloves are specialized."

Ash is delighted as he hugs the Pokemon, and the Pokemon acknowledges Ash as her father.

Rodney says, "Well, I am going to the Docking Port and get some more experience. I guess that you as well, right?"

"Yeah." Ash says, but then they see Rick coming as Alice sighs, "Not him again..."

"Oh...you guys...Heading over the Battle Bridge?" Rick says.

"Yeah, what about you?" Ash asks.

"So am I. I'm gonna beat all of the Trainers there as fast as I can so I can get to Highpoint City and get my next Gym Badge! I am not going to waste my time battling you now. How about we meet in Docking Port? We can battle there."

"Sure." Ash says, surprising that he is being polite to them. But it turns out wrong as he says, "Catch you later, losers."

After he leaves, Rodney says, "Oh...This guy is such a windbag...I'll definitely find him in Docking Port and teach him a lesson! We'll see each other again."

After Rodney leaves as well, Mark says, "So that guy is Rick? He sure is rude."

"Believe me, it is not the first time." Alice says.

* * *

On the bridge, Ash is battling against 10 trainers. The first one is the School Kid Bob, he is using his Snuffuzz while Ash uses Cheepip. "Use Roost." Ash says as his Cheepip recovers his HP. Bob says, "Damn it...use Bite."

"Block it with Giga Drain." The Pokemon blocks the attack and also drain the opponent's energy, causing it to faint in the end.

"No way...I lost." Bob says as they shake hands, before letting Ash pass through.

"Cheepip is doing better." Ash pets the bird and it evolves, it becomes a green parrot as Ash scans him.

**Aeroma: The Aroma Pokemon: Grass and Flying Type. Evolved from Cheepip at LV:24. Although big, Aeroma are known to be gentle and caring companions. Their voices have therapeutic power, and their songs brighten even the dullest gardens.**

"Looks like Swellow is going to be a good singer." Aeroma blushes a little at Ash's comment.

In the next battle, the opponent is also a school kid, but named Kelly, and she is using a Rubbunny. Ash is using his Tadart, who was his Bulbasaur.

"Hang in there, Tadart. Use Muddy Water." The Pokemon summons dirty water and then defeats the Rubbunny, the girl is sad that she lost, but she thanks Ash for a great battle. And Tadart also evolves into a frog like Pokemon.

**Dartoad: The Frog Pokemon: Poison and Grass Type. Evolved from Tadart at LV:24. Dartoad make use of their leaf-like tail both for shielding itself from drying out on sunny days, and as a water dish on rainy days.**

"So this is what evolution looks like?" Dartoad says, "It is so weird."

Ash says, "But I am sure that you can get used to it."

The third opponent is a lass named Andrea, she is using two Pokemon to battle, the first one being a Weashock, who is defeated by Monstune's Quicksand. As for the second Pokemon Pixilily, Ash uses the Stotox to battle.

"Stotox, let's finish with Rock Blast." Ash says as the Pokemon shoots out rocks, knocking the Pixilily out. Ash cheers for the victory as Stotox evolves.

**Bouldox: The Toxic Stone Pokemon: Rock and Poison Type. Evolved from Stotox at LV:26. Bouldox's spikes are coated in a powerful poison that effects the nervous system. A single touch of these spikes can paralyze a person for hours.**

"It is a good thing that my gloves are protective." Ash says as he cheers for the Pokemon.

The fourth opponent is a youngster named Nick. His first Pokemon is a Stickut, which was defeated by Rubball's Bounce attack. And his second Pokemon is a Budcherp, and Ash defeats him with Pikachu's Electro Web.

"Nice work, you two." Ash hugs both Pokemon and Rubball starts to glow, it evolves into a Rubbunny, much to Ash's delight.

**Rubbunny: The Rubber Pokemon: Normal Type. Evolved from Rubball at LV:25. Rubbunny are capable of extreme feats of agility, ricocheting between foes with incredible force. Myths say that they can jump to the moon and bounce back.**

Rubbunny jumps really high and it takes Ash into the air as well. "Not again..."

Alice says, "I wonder what's going on with Casspring and Rubunny..."

"Maybe they just like Ash so much?" Delia shrugs as they wait until Ash comes back down.

The fifth trainer is a Rich Boy named Willi, he is using three Pokemon and the first one is a Geckone, which is defeated by Werehide's Dark Matter. The second one is Paraful, it somehow doesn't listen to Willi in the middle of the battle and Weashock defeats it in the end. As for the final Pokemon, it is a Wormhole, the evolution of Gworm.

"Wait until it comes out of the ground, Darcula." The spider Pokemon nods, then it senses the ground and Ash says, "Use Sticky Web."

Darcula spread the move on the hole and then it is stuck with the head. "Now X Scissors." Then the Pokemon is defeated.

"Well done, Darcula." Ash says as Darcula evolves, it becomes bigger and Ash scans him.

**Taraterror: The Tarantula Pokemon: Bug and Dark Type. Evolved from Darcula at LV:26. The gentle giants of Bug-types, Taraterror is often misunderstood for it's fearsome appearance. Yet, despite their pleasant nature, they are merciless in battle.**

"I see, it sure is nice as well." Mark says.

The sixth trainer is a Lady named Carol. She also uses three Pokemon. The first Pokemon is Lophug, Ash uses Widox to battle. Widox uses the Cross Poison to defeat the Pokemon, also setting up the Sticky Webs. The next one is Dinomite, Ash uses Toron to battle the Pokemon.

"Use Aura Sphere." The lady yells as the move hits Toron. "Toron, are you okay?" Ash asks, the Pokemon nods and it evolves.

"That is Oriture." Alice says.

**Oriture: The Tectonic Pokemon: Ground Type. Evolved from Toron at LV:26. Oriture can detect vibrations in the ground with ease. When two Oriture are hunting the same prey, they would stomp on the ground to disrupt the other's tracking.**

Ash asks Oriture to use Magnitute, and it lands Magnitute 8 as it knocks out the Dinomite. The lady sends out Bushup as her final Pokemon. Ash uses Snazap to battle. Snazap also evolves and it uses Scary Face on the Pokemon, then finishes with the Sulfric Spray.

"Nice job." Ash says to the snake, who gives him a smirk.

**Cobolta: The Rattlesnake Pokemon: Poison and Electric Type. Evolved from Snazap at LV:27. Cobolta can change the patterns on its body by directing the electrical current in its body. This is mostly for intimidation, though it sees use during mating seasons as well.**

"Well, I guess you really like your new body, huh?" Ash says as he recalls his Pokemon.

The seventh trainer is a Pokemon Ranger named Austin. He has four Pokemon and the first one is Wraphro. Ash sends out Platyplat to battle the Pokemon. Platyplat has become a mummy due to the fact that he uses Aqua Tail on the Pokemon, but it still defeats it with a Hydro Pump.

"Good work, Platyplat." Ash says as the platypus Pokemon evolves, it becomes a fatter platypus as Ash scans it.

**Platyplash: The Platypus Pokemon: Ground and Water Type. Evolved from Platyplat at LV:27. A Pokémon with a strange appearance and behavior, most people don't believe Platyplash exists until they encounter one face to face.**

"Now they should know that it exists." Alice says.

The second Pokemon is Nimblow, Ash uses Lycanroc to battle. Austin has never seen one before, so he didn't know how to counteract. But after knowing it is rock type due to the Accelrock, Lycanroc takes some damage by the Water Pulse. But in the end, it is defeated by the Stone Edge.

The third Pokemon is Dartoad, and Ash uses Vambat to battle. With Vambat's dance moves, it manages to dodge the Leaf Darts. Once it defeats it with Leech Life, it starts to glow as it is evolving.

**Dracubat: The Vampire Pokemon: Dark and Flying Type. Evolved from Vambat at LV:26. Dracubat's night vision is second to none, making them very powerful Pokémon at night. It leeches blood from other Pokémon in order to recover its own health.**

Dracubat is dancing around after the evolution, but Platyplash is annoyed as he uses Water Gun to stop him, Ash quickly recalls them before a fight breaks off.

And the final Pokemon is Lunape, Ash this time uses his own Wraphro to counter the Pokemon. Lunape manages to confuse Wraphro with the Confuse Ray, but the accident Hex defeats the monkey Pokemon in the end.

The eighth battle also a ranger named Carla. Her first Pokemon is a Roobeo. Ash sends out Golkid to battle. Golkid also evolves in the middle of the battle and finishes the Roobeo with the Brick Break.

**Golemo: The Golem Pokemon: Rock Type. Evolved from Golkid at LV:26. A Golemo in deep sleep cannot be easily moved. Some cities employ Bulker specifically to clear out blockades of sleeping Golemo.**

The second Pokemon is Lavenbelle, Ash uses Budcherp to battle. With the Singing and the Air Cutter, Lavenbelle is fainted. The third Pokemon is Casspring, Ash sends out Gworm.

"Gworm, use Recover." After being hit by some bounces, Gworm recovers its health and also evolve into a Wormune, Ash asks it to use Rock Tomb and finally defeat the Flying and Bug Type Pokemon.

**Wormune: The Earthworm Pokemon: Bug and Ground Type. Evolved from Gworm at LV:25. Wormune spend most of their lives underground, and for the rare occasions where they are above ground, they coat themselves in dirt as armor.**

As for the final Pokemon, it is Phoxiven, the evolution of Phoxy. Ash uses Melmetal to battle this time as the opponent is confused about this Pokemon. With the Double Iron Bash, it delivers the one hit knock out without Phoxiven to counter.

The ninth trainer is a socialite named Petra. She uses five Pokemon and Ash is feeling a little tired. Her first Pokemon is Doveheart, Ash uses Naganadel to battle, aiming for the 1 hit KO, it uses Venoshock to defeat it.

The second Pokemon is Oriture, as usual, Ash sends out Lapras to use Sheer Cold on it. Alice says, "Isn't Ash being a little bit harsh? He is aiming for the one hit KO."

Delia says, "He is tired, since all those battles are taking his energy."

The third one is Dynaball, Ash uses Sandugg to battle as he wants to show some respect. Sandugg manages to land some Spikes and also evolve into a Cassand, and it uses Quicksand to defeat the Pokemon.

**Cassand: The Sand Slug Pokemon: Ground and Bug Type. Evolved from Sandugg at LV:27. Cassand are a symbol of patience and wisdom across Rikoto. Known as "Nature's Time Capsules", they can lie immobile under desert sand for decades at a time.**

The fourth Pokemon is Aeroma, and Ash groans as the Spikes aren't going to be doing it. So he sends out Deerbie to battle.

Deerbie's constant Flame Charge helps it gains a lot of speed. After it evolves, it uses Blaze Kick to finish the bird Pokemon.

**Deerash: The Deer Pokemon: Fire and Normal Type. Evolved from Deerbie at LV:26. Deerash creates blazing trails through woodlands and forests when escaping predators. Once the fire is extinguished, these paths often become new hiking trails.**

"There is a Pokemon that named after you, Ash." Alice says with a giggle.

"Yeah, I wonder why you did that, Mom?" Ash asks with a little annoyance, but Delia just smiles back without telling anything.

And for her fifth Pokemon, it is Werehide. Ash uses Lucario and its speed makes all the wolf's attack misses, and then it delivers the Aura Sphere to defeat the wolf.

"Finally, there is only one more trainer to face." Ash says after bidding farewell to the Socialite.

"How about we take some rest for now? There seems to be some Water Stones at the beach over there." Alice says.

This catches Ash's attention as he rushes towards the stones. He picks two up and gives them to Shrubsea and Weedsea, making them evolve.

**Kahula: The Hula Pokemon: Water and Grass Type. Evolved from Shrubsea with a Water Stone. Kahula continues dancing on the reefs they washed up onto as Shrubsea. Competitions exist where people attempt to imitate their hula dances.**

**Kelpula: The Kelp Pokemon: Water and Grass Type. Evolved from Weedsea with a Water Stone. Kelpula colonies are everywhere on the seabed. Some fish Pokémon often attempt to eat their kelp-like appendages, which Kelpula will protect at any cost.**

After some rest, Ash finds the final trainer, the gentleman named Brooke. His first Pokemon is Dodont, Ash sends out Kahula to battle. Its Teeter Dance makes the Dodont confused, and then it lands the Whirlpool to ends the Pokemon.

The second Pokemon is Ecobuzz. Ash uses Charizard for this one and with the Blast Burn, it is one hit KO. The third one Eclipo is facing against Kelpula, but the Grass Knot trips the Pokemon and it uses Aqua Jet to ends him.

As for the Widox and Rushot, Ash uses Gardevoir and Gliscor's Psychic attack and Earthquake to end them off.

"Congratulations! You beat all 10 trainers on the Battle Bridge." The Gentleman Brooke says as he takes out an egg. "This is your reward, a Lucky Egg."

Ash thanks the trainer and Mark says, "Finally, it is over."

"Yeah, I think I have battled a total of 30 Pokemon...though some of them are one hit KO." Ash says.

"Because those Pokemon are in a different level from those trainers." Delia sighs. "But right now we should go to the Docking Port and rest." The others nod and they quickly head towards their destination.

* * *

**It is finally done, in this chapter, Ash and his friends are battling in the Battle Bridge and like in the games, there are Pokemon that evolves during the battle. I hope you like it.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Shurbsea, Weedsea, Feva, Aeroma, Dartoad, Bouldox, Rubbunny, Taraterror, Oriture, Colbolta, Platyplash, Dracubat, Golemo, Wormune, Cassand, Deerash, Kahula, Kelpula**


	29. Chapter 29: Way to Highpoint

Chapter 29: Way to Highpoint

After arriving at Docking Port, Ash, Alice, Mark and Delia take some rest in the Pokemon Center. With the celebration for the long way on battle bridge, Ash sends out Dracula as he flies towards Ash. Ash grabs him and he asks, "Does Gliscor taught you that?"

The Pokemon tries to break free but in vain. Ash puts him down and says, "I have something for you, since it is night time, I think you can evolve with this item."

He takes out the Razor Fang and he takes it, then it glows as it evolves further.

**Countula: The Vampire Pokemon: Dark and Flying Type. Evolved from Dracubat with a Razor Fang at night. Countula are known as "Terrors of the Night". Hiding in the shadows, they are capable of draining life from other Pokémon without their victims even noticing.**

As Countula is going to sneak up on Ash, he sighs and says, "I already saw you, You don't need to sneak up on me." And then he recalls the pouting Pokemon back to his Pokeball and returns to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

The next day, everyone is ready to leave the Docking Port. Ash asks, "So how much further are we going to the fifth gym?"

Mark says, "Just look at the mountain over there." Ash and Pikachu are shocked at the sight of the mountain. "The city is on top of the mountain."

"That sure is a long way..." Alice says. "I remember that there is a cable car that goes there, right?"

"But it is closed." Delia says. "It is under repair and it should be for days."

"I guess we have to keep moving by feet..." Ash sighs.

"Are you going to Highpoint City?" They see a sailor walking towards them. Delia asks, "Um...you are?"

"My name is Sammy, but people around here call me Sailor Sammy. I take people across the water to Waytide City whenever they need. But the problem is that I left my keys to the boat back at my house in Highpoint City. Can I ask you a favor to grab them for me?"

Ash says, "Sure, just give us the direction of your house."

"You'll do that? Awesome." The sailor says as he gives them the direction. Then they bid farewell to the sailor as they go south. Rick is there waiting for them.

"So you made it, that is a surprise. Let's battle now." Rick says. "I'll show you that I'm always better."

"Sure, you keep saying that." Ash says.

Rick this time sends out his Stegron as his first Pokemon, Ash sends out Kelpula. Rick manages to land a Charge Beam on the Pokemon, but Stegron is defeated by the Aqua Slam. His second Pokemon is Oriture, and Kelpula uses Grass Knot to make it fall down to the floor, and then defeated it with the Leaf Tornado.

His third Pokemon is Casspring, Ash this time sends out Golemo and uses Rock Slide, but a U-Turn causes Casspring to switch into Dinomite. Dinomite deals a lot of damage using Submission, but Golemo hangs on and uses Self-Destruct, and then it faints. Casspring is sent back out as Ash uses Pikachu. Pikachu uses Quick Attack before it bounces into the sky, and then finishes with Thunderbolt. His final Pokemon Paraful is also defeated by the Electro Web.

"Luck was on your side, again! It doesn't matter!...Highpoint City is next for me. I've heard of a sailor on the pier who sails you to Route 9, but I don't want help from anybody...I think it's more for some weakling like you. Haha!"

"Excuse me?" Mark tries to punch the boy, but Delia stops him. Rick just says, "Catch you later, loser." And then he leaves.

Alice says, "It is true that we can surf through Water Pokemon, but helping others isn't weak as well."

"I agree." Ash says. "Speaking of which. I realize that Rocco gave me a King's Rock back at the Fallrock Valley. Maybe it is time to use it on Golemo."

Ash then takes the item out and puts it on Golemo, with the sun shining on the Pokemon, it glows and evolves.

**Golossus: The Golem Pokemon: Rock and Fighting Type. Evolved from Golemo with a King's Rock in daytime. Created by ancient rulers to protect their tombs, Golossus can sense disturbances to their master's well-being and will not stop until the threat is gone.**

"Golossus sure looks quite cool." Mark says.

"Yeah. Now that it is evolved, let's continue our journey, shall we?" Ash says as they head towards Route 6.

* * *

Once they are in Route 6, they hear some rumbling and Alice asks, "What is that?"

"Let's go check it out." Ash says as they rush towards the sound. And then they notice some moose like Pokemon are headbutting one another.

"They are Moostone." Delia says. "And I see that they are doing their own training."

"That is really weird..." Ash says. But then they notice a Moostone is hiding behind the tree. So they go to the Pokemon. "Why are you hiding here?" Ash asks.

The Moostone says that he is scared of training with others. Ash understands and then he offers to train with him. With the help of the Aura Weapons, Moosstone is getting used to it and he decides to join Ash's team.

**Moostone: The Moose Pokemon: Normal and Rock Type. Moostone trots around rocky mountains, headbutting each other both for fun and to hone their resilience. Rocks caught between two would simply crumble into dust.**

Ash also sends out Deerash to train with Moostone. As the two Pokemon are clashing with the Take Down, they are bounced back and Ash says, "Great, now use Flame Wheel, Deerash."

The deer like Pokemon spins around with fire and crashes into Moostone, causing it to be sent backwards. At the same time, Pikachu hears a sound and he turns around, "What is that?"

Pikachu walks towards the bush and then he sees a goat like Pokemon jumping over him and it lands in front of the two training Pokemon. "What the?" Alice asks.

And the goat also jumps away as Mark says, "That is a Kidlit."

"And it jumps so fast..." Ash says as he and Alice then stops his jumping by surrounding it, causing it to get scared.

"Don't worry, we are not going to hurt you." Ash's soothing voice calms the goat down, and then Deerash asks, "Why are you watching us?"

The Kidlit shows a shy voice and she says, "I saw your Flame Wheel...I want to try it..."

"Oh I see." Ash says. "Then why don't you train together?" The Pokemon is delighted as they train together, after some tries, Kidlit manages to learn Flame Wheel.

"You are doing a good job, but you still need more training. Why don't you come with us?" Deerash asks.

"Of course I will." Kidlit says as Ash throws a Pokeball at it, shaking three times and then it is captured.

**Kidlit: The Goat Pokemon: Fire Type. Thriving in mountainous terrains, Kidlit can easily jump across creaks and gaps between rocky cliffs, leading to their crucial position in search and rescue.**

"I can tell that they are really good helpers." Alice says as everyone nods.

Then on the way, they find some thugs and they claim that they way they are going is a private place, so Ash challenges them for the passing. After battling the boss, they can only let them through. After the battle, Ugling also evolves.

"Just like the story, the ugly duckling becomes a beautiful swan..." Alice says.

"I know." Ash says. "I really like that story as well. It reminds of all of us."

**Swellegant: The Swan Pokemon: Water and Flying Type. Evolved from Ugling at LV:28. Even though they are one of the most beautiful Pokémon in Rikoto, Swellegant are extremely vain. They spend most their time staring at their reflections in ponds.**

As they head to the Jewel Mine, they are stopped by the workers there. "I am sorry, this place is still under construction. We can't let anyone pass through until it is finished."

"It is fine, please continue your work." Delia says as the workers thank the queen. But then they hear a sound that is crying for help.

"Where is that sound come from?" Delia asks.

"It seems like it is on the tree. But there are too many leaves, I can't see what is behind." Mark says.

"I'll get up." He climbs the tree and then he sees a Pokemon stuck in the tree. Ash knows that it is an Irimp since his sister Elena has one.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Ash tries to fix it from the tree, and they Irimp takes Ash down from the tree. "So it is an Irimp..." Alice says.

"Yeah." Ash says. "Now that you are saved, you are free to go."

But Irimp has different thoughts, it decides to join Ash and the group.

**Irimp: The Blimp Pokemon: Steel and Flying Type. Inside the metal casing of Irimp is nothing but hot air. They are able to expel the air for attack, but to keep the air heated they scour the land for more fuel.**

* * *

Now at Route 7, Ash and his friends continue forward and they find Keira training with her new Pokemon, a Roobeo. "Oh, hey guys! How are you?" Keira notices them and she greets them.

"We are great, how about you?" Alice asks.

"I saw your battle with that red-haired guy in Docking Port...He seems to be a rough guy, but he is a good trainer."

"I agree." Ash says. "If he can change his attitude, he is a perfect trainer."

"So how about a battle? I have a new Pokemon to try out." Keira says.

"Sure." Ash says. And then she sends out Roobeo, Ash sends out Aquad so that they can have a fighting battle.

"So which Pokemon do you think will win, Mark?" Delia asks.

"Both of them are great Pokemon, but Brother has the advantage."

"I see." Alice says. In the end, Aquad glows and it uses Submission, knocking the Roobeo out.

"Wow, you evolved." Ash says as the Pokemon is now at the same height as Ash. He scans and finds that it is called Smaqua.

**Smaqua: The Freshwater Pokemon: Fighting and Water Type. Evolved from Aquad at LV:28. Smaqua train by standing on rocks in the center of whitewater rapids, avoiding and smashing any obstacles that may wash down the river.**

Keira says, "I enjoy the battle. You're still the best." She recalls her Pokemon and says, "Are you going to Highpoint City?"

"Of course, I need to get my fifth Gym Badge." Ash says.

"Well, I am going back to Route 6 to train my Pokemon, I think I have to catch a strong one... Good luck in the Gym in Highpoint City. We'll definitely meet again. Bye." Then Keira leaves.

Alice says, "So she is here only for a battle?"

"I don't know." Ash says as they move forward. "Maybe she wants to show us her Roobeo."

On the way, they see some burned woods, Mark says, "Wow...I wonder what kind of Pokemon can cause it..."

Just then, they see a bear training with the Flamethrower at the tree, but when it sees the group, its face turns to be cute, causing Alice to say, "You are so cute."

Ash says, "But the face it is making, it sure changes rapidly." Just then, the bear Pokemon shoots out a Flamethrower to Ash, but Ash quickly dodges it. "Hey, what is that for?"

"I think it is mad about you saying changing rapidly." Mark says. Ash then sends out Charizard and it grabs the Pokemon before it can attack Ash.

"Let go of me, you overgrown lizard." The bear yells.

"Not until you stop." Charizard says as the bear decides to make a cute face, "Please?"

Ash says, "From the Flamethrower we've seen, you have potential to get stronger, how about I capture you? We can train to be stronger."

The Pokemon the watches Ash carefully and then he nods. Ash tosses the Pokeball and captures it.

**Cuburn: The Bear Pokemon: Fire Type. While having an adorable appearance, Cuburn's temper flares up easily; They may even cause wild fire when engaging in an especially heated battle.**

While continuing on the road, Pikachu senses something as he yells, "Everyone dodge!"

As the group dodge, some barbs just fly over them. "What was that?"

"I guess that they might be the ones who caused it." Mark says as they see a lot of iron ball like Pokemon with purple barbs on it shooting everywhere.

"They are Barball, why are they attacking us?" Alice asks.

"I don't know. But we have to stop them." Ash says as he takes out the Monstune, though Monstune tries to hug his trainer, but Ash stops him and then tells him to use Earthquake.

Every one of the Barball faints after the attack, Delia says, "They sure are four times weak to Ground."

"Yeah, but I think I'll just randomly catch one." Ash throws the Pokeball and captures one of them.

**Barball: The Barb Pokemon: Steel and Poison Type. Barball sheds their worn-out spikes for new, sharper ones every once a while. The shed spikes are still incredibly venomous, and have been used as arrowheads in the past.**

"So that was their time to shed their worn-out spikes..." Ash says.

"Yeah. At least you have one of it." Delia replies.

And the final Pokemon Ash captures on the route is an ant Pokemon, it bites Alice on the finger as Alice feel the burn and the pain.

"Alice, let me help you." Ash takes out the medical box and he quickly heals her wound. "Thank you, Ash."

"Anything for my loved." Ash says, causing her to blush.

"Are you going to continue flirting or you are going to capture the Pokemon?" Mark asks as Ash gasps. "Right. It is a good thing that I have a Quick Ball."

Ash throws the ball and it captures easily, he also checks the Pokedex and finds that it is different from the one he captured.

**Fyrant: The Fire Ant Pokemon: Bug and Fire Type. A bite from a Fyant can cause a burning pain that can last for hours. They are usually found around volcano vents where they build their underground nests.**

"But it is green...so we caught a Shiny one..." Alice says.

"Yeah. I am sorry that you are injured again, Alice." Ash says.

"It's fine, as long as I am with you, there is no need to worry." Alice smiles at them as they finally reach the Highpoint City.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter, and Ash captures 6 new Pokemon and also battle two rivals. I hope you like it.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Countula, Golossus, Moostone, Kidlit, Swellegent, Irimp, Smaqua, Cuburn, Barball, Fyrant (S)**


	30. Chapter 30: Mt Highpoint

Chapter 30: Mt. Highpoint

Ash and his friends arrive at Highpoint City, they find the keys for the captain Sammy in his own house, and then they head towards the gym for Ash's Gym Battle. As they are about to get inside, they are stopped by Clyde. "I am sorry, but Amber isn't at the gym in this moment."

Delia says, "Seriously? Where could Amber possibly go?"

"Mom, you know Amber?" Ash asks.

"Yes, she is my travel companion back when we are in Hoenn." Delia says. "She is quite a good trainer to be honest. And he even goes into fights with Red sometimes."

"So it is a friend of yours?" Alice asks as Delia nods. "I think she maybe at Mt. Highpoint, we might be able to find her there."

"Sure." Ash says as they go to the mountain. Once they arrive there, Ash bumps into a person. "Oww...you there! Are you with those strange people that have been seen on Mt. Highpoint?"

"Is that a way to say to my son? Amber?" Delia says as the three are surprised. Amber says, "Wait, Delia. Is that you?"

Amber stands back up and says, "Wow, it sure has been a while. And they're yours and Red's children?"

"Well, except Alice here, she is also a gym leader like you." Delia says. "In fact, we are here to find you, why aren't you at the gym?"

"I was told that strange people in weird looking outfits were seen making their way up the mountain. It is my duty as Gym Leader of Highpoint City to make sure there's no funny business going on!" Amber says.

"I guess it must be either Team Solar or Team Lunar...since they always causes some trouble." Ash says.

Amber flinches as she mutters, "Team Solar huh...If you see anything suspicious, let me know. I'll go up ahead." Amber rushes to the top of the mountain while leaving the rest at the same spot.

"So she is like that from before? Mother?" Mark asks.

"I guess so. She didn't change from the last time I saw her..." Delia says.

"But she somehow flinches when we mentioned Team Solar...I wonder why..." Ash says while Delia also flinches as well.

Just then, Alice sees that Ash's backpack is glowing again, she says, "Um...Ash? Your egg, one of the two eggs is glowing..."

Ash takes out his backpack and then he takes the egg out. Ash says, "What's going on here, this is the second time."

"Yeah." Alice says, and the yellow egg hatches into a Pokemon that looks like a bird but with lightning like wings.

**Blitzy: The Firework Pokemon: Electric and Fire Type. Blitzy sparkle in the night sky, often being mistaken for stars. People sometimes have them create light shows for celebrations.**

"Wow, so this Pokemon can make fireworks, that's cool." Alice says.

"I know." Ash says. "I'll take good care of you." He pets the Blitzy as it coos at Ash.

As they go up the mountain, they see Team Solar Grunts blocking the way. One of them is using Fyant, Ash sends out Hummzing to battle. "Hummzing, Drill Peck."

Ash says as the bird then pecks at the Bug Type Pokemon, giving out super effective attack and knocking it out. As the grunt retreats, Hummzing also evolves.

**Hummzap: The Hummingbird Pokemon: Electric and Flying Type. Evolved from Hummzing at LV:28. Whenever Hummzap flaps its wings rapidly, it causes a loud, buzzing noise. Many facilities employ Cosmets to keep them away from interfering with signals.**

"Hummzap sure looks very strong." Mark says.

"But I wonder what is Cosmet..." Ash mutters.

The second grunt uses a Blitzy, so Ash sends out Atomix to battle. During the battle, Atomix glows as it evolves, using the Discharge to defeat the Blitzy.

**Atomotro: The Atom Pokemon: Electric and Steel Type. Evolved from Atomix at LV:28. When the energy storage in Atomotro reaches its limits, it would release a powerful beam of radiation into the space, creating electromagnetic disturbances around it.**

"Then we should be careful of the energy storage of this Pokemon." Ash says as the grunt sends out his next Pokemon, a Colbolta. Ash sends out Feva to battle.

"Are you sure it is a good idea? Feva just hatched not long ago." Alice asks.

"Don't worry, I trust her." Ash says. Feva is doing a great job as the move Fever burns the opponent. After the battle is over and the grunt retreat, Feva also evolves, much to the other three's surprise.

**Fevira: The Fever Pokemon: Poison and Dark Type. Evolved from Feva at LV:28. Fevira can cause hypnotic trances from the poison it spreads through dancing. Trainers are required to make sure they do not release poison in public space.**

"It seems like I have to take care more of this Pokemon." Ash sighs.

"Brother, look!" Ash hears Mark's call and they go to him, they find that a Pokemon is fighting Team Solar grunts on its own, but it defeats the grunts easily with a move they haven't seen before.

"Wow...that Pokemon is strong, what is it?" Alice asks.

"It's a Hottop." Delia says. "And the move we saw is Geode Cannon."

But as Hottop sees Ash, the smoke comes out from the chutes and it tackles Ash with tears in its eyes. Ash gasps, "Torkoal? Is that you?"

"Torkoal, you mean...it is also one of your old members who got killed?" Mark asks.

"Torkoal burns coal within its body to produce energy. As a defense, Torkoal is able to release smoke from its nostrils and its back to confuse enemies. It was just like what it did as well." Alice says.

The Pokemon keeps rubbing Ash as Ash is laughing. "I know I missed you...but please, I can't get up."

After getting Hottop out of him, Ash asks him to rejoin the team and he agrees.

**Hottop: The Hot Stone Pokémon: Fire and Rock Type. Hottop can disguise themselves as rocks when they feel threatened, though the smoke escaping from their chutes makes the disguise rather ineffective.**

* * *

After they get to the top, they see Amber hiding as she tells them to be quiet. "What's going on here?" Alice whispers.

"Them..." Amber points at the three people in front of the temple, one is facing the two and Ash says, "That's Brite, the commander of Team Solar who took the Volt Stone..."

"And that is Scarlett and Marcus from Team Lunar...Scarlett is the one who took the Earth Stone..." Alice gasps.

They hear Brite says, "Team Losers, you are too late, we got here first!"

Scarlett says, "Typical, Team Solar thinking that rules apply...Who cares if you're here first, we're here now!"

Marcus says, "If we have to fight you for the Core Stone, we will and we will win!"

"Yeah, right short stuff!" Brite says annoyed. Then a girl who seems to be a part of Team Solar walks out of the temple and she says, "You can try but I think you might be disappointed..."

"Grr...Gloria..." Marcus says. Amber widens her eyes as she is staring at the girl.

"Marcus, late to the party as usual...Well, actually, it seems we're both late this time, the Core Stone isn't here..." Gloria says.

"Don't lie to me, Gloria!" Marcus says.

"We may be on opposing sides, Marcus, and you don't have to believe me, but I don't lie, the Core Stone isn't here, someone has already taken it!"

Ash looks at Amber, who shushes him and nods. Ash nods back as they continue to listen.

"Hopeless..." Marcus says.

Then Amber asks, "So what are they doing here?"

"I guess they are here to take the Core Stone, since they already have the Volt and the Earth Stone..." Ash says.

"They're after the Core Stone? Well, that's not going to happen, I'm going to talk to them!" Amber says as she walks out of the hiding spot, and the others follow suit.

"You! All of you, you all need to leave now!" Amber says. The four commanders see the group and the are shocked, Gloria asks, "Aunt Amber? What are you doing here?"

Ash, Alice and Mark are surprised to learn that Amber is related to a member of Team Solar. Amber says, "I see Starla is making you do her dirty work. All of you have no right being here, this temple is sacred to this mountain, you're not here on good intentions!"

Marcus says, "And what if we don't leave?"

"I will burn you all down in the blink of an eye, don't test me!" Amber says with a glare to them.

Aunt Amber, I know you won't understand, but right now you won't have a chance against us, we are Team Solar, we will rule the region with our orders!" Gloria says.

"Keep dreaming Gloria, our chaos will be the future of the region!" Marcus says.

As Ash and Alice also come with Delia's orders, Scarlett says, "You two again?"

"Coming to stop us, I see." Marcus says.

Amber says, "You two come just in time. Ash, Alice, I want you to deal with my niece and the other commander of Team Solar. I'll deal Team Lunar."

"Okay." Ash says as he and Alice face the Team Solar. Brite says, "You guys again...but this time you don't have that silver haired girl to help you, huh?"

"It doesn't matter." Ash says as Brite and Gloria send out Cobolta and Legnix. Ash sends out Oriture and Alice sends out Husky. Alice is in a disadvantage because of Fire Types, but with Ash helping covering, they defeat the two easily. But then they send out Explonade and Deerash, it defeats the two Pokemon. Alice goes for Snower next, but before Ash can take out a Pokemon, a ghost suddenly appears and it uses Hypnosis to make two Pokemon fall asleep.

"What was that?" Ash asks, and then the Pokemon show itself as a ghost. "A Napkid?" Alice mutters.

Napkid then uses Dream Eater to make them faint. At the same time, Amber also finishes her battle against Team Lunar.

"What twerps..." Brite says. "But it is better than Team Lunar..." They recall their Pokemon.

Gloria says, "Hmm...We don't have the time to waste on this, Brite, let's go." She turns to Amber and says, "Aunt Amber, I am sorry that we have better things to do than waste our time here. See you."

Then she turns to Brite and he nods, "Legnix, Flash!"

A white light covers everyone and then Team Solar is gone. Amber says, "Damn it, she is gone again..."

As for Marcus, he says, "You win this time, Gym Leader. Scarlett, let's get out of here..."

"You'll rue the day you crossed us! Taraterror, use Smokescreen."

And this time a smoke covers them and Team Lunar is also gone.

"They got away again..." Mark says.

"It is fine." Delia says, "Thank you for helping, Amber."

"No problem, though I wonder why could she possibly want with the Core Stone?" Amber mutters, "I'm glad you are also okay as well. It's best not to get involved with people like them...But anyway, it seems they've left and nothing has been damaged, I'll head back to my Gym."

"So is it true that you are related to Team Solar?" Amber stops at Ash's question.

Amber says, "We maybe blood-related, but I have no intention to get into their business." She turns to Ash, "If you want to battle with me, Ash, that's where I'll be. I'm looking forward to see you, I expect a heated battle!"

After Amber leaves the mountain, Ash turns to the ghost Pokemon, he says, "Thank you for helping us as well."

"No problem." Napkid says, "You are really hard to follow as well..."

"Follow?" Ash is confused.

"Yeah, after saving those Pokemon from the thieves, I have tried to call you, but you think that it was a ghost as you tell Geckone to teleport away...And I have been chasing you all the way here..."

"Wait, you chase us all the way from Blackleaf Woods? For what reason?" Alice asks.

"To join you of course." Napkid says.

"Okay..." Ash says as he uses the Dusk Ball to capture the Pokemon.

**Napkid: The Bedsheet Pokemon: Ghost Type. Napkid's body is incredibly soft and silky. They favors hiding among blankets and scare people who did not notice their presence.**

"And you didn't get scared every time I did that..." Napkid says. "You do know that how many times I have been under your blanket as well."

Ash and Alice are frozen as they hear that, Delia giggles a little and she says, "Maybe he really likes you so much to do this thing."

Then they head into the temple and they meet the Legendary there, it is a Tiger like Pokemon. It bows and says, "My lord, you have come."

"Tigacore, how are things here?" Delia asks.

"It should be fine, but I am relieved that my stone isn't in the hands of either teams." Tigacore says. "And you two must be the Prince of Sun and Princess of Moon?"

"That's what Terradon and Aethera said to us." Ash says. "Do you have more?"

Tigacore says, "There is more. The requirement of waking up the Dark and Light aren't only the 5 stones, it also needs two crystals, the Order Crystal and Chaos Crystal."

"Where are those two crystals? And how can we stop the group?" Alice asks.

"That is required for you to figure it out. But I am willing to join your team." Tigacore says. Ash frowns as he can only captures the Pokemon.

**Tigacore: The Fire Symbol Pokemon: Fire Type. Embodying the element of Fire, Tigacore is said to keep the lava in the mantle of the planet flowing, such that it will not freeze over.**

"I feel like I didn't get some answers I needed..." Ash says.

"You're right, but only you two can find out the answers." Delia sighs. "I guess that is what he wants to tell you."

Ash nods, and then they find some Fire Stone, so Ash gives one to Flawk, who evolves into a Legenix.

**Legenix: The Rebirth Pokemon: Fire and Flying Type. Evolved from Flawk with a Fire Stone. Legenix are said to be immortal. Once every 100 years, they will burst into flame and be reborn as a Flawk egg.**

"Sounds like you have become a good Pokemon, Legenix." Ash says as the Pokemon nods, saying that he doesn't need to worried being killed again. Then they head back down the mountain in order to battle the gym.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and in this chapter Ash meets his Torkoal, who is a Hottop now, and then he finds the third Legendary Pokemon and learn more about the prophecy.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Blitzy, Hummzap, Atomotro, Fevira, Hottop (Torkoal), Napkid, Tigacore, Legenix**


	31. Chapter 31: Highpoint Gym Battle

Chapter 31: Highpoint Gym Battle

Ash and his friends are back at Highpoint City and they are in front of the gym, Ash asks, "Mother, do you know about what Amber's strategy is?"

"She specializes in Fire Type Pokemon, since she loved to train back in Mt. Chimney back at the Hoenn Region. And if I remember, this time you will be facing 4 Pokemon."

"I see." Ash says. "And I am ready for that."

Once they get inside the gym, they see that there are some switches and lava on the ground. Amber is standing at the other side of the battlefield and she says, "Hello, guys. Thank you for all you did at Mount Highpoint, they sure is up to something not good."

"Don't worry about it, Amber, we can handle them." Delia says.

"Anyway, our battle as you know, I'm Amber, the Gym Leader of Highpoint Gym. I use Fire-type Pokémon, so I hope you're ready for this!"

Then they see that some of the floors are disappearing except for those with the switches on. Ash says, "What's going on..."

"In this gym, the field will become like this. But don't worry, if you move the switch, then the platforms will change. That is how this gym works." Amber says.

"Okay." Ash says as he goes to the side of the battlefield while the others go to the stands.

"My first Pokemon will be Hottop." As the Pokemon is sent out, she says, "Come on! Show me your skills!''

"You bet, it is a Fire and Rock Type, so I choose Pupool." As the dog appears, it starts to lick Ash, much to his surprise. But then Pupool says, "Not now, Pupool, we are going to battle."

Then the dog Pokemon nods as it faces the Gym Leader's Hottop. Amber says, "Let's start off with Stealth Rock."

The Pokemon shoots out some invisible rocks and one of it hits the switch, causing the platform to move. "Get out of there quick, Pupool!"

As the Pokemon jumps to the other platform, he says, "This is really hard. But we will overcome it, use Water Sport first."

Then it splashes on a puddle of water, causing Hottop's Fire moves weaken. Amber says, "Hottop doesn't only learn fire moves. Use Rock Slide."

"Dodge it." Ash yells as Pupool jumps to another platform, but he is now stuck as another rock is coming. "Calm down, Pupool, use Aqua Jet on that switch!"

The puppy nods as it does what Ash says, and then another platform rises and lowers, Mark says, "He is getting used to it."

"That is great, Ash." Alice cheers as Pikachu also cheers for him.

"Well not for long. This lava is artificial, which means that Fire Pokemon can swim in it." Then Hottop swims in front of Pupool, much to Ash and the puppy Pokemon's surprise. "Use Lava Plume."

Even though it is weakened, the move still deals a lot of damage to the Pokemon. But much to the Gym Leader's surprise, Pupool starts to glow and becomes darker blue.

"Wow, it is a Pooldog now!" Ash gasps as he scans the Pokemon.

**Pooldog: The Bulldog Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Pupool at LV:29. A popular household Pokémon due to their loyalty and gentle disposition. Their drool always hangs from their jowls, if removed, it will reform immediately.**

"Evolution I see." Amber says, "But that isn't going to stop me, use Rock Polish." Then the Pokemon starts to raise its Attack stats, but Ash says, "Use your Megalo Fang!" Ash yells as the Pokemon gives the Hottop a bite, causing it to faint in the end.

Amber says, "I was really careless with that attack...but this time it won't happen again. Blitzglow, come on out."

As the Electric and Fire Type Pokemon appears, Ash says, "So that is Blitzy's evolution..."

Alice says, "It floats in the air, which means that it has possibly have the ability Levitate, right?"

"You are right." Mark says.

"Now let's do some tricks. Swift! Aim over Pooldog."

Ash is confused at what it is doing, but then the attack hits the switch and then the platforms that linked to the one Pooldog is standing are gone. Ash says, "Oh no, we're trapped..."

"Checkmate, Shock Wave." And then Pooldog is defeated by the attack.

"Return, you did a good job, Pooldog..." Ash recalls the Pooldog and then he takes out the second Pokeball. "Now I will need your help, Eclipser!"

As the Pokemon appears, it also floats in the air. Ash says, "Eclipser, this is our first gym battle ever since I found you again, this time lend me your powers."

Eclipser nods and it glows white, Amber says, "I don't know what you just did, but Blitzglow, use Flash!"

The Pokemon glows as the Eclipser can't see a thing. Ash says, "Calm down and use your Psychic powers, then use Power Gem."

Eclipser nods and then it calms down, then the Power Gem also hits Blitzglow.

"Not bad, Swift!" Amber yells.

"Dodge it, and then use Morning Sun!" Ash yells as the Pokemon dodges the attack, and then it glows as its HP is recovering. But much to Amber's shock, Blitzglow gets hit by an unseen force as it faints.

"What's going on? The Morning Sun isn't an attacking move..." Amber says.

"That is Future Sight. I tell it to use it in the first turn." Ash says. "And it works so well."

Delia says, "Future Sight, huh? Interesting."

Amber says, "I have to admit, you sure are your mother's son. But that isn't going to stop me from sending Billaze."

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "This must be the evolution of Kidlit..."

By using the Flame Charge, it speeds up and then gives Eclipser a lot of attacks, causing it to faint in the end. Ash says, "Then Milotic, I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, Amber says, "A Milotic...it has been a while since I see one..."

"Milotic, Rain Dance!" As the rain causes the field to get wet, Amber says, "Then we'll just have to take some measures, use Body Slam."

But as Milotic is hit and gets paralyzed, Ash says, "Too bad, the ability Marvel Scale also raises the Defense, so that won't work. Use Water Pulse."

"Dodge it." But as Billaze dodges the attack, the attack lands on the switch and then it causes Billaze to be cornered.

"What?" Amber gasps.

"As the saying goes, I'll let you taste your own medicine. Finish with Hydro Pump!" Ash says. Milotic shoots out the water at the Pokemon and then Billaze is fainted.

Delia says, "It sure is really exciting...since it isn't usual to see Amber getting cornered like this."

Amber sighs, "Not only you have your talent as your father, you also have the cunning like your mother. But I will break them apart with my final Pokemon, Magrizzly!"

As the bear like Pokemon appears, she says, "Sunny Day!"

Then the weather becomes harsh and Milotic can't help but land at the platform. "Then use Solar Claw!"

Ash sees that the claw absorbs the sunlight and then slashes at Milotic, causing some pain. "Milotic."

"Now Storm Throw!" Amber yells as Magrizzly throws the Milotic to another platform, causing it to faint.

"Milotic, return." Ash says. "You did a good job."

"Now what are you going to do next?" Amber asks.

Ash says, "I have promised, after winning four badges, I am going to need their help for battling the upcoming gyms. So I'll choose Ho-Oh!"

Delia, Alice and Mark widen their eyes to see the phoenix Pokemon appear in front of them. Delia says, "Ash? What's the meaning of this?"

Ash says, "I am sorry, mother, but I promise my Legendary Pokemon that they will have a chance to battle. And I decided to let them battle the Gym Leaders."

Delia sighs and says, "I see...well, I can't blame you for it."

Amber says, "It's fine, Delia. I wanted to battle a Ho-Oh for a long time."

Then Magrizzly uses Slash on Ho-Oh, but then Ho-Oh uses Recover to recover its health. Then it goes for Sky Attack, Magrizzly jumps into the lava to dodge the attack. But Ho-Oh also dives into the lava as well.

"Of course, Ho-Oh is a Fire Type as well." Alice says.

"Yeah. Brother is going to win." Mark says.

"Finish with Brave Bird!" Ash says.

Magrizzly is back on the surface, but it can't see Ho-Oh, until it appears behind him, knocking him through several platforms, and then finally ends on the platform that connects to the wall.

"You blew out my fire..." Amber gasps as she recalls her Pokemon. "Congratulations on your victory! You have won the Blast Badge!"

Ash gets the badge and thanks her, Delia says, "So how are you feeling, Amber?"

Amber says, "Your son, he is a perfect combination of you and your husband. I am really convinced of that."

As Delia looks at how Alice and Ash are chatting happily, she says, "Well, then I guess that Alice is really lucky to have him."

* * *

Back outside, Ash bumps into a person, the person says, "Ow...watch out..."

Ash hears the voice and he says, "Rodney?"

"Oh it's you, Ash, Alice, Mark and Ms. Ketchum as well. Good to see you again." He gets back up and says, "So you won the Blast Badge?"

"Yeah, she is really tough, but I managed to win." Ash says.

"That's awesome, I am just about to battle her now. I hope I'll win." Rodney says.

"So you're not going to have a battle?" Mark asks.

"Well, I could do that, but I wanna save my energy for the Gym Battle, you see." Rodney rubs his head with a small laugh.

But much to their surprise, Amber also walks out of the gym, much to their confusion. Delia asks, "Amber, what's wrong?"

"Thank goodness that you haven't leave yet. Ash, I have a favor to ask you." Amber says.

"What is it?" Ash asks.

"You see, after our battle, I had a thought..." She then takes out a red orb and Delia is shocked. "That's the Core Stone! You have it this whole time?"

"Yes. Delia." She turns to Ash, "Knowing Gloria, she will realizes that I have the Core Stone and she will come back for it... I know this, so I want to ask you this. It's dangerous, but will you take the Core Stone with you on your journey? I know that you will keep it safe.''

"Wait, you want me to keep the Core Stone?" Ash gasps as she nods, then the stone is in Ash's hands.

"What people? What's a Core Stone? What am I missing?" Rodney asks.

"And Who are you?" Amber asks. Alice says, "This is Rodney, he is a friend of us."

"Rodney, Sorry, but I can't let anyone else know that Ash has the Core Stone, so please keep it a secret!'' Amber says.

"I have no idea what this is about...So, okay." Rodney says.

"Thank you, so please, Ash. Take the Core Stone and keep it safe! I know that it will be safe with you!" She turns to Rodney, "So, Rodney. You would like to battle?''

"Yes please." Rodney says.

"Okay, let's go." "Awesome, see you later." Then Rodney and Amber go back into the gym as the others bid them farewell.

"So where should we go next?" Ash asks.

"There is a long distance between the sixth gym, so we should go to the Docking Port for Waytide City." Delia says. "It is lucky that the cable cars are open now." Then they go take the cable car back to Docking Port.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, Ash has gotten not only the fifth badge, but also the Core Stone to keep from both Team Solar and Team Lunar. I hope you like it.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Pooldog**


	32. Chapter 32: Sea Adventures

Chapter 32: Sea Adventures

After getting back to the Docking Port, they find that the place is darker than when they arrive for the first time. Delia asks, "Strange, it is noon only, why is it so dark all of this sudden..."

"I don't know." Ash says as they go ask a trainer, but then the trainer tells them that aliens are attacking and they have gone to the container yard.

"Mother!" Then they see that both Elena, Alex and Electra come to the place, Delia asks, "Why are you here?"

"We heard the news of Aliens and we come here as fast as we can." Alex says.

"And we heard that you got your fifth badge from Amber, congratulations, Ash." Electra says.

"Thanks." Ash says. Then they go find out what's causing the trouble, then they see that three alien like Pokemon are attacking for batteries for its energies. "Are they aliens or are they robots?" Elena asks.

"Or rather they are Pokemon." Delia says. "They are known as Psystric."

"I have heard of stories of Psystric, but it is the first time I am seeing this. We have to stop them from destroying everything." Elena says.

"I agree." Then both Electra and Alex send out Signileaf and Eclipser. They each battle one, as for Ash, he uses Mewtwo to battle the last one. And they are also captured in the end, causing the sky to return back to normal.

"Wow, they sure did a lot of mess." Elena says.

"I agree..." Alice says while scanning the Pokemon.

**Psystric: The Polarized Pokemon: Psychic and Electric Type. Psytric is an artificially created Pokémon, but no one has came forward claiming to be its creator yet. Rumors say that it was created by aliens.**

After cleaning the mess, they bid farewell as they go to the port, where they find Sammy. "Oh you got the keys, thanks. Now as I promised. I can take you to Route 9 which leads you to Waytide City."

Ash and the others thank the captain as they get on the ship.

* * *

During the sailing at Route 8, they have been enjoying the ocean as Alice says, "The sea sure is beautiful."

"I know." Ash says. Then they see some Dolphin Pokemon swimming around them, Ash says, "Pikachu, why don't you go play with that Pokemon?"

He sends out Budcherp to let Pikachu fly with the Pokemon, they are having a lot of fun. And Budcherp evolves in the middle of flying is also a shock to them.

"That's so cool." Alice says. "It evolves."

"Yeah, it is a Budsoar." Ash says. Then the Dolphin Pokemon jumps into the air as it signals Ash to catch it. So Ash captures it before the gravity pulls it back to the water.

**Budsoar: The Budgie Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. Evolved from Budcherp at LV:30. Budsoar are watchful protectors of the forests, directing lost travelers to safety with their glowing feathers and warning them of any danger.**

**Porfin: The Dolphin Pokemon: Water Type. Porfin are a docile species of Pokémon. They have a close relationship with humans; some may even allow children to play amongst them.**

Delia comes and says, "You know, in this beautiful water, you can also fish some Pokemon as well. Why don't you try it out?"

"Sure. Mother." Ash says as he and Alice goes to fishing. Ash says, "Alice, you sure are good at this, where did you learn it?"

"Believe me, there are a lot of ice caps besides the city I was in, and I learned how to fish with the help of my teacher Mr. Chiu."

"Mr. Chiu?" Ash asks her.

"He lives in the Subhail City as the former Gym Leader and the acting Gym Leader for now since I am here with you. He was a nice teacher as well, he taught me a lot of stuff ever since I dropped out of the Kalos School due to the bullies."

"Wow, I would like to meet him one day." Ash says as he feels that the rod is moving, he fishes and then a shrimp like Pokemon appears.

"Vennap, I choose you." As Ash sends out the Pokemon, Alice feels a little scared at the presence.

"Vennap, use Wrap, don't let it escape." The Pokemon shoots out his vines and then wraps around the Pokemon, squeezing it until Ash throws the Lure Ball he got from Burt. It is successfully captured, but Vennap also evolves, much to Alice's horror.

**Shrimpet: The Heatseeker Pokemon: Water and Bug Type. Shrimpet cannot properly defend itself from predators, so it must utilize the environment to protect itself. Living near underwater volcanoes have made them heat-resistant.**

**Monstrap: The Trap Pokemon: Grass and Dark Type. Evolved from Vennap at LV:30. Monstrap is an extremely cunning predator. Scientists have discovered that their existence pre-dates even some extinct, fossilized Pokémon.**

Mostrap tries to hug Alice, but Alice keeps stepping back. Ash sighs as he recalls the Pokemon, "You're scaring her, Monstrap. Return for now."

As Ash recalls the Pokemon, Alice kneels down on the floor and she says, "Thank you, Ash."

"No problem..." Ash says, but then he is bitten by a shark as he yells in pain. "Ow..ow...ow..."

"Ash!" Alice, Pikachu and Budsoar try to help him, but Ash says, "Don't worry." Ash just grabs the shark with his hands and asks, "What's the meaning of this?"

"You have the same taste as my trainer..." The shark says wile tilting his head.

"Wait, Gible? Is that you?" Budsoar says. "No way..." Pikachu says. "It's Gible."

"Pikachu, long time no see." The shark says. Ash stares at the Pokemon and mutters, "Gible? It does make sense since it likes to bite my head."

Mark says, "Gible is a Dragon Type, right?"

"Yeah. It once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat. But now it turns from a Land shark to a real shark, huh?" Alice says.

"So what do you say, do you want to get back to my team?" Ash asks the Pokemon, and it nods.

"Can you tell me if you want to join my team? Since I can hear your voice this time." Ash says.

"Didn't he just nod?" Mark asks. "Why does he has to ask one more time?"

"Back in Sinnoh, he did the same thing to this Pokemon, but it nods doesn't mean anything." Delia says, then they notice the Pokeball in Ash's hand and she says, "I think this time it is a success."

**Sharko: The Blitz Pokemon: Water and Electric Type. Sharko start swimming once they're born from eggs. Even when they have to stay in one place, they would swim in a circle endlessly.**

"Now I found my partner back again...it seems like the whole Sinnoh Gang is complete." Ash says.

"You're right." Budsoar says. "Then it is the others left."

* * *

Once they see the land, the captain says, "Here we are! If you wanna go back to Docking Port, just tell me. I will take you there."

"Thank you captain, but we won't be getting back for a long time." Ash says as they bid farewell to Sammy.

After the ship leaves, Mark says, "I can see the Waytide City over there."

Ash and the others look at Mark's direction, and they see a beach like city in front of them and they are in awe.

"Yeah, and then across the city is the Victory Road, which means that the League location is near here." Alice says.

"That's so cool." Ash says.

On the route, Ash finds a Pokemon at the shore. It looks poisonous and Ash says, "What is that?"

"It is Kinip, be careful, its spikes are poisonous." Alice says.

Ash sends out Peafan to battle. Due to the sudden evolution in the middle of the battle, Ash says, "Now you are Super effective against it. Use Extrasensory."

The Pokemon hits the Pokemon with the Psychic move and it is defeated. Ash also tosses the Pokeball and captures the Pokemon.

**Kinip: The Spine Pokemon: Poison and Water Type. Kinip shifts itself so that attackers bite on their venomous spikes. Even with all of its spikes ripped out, Kinip can grow them back in a few hours.**

**Psyflock: The Peafowl Pokemon: Psychic and Flying Type. Evolved from Peafan at LV:30. In battle, Psyflock use their colorful tail to hypnotize their opponent, once it has caught them off guard, they are struck with powerful Psychic attacks.**

"It seems like Psyflock is really powerful." Ash says.

"It sure does if you know how to use it." Delia replies.

"And that over here is a Tortarock." Mark says. "It is not a Water Type."

"Still, I want to train this Pokemon. Scorlit."

As the Pokemon appears, Alice says, "Its Ground Type might be useful, but Fire Type isn't."

"Yeah. Use Sand Tomb." Scorlit traps the turtle Pokemon in the sand, letting Ash to capture it easily. Scorlit also evolves after the battle is over.

**Tortarock: The Tortoise Pokemon: Rock and Ground Type. Tortarock's shell cracks if it is exposed to heat for too long; as such, they often dip their body in water to keep their shell healthy.**

**Scorpinova: The Scorpion Pokemon: Fire and Ground Type. Evolved from Scorlit at LV:29. Scorpinova live under dunes in large, sandy deserts. The sting of its tail both envenoms and burns its prey's flesh. Their antivenom needs to be chilled to take effect.**

Delia says, "By the way, Ash. You have caught a Shrimpet, right?"

Ash says, "I do, Mom? Why?" Ash sends the Pokemon out. Delia says, "Shrimpet, can you use the move Scald?"

The Pokemon is confused, but Delia teaches the Pokemon how to use it and then it evolves.

**Shrimpoon: The Heat Vent Pokemon: Water and Fire Type. Evolved from Shrimpet by learning Scald. Shrimpoon thrives in water even with temperatures at well beyond boiling point. They stun their prey with super-heated bubbles launched from their pincers.**

"Mom? What happened? It evolves after learning Scald?" Ash asks.

"You're right. It is a good thing that I have some technical machines." Delia says. "Now that the training is done, why don't we go to Waytide City now?"

"Sure." Ash says as they all enter the city.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time Ash has traveled through the Route 8 and 9, he also brings the Sinnoh Group back together. I hope you like it.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Budsoar, Porfin, Monstrap, Shrimpoon, Sharko (Gible), Kidnip, Psyshock, Tortarock, Scorpinova**


	33. Chapter 33: Fishing Contest

Chapter 33: Fishing Contest

Waytide City is a city situated on the beach, due to the fact that it is close to the ocean, Ash and the others are amazed at the sight. Ash says, "Wow, this city sure is very oceanic."

"I know what you mean, it is located near the seaside, and it looks beautiful as well." Alice says.

Delia says, "Since we are here, why don't we go find the Gym Leader and say hello?"

"Sure." Ash says as they go there, only to find that the Gym Leader isn't in the gym. "So if he isn't here, what should we do?"

Delia says, "Why don't you go relax at the beach? I am sure that it will help you a lot."

"Sure." Ash says as they go to the beach.

As they arrive there, they decide to change into their swimsuits. Ash is already changed and now he is standing in front of the shower room waiting for Alice.

"Ash...I am finished." Alice says with a shy tone. Ash turns around and sees Alice wearing a white bikini with some blue spots on it. Ash can't help but blush at the sight. And Alice also blushes as well since she sees his six packed abs.

"Alice...you...you look beautiful..." Ash says. "I don't know know how to describe your beauty..."

Alice says, "You are really great as well." Then she grabs Ash's hand and says, "Why don't we go play?"

"Sure." Ash says as they go play in the water. Delia and Mark are still in their normal clothes as they are watching them playing together. Delia turns to Mark, who is sitting on the beach lounger. "Mark, do you want to join them?"

Mark sighs, "I am sorry, Mother. To be honest, I am still afraid of water and ocean like stuff. You know, that nearly death experience..."

"That is really surprising to hear from our little brother." Then the two people turn around and see a boy who looks older than Mark walking to them. He is wearing a white tank top and blue beach shorts, and he also wears sunglasses. "Brother Wade?" Mark is surprised to see him here.

"Hello, Mother, and to you as well, Mark. What brings you here?" Wade asks.

"Well, we are traveling with Ash and his girlfriend, right now they are here having fun in the ocean." Delia says.

"What? Ash is here? No way. Mother, you should have tell me. You know I have been dying to see my brother Ash." Wade says.

"I am sure he will be happy to see you as well." Delia says with a small smile.

Ash and Alice are having fun in the water, but when they are swimming back to the beach, Ash says, "Hey, that's my brother Wade!"

"Wade?" Alice is confused as Ash and Pikachu rush towards the said person.

"Wade!" Ash says as he fists bump with Wade.

"Wow, Ash. Look at you, you look really great. And Mom finally brings you here, huh? Haha." Wade says as he ruffs his hair.

"Stop it, Wade, I am not a little kid." Ash says. "Oh, and Wade, this is Alice. Alice, this is my brother Wade."

"It is nice to meet you." Alice says with a bow. Wade notices her aura and he says, "Oh, a member of the Masho Family I see. You two sure make a great couple."

"Everyone has told me that." Ash sighs. "So Wade, I heard that you are a Gym Leader in this city, I want to challenge you to a battle for the badge."

"Oh, competing in Gym Battles? That is awesome! So how many badges do you have?" Wade asks.

Ash shows him. "I got 5. I even beat Damon and Amber, they were mother's travel companions in the past, right?"

"You must be doing awesome!" Wade says, but before he can continue, they see a girl says, "Watch out, Wade! You might get beaten by your little sibling!"

"What?" Wade turns to the girl as she has green hair and the clothes are really aquatic. With blue top and blue shorts.

"Haha...I'm just kidding, though, who knows? He might!"

"Oh, it's you! Yeah, right...Ash, Alice, Mark, Mother, this is Reisa. She is my girlfriend."

"What, you have a girlfriend as well?" Mark is surprised. "Why didn't you tell us about it?"

Wade says, "Sorry, it is because I have gym business that I couldn't tell you guys about it."

Reisa says, "So you are Ash? I heard a lot about you from my father and Wade, you are really good trainer."

"Did I know your father?" Ash asks.

Wade says, "Reisa is also a Top Coordinator and the daughter of the famous Top Coordinator, Wallace Mikuri."

"Wait, you are related to Wallace? The Hoenn Champion?" Ash gasps.

"Of course." Reisa says. "It is nice to meet you."

"So what are you doing here in Rikoto?" Alice asks. "I don't think that there are contests in this region for now."

"I'm here for the Pokemon Fishing Contest of course. Wade has been showing me all kinds of Water Type Pokemon in the Rikoto Region, but I want to see some more." Reisa says as she looks at the gate to the contest fields.

"I have an idea." Wade says, "Reisa, you should battle Ash so I can see your battling style."

"Well, okay! I'll battle, but only if you want to!" Reisa says.

Then they start to have a battle, then Reisa says, "Though I have a lot of Pokemon, but I will show you my three Water Types from this region. "Parasea."

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "I'll use Water Types as well, since we are at the beach. I choose Blastoise."

Once Blastoise appears on the field, the crowd is watching in awe at the sight of a foreign Pokemon. Alice says, "Blastoise? When did he get that Pokemon?"

Delia says, "Oh, when I was spying on traitors back when you are visiting the Brushus Town, I asked Officer Jenny at the Vermillion City to have it back for Ash."

"I see." Alice says with a nod. "And it seems to be strong."

Then Blastoise defeats the Parasee with the Ice Punch as well as the Crunch, so Reisa sends out Angelight. Ash recalls the Pokemon and sends out Sharko, Sharko and its Electric Attacks swiftly defeated the Pokemon. So Reisa uses her final Pokemon, Guppish.

"Lapras, I choose you." As Ash sends out his third Pokemon, Alice is in awe at the beauty of the Pokemon.

"Lapras looks really beautiful." Alice says.

"Indeed. I also found her around the Orange Islands. Her mother was perished and I decided to help her feel better by returning her to Ash." Delia says.

Then Lapras uses Ice Beam and the Thunder to make Guppish fainted.

"You are as talented as your brother." Reisa says. "Wade, I guess you've got trouble on your hands."

"Indeed. That was a good battle! It's good to see how far you've come! I know! How about this! If you win 7 badges, I will battle you!"

"What? I can't challenge you yet?" Ash frowns. "But I really wanted to challenge you now."

"Just think about it, Ash. What a great way to have a battle, trying to win your 8th Gym Badge!" Wade says.

"I guess so, which means where is the next gym located?" Ash asks.

"Then it will be in Greenpine City, it is really far from here." Alice says. "And then after the Greenpine, it will be my Subhail Gym." Alice says.

"Oh? So you are a Gym Leader as well? Interesting." Wade says. "Now I have to do some business with our aquarium...How about watching the Fishing Contest with Reisa?""

"That's great idea." Reisa says. "I'll show you how the Fishing Contest works!"

Mark says, "Then you won't mind if I help him as well?"

Delia says, "No problem."

* * *

Then Mark and Wade leave the group as Reisa says, "Then follow me to the gateway over there after getting your clothes back on."

Ash and Alice then go to the shower room to change their clothes. Once they are done, they are now at the entrance as Reisa explains the rules.

"This is the Fishing Contest. Here, you can enter and you'll receive 30 Fishing Balls. Then, once inside, you can find a spot to go fishing. Once you hook a Pokemon, you can try to catch it."

"That sounds easy." Ash says.

"But the catch is that you're only allowed one Pokemon with you to battle with. Also, you can only have one Pokemon that you've caught for the contest!"

"Wait, so I can only catch one Pokemon in the contest?" Ash widens his eyes, but Reia sighs, "Relax, you can catch others. You just have to decide whether or not to keep the Pokemon you caught or replace it with a newly caught one in the contest. Once the Contest is over, the Trainer who has caught the best Pokemon will win a prize."

"So even though we caught the other Pokemon, we still can keep them if we caught them?" Alice asks.

"That's cool, right?" Reisa says. "By the way...for battling me, I have a little gift for you."

She takes out an egg and Ash is amazed with it. "Let me guess, it is an egg for a Water Type Pokemon, right?" Ash asks.

"Of course." Reisa says, "But you'll have to figure out what is it."

Ash turns to Alice and asks, "Alice, how about you keep this egg? Since you gave me one back at Brushus Town. It will be better if you take it."

Alice widens her eyes in surprise as she says, "If you say so." Then she takes the egg. Ash also goes to partake the contest.

The time limit is 20 minutes, but Ash has been capturing a lot of Pokemon. But he also fails some as he only capture 9 Pokemon out of 29 balls. "Great I have only one more...what should I choose..."

Just then, he notices a Pokemon, who is rushing towards him and giving him a hard tackle on the ground. "Oww...what's going on?"

The Pokemon says, "I finally found you, Ash! I missed you a lot."

"Wait, are you Corphish?" Ash gasps as he holds it in his arms. "What are you doing in the Fishing Contest?"

"I don't know what happened, but I got caught by the staff here and here I am. Can you bring me out here, please?" The former Corphish asks.

Ash sighs. "Sure." But then he sees this Pokemon, he smiles, "How about you help me win the Contest?"

The Pokemon nod as Ash throws the final Fishing Ball to the Pokemon. And then he takes it to the building to register for the contest.

After other participants are done, the receptionist says, "We will judge the Pokemon you placed here that was belonged to this place." Then after the examination, he says, "We have chosen the winner! The winner of the Contest is...Our Prince Ash, who caught a sparkling Crablue! The score is 341 points!"

After everyone is clapping for Ash, he goes to the stage and the receptionist says, "Here is your prize, a set of four evolution stones for your use."

Ash takes the stones and thanks him. Then he says, "Crablue, thank you for helping me." As they shake hands, Crablue shakes too hard and Ash is sent flying to the sand, much to everyone's amusement.

Back with the others, Alice says, "That is a really nice Crablue."

"Yeah, it turns out to be Corphish." Ash says as Pikachu is surprised. "Corphish?"

"You look the same, Pikachu." Crablue says.

Then Ash decides to see the Pokemon he captures, there are 4 Guppish, 3 Jellitot, a Parasea, a Surfide and a Crablue.

"Wow, you caught a lot of them..." Alice says as she is amazed of all the Water Type Pokemon.

"Yeah." Ash scans the Pokemon with his Pokedex.

**Guppish: The Attuning Pokemon: Water Type. Years of evolution has made Guppish able to evolve into several formes. There are still ancient Guppish out in the sea that have yet to evolve.**

"Guppish is one of the rarest Pokemon in the Fishing Contest, and you are able to capture four of them." Reisa says, "This may be a new record."

"I can tell." Mark says.

**Jellitot (M): The Cool Jelly Pokemon: Water Type. Jellitot, with their soft and light body, simply go along with the ocean's currents. They sometimes wash up onto the shores of many beaches around Rikoto.**

**Jellitot (F): The Sting Jelly Pokemon: Water Type. Jellitot's body mainly consists of water. While they can survive in most climates, being in too hot or too cold of a temperature would make them fatigued.**

"It is just like Nidoran, both Pokemon look different are similar, but they are very different." Ash says. "You know, Alice. I want to give you this male Jellitot. Since it can evolve to an Ice Type Pokemon.

"You are giving it to me?" Alice gasps as she thanks Ash by giving him a kiss. Then she names the Jellitot Jello.

**Parasea: The Paradise Pokemon: Water and Grass Type. Parasea kindly allows other smaller Pokémon to perch on its back when crossing the ocean. Few attack it due to its gentle nature and strong fins.**

"Well, maybe Lapras will be getting along with this Pokemon." Alice says as Ash agrees.

**Surfide: The Surfer Pokemon: Water Type. Surfide go long lengths to decorate their surfboards made out of planks. The more intricate one's board is decorated into, the more respect it holds among fellow Surfide.**

"You know, Wade's first Pokemon in this region is also this Surfide, and it is his strongest Pokemon." Delia says.

"Then I'll train him so that he can be as strong as him." Ash says.

**Crablue: The Pincer Pokemon: Water Type. Crablue hone their pincers against rocks near the shores. If one finds a rock with many u-shaped gouges on it, this means that a Crablue colony is nearby.**

"And this Pokemon is actually Corphish. Which means I got another former partner back to my team." Ash says.

Alice says, "Corphish is exceptional in its ability to survive. It adapts to any environment, will drive out its inhabitants, and claim the territory for its own. Sounds like you have a good Pokemon in the past."

Reisa says, "So what is your prize?"

Ash takes out the bag and he says, "Let's see...there is a Leaf Stone, an Air Stone, an Ice Stone, and a Dawn Stone."

Reisa says, "Seriously? Those four stones are capable of evolving Guppish."

"Wait, you mean that Guppish has more than one evolution?" Ash asks.

"Why yes. You can try on each of them to check out." Delia says.

Ash nods as he uses them on 4 Guppish, then they all evolve into 4 different Pokemon. Alice gasps, "This is so amazing..."

"Yeah." Ash says as he scans the four of them.

**Eqwater: The Symbiosis Pokemon: Water and Grass Type. Evolved from Guppish with a Leaf Stone. Eqwater's skin is stained green from the algae that it uses for protection and nutrients from photosynthesis. It prefers tropical waters in which algae is plentiful.**

**Glydfin: The Skipping Pokemon: Water and Flying Type. Evolved from Guppish with an Air Stone. Glydfin glide quickly and carefully just above the water. Swarms of them skip across the sea between seasons to regions with the appropriate climate.**

**Seagic: The Mirage Pokemon: Water and Fairy Type. Evolved from Guppish with a Dawn Stone. Seagic create mirages as a form of entertainment for their fellow Pokémon, though from time to time some unfortunate people would fall to the illusion.**

**Orcail: The Arctic Pokemon: Water and Ice Type. Evolved from Guppish with an Ice Stone. Orcail is well-adapted to cold waters. It has an extra layer of fat to keep warm and to crush ice drifts that their prey may inhabit on.**

"This is so amazing. Four Pokemon with different species." Alice says.

"Yeah, I will like to be friends with all four of them." Reisa says, "Now that you have entered the contest, I am now going back to the beach. So I'll see you later." Then they bid farewell to the girl.

"Hey, guys." They then notice Mark and Keira coming towards them. Keira asks, "I heard from Mark, how is the fishing contest? Ash?"

"Great, but what's going on and why are you together?" Ash asks.

Mark says, "Well, Professor Pinewood is here in Waytide City. He wanted us to find you guys because he has something important to tell us about those Team Solar and Team Lunar people."

"Team Solar and Team Lunar..." Ash mutters as Delia is flinching.

"Hurry! He's at the aquarium. Rodney and Wade are there, too!" Then they rush to the aquarium after Keira says the location.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, Ash reunited with his older brother Wade, and I change Misty to Reisa since Misty is a traitor, it will be weird to see her here. And Ash also has the Pokemon that wasn't with him back thanks to his mother. I hope you like it.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Eqwater, Glydfin, Seagic, Orcail, Jellitot (M), Jellitot (F), Parasea, Surfide, Crablue**


	34. Chapter 34: True Intentions

Chapter 34: True Intentions

Once the group are now inside the aquarium, they see Rodney and Professor Pinewood waiting for them. "Ash, guys, you have come. Even the queen too." Rodney says.

"We heard the news from Keira and Mark. But where is Brother?" Ash asks.

"I think that he is finding Reisa, since she is his girlfriend." Mark says.

And not long after, Reisa also comes with Wade. Reisa asks, "Why are you bringing me here?"

"I think you should also listen to this as well, since you won't be leaving this region soon." Wade says.

"Fair enough." Reisa says.

"So what do you have to tell us, Pinewood?" Delia asks.

"I found out some information about Team Solar and Team Lunar." Pinewood says.

"Those are the crooks who stole that little girl's Pokemon. And the other one has tried to rob the day care in the Brushus Town, right?" Keira asks.

"Yes, Keira." Ash says. "They're both different teams."

"But they share the same goal - to take over the Rikoto Region." Pinewood says.

"How would they do that, though?" Reisa asks.

"It has something to do with the temples..." Wade says.

"Correct. Both teams are trying to gather the 5 Elemental stones in order to open a portal to where Solaran and Lunaro sleep." Pinewood says.

"Solaran?" Ash asks.

"Lunaro?" Alice asks.

"Legend has it that the 5 Elemental Pokemon, Terradon, Tigacore, Searine, Tornadowl and Aethera used their powers to seal away these Pokemon in another dimension to end the war between them." Pinewood says.

"Why was there a war between them?" Keira asks.

"Both Pokemon were born from an eclipse. They are the same Pokemon, in a sense. Solaran was born from the light of the eclipse and Lunaro was born from the shadow of the eclipse." Delia says.

Rodney asks, "So they are like...twins?"

"Exactly." Delia says.

"So Team Solar and Team Lunar are both gathering those stones to set them free?" Keira says.

"Yes, although these stones aren't the only thing they are searching for. They also need to find the Sun Crystal and the Moon Crystal. Without them, Solaran and Lunaro won't be controlled and will cause devastation across the region." Pinewood says.

Ash recalls the things that he heard from the three Legendaries, he says, "When Light and Dark fight...the Prince of the sun and the princess of the moon will save the region with Balance..."

"What are you talking about, Ash?" Keira asks.

"This is the prophecy I heard from Terradon, after the Earth Stone is taken by Team Lunar."

"What? Team Lunar has the Earth Stone?" Wade asks in surprise.

"Not only that, Team Solar also has the Volt Stone." Alice says, much to their shock. "And I also remembered that Aethera tells us that once they wake up, they will fight together and it creates chaos. Is that true? Professor?"

"So you have met those two Legendaries?" Pinewood asks as they nod.

Mark adds, "And not only that, Tigacore also says the same thing about they are targeting the crystals, but we don't know where they are."

Ash says, "But the only thing we have is..." He opens the bag and then the Core Stone is there. Wade says, "Ash? You have the Core Stone?"

"Yes, Amber gave it to me so that both teams can't find it. Due to the fact that we have defeated them a lot of times, we might be able to protect this stone from those guys." Alice says.

"So now that leaves the Sea Stone and the Wind Stone." Rodney says.

"But I don't see how these teams' plans will work." Reisa says. "I mean, all 5 stones need to be together for it to work and, if they're all separated, it won't work."

"Which is why I think they have backup plans." Pinewood says. "These teams are dangerous and will do anything to get control of the Rikoto region."

"Which is why we can't let them have the stones." Delia frowns as Ash notices that his mother is keeping secrets from them.

"That's right." Keira says.

Pinewood says, "I know you guys were a good choice for the Pokedex, but please be careful. I know you can handle yourselves. You have come so far, Ash. You must protect that stone from these teams and you must not let them know you have it."

"Of course. And I am sure that all of you will help as well." Ash says as they nod.

Wade says, "So Professor. Wasn't there something you wanted to give to these three?"

"Oh, that's right. I want to give you these surfboards." Then they give them each a surfboard. "Um...why do we need this?" Keira asks.

"These will allow you to surf along water and get to places you couldn't before." Delia says. "It is useful if you don't have any Water Types on your team."

"I see." Rodney says as he puts it away. "But I will be fine, since I have Salaslam."

Keira says, "And I have Pooldog."

"Good." Pinewood says, "Well, I must go. I have some research to do in Goopool Swap. Good luck and be careful."

After Pinewood leaves, Wade says, "Right, guys. You know how it goes for this gym battle. Once all three of you have 7 badges, I will battle you, for now, I gotta get back to the Gym, Reisa, Mark, do you want to come along?"

"Sure." Reisa says.

"See ya, guys." Mark says as they leave.

Keira says, "I know we can do this. Team Solar and Team Lunar won't win! Ahhh! So pumped! I'm gonna go and train! I'll see you guys around!"

Rodney says, "It is not only the two evil teams, the ones that make you miserable are also a threat. But Keira is right! As long as we stick together, they won't win! You should go to Goopool Swamp! It's in the eastern area of Route 9."

"If I remember correctly, there is someone we know also at Goopool Swamp for training." Delia says much to their confusion.

"Who?" Ash asks.

"You'll find out eventually." Delia says as they leave the aquarium.

* * *

**Now that Ash and the others have a glimpse of what Team Solar and Team Lunar's ambitions are. I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be the Goopool Swamp.**


	35. Chapter 35: Goopool Swamp Part 1

Chapter 35: Goopool Swamp Part 1

Once Ash, Alice, Delia arrive at the entrance to the Goopool Swamp, they see Rodney battling a girl in front of him. The girl has blonde hair and she is using a Pharobe, the evolution of Wraphro. Not only that, Salaslam is seen to be defeated as he is also wrapped by the bandages.

"I lost..." Rodney sighs. "You are so strong."

"Why thank you." The girl says. "And we seem to have some audience as well."

Rodney turn around and he says, "Oh, guys, you made it. Well, the surfboard we got from the Professor is really useful. I had a good time with my Salaslam."

"You let him pull your surfboard?" Ash asks. "That sure sounds interesting."

"And you see, this is the entrance of Goopool Swamp." Rodney shows them the entrance as Alice says, "Goopool Swamp is said to be a mysterious area...but we don't need to worry about that, right?"

"Of course, not if I am with you." The girl says as the group turns to her, "It has been a while since I last see you, Ash. I really missed you so much."

"Not again..." Ash says as he is being rubbed of his hair. "Elena and Wade have been doing this to me and you as well? Sis Gina?" Ash groans.

"Can't blame me since Mother has been keeping secrets about you all the time." Gina laughs as he breaks the hug.

Alice asks, "Gina...Wait, she is your sister?"

Rodney says, "What? Another one?"

Ash sighs and says, "Of course, she is my sister Gina. Believe me, don't get in her bad side or else she will haunt you with your ghost Pokemon."

Gina sighs, "Those words are unnecessary. But yeah, I love ghosts."

Rodney says, "No wonder you beat me with a team full of ghosts. By the way, Ash. Have you seen those rocks on the beach? You are able to smash them with Rock Smash. But there is another way, you can use the Hammer."

As he gives him the hammer, he gives a look that says, "Are you serious". Rodney notices it and says, "I bought one for me, but I also thought that it will be a help for you and Keira. So you can take it."

"Thanks, I guess." Alice says. "But why do we need to smash rocks?"

Gina says, "I heard that there are smashable rocks all over the region, and there are some rare items under the rocks. How cool is that?"

"Really? I think you just like to see if there are any Pokemon underneath it." Delia says as Gina sighs, "You're right, Mom."

"Well, I have to get going." Rodney says as he bids them farewell, then Ash and his group also enter the Goopool Swamp.

* * *

As they enter the swamp area, all they can see is the fog. Alice says, "I can't see anything..."

"Me too." Ash says. "Gina, so you said that you train here a lot often?"

"Yeah." Gina says. "It is mysterious and I like it."

But without seeing anything, Alice bumps into something that is very spiky. "What is that?"

Just then, the spiky ball starts to change its form, and then it tries to use Spiky Shield. Gina says, "Don't worry, that is a Toxidon. And it is just Poison and Ground Type."

"Then I am going to capture it." Ash says excitedly, then she takes out the Dusk Ball and capture the Pokemon.

"Wait, you didn't battle it?" Alice asks. "And that is not a Quick Ball."

"Don't worry." Ash says as the capture is success, much to their surprise.

**Toxidon: The Quill Pokemon: Poison Type. When startled, Toxidon roll up into a ball shape, using the spikes on its back to defend itself from attackers. Contrary to popular belief, however, they cannot roll well.**

"So you are going to capture all of the Pokemon here as well?" Alice asks.

"Of course." Ash says. "But this place looks really spooky, so does that mean there are Ghost Type Pokemon as well?"

Gina says, "Of course. And I can see one there."

They see a bunch of pumpkins and Alice asks, "A Pumpkaboo is hiding there?"

"Nope, Pumpkaboo is from Kalos." Gina says and then they see the bug like Pokemon eating one. "That is the Ghost Type Pokemon?"

"Yeah, it is Halloweed." Golly says. "It likes to eat Pumpkins."

"Then I'll battle it. Terraz, come on out." Ash sends out the Pokemon and he says, "Use Air Slash."

Terraz uses the move on the Pokemon, but then it glows as a grip is clenching the Pokemon. "That is Phantom Grip." Gina says.

"That won't stop me, use Parabolic Charge." Ash says as the Terraz glows, then it uses the attack to defeat the bug Pokemon. Ash also tosses the Pokeball and captures the bug Pokemon.

"Wow, Terraz evolves into Terravolt." Alice says.

**Terravolt: The Winged Finger Pokemon: Electric and Flying Type. Evolved from Terraz at LV:32. Terravolt leads flocks of Terraz, making sure they are able to keep up. Yet, at the same time Terravolt themselves cannot keep flying for a long time either.**

**Halloweed: The False Plant Pokemon: Ghost and Bug Type. Holloweed's main diet are pumpkins, with them being able to hide among pumpkin plants and gorge on them without being noticed.**

But after Ash sends the Halloweed out, it starts to glow and then it becomes a surprise to the group. "Already?"

And then the newly evolved Pokemon tries to attack Ash, but Ash uses the Pumpkin to stop it, much to everyone's relief.

**Hallowkin: The False Plant Pokemon: Ghost and Bug Type. Evolved from Halloweed at LV:32. Even in the murky darkness of the swamp, Hollowkin are able to hunt thanks to their soul-piercing glowing eyes and their keen sense of detecting vibrations.**

"What a relief..." Ash sighs as the Hallowkin finally opens up to Ash. Gina notices it and says, "Well, Ash, I have some Dusk Stones, why don't you give it to him so it can evolve further?"

"Are you sure?" Ash asks as she nods. Then he gives the stone to Hallowkin, and then the Pokemon becomes a rotten pumpkin like appearance.

**Rottoween: The False Plant Pokemon: Ghost and Bug Type. Evolved from Hallowkin with a Dusk Stone. Every October, swarms of Rottoween would appear from the swamps to hunt. This led to a tradition where people put jack-o-lanterns around their house to keep them away.**

"So that is why we often make Jack-o-lanterns." Ash says, "That's new."

Ash uses the second one to evolve his Napkid, and it becomes a human like appearance with bedsheets over it.

**Phansheet: The Bed Sheet Pokemon: Ghost Type. Evolved from Napkid with a Dusk Stone. Phansheet wraps itself around Pokémon and human alike, sapping their life energy in the meantime. This does little more than putting the targets to sleep, thankfully.**

"I see." Ash says, "I think that we have to be careful from now on." Alice nods at his words.

As they step into the swamp, they are walking really slowly as Alice says, "I really don't like this place...my legs are a mess..."

"Don't worry, after this is over, there will be sea up ahead." Gina says.

But just then, they see something approaching Gina and Ash yells, "Watch out!"

Gina turns around and sighs, "Don't worry, Ash." He takes out the wand and the light scares the Pokemon. "What is that?"

"A Swampheap. It does that to preys." Gina says. Ash just tosses the Quick Ball and captures the Pokemon.

**Swampheap: The Lurking Pokemon: Dark and Grass Type. In a dark environment such as swamps, Swampheap are able to fully blend themselves into the area, dragging unaware preys into their jaws.**

"I see...we really need to be careful here." Ash says.

Then they see a frog taking some tadpoles swimming by, and Alice asks, "What are they?"

"They are Purpole and the middle one must be Frogoo." Gina says as Ash scans them.

**Purpole: The Slimy Pokemon: Poison Type. Purpole secretes venomous slime on its body on a regular basis. While contact with it will not cause lethal harm, it is still enough to cause severe pain.**

**Frogoo: The Slimy Pokemon: Poison Type. Evolved from Purpole at LV:32. Frogoo do not mind living in murky and polluted water, the toxic flowing through their body counteracting any possible harm the water can cause to them.**

And they see that one of the Purpole has evolved into Frogoo, Ash says, "This one seems to be evolved just at time."

Pikachu agrees with Ash's words, but the newly evolved Frogoo recognizes the voice as he rushes up to them. "Ash...is that you?"

Ash says, "Wait, are you perhaps my Pokemon who were killed?"

Gina sees it and says, "You're right. You see, I was also there when Mother brings the souls to the new body. And if I remember, it is Palpitoad."

"Palpitoad? Is that really you?" Ash is surprised, and the frog nods.

Alice says, "Palpitoad...I heard that its long, sticky tongue is used to capture prey. It lives both on land and in the water. And from the looks of it, it seems to be just the Pokemon to reincarnate to.

The other Purpole and the Frogoo gather around the trainers as they are confused, then Frogoo tells them everything as they are surprised to know that he was once the Prince's Pokemon. And they are happy that he reunites with his family. So Ash recaptures the Pokemon.

Then after bidding farewell to the Purpole and Frogoo, they see some Pokemon inside the bubble. "And they must be Aqlarva." Gina says.

"I am going to catch this one as well, Jellitot, I choose you." As the female one appears, Ash tells her to use Acid Spray, causing it to be hit. And then Ash captures the Pokemon with the Dive Ball, and the Jellitot also evolves into a stronger Pokemon.

**Jellinip: The Toxic Jelly Pokemon: Water and Poison Type. Evolved from Jellitot (F) at LV:32. Using their many tentacles, Jellinip entangles their foes, then submerges them in toxic clouds. The cloud of poison decomposes in a few minutes, though.**

**Aqlarve: The Larva Pokemon: Bug and Water Type. Aqlarva keeps a bubble of water around it when it is out of water. In dry areas, it is a necessity for trainers to provide it with additional water supply.**

"So the female one evolves into a Poison Type." Alice says. "I am glad I got the male one."

* * *

As they continue forward, they hear some scream. Alice says, "What's wrong here?"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Ash says.

Just then, two Team Lunar grunts appear and the male one says, "Oh my god! Did you hear our cries?!"

"Team Lunar? What are you doing here?" They start to do some battle pose.

The female one says, "We were just looking in the graveyard for something special...but then a creepy man appeared out of nowhere!"

"So it is a ghost, huh?" Gina says.

"What? You mean he could be a ghost?" The female one asks.

"Stop joking, ghosts doesn't exist." The male one says.

"Maybe, or maybe not." Gina says.

"We should go back, Commander Scarlett sure isn't happy with us running away because of this ghostly guy..."

"Mhh..., you look really familiar..." The male one says, "I remember you two, you're the kids who battled us in Dullfern Forest in front of the eyes of Commander Scarlett!"

"Because of you, our commander was really angry about us! Mercifully she didn't tell Leader Derek!"

"Derek? Is that their boss' name?" Ash asks Alice as she shrugs. Delia just flinches at the name as Gina is looking at her with worry.

"This must be fate, we had to battle you again, and your time has come!" The female says.

Then they send out Monstrap and Widox, Ash and Alice sends out Jellitot to battle.

"Use Ice Beam." Ash and Alice yell together after the two Jellifish Pokemon evolve, defeating the Spider and the Fly Trap Pokemon.

**Jellitic: The Cold Jelly Pokemon: Water and Ice Type. Evolved from Jellitot (M) at LV:32. Jellitic shields themselves from attackers with ice shields formed instantaneously. However, they discard these every time, not having the strength to move them.**

"Nice job, Jello." Alice says as she pets the Pokemon.

"Urgh...we lost again..." The male grunt says.

"Luckily, Commander Scarlett wasn't here to see our defeat..." The female one says in relief, but they are wrong as a person appears behind them.

"I've seen enough to tell you fools that you have failed again!" Scarlett yells at them, Ash says, "Great, more problems."

The two grunts look like they have seen a ghost as the male one begs, "Commander Scarlett! I'm sorry for running away..."

"Please forgive me Commander! But this creepy man was so scary..."

"Scared? What has come over you!? How will you survive in Team Lunar's world of chaos, if you are scared by a ghostly guy!?" Scarlett gives them a cold glare.

"We are so sorry, Commander Scarlett!" The male says.

Scarlett face palms and she says, "Ahh, you two are hopeless...You can consider yourself lucky that I will be still your Commander in our new world! But in addition to running away, you two lost to these twerps again!"

Alice says, "Who are you calling twerps!"

Ash sighs, "Alice, it is fine, I am already used to it."

Scarlett sees the group and says, "Even though you change a person...it seems that you are chasing us...as the queen and the prince, you really like to place yourself in danger, mhh?"

Delia says, "I won't be so sure about that."

"It's time for a lesson, I've waited for this after our first battle." Scarlett says to Ash.

"If you want to face my brother, then you will have to get past me." Gina says.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Goons, out of my way, this twerpette is mine!" Then Scarlett sends out her Taraterror while Gina sends out her own shiny Rottoween. Even though there is a type disadvantage for Gina, but the Trick-or-Treat and the Bug Bite causes her Pokemon to faint.

"Annoying...It's just one loss...you won't be able to stop our plans! Goons! We are leaving! I'm sure we won't find here what we came for..." As the grunts leave, Scarlett says, "Remember my words: In Team Lunar's world you have to obey what I'm saying!"

Then they disappear in the fog. Gina says, "So they were the ones who tries to steal the elemental stones and the crystals for Lunaro?"

"Yeah, they have the Earth Stone. But they won't succeed since we have the Core Stone." Alice says as she nods.

"Now let's ignore them for now, we should keep moving. But there is something suspicious, there is a graveyard?" Ash asks.

"Oh there is. In fact, our Dad is also buried there." Gina says as Ash is shocked. Delia sighs, "I guess I forgot to tell you about this?"

"How could you, mom?" Ash says as they move forward.

* * *

**I wanted to make it a chapter, but there are too much that I am forced to split into two chapters, I hope you like it.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Toxidon, Terravolt, Rottoween, Phansheet, Swampheat, Frogoo, Jellinip, Aqlarva, Jellitic**


	36. Chapter 36: Goopool Swamp Part 2

Chapter 36: Goopool Swamp Part 2

As they are going deeper, they see a Pokemon using fungus to gather itself. Ash says, "Why is there a lot of crazy Pokemon inside this swamp?"

Delia giggles, "Well, because this place is spooky and mysterious of course. What you saw is a Slibloo, it is consists of fungus."

Ash says, "Then maybe Wraphro can help me out." Ash sends out the Pokemon. Gina says, "You have caught a Wraphro, I am proud of you, Ash."

"We can talk about it later. Use Phantom Grip." Ash says as Slibloo is grabbed by the mummy Pokemon. Ash also uses the chance to capture the Pokemon. The mummy Pokemon also evolves after the battle and it becomes A Pharobe.

**Pharobe: The Mummy Pokemon: Ghost Type. Evolved from Wraphro at LV:32. Pharobe were once the servants to Ancient Rikotoan desert kings and queens, now they are regarded as the kings of the pyramids.**

**Slibloo: The Congregate Pokemon: Poison Type. Slibloo are said to be a collective being of fungus gathered together. Even if it is struck apart, it can reform with much ease.**

"You know, Pharobe is one of my favorite Pokemon." Gina says. "And believe me, it is really helpful as they were really once servants."

"I see." Ash says. Then as they move forward, the water becomes clean as Ash says, "Strange, how come this area is so clean? When we enter the swamp, there are a lot of dirt."

Alice says, "I guess it must be the work of that Pokemon." They see that a Pokemon which looks like a Kappa up ahead.

"That's a Kapplash. It can bring clean water." Delia says.

Ash tries to send out Roobeo, but Gina asks, "Are you sure it is a good idea? Kapplash is a Water and Psychic Type Pokemon, and Roobeo is Fighting and Ground. You are making it harder."

"Don't worry. I don't care about type advantages." Ash says as they are shocked to learn that Ash's can learn Grass Knot and also Payback. It defeats the Kapplash and also evolves into a bigger Kangaroo Pokemon.

**Roobeop: The Kickboxing Pokemon: Fighting and Ground Type. Evolved from Roobeo at LV:32. Kickboxing masters among Fighting-type Pokémon, Roobeop wander Rikoto searching for an appropriate Roobeo to train as their apprentice.**

**Kapplash: The Kappa Pokemon: Water and Psychic Type. Once thought to be malicious river demons, Kapplash are in fact benevolent Pokémon who bring along clean water. Many people offer them cucumbers as praises.**

"You know, Mother, I am curious how he won the Alola League..." Gina says after the battle.

"Well, he likes to think out of the boxes, just like Red..." Delia frowns again as she remembers her husband.

Then Gina suggests that they go to fish some food. But Ash fishes out a Pokemon that only has bones. "What is this fish?"

"Oh, that's a Skeledeep. I don't think you can eat it." Gina says. "They are ghosts possess the bones."

Ash decides to capture the Pokemon, he tosses the Lure Ball and it is a success.

**Skeledeep: The Fishbone Pokemon: Water and Ghost Type. Skeledeep are mainly found in deep water, occasionally surfacing. As such, the few times they have been spotted people have been mistaking them as human skeletons.**

But they still manage to fish out other Pokemon and use them as food, but once they are back to their table, they find it a mess.

"Ash, did you do this?" Alice asks.

"No, I was fishing with you guys..." Ash says. "I didn't get to the table."

"I think it must be the culprit." Gina points at a Pokemon that looks like a troll, who is laughing on the ground. "Trollow, huh? No wonder it is a mess." Delia sighs.

"It should be taught a lesson." Ash says as he sends out Skrabble.

"Use Shatter Gem." Ash says as he also gives him the Steel Gem, causing it to be super effective. Trollow is laughing so hard that he didn't notice the attack, and it is no wonder that it is defeated. Skrabble also evolves after teaching the Pokemon a lesson.

**Jeweltal: The Scarab Pokemon: Bug and Rock Type. Evolved from Skrabble at LV:32. Ancient Rikotoan Desert Pharaohs would train Jeweltal to sit atop their crown. This both displayed their nobility and protected them from would-be assassins.**

**Trollow: The Troll Pokemon: Dark and Fairy Type. Trollow often sneaks into human residences and move objects around, then hide in a corner to watch as the owners expresses confusion on the state in their houses.**

"So it was his nature...I am glad that we stop him." Ash says.

Then they all have dinner, after it is done, Gina says, "Why don't we go to my house, it is located near the graveyard."

"Why did you live there? What if there are Ghosts to haunt us?" Alice asks.

"Don't worry, with me they are friendly." Gina says as they go into the Spooky Cavern.

* * *

But as they go inside the house, they see that there are a lot of Napkid and Skreech. "Napkid and Skreech? Why are you staying in such a house?" Ash asks Gina.

"Don't worry about them. They are no harm, but just don't make them cry. Skreech has a move called Ghastly Wail, and it will hurt our ears."

Ash and Alice nod as they send out their Ghost Type Pokemon to play with them. Ash also befriends a Skreech as the Pokemon wants to travel with him.

**Skreech: The Banshee Pokemon: Ghost Type. Skreech's cry is so loud that it can shatter windows. They will often cry until they get what they want.**

"Where is Mother?" Ash asks after leaving his Pokemon to the ghosts.

"Oh, she is maybe outside." Gina says. "Since the true reason I stayed at this place is because every day, Dad's soul will visit here and he will talk to us every often."

Ash widens his eyes as he rushes out with Alice, Pikachu, Gina, and the ghost Pokemon chasing him. Then they see Delia talking to a spirit. Delia says, "Here he is, Ash. Come here and meet your father."

Ash rushes to the grave and Red has the expression of sadness and joy when he sees his son. "Ash..."

Ash says, "Dad, is that you?" He starts to form tears. "Why did you have to go? I missed you so much..."

"I missed you as well. If only I was more careful...you didn't need to suffer." Red says, then he floats to Alice, "You are Alice, right, it is good to see Valerie and Wulfric's daughter become this beautiful."

"I am really flattered, Mr. Ketchum..." Alice says.

Ash says, "Dad, I have so much to tell you...Team Rocket is gone, you can rest in peace..."

"I have heard of it, thank you. Ash. For revenging me." Red smiles. "You really have a pure heart... I am proud of what you have become, but the only shame is that I wasn't there to see it."

"I know." Ash sighs.

Red looks at Delia, who nods back to him, then he says, "Ash, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Dad. What can I do for you?" Ash asks.

"As you can see, I have three presents for you. The first one is for you becoming a trainer, the second one is for the winning of the Alola League, and for the third one, I want to give you when you come to this region. Promise me that you can take care of them." Red says as three gravestones break and three Dusk Balls emerge from it.

Ash looks at the balls and he nods, "I will, Dad."

Delia looks at the sky, it is a full moon. She smiles, "This is the 150th Full Moon after you perished... Red, the time has come."

Red nods and says, "Thank you, Delia."

Ash, Alice and Gina are confused, but what Delia is doing really shocks their mind. Delia changes back into an Arceus and then she roars, and then an empty shell of Arceus appears and Red goes into it. Once it is done, Red turns back into a human as well as Delia.

"Dad?" Ash gasps as he can't believe what he is seeing. The same goes for Gina and Alice. "You're...alive again..."

Red smiles and he gives him a hug. Delia and Gina also join in as they share a family group hug. After the hug, Delia cries in tears as she cheers, "I did it...I finally revived you..."

"Thank you, Delia." Red gives her a kiss, causing her to blush a little. Gina asks, "But how?"

Delia says, "Well, I haven't do it before...but back in the Hall of Origin, I found a record that tells me how to revive a dead person into a Pokemon like me. I found that in order to become an Arceus, I have to put the gravestone in a place where no one is able to get close, which is this place, and let it shine under the full moon. Different Pokemon as different times. But Arceus is the longest as it needs 150 Full Moons."

Red says, "So I stayed here for 150 months and I am glad that my waiting has been paid off. Gina, thank you for accompany me in these months."

Gina says, "It is no problem. I can't wait to tell this news to Elena, Wade, Mark and Insey."

Red is confused. "Who is Mark and Insey?"

Delia says, "Mark and Insey are our adopted children. Mark is from Hoenn, he got a nearly dead experience from his birth parents. And Insey is from Kanto, she was framed by her parents and she was banished to enter Pallet Town."

"I see." Red says. Then he turns to Ash, "Why don't you open the gifts I give you?"

Ash nods as he opens it, then three Ghost Pokemon emerges from the balls.

**Scrow: The Scarecrow Pokemon: Ghost and Grass Type. Legends say that Scrow are abandoned scarecrows inhabited by lost souls. They have found their new purpose in protecting crops from bird Pokémon.**

**Gaslit: The Will-o-Wisp Pokemon: Ghost and Fire Type. Gaslit are said to be the spirits of those who perished in fires. Their burning body can shine so bright that it can blind foes.**

**Dozand: The Sandman Pokemon: Ghost and Ground Type. While Dozand look and act as if they are awake, they are actually in permanent sleep. They are able to navigate in the real world while only seeing their dreams.**

"Well, that is so cool. Thanks, Dad." Ash says.

"It is no big deal." Red smiles as they return into the cabin.

* * *

The next day, the group finally leave the Goopool Swamp and they go to the Route 10. Alice sighs, "At least, there is the ocean again."

Gina says, "Route 10 is full of ocean. I am sure that you will like it."

Ash asks, "So Dad, what are you going to do?"

Red says, "Delia and I will be going back to our castle first, then we will catch up to you in the Coralite Town, how is that sound?"

Ash says, "Sure. Dad, Mom I will see you soon." Then the couple leave the place as Ash, Alice and Gina prepare their surfboards.

* * *

**Surprise, I decide to make Ash's father revived in the end. And you didn't see that coming, right? But anyways. I hope you like this chapter.**

**New Pokemon or Evolution: Slibloo, Pharobe, Kapplash, Roobeop, Skeledeep, Trollow, Jeweltal, Skreech, Scrow, Gaslit, Dozand**


	37. Chapter 37: Rainbow Reef

Chapter 37: Rainbow Reef

While Surfing on Route 10, Alice says, "I never knew that surfing is so much fun."

"You're right." Ash says. "It feels so free...and I feel much lighter ever since my Father is revived."

Gina says, "Yeah, I can see that you two are glowing as well."

"Glowing?" Alice asks. "Why are we glowing?"

"Your backpacks are glowing. Did I say something wrong?" Gina asks.

Ash and Alice stop as they take out the backpack on the small island. Ash says, "Finally, wow, this egg sure is hard to hatch."

"Yeah, you took it from the third gym and now here, it sure takes a long time." Alice says as both egg hatches. "Cool, mine is a Guppish."

"And mine is...it looks like a small dragon." Ash says as he scans the Pokemon.

**Finflix: The Hidden Pokemon: Water and Dragon Type. Finflix are a recently discovered species once thought to have been a hoax. Investigations have shown that they were much more commonly found in the past.**

"A Finflix? That is such a rare Pokemon." Ash says as the dragon hugs Ash.

"You're right. Even Wade has a hard time finding that." Gina says.

Alice then takes out an Ice Stone to evolve Guppish, and then she says, "I am going to name you...Cain, is that okay with you?"

The Orcail jumps happily in its arms, and then they let them swim as they continue forward.

* * *

Once they get to a giant rock, they see a lot of corals on top of it. Gina says, "And we are here in the Rainbow Reef."

"Wow, this place sure is beautiful." Alice says. "Ash, look over there!"

They then see two mermaid like Pokemon playing together. But they also notice Ash and the group. The two Pokemon decide to be Ash's Pokemon after seeing how close Ash is to Alice.

**Merkid: The Merkind Pokemon: Water Type. They were once believed to be myths until their discovery in Rainbow Reef. Moving in schools, they would hypnotize people with their voices and make them leave them be.**

"That sounds very interesting." Ash says as he recalls the two Pokemon.

But then, they see Reisa and Wade confronting Team Solar and there is a Corrine in the cage.

"Reisa? Brother Wade?" Ash asks.

The two of them see the group and Wade says, "Oh, Ash, Alice and...Gina? What are you doing here?"

"My turn to travel with Ash." Gina says. "But talk later."

Reisa says, "Good thing you came! These creeps calling themselves Team Solar are attacking this innocent Corrine!"

"Don't mess with us, redhead!" The male grunt says.

"What's your little friends going to do, huh?" The female grunt says.

"What are you going to do to that Pokemon?" Ash yells.

"This Corrine is coming with us! Once it's shed its valuable Coral Flowers, we'll sell them for a high price." The male grunt says.

"You poachers! Leave it alone!" Reisa yells.

"Don't worry, we will stop them." Ash says as he and Alice send out Raizid and Cain. The two grunts are defeated easily especially after Ash's Raizid evolves.

**Raizodon: The Punker Pokemon: Electric and Ground Type. Evolved from Raizid at LV:33. ****Raizodon is almost always building up energy when not moving. The high voltage keeps its body running even when it's out of food.**

"You fools! You should know better than anyone to mess with us!" The male yells. "Let's get out of here! Our mission is over! The sea temple isn't in this location!" Then they use Flash as they go away.

Ash rushes to the cage with the Corrine and he asks, "Are you okay?"

The Pokemon looks a little shaken up, but he seems to be okay. Ash then soothes him like a child and it calms down. Then much to their shock, it gives Ash the Coral Flower.

"Wow, that is the Coral Flower..." Wade says, "So this is what those creepy Team Solar guys were after! These Coral Flowers are very valuable! They can sell for a high price and also, Water and Rock type Pokemon are somehow effected by them, it somehow makes their attack a lot more powerful, you should try it, it may come in handy."

"I see." Ash says, and he asks if the Corrine wants to join in the team, and he agrees.

**Corrine: The Coral Shell Pokemon: Water and Rock Type. The coral flower on Corrine's head is a valuable decoration for the riches. While they do shed naturally, growing a new one takes a hundred years upwards.**

"Then I will help you grow the flower back." Ash declares as the three girls giggle at his declaration, but to Corrine, he thanks Ash and it starts to evolve, much to their surprise. "Already?" Wade asks.

**Coralush: The Coral Shell Pokemon: Water and Rock Type. Evovled from Corrine with High Friendship. Due to their weak fins, Coralush can only hop around on the seabed. As they age, some of them become strong enough to swim semi-consistently.**

"Oh, so it is a friendship evolving Pokemon...but I just befriended you just a few minutes ago..." Ash says.

"I guess there are two possible ways, one is that it really likes you or you have some special befriending Pokemon powers." Gina says.

"Not funny." Ash says annoyed.

"Or it could be the second one, it has befriended Pokemon a lot as well." Gina says.

"Just like my Pikachu..." Ash says. "I heard that he befriends a Kangaskhan in the past and it is their friendship that makes it evolves into Pikachu."

"That's new." Alice says.

Reisa says, "Yeah."

But then it glows for the third time and Ash says, "Now this is really weird."

**Coraltle: The Coral Shell Pokemon: Water and Rock Type. Evolved from Coralush in Rainbow Reef. ****In order for it to be able to float in water, Coraltle's shell sacrificed a certain amount toughness for lightness. They can maneuver among coral reefs with ease.**

"Now it is the terrain like evolution such as Magneton or Nosepass..." Wade sighs.

"So what were you doing here?" Gina asks.

"Well, Wade was just here to show me the reef and the kinds of Pokemon found here! There are so many! It's so cool!"

"But where is Mark?" Ash asks.

"In the gym, since I asked him to help out." Wade says. "And I hope he can conquer his fear for water."

"I know he can." Gina says.

"But where is Mom?" Wade asks.

"Well, long story short, he revives our dad back and they are back in the Sevestar Island." Ash says excitedly.

"Dad is revived! No way!" Wade gasps.

"It's true." Gina says. "Our family is back together again."

"That is a good news." Wade says. "I'll go find him once we go back to the Waytide City."

But before they leave, Wade says, "I almost forgot, Ash, can you take this?"

Wade opens the bag and then a stone appears, Ash widens his eyes, "That's the Water Stone! One of the five elemental stones that Team Solar and Team Lunar are after..."

Wade says, "After Pinewood's speech, I go to the Sea Temple and since Team Solar can't find the temple, I just take it and replace the fake one."

"I see." Gina says. "So you want Ash to take care of it?"

"Of course." Wade says. "He has the Core Stone, so it will be safer if he has it."

Ash nods as he takes the stone, then they bid farewell to Wade and Reisa as they go towards Coralite Town.

* * *

At the same time, Delia and Red are back at the Sevestar Castle, he says, "It sure didn't change since I was here."

"Yeah." Delia says. "In fact, Valerie and her family are also here as well."

"It sure has been a long time that I met anyone of them."

Just then, Valerie and the others are outside and then Valerie and Wulfric gasp. "Red? Is that you?"

Wulfric says, "You're back for us!"

"Hello to you guys." Red says as they rush to them. Eve and Flora also give the man a hug. Then Serena asks, "Who is he? Ms. Ketchum?"

"Oh, this is Red, my husband." Delia says with a dreamy tone. "He is also wonderful."

"Wait, he is Ash's father?" Cilan says as everyone is shocked.

"I think it is a surprise to all of you." Red introduces himself. "And I know everything about the betrayal and the murders. I am sorry that you have to go for that."

They nod as Delia says, "You see, we aren't here for a long stay, since we have to go back for Ash and the group."

Valerie says, "I see, don't worry, we will help you guys for this place."

The couple nod as they talk some more before they leave.

* * *

**And here is a new chapter, I made some changes since I want Ash to get all three last elemental stones in the end. I hope you like it.**


	38. Chapter 38: Coralite Town

Chapter 38: Coralite Town

Ash and his friends finally arrive at Coralite Town, Alice says, "Finally, we are going on the non sea route."

Gina says, "Yeah. After the swamp is the ocean, so we didn't have a lot of land traveling during these days.

But when they go into the Pokemon Center, they see Rick, who is healing his Pokemon.

"You again?" Ash groans.

"Ah! It's you! You're still behind me! Haha! I've healed my Pokemon here because I will train in the Battle Cafe." Rick says.

"Battle Cafe?" Alice asks.

"Have you heard of it? It's a place where people come from all over the Rikoto Region to battle and train! After my training, I will go to the Coralite Lighthouse. I've heard that there is a keeper on the highest floor who is really good at battling! He is the founder of the Pokemon Flying Service, too! I don't think you can beat him! Haha?"

"Is that so?" Ash says coldly, "So you think you can, huh? If I can't beat him, then surely you can't beat him as well, right? Since you always lost to me."

Rick grits his teeth and says, "Oh I will! I can use his Flying Service for free! Catch you later, loser!" Then he leaves.

Gina sighs, "What's with that guy? He is getting in my nerves."

Alice tells her everything about the person and she nods. Then Ash asks, "So there is a trainer on the highest floor who is really good at battling?"

Gina smiles, "Of course, he is really strong." But Alice notices her blush and she asks, "So you know him?"

"I think you are talking about your boyfriend, Gina?" Delia and Red walk into the Pokemon Center and Gina yells, "Mom!"

Ash says, "Wait, your boyfriend? Why didn't I learn about that?"

"Don't you dare tease me, Ash!" Gina yells.

"Calm down, you two." Red says. "Why don't we go visit him, I am sure that Beacon will like to see you as well."

"I guess so." Gina says.

As they get into the Lighthouse, they reach the top and they see Beacon watching over the sea.

"Gina, I guess it is you, right?" He turns around, "Oh, Ms. Ketchum. It is nice to see you again."

"Hello Beacon." Delia says. "How is the Flying Service going?"

Beacon says, "Sadly, I have this service, but I couldn't leave this place... And care to introduce the other people you bring here?"

After introducing Red, Ash and Alice, Beacon says, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Now let me introduce myself. I am Beacon, the Lighthouse Keeper. I look after this lighthouse and I make sure that everything keeps running so the light doesn't go out. But that's not all! Gina and I are also the founders of the Pokemon Flying Service."

"So what does the service do?" Ash asks.

"Good question." Gina says. "When we were younger and traveling the region, we always thought that HM moves are not necessary. So we founded the Pokemon Flying Service, which allows you via a whistle to call one of our Pokemon which flies you to the place you want!"

Beacon says, "And it is thanks to Gina here that this awesome idea comes out. But in order to use my service, I decided to only allow trainers to use it if they can handle to beat me."

Gina says, "Believe me, Beacon, Ash and Alice are strong trainers. I have seen them battle a lot of times."

"Is that so?" Beacon says. "Then Ash, do you mind we have a battle?"

"Sure." Ash says.

Then the battle starts as Ash sends out Pikachu while he sends out Legenix. Beacon says, "So he has a Pikachu, it is rare in this region."

"I know. He has a lot of experience from the other regions." Delia says.

Beacon's Legenix uses Sunny Day to power up the Mystical Fire, but Pikachu's speed and evasiveness are shocking him. In the end, with a Volt Tackle, it defeats the Legenix who wants to use Recover.

"That sure is a tough battle. Like Gina said, you really are strong." Beacon says as he gives him the whistle.

"Thanks, you are not bad after all, I can say that Gina really found a keeper." Ash says as Gina is blushing hard.

Beacon laughs a little and says, "Even she likes Ghost, but she is also brave and smart. You're maybe right." Then he turns to Gina, "Speaking of which, Gina, the two Pokemon you leave in my care."

"Oh right, I will like them to give it to my brother." Gina says.

"Wait, you are giving me Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, since those two are a headache, so I think that with your help, they will be fine." Gina says as Beacon gives him two Repeat Balls.

One is a Pokemon that is made of rock, and it looks like a tombstone, and the second one is really a ghost, but it looks like it is sleeping.

**Gravole: The Gravestone Pokemon: Ghost and Rock Type. Gravole often disguise themselves as tombstones in graveyards. They rest in the day and roam about at night, bringing confusions among gravekeepers in the past.**

**Snoozee: The Dreamer Pokemon: Ghost and Fairy Type. Snoozee are capable of entering people's dreams. Sometimes, they may accidentally wander into one, only to be forced out as the dreamer wakes.**

"Great, not only we have to make sure Phansheet doesn't interrupt our sleep, and we have to worry Snoozee for entering our dreams?" Alice says.

"But it sure is cool." Ash says.

Then with Beacon's help, they go to the Battle Cafe, Ash battles some trainers and eventually some of his Pokemon evolves and he also got a Mystic Stone to evolve one of his Pokemon as well.

**Lavenrina: The Ballerina Pokemon: Grass and Fairy Type. Evolved from Lavenbelle when learning Teeter Dance. Lavenrina are graceful and agile. They give off a soothing aroma as they dance ballet, being famous for their many ballet shows around Rikoto.**

"Now we have a dancer." Ash says. "And it is so cool."

**Phoxiven: The Pixie Fox Pokemon: Fairy Type. Evolved from Phoxy with a Mystic Stone. People say that if you see a Phoxiven, you're very lucky. However, if you manage to capture one, you'll be blessed with good fortune for the rest of your life.**

"Blessed with good fortune..." Alice says. "Seems like your Ninetales is really lucky."

"I know." Ash says.

**Dinopion: The Martial Pokemon: Fighting and Dragon Type. Evolved from Dinomite at LV:34. Dinopion are fierce fighters capable of launching volleys of claw strikes and punches exceeding 100,000 PSI. They use stalagmites in caves as punching bags.**

"Wow, it seems like you become stronger as well." Dinopion nods as he keeps his twig in his mouth. Gina asks, "Does he do that often?"

"Yeah, even before it was a Sceptile." Delia says.

**Billaze: The Goat Pokemon: Fire Type. ****Evolved from Kidlit at LV:34. Billaze are master climbers among Pokémon, known for being able to scale sheer volcanic mountainsides, even during an eruption.**

"I remember that Billaze is strong back when we face Amber." Ash says to Alice. "And we shall make is stronger as well."

**Blimpoon: The Blimp Pokemon: Steel and Flying Type. ****Evolved from Irimp at LV:34. People use Blimpoon to transport items and packages to regions far from Rikoto. They are essential to worldwide trade, as Rikoto is rather isolated from other regions.**

"Believe me, Blimpoon is really good for our Flying Service as well." Beacon says, "But only yours isn't big enough."

"I see." Ash sighs.

**Blitziglow: The Firework Pokemon: Electric and Fire Type. ****Evolved from Blitzy at LV:33. Blitziglow can cause bright explosions when it's enraged or excited. It is debated whether theirs or Scorlit's fireworks are more beautiful.**

"I prefer Blitzglow than Scorlit if you ask me." Gina says.

"Well, I prefer both." Alice retorts back.

**Doflap: The ****Dolphin****Pokemon. Water Type. ****Evolved from Porfin at LV:34. Doflap can swim at amazing speeds with great maneuverability. They create water rings for themselves to swim through for fun.**

"It seems to be a nice Pokemon." Red says.

"I know." Delia says.

**Rockster: The Hard Pincer Pokemon: Water and Rock Type. ****Evolved from Crablue at LV:34. Rockster's claws possess multiple layers of rock shells, allowing them to break through even steel slabs with a single punch. Few aquariums are willing to host them.**

Then it tries on Ash, who is wincing in pain. "Even when he was a Corphish, it likes to do that as well..."

"So that's all of them?" Gina asks.

"Yeah." Ash says as they return to the Lighthouse, only to see Rick there waiting for them.

"Oh, you again. So, you battled Beacon...you won?"

"Yeah, so what do you have to say?" Ash asks.

"I suppose that, if you beat him, he must not be that strong. It would just be a waste of time if I battled him..." Rick says.

"Or because you don't want to admit that there are people stronger than you." Alice mocks.

"Whatever. There's no Gym here, so this place is pointless...I'm heading back to my home is Rassic City. My sister, Lizzy, called me saying that the Dragon Master Rex is there." Rick sighs.

"Rex, huh? It sure has been a while since I last saw him." Red says.

"He is my Elite 4 in this region." Delia says. "In fact, we traveled together back in the Sinnoh Region."

"I am going back to see if I can challenge him to a battle, catch you later, loser." Then he leaves.

Ash says, "I just hope that whoever Rex is, he can defeat him easily."

"Me too." Gina says. "He is really annoying." Then they go inside the lighthouse to rest.

* * *

**There is some slight change in this part of the story from the games, Beacon is Gina's boyfriend and they are the ones who use the Flying Service. Don't worry, it will be in the story since Ash needs to train his Pokemon.**


	39. Chapter 39: Baawool and the Ranch

Chapter 39: Baawool and the Ranch

Once they leave the Lighthouse and Beacon gives Gina a goodbye hug, the group head towards Route 11. Gina says, "This route is actually famous for the Haybarrel Ranch."

"Haybarrel Ranch?" Ash asks. "What is that place?"

Red says, "Why don't we go there so that Ash can understand what's going on."

Ash nods as they enter the route, but they see Keira walking towards them.

"Hey, guys. Isn't this place beautiful? That lighthouse is so incredible." Keira says.

"You are right." Alice says.

Then Keira notices the two people and she asks, "So who are those two people? It seems like you have been changing your travel companions all the time."

After introducing Gina and Red to her, Keira is really surprised.

"Wow, the King has returned, that is a big news." Keira laughs. "But I have been going well in this journey. I've met so many different kinds of people and Pokemon. It's so much fun."

Ash says, "I agree, it sure is fun."

"Not far from here, there is a place called Lake Bliss. I've heard that there are a lots of beautiful flowers and cute Pokemon there. Even rare ones. I'm gonna go there and see what I can get."

"Rare ones?" Ash asks. "Sounds interesting."

"For now, we can have a Pokemon battle!" Keira says as she sends out Roobeop. "Let's see how far we have become."

Ash sends out his Kapplash to battle, and then Kapplash takes the first win after the Roobeop misses the Power-Up Punch. Then Pooldog is defeated by Ash's Pikachu, who is speedy and quick. And then Nimblow is defeated by Ash's Eclipser, who uses Rock Tomb to lower its speed and then defeats with a Stone Edge. Pixilily is the fourth one as Ash uses Frogoo to defeat it with the Sludge Bomb. Mountree is the final Pokemon as Ash uses Purryo to Flamethrower and Quicksand it.

"You did so well." Keira says as she recalls her Mountree. "But I think I did well, too! You always need to have confidence in yourself and learn from your losses!"

"You're right." Ash says.

"Well, I have a useful gift for you as well." Keira says as she takes out an Amulet Coin. "An Amulet Coin? I know I can get more money from this."

"Yeah, I have to find Rodney. I will give him one, too. See you." Then she leaves.

Red says, "He did battle well."

"Yeah." Delia says. "His style is just like you."

"I know." Red laughs.

* * *

Once they arrive at the Ranch, they see a cowgirl walking over to them. "Howdy there! Are you a Trainer?"

"Yeah." Ash says as they introduce themselves.

"Oh, I can't believe that it is the King, the queen, the prince, the princess and the gym leader." The cowgirl says. "My name is Sally and I live and work here at Haybarrel Ranch! I suppose you've heard of this place. This is where we raise Baawool. Come! I'll show you around."

"Sure." Ash says as they are going in, but they hear Rodney yells, "Hey, Wait up!"

Rodney and Keira also come as Rodney says, "Are you going to Haybarrel Ranch?"

"Who might you two be?" Sally asks.

"I'm Rodney." "And my name is Keira. We are here to see the Baawool, if that's OK!"

"Sure, I was going to show them around! Just join us!" Then they are taken to the farmhouse.

"This is our farmhouse. My dad built it. All of the farm workers live there."

Then she turns around and says, "And this is the berry planting field! If you have some berries to plant, just try it out!"

"Sure."Ash says.

Then they finally arrive at a barn. "This is our barn! In it, we raise our Baawool and, when they are old enough, we evolve them with evolutionary stones. Come in, I'll show you all the Baawool!"

As they get inside the barn, Sandy then shows them 40 Baawool in the fence. "And here are the Baawool!"

"They are so cute." Keira says in delight.

"They are, aren't they? Baawool are well-known for their amazing soft and silky wool." Sandy says.

"I've heard that Baawool can evolve into different Pokemon. Is that right?" Rodney asks.

"Yes! That's right! Baawool can evolve into six different Pokemon of different types using evolutionary stones." Sandy says.

"Wow! I want one so bad! Can we pet them?" Alice says.

"Why not?" Sandy says. "While you're at it." Then she takes them indoors as they see six different breeders taking care of six different evolutions. "You can ask the breeders here about the evolutions! I am sure they can give information about them!"

As everyone splits up, Ash and Alice decide to check the Pokemon first. The first one is Baabush.

"This is the Grass Type evolution of Baawool. It evolves from Baawool when it is exposed to Leaf Stone! Baabush's wool is very bushy and bouncy! It has an amazing aroma! Have a sniff."

As Ash sniffs it, he says, "I am in love with the smell...maybe Alice, you should have a perfume that smells like this."

"I will consider." Alice giggles.

Then they go to the next one. "This is Baabble. It's the Water Type evolution of Baawool when it is exposed to Water Stone. Its wool is very silky and smooth! Touch it."

As Alice touches it, she says, "It's like running my hand through water." Ash does the same and agrees with Alice.

"Then this is Baablaze, it is the Fire Type evolution of Baawool that is exposed to Fire Stone." The third breeder says as Ash touches it. "It is so soft and warm."

"It sure is, hikers often use its wool in their clothes to keep warm." The breeder says.

Then for the fourth one, it is a Baabreeze, the flying type evolution that is evolved from an Air Stone. Alice touches it and she says, "It is so soft and light...it is like my pillow back in my gym."

"Yeah, it is often used in pillows. it's like sleeping on a cloud." The breeder says.

Then the fifth one is the Baablock, it is Rock Type and it evolves form Baawool with a Solid Stone.

"I have never heard of this type of evolution stone before." Ash says. "And it is rough and dry..."

"It is one of the strongest materials in the world, after all." The breeder says.

And the last one peeks Alice's interest. The Baablizz. The Ice Type one that evolves from Ice Stone.

"It is very thick and sleek. It's mostly used for clothing for people in the colder parts of the region. It insulates heat." The breeder says.

Ash says, "Alice seems to like this one."

Alice says, "Of course."

Sandy comes and asks, "So what do you think?"

Alice says, "I love them so much. Especially for this Baablizz."

Ash says, "Well, I am not sure what evolution I want."

Before Sandy can say, they hear an explosion and she says, "What's that?"

"It came from the back of the barn!" Ash says.

They rush outside and they see that a Team Solar grunt has taken 10 Baawool in the nets and the others are chasing the other Baawool.

"Get back here!" The grunt yells. "You can't escape me."

"Herd them in!" The only female grunt says.

"Hey, it's Team Solar!" Rodney says.

"Leave those poor Baawool alone!" Keira says.

The Team Solar grunts see them and one says, "Not those kids again..."

"Who are these people? What are they doing with the Baawool?!" Sandy asks.

"They are bad guys." Alice says.

"We're taking these Baawool! They'll be useful for us!"

"Stay out of the way, kids! You've messed with our plans too many times, already!"

"Take them out!" As the Solar Grunts take out their Pokemon, Ash says, "Guys, let's show them what we've got. We'll take care of this, Sally."

Then they also send out their Pokemon. And both Ash and Alice defeat some Pokemon, thus making them evolve.

**Mountree: The Guardian Pokemon: Grass and Rock Type. Evolved from Forestone at LV:36. Mountree guards its forest from any danger, willing to risk its life to help those in need. Its shell is as hard as granite.**

**Flearoe: The Gepard Pokemon: Fire and Ground Type. Evolved from Purryo at LV:36. ****Flearoe**** attacks by exhaling hot breath that singes its opponents. Its fur produces heat on its own, and is sometimes used to produce winter clothings.**

**Salaslam: The Salamander Pokemon: Water and Poison Type. Evolved from Salanip at LV:36. This Pokémon can slug prey with its powerful arms and tail. Salaslam can excrete toxins through its mouth and skin.**

**Horshush: The Horse Pokemon: Grass Type. Evolved from Spony with High Friendship. In the past, Horshush were the primary form of transportation in the Rikoto region. Since then, farmers raise them for their ability to rejuvenate tired soil.**

**Moostrike: The Moose Pokemon: Normal and Steel Type. Evolved from Moostone at LV:36. Moostrike are fierce and aggressive Pokémon, despite their appearance and usual portrayal. Males are known to fight to near-death over territory and mates.**

**Banshreek: The Banshee Pokemon: Ghost Type. Evolved from Skreech at LV:36. Banshreek are seen as heralds of the passing. It is common belief for families to shut their windows close at the sight of one.**

"Not again...why do you keep messing with our plans?!" The grunt yells.

"Let's get out of here, FLASH!" As they leave, Ash rushes to the net and free all the Baawool, and much to his surprise, the Baawool all hug him as thanks.

Sandy says, "Thank you so much for saving the Baawool! I don't know what I would've done if they had gotten away with them! I need to go tell my pap what happened! Come with me!"

As they try to leave, much to their surprise is that the 10 Baawool also follow them. Once they are at the farmhouse, Sandy tells everything to her father. Sandy's dad says. "Sounds like these kids save the day, then!"

"They did, Pap! They saved all the Baawool!" The Baawool also nods in agreement.

"Thank you kids! Who knows what that Team Solar would have done with the Baawool! You saved them and our ranch!"

"It was no problem at all!" Rodney says.

"We're glad we could help!" Keira says.

Sandy's father sees the Baawool and says, "I want to thank you with the gift. I will let you take care of these Baawool that follow you here from our ranch to keep for yourselves."

"Really?!" Rodney asks in surprise.

"Wow, thank you! Oh gosh! I am so happy!" Alice says in joy as she hugs Ash.

"It's the least we could do!" Sandy says. "Oh, and we also have a lot of Evolution Stones for them as well, if you want, I can give you for their evolution as well."

Then Ash gets all six of the evolution in the end while Alice gets her own Baablizz. Then they scan their new Pokemon.

**Baawool: The Fluffy Wool Pokemon: Normal Type. Baawools are famous for their soft wool which is used for all sorts of clothing. Baawool farms still thrives today due to the lack of artificial material that can replace the wool.**

**Baabush: The Aroma Wool Pokemon: Normal and Grass Type. Evolved from Baawool with a Leaf soft, bushy wool of Baabush regrow instantly under sunlight if sheared. It has a pleasant aroma which is used in perfumes.**

**Baablaze: The Heat Wool Pokemon: Normal and Fire Type. ****Evolved from Baawool with a Fire Stone. The coat of Baablaze is revered by many who live in cold climates to be the best; not just for retaining heat, but even generating warmth on its own.**

**Baabble: The Damp Wool Pokemon: Normal and Water Type. **Evolved from Baawool with a Water Stone. **Baabble's wool can soak up water of a volume much larger than its size, and yet remain dry to the touch. Towels produced from the wool is a customer favorite.**

**Baabreeze: The Windy Wool Pokemon: ****Normal and Flying Type. **Evolved from Baawool with an Air Stone. **Baabreeze's wool feels as light as air. It's often used for blankets and pillows to provide a soft texture as if a piece of cloud to the sleeping.**

**Baablock: The Hard Wool Pokemon: Normal and Rock Type. **Evolved from Baawool with a Solid Stone. **Baablock's wool cannot be sheared with mundane tools at all, as they are as hard as rock; They are vaulable in building walls and other strong structures.**

**Baablizz: The Snow Wool Pokemon: Normal and Ice Type. Evolved from Baawool with an Ice Stone. Baablizz's wool can can cool down a heated piece of metal without being ignited. It is considered a cheap substitute for air conditioners in arid areas.**

"I'm so happy! My Baawool is so cute!" Keira says. "I wonder what I should evolve it into!"

"I already know what mine will be." Rodney says. "So Ash, where are you off to next?"

"Well, I want to find the sixth gym, but I want to check out Rassic City as well." Ash says.

"Rassic City? I've heard of that place. There's an Artifact Museum. They have heaps of ancient things there. It's pretty cool!" Rodney says.

"I think that, to get to Rassic City, you have to go to Sailport Town. It's not too far from here." Keira says. "I am going to Lake Bliss. I've heard that there are many cute Pokemon there!"

"I am going to the Safari Zone. It's not far from here, either. I'll catch you later!" Rodney says.

Then they bid farewell to the two people, and then they go bid farewell to Sandy and her father as they head on the road.

* * *

**Ash has all six of Baawool evolution, and Alice also has one. As for Red's Pokemon, since he was dead and his Pokemon were as well, so he will be sharing Pokemon with Delia and Ash in the journey.**


	40. Chapter 40: Mess of the Safari Zone

Chapter 40: Mess of the Safari Zone

Ash and his family as well as Alice are heading to the Sailport Town, then they see that there is a Safari Zone, Gina says, "Didn't Rodney say that he is going to the Safari Zone?"

"Yeah." Ash says. "Let's go check it out."

But as they go there, they see that a lot of people are running out of it in terror. Rodney is also there as he notices Ash and his friends, "You made it, guys."

"Rodney, what's going on?" Ash asks.

"That was the Safari Zone, we can find Pokemon that we can't find anywhere else, but the problem is that the Yayak are going on a rampage." Rodney says.

"Yayak? Why?" Red asks.

"I don't know." Rodney says. "It is a terrible mess..."

Ash decides to go into the Safari Zone, at first the staff doesn't want to let them, but with Red and Delia's permission, they manage to go inside.

Ash and Alice gasp as they see the sight, a couple of Yayak are running around wild and they have been breaking trees and ponds. "Wow, it is a mess...does anyone manage to capture them?"

The staff says, "No, they refuse to be captured, but we don't know why...And as they see the trainers, they immediately attack."

Ash says, "I see. Can you give me those Safari Balls?"

The staff nods as he gives them the 30 Yayak. Ash yells, "Hey, Yayak!"

As one Yayak hears Ash's voice, he widens his eyes and he turns to the other Yayak! It's Ash!"

"No way!" "Seriously?" Just then, all the Yayak who are going on a rampage start to charge towards Ash, and Ash gulps as all the Yayak are rushing towards them.

"Ash!" Alice says. "Watch out!" Rodney yells.

Ash just uses the sword and it forms a barrier, then Ash is being surrounded by the Yayak, one of them start to nuzzle him and then the others follow suit. "Stop it, I know you miss me, but please stop..."

Alice, Rodney and the staff just look at Ash with their jaws open wide. "What just happened?" Alice asks.

"He calms all 30 Yayak down?" Rodney asks. "How did he do that?"

Gina says, "Well, the Yayak was his Pokemon that gets reincarnated."

"Wait, you mean...all 30 of them?" Alice asks. "Are you serious?"

"Well, they were once Tauros and they liked to show affection by stomping Ash after all." Delia sighs.

After Ash calms them down, he asks the staff, "They are calm down, is it possible to let me take care of all 30 of them?"

The staff is already in a state of shock, he says, "Um...sure..."

Ash then captures all 30 of them with the Safari Balls, and then he teleports all of them to the Sevestar Island.

"Ash, why the hell would you capture 30 Tauros back then?" Alice asks as she hugs him tight with tears in her eyes. "I thought that I would lose you..."

"Don't worry. You won't. As for the reason, let's say back in the Kanto Region, I want to capture different Pokemon in the Safari Zone, but whenever I throw, the Tauros will run past and then it gets sucked inside."

Rodney says, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of."

Red asks, "So how many Pokemon that are revived isn't in your team yet?"

Ash thinks and says, "There is Snorlax, Bayleef, Quilava, Noctowl, Donphan, Glalie, Pignite, Leavanny, Krookodile and Hawlucha. So that makes 10 left."

Alice says, "You're going to find them pretty soon."

"I know." Ash says.

* * *

After the mess is cleared, people are going into the Safari Zone again, and Ash asks, "Rodney, what about you?"

"Don't worry, I already have a new partner, right now I am going to Rassic City. I've heard that you can get a rare Pokemon if you beat a famous Pokemon Trainer there..."

"Let me guess, Lizzy?" Ash asks.

"You know her?" Rodney asks.

"Apparently she is Rick's sister." Alice says. "I just hope she isn't like Rick."

"I hope so." Rodney says as they bid farewell.

Now that the mess is cleared, Ash and Alice purchase 30 Safari Balls and then they go inside to capture some Pokemon.

"So what should we find?" Alice asks as they look around.

"Well, I want to find more new Pokemon." Ash says. Then they see a lion smashing rocks with the move Diamond Claw, Ash and Alice hide at the side and watch.

"That is a Leonite." Alice says.

"Maybe it can be my first Pokemon to capture." He tosses the Safari Ball, as the Pokemon gets sucked inside, but not long after, it breaks free and then it turns around.

"Oops, it misses." Ash says.

Leonite then uses the claw to break the hidden spot they are in, then Alice says, "Ash, what should we do?"

Ash just gets close to the lion Pokemon, not afraid of what it will do. He says, "Do you want to join us, I really like the way you use the Diamond Claw."

"And who are you to ask me join in your team?" Leonite asks.

"Then let me introduce myself. I am Ash Ketchum." Ash says. Leonite stops his stare and he says, "I have heard of you. The Prince." He bows. "It is an honor to meet you."

Ash nods as he asks if he can capture, then the Leonite agrees, but he promise to have a battle with one of his Pokemon after getting out of the Safari Zone.

**Leonite: The Adamantine**** Pokemon. Rock Type. ****Leonite are kings of the Safari Zone, lying atop rock outcroppings across the sanctuary. Their manes and claws are as hard as diamonds, enough to slice through rocks.**

Then the two of them go to the lake, as they see some birds dancing. "Wow, that Flapinko is beautiful."

"Yeah, but which one should I choose?" Ash asks, but then as the birds start to fly away, Ash quickly tosses three Safari Balls, but only one hits and it is a success.

**Flapinko: The Glamor Pokemon: Normal and Flying Type. Flapinko are glamorous Pokémon who like to show off and put on an act whenever the opportunity arises. Their pink feathers are often used on performers outfits.**

Then they keep walking until Alice says, "Ash, mud incoming!"

But Ash is too late as the mud goes on his body. "Yuck...I need to take a bath now...Who did it?"

Then they see some rolling elephants rushing by. But then one of them stops as he says, "Dad?"

"Dad?" Alice asks. "He called you Dad?"

Ash says, "Donphan, right?" Then the elephant hugs him as Ash is now inside the mud. "I can't believe I found you as well."

Alice sighs, "Ash, now you are a mess..."

"Sorry." Ash says. "Alice, this was my Donphan, I raised it from an egg back in Johto."

"Really, you found another one of your missing Pokemon." Alice says with a smile.

Then Ash uses the Safari Ball to capture the elephant Pokemon, who is willing to go in.

**Rollie: The Elephant Pokemon: Ground Type. Rollie love to roll around in mud and throw mud balls at unsuspecting Pokémon passing by. Their trunks allow them to spray out water like a hose.**

After sending Rollie back out, it sprays on Ash's back with water and the mud goes off from Ash's back.

"I guess you are clean again." Alice says.

"But I feel so cold after that water..." Ash says while shivering. Just then, a Giraffe like Pokemon come and decides to give him some heat. Ash asks, "Why did you help me?"

"You saved the Safari Zone from those crazy Yayak." The Girafire says. "And I can show you my thanks by doing so."

Ash then captures the Pokemon as it wants to join in the team.

**Girafire: The Giraffe Pokemon: Fire Type. Girafire's long neck allows it to reach the leaves of tall trees in the sanctuary. The healthier the Pokémon is, the more fierce its mane burns.**

"Thanks a lot." Ash says as he recalls the Pokemon after the clothes are dry. Then they see some Pokemon running by. "Those are Zebrite."

"Zebrite, huh?" Ash says as they go chase the Pokemon. But Zebrite is quite fast, after it stops, Ash and Alice are panting. Zebrite then lays down as Ash asks, "Are you giving us a ride?"

The Pokemon nods as both people gets on the Zebra Pokemon. Then it runs very fast as they go to the pond. They see some Hippo are taking a bath. Ash throws the ball, but it goes into the mouth of the hippo Pokemon.

"It ate it?" Alice gasps. But then the Pokemon turns into a red light as it goes into the Safari Ball, signaling its capture.

**Hippond: The Hippo Pokemon:Water and Ground Type. Hippond wrestle with each other in mud pools, their color providing a natural camouflage from larger predators that hunt them.**

Just then, they hear a sound as Zebrite looks a little scared. Then a Cheetah like Pokemon appears in front of them.

"What the..." Ash says as the Pokemon licks its mouth as it signals that it is hungry. Zebrite is in fear as Ash knows that he needs help.

"Don't worry." Ash says as he takes out the Pokeball. "But the rules is that we can't use our Pokemon..." Alice warns.

"Our Pokemon, not Pokemon from this Safari. Leonite." Ash sends out the Pokemon and then Cheetric is surprised to see that it protect the Zebrite.

"You have to get pass me if you want to eat him." Leonite threatens. Cheetric says, "Alright, I am sorry, but I am hungry."

Ash says, "I have some bait, eat them." Ash then takes out some food and the Cheetric eats happily. After that, both Cheetric and Zebrite also join Ash's Team.

**Zebrite: The Herd ****Pokemon: Psychic Type.**** Known for their keen psychic senses, Zebrite telepathically communicate with other members of their herd to work as a single entity.**

**Cheetric: The Cheetah Pokemon: Electric and Dark Type. Cheetric are one of the fastest Pokémon in the world. They have been recorded to break the sonic barrier when pursuiting their prey.**

"And that was our last ball." Ash says. "We should go back to the entrance."

Alice nods as they go to the entrance. Then the staff helps them put all 7 Pokemon into the normal Pokeballs and then they go find Delia and the others.

* * *

**This is a Safari Zone Chapter, I hope you like it. And Ash also gets all 30 Tauros back, very funny, huh? And now Ash only has 9 more Pokemon that he needs to find.**


	41. Chapter 41: Lake Bliss

Chapter 41: Lake Bliss

After the Safari Zone, Leonite also has a battle with Primeape, only to be defeated and he is satisfied. So the group go to Route 12. There they find a Pokemon known as Bullson. Ash decides to have a rodeo with him and also asks Girafire for help. In the end. Girafire evolves and it helps Ash tame the Bullson.

**Bullson: The Rough Pokemon: Normal Type. Riding on a Bullson is a famous sport in the Rikoto region. The stronger the Bullson, the more difficult it is to sit on its back.**

**Giraflame: The Giraffe Pokemon: Fire Type. Evolved from Girafire at LV:36. Giraflame's neck is constantly burning. While themselves do not display discomfort in this, the flames can turn trees into ash in mere seconds.**

"Ash, how can you be so reckless?" Alice starts to scold Ash after that stunt. Ash just rubs his head in embarrassment. And then Delia sighs, "You know, Alice may be a good wife for Ash."

Red says, "I agree. He really cares Ash a lot."

Then by battling the trainers on the route, he evolves Cuburn into a Pokemon with red head band and wrist bands as well.

**Grizzler: The Grizzly Pokemon: Fire and Fighting Type. Evolved from Cuburn at LV:35. Grizzler look after its fellow Cuburns, but when they are challenged, they would abandon all caution and throw themselves full into the fight.**

"It is a good thing that I still have a Fire Stone from Tigacore." Ash says as he gives the Pokemon the Evolution Stone. Then it also evolves even further.

**Magrizzly: The Grizzly Pokemon: Fire and Fighting Type. Evolved from Grizzler with a Fire Stone. Magrizzly's flames and spirit are known to heat up when fighting other Magrizzly. The same extends to Polarpow, even though they are of different colors.**

"Polarpow? What is that?" Ash asks.

"Oh, it is an Ice Type bear Pokemon. And I like it a lot." Alice says.

"I see." Ash says.

The next evolution is Barball, who gains two hands and they have spikes as well.

**Barbviral: The Barb Pokemon: Steel and Poison Type. Evolved from Barball by learning Toxic Spikes. Barbviral can shoot out the spikes on it as if they're missiles. To grow the spikes back, it consumes large amounts of minerals and poisonous plants.**

"So we have to watch out for this dude as well." Ash says.

Toxidon also evolves as it starts to stand on two feet. And the body become more purple as well.

**Snapike: The Quill Pokemon: Poison and Ground Type. ****Evolved from Toxidon at LV:36.**** Snapike are highly intelligent Pokémon who would pick out spikes from its back to make traps. They carefully collect used spikes after battles.**

Hottop also evolves as gains a second chute, it produces smoke as well after being affectionate.

**Fizire: The Volcano Pokemon: Fire and Rock Type. Evolved from Hottop at LV:36. Fizire can create smog clouds from the two chutes on its back. Fields where they left their smoke on become fertile lands, excellent for farming.**

Then with Gina's help, they use the Flying Service to get to Mt. Highpoint so that Fizire can further evolve.

**Volcadon: The Volcano Pokemon: Fire and Rock Type. ****Evolved from Volcadon on Mt. Highpoint. Though capable of immense devastation, Volcadon are said to deposit their excess lava at the coasts, enlarging the landmass of Rikoto.**

Volcadon is strong in Ash's eyes, and he is glad to have it as his Pokemon. And the next one is Aqlarva, it evolves into a mosquito Pokemon.

Mosliquo: The Draining Pokemon: Bug and Water Type. Evolved from Aqlarva at LV:36. **Mosliquo sips clean water from swamps and rivers using their long mouth parts. Some Mosliquo also consumes fruits; they ferment inside its ****abdomen**** and become fine wine.**

"Don't tell me that the wine in Rikoto are actually made of Mosliquo..." Alice says.

Delia says, "It does, but don't worry, they won't harm you."

And the final Pokemon they evolve on the route is a Sliboo, it becomes just like a bug.

**Fungerm: The Congregate Pokemon: Poison Type. Evolved from Sliboo at LV:36. ****The excess spores that solidify into colonies on its body are known to be extracted by witch doctors for dubious elixirs. These spores also serve as a defense for Fungerm.**

* * *

Then they finally arrive at Lake Bliss, where they see Keira looking at the lake. Keira also see the group as she yells, "Come over here! You have to see this beautiful lake!"

As they go check the lake, Keira asks, "Do you know about Lake Bliss?"

Alice says, "Of course. It is a man-made lake made over 100 years ago. It was made by a guy who wanted a safe and peaceful place for people and Pokemon to come to."

Keira says, "Over time, the lake grew more beautiful. Lots of Pokemon come and now it's blooming more than ever. Have a look around! I am sure you'll love it!" But as Keira is going to leave, Ash asks, "What about you?"

"I think I am going now to Greenpine City. There is a gym and I heard that the Leader is using Grass Type Pokemon. Maybe we will meet again! Bye!"

After Keira leave, they go look at the place, Delia says, "It sure is a great lake, it is shaped like a heart."

"Indeed." Gina says. "But there are something in the middle of the lake."

"You're right. Maybe we can go check it out later." Ash says.

Then Ash and Alice are surprised to see three Pokemon who look really similar. One is green with a happy face, one is blue with a sad face, and the last one is red with an angry face. Ash uses Angelish to battle the angry one, Dynaball to battle the happy one, and Torarock to battle the sad one. And the three Pokemon evolve in the end.

**Angelight: The Angelfish Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Angelish at LV:35. Angelight are considered one of the most beautiful Pokémon in the oceans of Rikoto, and yet they do not actively look down on other Pokémon for not being as beautiful.**

**Explonade: The Exploding Pokemon: Fire and Steel Type. Evolved from Dynaball at LV:36. ****Explonade detonates itself whenever it feels itself is in danger. Some cities employ trainers to clear out Explonade swarms for safe travels.**

**Bouldoise: The Tortoise Pokemon: Rock and Ground Type. Evolved from Tortarock at LV:36. ****Bouldoise's shells are said to be near impenetrable. There have been records of Legenix dropping them from miles above Earth, only to land and walk away unscathed.**

**Pupetal: The Joy Pokemon: Fairy and Grass Type. Pupetal often frolick in flower fields, attracting other younger Pokémon to join in. Anyone who approaches will be engulfed by the cheery mood.**

Pupyro: The Rage Pokemon: Fairy and Fire Type. **Pupyro rampage through the fields, picking fights with anything they see. There are tales of the unfortunate left with severe burns after encountering one.**

**Puplash: The Sorrow Pokemon: Fairy and Water Type. Puplash weeps at the merest provocation, crying for long enough that a large puddle would form around it. Its tears have been said to be incredibly bitter.**

"Wow, these three look like they were born from the same Pokemon." Alice says.

"I agree." Ash says. "Mother, Father. Can I take Alice to the island on the middle of the lake?"

"Sure." Delia says with a smile as they row a boat across the lake. Once they arrive at the middle of the lake, they see a heart statue that is in front of them.

Ash says, "_Big journeys begin with small steps._ What does it mean?"

"I don't know." Alice says, but then, they see a mist and then a Pokemon appears. It looks like a fox as Ash says, "Surfide! Use Low Sweep!"

As the Pokemon uses it, it goes over it, much to Ash's shock. "It is no use." Alice says.

"Well, I guess we will have to use Water attacks." Ash says, and then Surfide evolves into a man like Pokemon with a surf board and it hits the Pokemon with a Water Gun.

**Tidude: The Surfer Pokemon: Water and Fighting Type. Evolved from Surfide at LV:34 while surfing. Because Tidude are almost always surfing, they have achieved amazing balancing skills. They compete to see who can surf on the largest waves.**

As the fog disappear, a white and purple fox Pokemon appears, but much to Ash's shock is that it is wearing Black Glasses.

"Black Glasses?" Ash is surprised, and as Tidude uses Surf, it washes the glasses away, and the Pokemon is panicking. Ash gets the glasses and he gasps. "Could it be..."

"Another one of your missing Pokemon?" Alice asks.

The fox like Pokemon yells, "Give me back my glasses! I really need them!"

Ash says, "Wait, you are Krookodile, right?"

The fox flinches as he says, "How did you know...who are you?"

"It's Ash, remember?" Ash says as Pikachu also agrees with him. The fox Pokemon says, "Ash? No way...I thought I wouldn't find you..."

"But I found you." Ash says with Pikachu agreeing, "But what are you doing here?"

"I was helping a Pokemon..." The fox Pokemon says as Pupetal, Pupryo and Puplash appear they sing together and then a pink Pokemon appears. "What is that?" Ash asks.

"I have never seen it before." Alice says.

The pink Pokemon says, "Do not fear, chosen ones, I have heard a lot about you from this Parafox here. He was your Pokemon, right?"

"Yes." Ash says.

"Good, I also want to join you as well, since you seem to be a good trainer." The Pokemon says.

"Okay." Ash then captures the two Pokemon, then he scans the Pokedex.

**Felove: The Love Pokemon: Fairy and Psychic Type. Felove roam the lands, resolving conflicts and feuds as they go. The largest war in the history of Rikoto ended with a horde of Felove strolling across the battlefield.**

Parafox: The Ethereal Pokemon: Normal and Ghost Type. **The presence of Parafox is unusually weak, even for a Ghost type. Sometimes, it may flicker in and out of reality for a split second.**

Then they go back to the others as Gina is surprised to see that Ash found a Parafox, but she did know that it was Krookodile. And they are glad that Ash finds a Felove, now that they are done at the lake, they are going to Sailport Town.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and this time Ash finds his former Krookodile back. I hope you like it.**


	42. Chapter 42: Sailport Town

Chapter 42: Sailport Town

As the group are heading towards the Rassic City, they find Rick there. "You again?" Ash groans.

"Ah, it's you, wimp. Long time no see...So you are heading to Rassic City? I told you that it's my hometown. It's not place for a weakling like you."

"You know what, the only weakling I see is you." Ash says with a cold stare, "After all, do you really count how many times you are able to beat me?"

Rick just grits his teeth as Ash is keeping on his nerves. "Fine. I am going there, too, and I am going to battle Rex! He is one of the Elite 4! If I can beat him, I will be one of the best trainers in Rikoto. But first, how about we battle? I want to test out my new Pokemon."

Then Rick sends out his Frogoo, Ash uses his Flearoe to defeat him. And then his other five Pokemon are also defeated by Pikachu, Orcail, Phoxiven, Aeroma and Greninja alone.

"Drat! I guess these new Pokemon need more training..." Rick grits his teeth as he loses to Ash again. "I reckon I can find stronger Pokemon in Ancient Pass. To get to Rassic City you have to get to there. You shouldn't come to Rassic City, I think you are too weak for the city, haha."

This time Pikachu is really frustrated as he shoots out a Thunderbolt on him, causing him to be shocked and fall down. Ash mocks, "Strange, a weak Pikachu shouldn't have made you fall down the floor."

"You..." Rick is now furious, but he turns away without saying anything.

Rodney comes and says, "That is really weird. I didn't know you are to mad to do that to him. But I guess he deserves it."

"Oh, Rodney, good to see you again, what are you doing here?" Alice asks.

"Professor Pinewood called me and said that I should tell you that he is waiting for us in the Pokemon Center here in Sailport Town. Keira will be there as well."

Delia says, "I see, so it is time huh?"

"Time for what?" Ash asks.

"You'll see." Red says with a sigh.

Rodney continues, "The Professor sounds really anxious. I think he'll give us new information about Team Solar and Team Lunar."

Then they go to the Pokemon Center and see Keira and Professor Pinewood sitting there. Then after greeting, Pinewood is surprised that Red is alive and he is glad.

"So Professor, what's the news?" Delia asks.

"I have to tell you new information I've found out about this two organisations which are known as Team Solar and Team Lunar. As I already told you, Team Solar and Team Lunar are searching for the Elemental Stones. The five stones belonging to the Elemental Pokemon in Rikoto. Legend has it that these stones trapped Solaran, the Pokemon or Order and Lunaro, the Pokemon of Chaos, in another dimension, to stop them from fighting."

"Yeah, I remember the story, my dad told me it when I was a little kid." Keira says. "He says that if all five stones are reunited, it would open up a portal to this dimension and would release Solaran and Lunaro back into our world!"

"That's correct." Delia says. "If they succeed in their mission, they will release Solaran and Lunaro back into our world, where they will fight once again, destroying everything in their way..."

"We can't let it happen." Ash says.

"Well, I don't want any of you to be involved with this, but it seems you already are, you must keep that Core Stone safe and away from them at all costs." Pinewood says.

"In fact, I have two stones." Ash says as he shows them the Sea Stone. "Apparently, Team Solar was there, but they didn't find the temple."

"If that's the case...Team Lunar already has the Earth Stone and Team Solar has the Volt Stone, that leaves Wind Stone out there..."

"Do you know where it is, Professor?" Keira asks.

"My research has lead me to the Whisper Tunnel. There must be a hidden Temple somewhere in the area."

"So we should go there and get the stone before Team Solar and Team Lunar do!" Rodney says.

"That's the plan Rodney, but you need to keep safe! At the moment I've had a word that both teams have been seen near Rassic City, they must be after something there. May I request that you head over to Rassic City and see what they're doing? There is an Ancient Artifact Museum there, perhaps there is something there they are looking for..."

"The Crystals..." Ash gasps. "What if the Order Crystal and Chaos Crystal are there?"

"Then it will be disaster. Don't worry, we will stop them." Keira says.

The Professor thanks them, then Delia says, "Well, since this is a big mess, I should give you each a gift that will help you stop the teams. She takes out the 3 stones as Ash asks, "Mega Stones? There is Mega Evolution in the region as well?"

"Mega Stone? What is this?" Keira asks.

"It seems when it's near a specific Pokemon, it reacts someway with it. That's the other reason you'll be heading to Rassic City. There is a specialist of Mega Stones, Lizzy, you should show her this. I think she could help you to find out how it reacts with your Pokemon." Pinewood says.

"Which means that she has the Key Stones." Alice says as they nod. Then Rodney and Keira leave to the Rassic City while Professor goes back to his lab.

As for Ash and the others, they find a Dawn Stone and uses it to evolve his Parafox.

**Spirix: The Ethereal Pokemon: Normal and Ghost Type. Evolved from Parafox with a Dawn Stone. ****Spirix can discern a person's motives from simply observing them. When faced with evil, they will vanish away from the person's sight.**

Then he finds two Shiny Stones and he uses it on two mermaid Pokemon. They each evolve into different Pokemon.

**Mermarine: The Mermaid Pokemon: Water and Fairy Type. Evolved from a female Merkid with Shiny Stone. Mermarine's voice can capture the mind of even the most focused sailor. In the past, ships have to plan their route to avoid Mermarine habitats**

**Mersidon: The Merman Pokemon: Water and Electric Type. Evolved from a male Merkid with Shiny Stone. Mersidon's tridents on their tails act as a lightning rod, directing thunderbolts from the sky to either strike down their foes or power their own attacks.**

"Good, now we are ready, let's go to the Ancient Pass." Ash says as they go take a boat there.

* * *

**Now Ash and the group know about the location of the Wind Stone, will they be able to get it before either team does? And can they stop them from getting near the crystals?**


	43. Chapter 43: Ancient Pass

Chapter 43: Ancient Pass

Now on Route 13, Ash and his Pokemon are training on the boat and some of them also evolve while battling the swimmers and fishermen. And the ones that evolve are the two Fossil Pokemon, who has been creating a mess on the ship.

**Tarexite: The T-Rex Pokemon: Rock and Fire Type. Evolved from Rexite at LV:37. Long ago, Tarexite were the apex predators of prehistoric Rikoto. Records show that they were able to hunt even in midst of a volcano eruption.**

**Stegasteel: The Stegosaurus Pokemon: Rock and Steel Type. Evolved from Stegron at LV:37. The plates on Stegajolt fossils, still preserving their charges, have been used as batteries on mountain areas where power supply isn't easy to come by.**

And the third one that evolves on the route is Sharko, it looks black and white and it is fearsome.

**Markrush: The Blitz Pokemon: Water and Electric Type. Evolved from Sharko at LV:37. Markrush are constantly swimming at high speeds through the ocean's depths, even while sleeping. This behavior keeps their gills oxygenated.**

Ash has to stop them from making a mess on the ship, and he has been bitten a lot of times. Alice is really worried as she manages to help him out. The fourth one is also crazy for Ash, as all of the Yayak also evolve.

**Yakkle: The Yak Pokemon: Normal and Water Type. Evolved from Yayak at LV:37. ****Yakkle can tread through fast river currents, their hooves rooting in the riverbed anchoring them. They carry young Yayaks on their backs when crossing rivers.**

"I may have been used to evolve one Yayak, but to evolve all 30 of them at the same time?" Gina asks. "Just how long did they work together in the Safari Zone?"

Ash sighs, "I don't know. At least they can swim on water so that our ship won't be destroyed."

* * *

After arriving at Ancient Pass safely, Rick is already there at the cave. Rick says, "Oh, it's you...what are you doing here?"

"What we are going doesn't concern you." Ash says.

"Never mind, this is the Ancient Pass, you gotta get through here to get to Rassic City! It's a breeze for me, I used to play here when I was a kid and I can get through it with ease! I am going to find Rex and beat him! I'll prove that I have what it takes to be the best! Catch-"

"Say that again and Pikachu's Thunderbolt won't be this easily." Ash says.

"Fine. Catch you later." Then he leaves. Alice giggles a little, "I think he was afraid of Pikachu's electricity."

Gina says, "Regardless, we should move forward."

On the road, Ash has been training with Pokemon and also evolve some of them as well. When they try to get through the cave with Bouldox, it evolves into a spider with crystals on the back.

**Crystox: The Toxic Stone Pokemon: Rock and Poison Type. Evolved from Bouldox at LV:38. ****Despite their appearance, Crystox are entirely organic Pokémon. Their "crystals" are actually crystallized poison, and their toxicity is not weakened in this state.**

Then they keep moving forward as his Oriture also evolves.

**Natoron: The Tectonic Pokemon: Ground Type. Evolved from Oriture at LV:38. Natoron creates earthquakes to scare away any Pokémon intruding on its territory. Trainer are advised to only approach them with a solid footing.**

By battling a Pokemon which seems to be like a meteor, Ash uses his Weakid to battle. And with the experience, Weakid evolves into a stronger Pokemon known as Bulker, and Ash also captures the meteor Pokemon.

**Bulker: The Incredible Pokemon: Fighting Type. Evolved from Weakid at LV:38. Hulking powerhouses among Pokémon, Bulker are capable of shrugging off most physical attacks and retaliating tenfold. However they are quite dimwitted and easily tricked.**

**Cosmet: The Meteorite Pokemon: Electric and Rock Type. Cosmet may sometimes land on the ground from a lack of energy. They would wait for thunder to strike down on them, then take off into the sky once more.**

The next to evolve is Trollow, after making a mess on their lunch table, it glows and evolves.

**Trollerk: The Troll Pokemon: Dark and Fairy Type. Evolved from Trollow at LV:38. Trollerk carries out pranks just like their pre-evolutions, but when they are caught in the act they become enraged and attack everything in the vicinity.**

Then to calm the Pokemon down, Ash offers the Mystic Stone to let it evolve, but it doesn't seem to change the personality as well.

**Trollger: The Troll Pokemon: Dark and Fairy Type. Evolved from Trollerk with Mystic Stone. Known as the 'Enforcers of Nature', they have a terrible temper and little patience for those who would dare harm the environment.**

"Finally, he manages to calm down." Alice sighs in relief.

And then the final Pokemon they have evolved is Hippond, as it evolves and still goes lazy.

**Hippotone: The Hippo Pokemon: Water and Ground Type. Evolved from Hippond at LV:38. Hippotone possess jaws strong enough to crush rocks without trouble. However, they are terrible at detecting predators, making them easy preys despite their strength.**

* * *

As they move further, they find Keira and Rodney. Keira says, "No sign of Team Solar or Team Lunar..."

"Maybe they are not here but in Rassic City like the Professor mentioned." Rodney says. But then they notice Ash and the group. Keira says, "You guys have come."

Rodney says, "Have you seen anyone from those weird teams?"

"No." Ash says. "We haven't seen anyone."

Just then, they see a man rushing by. Delia notices the man and says, "Rex?"

"Oh, Delia, sorry, I have to get through." Rex says as he rushes off. But then Rick appears. "Ah, you guys again? Did you see a guy with spiky hair run through here just now?"

"Um...yeah..." Keira says. "He went running that way..."

"Move out of the way!" Rick then rushes away to chase Rex. Rodney says, "What was that about? Maybe Rick needs help? I hate to say it, but we have to follow him."

"So that is Rex the Elite 4 member?" Keira asks.

"Yeah, he is our friend as well." Red says.

Then as they chase the two people, they see that Rick is confronting Rex. "Hey! Rex! I'm Rick, the brother of the Rassic City's Dragon Master, Lizzy! I challenge you to a battle!"

"Lizzy's little brother? Ahh, yes, Rich was it?" Rex asks.

This causes everyone trying not to laugh, Rick says, "No, it's Rick!"

"Oh, sorry, but I'm in a hurry, I have no time to talk."

"No! I want to battle right now! I will show my family, no, show everyone that I'm strong enough to beat you!" Rick yells.

"I really don't have time! But how about this, you go battle your sister and if you beat her, I will happily accept your challenge!"

"Rex." Delia says as the group walk towards them. Rex says, "Delia, and...wait, Red? Is that you?"

"Hello to you, old friend." The men share a hug and Rex says, "No way, you're still alive."

"Yeah, thanks to Delia here. She found a way to revive me." Red says.

"As much as I like to chat, but I have no time. I'm searching for some people in strange uniforms have you seen anyone like that around here?" Rex asks.

"You mean Team Solar and Team Lunar?" Keira asks.

"What? These kids heard of them?" Rex asks.

Delia sighs, "We have encountered them a lot of times than we are able to count. Pinewood also send us to look for them."

"I see." Rex says, "So he is your son Ash? It is nice to meet you. Will you guys help me find them?"

Before they can answer, they hear an explosion, so the group go check it out, only to find that there is an altar and six people are standing there. The three of them are glaring at the other 3.

"We both have what we want, so how about you and your little minions disappear, Derek?" The woman in the front says.

"We may both have the Crystals we need, but you have the Volt Stone and we need of it. Hand it over now!" Derek says.

"Haha! Do you really think I would just hand it over because you asked? And who do you think you're talking to! Do you think would be stupid enough to bring it here with us...I thought you were smarter than that, Derek."

"Grrr...Never mind, we have what we came for, but be sure Starla, this isn't the last time we met! We will get that Volt Stone from you!"

"I highly doubt that, but that's all for now, there's no point in continuing this conversation. Come on, Brite, Gloria, let's go." Starla says.

"Starla and Derek, so it was you all this time..." Delia says as both group finally see the group. Derek says, "Delia...what a surprise."

Starla says, "What do you want?"

Scarlett says, "Oh, they are the meddling brats!"

Brite says, "This will be easy, there are more of us, let's take them out!"

But Derek and Starla just stare at Delia, who also stares back. Then Starla says, "I see that your husband is also here as well, huh...I thought you were died Red."

"I never thought that I would live to see you two doing this." Red says with a glare. "I don't care what your intentions are, but you are going to be stopped here."

Derek says, "That is if you can."

Rex says, "I guess we should leave the leaders to the King and Queen, while we battle the commanders."

The rest nod as Ash and Alice fight Gloria, Rodney and Keira fight Brite, Gina and Rex fight Scarlett, and Rick, being the arrogant one, fights Marcus alone. Then in the end, they manage to defeat all of them in the end.

"Ugh! You stupid kids really make me mad!" Scarlett says.

Starla says, "It doesn't matter if we win or lose, we have the Legendary Crystals. That was the one and only time we help you, Team Lunar. Now we will get all five elemental stones together and revive Solaran and bring our new Order to the region!"

"I will make sure you don't get that far! We will get the stones and Lunaro will bring our chaos! This is not the end! Our mission will succeed!" Derek says. Then the two leaders turn to Delia and Red, "And I will get your place this time, Delia and Red, there is no stopping us even if you aren't normal human."

Then after they leave using Smokescreen and Flash, Rex says, "Oh, oh, oh...This isn't good..."

"We still beat them! But what are these Crystals they're talking about?" Keira says.

"We may have won this battle, but we haven't stopped their plans..." Ash says.

"The Crystals...We shouldn't talk here, I'll head back to Rassic City, meet me in the Ancient Museum, I'll tell you what I know about them there, but first..." He takes the Balance Crystal and says, "They didn't take this crystal, they must not think it's important, but I think it may be useful to us...There is nothing more you can do now."

As for Delia and Red they just stare at the place where Starla and Derek used to stand, Ash asks, "Mother? Father?" But they are just staring as Rex sighs, "Thank you for all your help, you are all great trainers, maybe one day we will be able to battle at the Rikoto League Village."

"A battle, that's what I want! I don't care about the crystals and these stupid organizations. I will beat you Rex and will show the world how strong I am! I will go defeat my sister and I will show you, Rex." Rick says. "And for you four..." As he sees Pikachu's electricity, he sighs, "Catch you later."

Rex looks at him and sighs, "He really has a fire in him."

Red says, "I guess we can't dwell in the past...Rex, let's meet at the Rassic City's Ancient Museum, after all, I think it is time to tell what is our connection with Starla and Derek."

"I understand. It sure is really hard for you two..." Rex says as he leaves.

Ash says, "You know the two leaders in person? Mother? Father?"

Delia sighs, "Ash, there is more to know them. In fact, once we are at the Ancient Museum. We will tell you."

They nods as Delia and Red leave the pass. Keira says, "This is all getting too deep for me, we should leave this to Rex and the Elite 4, or even anyone stronger than us, like your mom, she is the Champion after all."

"I think so too. Keira, but what if they need help? We shouldn't run away, wouldn't it be horrible if we back down and those evil teams succeed?"

"I guess you are right, Rodney." Alice says. "We should all do it."

"That's the spirit. We will beat them, the world is in our hands." Ash says.

"Yeah, in our hands." Keira says. "I am not going to battle Lizzy though...I don't really like dragons..."

"Even if it's not a proper Gym, I'll still battle her! How about you, Ash?"

"I am going to battle her as well." Ash says. Then they bid farewell to the two rivals as Gina sighs, "I wonder what's going on with Mom and Dad, they aren't usually this worried."

"I know." Ash says. "I am also worried for them as well. I guess we really need to go to Rassic City for answers." Then they leave the place and go to Rassic City.

* * *

**So Delia and Red know about the leaders Starla and Derek, but what is their story? Find out in the next chapter. As for the Traitors, they won't appear until the Seventh Gym.**


	44. Chapter 44: Starla and Derek

Chapter 44: Starla and Derek

Once the group arrives at the Rassic City, Rodney greets them and he says, "Hey, you made it through Ancient Pass! That was an intense battle against those Team Solar and Team Lunar guys...I wonder what's up with that other Crystal Rex took..."

"Maybe we can use it to stop those teams?" Gina asks.

"Maybe." Alice says, "Rex said he will meet us in the Ancient Museum, that's the big building south of us."

"You're right, let's go there." Ash says. "Rex, my parents are there waiting for us."

Once they arrive inside the Museum, Rex says, "There you are, please come this way, your parents and your friends are already here waiting for you!"

Once they get inside the place, they see that not only Keira, Delia and Red are there, but also Amber and Damon. "Mom? Dad? Why are they here?" Gina asks.

Red says, "We will explain later, this is the Legendary exhibit, this is where we can learn more about the Legendary Crystals..."

"The scientist here is Shawn." Delia says as she introduces a scientist who is standing next to Rex. "He specializes in ancient artifacts and he knows a lot about the history of Rikoto."

"Well, I am not knowledgeable than our Champion here, but hello guys, Rex filled me in... So those two teams have taken the Sun and Moon Crystals, this isn't good..."

"It sure isn't." Ash sighs.

"What do those crystals do? Why are they so important?" Rodney asks.

"The Crystals are connected to the Legendary Pokemon, Solaran and Lunaro. They were formed when they were born. We believe the Crystals hold a special power, an energy if you will..."

"The energy grants power to Solaran and Lunaro, making them stronger than they already are, it's like a battery." Rex says. "There's a myth which states: _Thee who holds the Crystals of Sun and Moon holds the power to command Order and Chaos._ That must be why they wanted those Crystals..."

"So now that they have those Crystals, they can control the Legendary Pokemon?"

"That's what the myth suggests, so this isn't good news. If they manage to release Solaran and Lunaro back into our world, they can control them like puppets. Since two different sides hold a Crystal, there will be nothing but disaster! Solaran and Lunaro are matched in power, there will be no end!" Delia says.

"This is terrible...But Rex, the Balance Crystal...This Crystal has a purpose, we just don't know what that purpose is, perhaps it can help in some way?" Shawn asks. "We have our top scientists working on it and figuring out what it can do..."

Alice says, "Balance Crystal..." This causes everyone to look at her. "Ash, remember what Terradon says to us? The Prince of Sun and the Princess of Moon will save the region with Balance, so the Balance...does that mean it is this crystal?"

Rex says, "It could be, I knew it would be important, I'm glad those teams overlooked it."

"We can stop them! We're already winning! Ash has both Core and Sea Stone, they don't know that!" Rodney says.

Then as the adults look at one another, then Rex says, "Ash, if it is possible, I want you to have this." He gives him the Balance Crystal, much to their surprise. "But aren't you going to research it?"

Shawn says, "I think it will be better if you have it."

"Thank you." Ash says as he turns to Delia. "Now can you tell us what is your relation with Derek and Starla? The leaders of Team Lunar and Team Solar?"

Amber sighs, "The truth is, Starla is my older sister." Everyone turns to her in surprise. "And Derek is my older brother." Damon says.

"Wait, you are related to the bosses?" Keira asks.

"Trust me, we didn't know about it until Delia and Red told me a few hours ago." Amber says. "No wonder I feel something familiar with that commander named Gloria. She is my niece after all."

"But why are they doing this?" Alice asks.

Delia says, "I guess if everything, it should be our fault." This causes them to be confused. "As you know, Starla and Derek were once our travel companions as well. We have a good time traveling around the regions like you do."

"But it seems that after we created Rikoto Region, they are blinded by their greed." Red sighs. "We have noticed it, which is the reason we decide to make Damon and Amber the leaders of Crestlight and Highpoint instead."

Damon says, "Derek wasn't happy that I become the Dark Type Gym Leader instead of him, but he still cares for me as he often visit me with his son Marcus..."

Amber says, "Well, Starla isn't interested in being the Gym Leader, in fact, I have been asking Delia to change, but in vain. So I become the Gym Leader. Starla will also bring Gloria so that we can train in Mt. Highpoint."

"But it is after Red was killed by Team Rocket." Damon sighs, "The last time we met is at the funeral 12 years ago."

"And we haven't heard of them ever since. We don't know why, but I wonder what exactly happened that cause them to change..." Amber sighs.

Delia says, "I guess it is my fault." This causes everyone to turn to her. "Mother? What do you mean?" Gina asks.

"It was after the assault of Team Rocket, first, Starla approaches me, she tells me that she wants to use Solaran's Power to bring order and justice to Team Rocket. And if I control the power of Solaran, I can make the region forget about sadness and pain. I refuse the idea, Solaran can bring order, but what makes us stronger is the sadness and pain that we need to endure."

Delia then frowns, "And then we had an argument, she told me that Red was gone, why I am still persisting? If I wouldn't do it, then she will, she will find Solaran and she will be the true ruler of Rikoto Region. And then she left."

Amber says, "Delia, why didn't you tell me about this?"

Delia says, "I don't want to make you worry, since not everything is always colorful."

"What about my brother?" Damon asks.

"As for Derek, after Starla leaves, he comes to me as well, saying that he wants to use Lunaro's Power to bring chaos to Team Rocket and the bad guys. He thinks that if I control Lunaro, then as a Pokemon, I don't need to suffer because of humans and we will be treated equally. I told him about what Starla wanted and then I also refuses the idea. Lunaro can bring Chaos, and separating humans and Pokemon isn't right. Sometimes we must work together in order to accomplish everything."

Delia starts to form tears, "And then like Starla, we had an argument as well. He thinks that I am to pitiful and I don't deserve to be the leader or the Champion of Rikoto, then he has the same goal as Starla only with Lunaro."

"I see." Red says, "I am sorry that you have to suffer this much because of me..." Then he embraces Delia into a hug as Delia cries on his shoulder.

Ash and Alice also feel sad for his parents, then Ash says, "I can't believe that my mom and dad's friends will become like this..."

"That makes what we are doing more important." Rodney says. "We have to stop Team Solar and Team Lunar."

"It maybe not too late to save them from going into darker path." Gina says. "But for the sake of everyone, we must do it."

Then everyone shares their opinions and cheers up Delia, she wipes her tears and says, "Thank you, everyone."

"But first, we will go to the Castle and battle the Castellan Lizzy. You should do the same, Ash." Rodney says.

"As I said, I'm not battling Lizzy, I'm a little afraid of Dragon types..." Keira says. "I'm going to Greenpine City for my next Gym badge. Professor Pinewood also said he will be there and that he has a gift for us! See you two in Greenpine City, bye!"

After Keira leaves, Rodney says, "Good luck battling Lizzy, Ash. I know you'll beat her! But first it's my turn! Bye!" Then Rodney also leaves.

Then Damon and Amber also leave to see if they can find any clues of what their older siblings are doing, so it leaves the five of them alone. Ash asks, "Mother, are you truly fine now? I don't want you to worry because you did the right thing."

"It's fine. Let's go see your battle against Lizzy." Delia says as they leave the museum.

* * *

When they walk around the place, they see that Rick is standing in front of a house as he sighs, "Home, sweet home..."

Then they see two adults coming out as they are chatting. "That's great dear! I'm pleased to hear how well you're doing!" The woman says.

"I am sure you can beat Rex if you wanted to!" The man says.

"I'll beat him after I won the Pokemon League!" Rick says in determination. But then the woman notices Ash and the group. "Oh, and who is this?"

Rick notices them and he says, "Oh, that is Ash and his girlfriend Alice, I assume, and I met them in Serpentine City. Ash here is competing in gym battles too, we've battled a few times..."

"A rival, that's cool! It is nice to meet you."

"Um...it is nice to meet you too." Ash says, surprised that Rick is acting polite in front of his parents.

"I'm still going to win the Rikoto League, even if Ash is in it, you'll see!" Rick says in determination. Then a girl says, "Well, look who it is...You should battle your big sister before taking on the Elite 4, don't you think?"

Rick notices her and says, "Oh, Lizzy! Of course!"

"Mom and Dad told me that you started your journey and are competing in Gym battles, that's great." Lizzy says. "But just because we're related, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you in a battle!"

"I expect nothing less!" Rick says.

"Then come to Rassic Castle, let's see if you're really able to defeat me!" Lizzy says.

"Alright then! I'll go have a quick training session and then I will battle you and beat you! Ash, don't think you even stand a chance against my sister."

As Rick leaves, Lizzy bows, "Sorry for my little brother, but he feels like he needs to prove himself, he thinks he's always in my shadow just because I run Rassic Castle and I am an expert with Pokemon Mega Evolutions."

"Oh really, then what about saying that I am a weakling or a loser every time we met?" Ash asks.

Lizzy sweat drops and she says, "He did that, huh? I admit. He may appear to be mean and hotheaded, but he is actually a good boy."

Gina, Delia and Red also come and Delia says, "Is that true?"

Lizzy sees them and she says, "Oh my, Champion Delia. It is an honor to meet you here in this place. What are you doing here?"

Delia says, "Well, I think that it is time for my son and Alice to acquire the Key Stone. And Professor Pinewood told us that you are an expert in Mega Evolution."

"I see." Lizzy says. "How about a deal, you have to battle me in Rassic Castle. I will be waiting for you there! I hope you don't fear Dragon Type Pokemon, haha!"

Alice says, "Well, I don't think I will be afraid, consider that I am an Ice Type Gym Leader."

"Oh? You are the new Ice Type Gym Leader? I have heard of you, you are the youngest Gym Leader in the Rikoto Region." Lizzy says.

Then they bid farewell to Lizzy's parents and they go to the Rassic Castle.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter and I have revealed the truth of Starla and Derek. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be the battle against Lizzy.**


	45. Chapter 45: Battle for Mega Evolution

Chapter 45: Battle for Mega Evolution

Once they arrive at the Rassic Castle's Battlefield, Lizzy says, "In fact, I battled one a few minutes ago, he also has a Mega Stone...I think his name was Robby?"

"Rodney." Ash says.

"Ah, you are right, his name was Rodney! He was a tough opponent, he manage to defeat me..."

"Well, he is strong after all." Alice says.

"My brother hasn't come by yet. I think he's still training...But I don't think it will be enough, haha!" Lizzy giggles a little. "How about you two and I have a double battle?"

Ash says, "Sure. Alice, will you team up with me?" "Of course."

"Good, you should know, I was trained by Rex to be his crestellan for his castle, which means I'm really strong!" Lizzy says.

"Well, I was trained by my parents, so I won't judge by that." Ash says.

"Okay, let's start our battle! I will show you the strength of Dragon-Type Pokemon!" Then she sends out Finndra, which is the evolution of Finflix, and the a Pokemon known as Cryodra.

"A Cryodra!" Alice gasps. "I always want that Pokemon! Where did you find it?"

"Well, it was my first Pokemon given by Rex." Lizzy says. Then Ash sends out his Flearoe and Alice sends out her Jello as the match begins.

"Cryodra, use Flash Cannon on Jellitic, Finndra, use Scald on Flearoe!"

"Dodge it!" Ash and Alice yell at the same time as they dodge the attack. "Alice, trust me with this, use Ice Beam on Flareoe."

"Okay." Alice says as Flearoe is covered in ice. "Use Flame Wheel!" Then the Flearoe starts to spin in the ice and then it hits both Pokemon.

"What combination..." Lizzy is amazed. "I guess you really trust each other. Okay, now let's get serious." She takes out the Key Stone and says, "Cryodra, Mega Evolve!"

As Cryodra mega evolves, it has more ice on the body. "Use Dragon Pulse! Both of you!"

Then the two Dragon Pulse hit the two Pokemon, Ash asks, "Are you two okay?" They nod as they say that they are fine. "Good. Ash, I have a plan." Alice says. "Use your Earthquake for Jello."

"Okay. Earthquake!" Ash says as Jellitic is sent into the air, Alice says, "Use Icy Wind!"

The wind not only hits the Pokemon, it also send the rocks which were sprang up by the Earthquake to them, causing a large damage.

"Use Freeze Dry and Ice Beam!" Lizzy yells as it tries to stop their attacks, but Ash yells, "Flearoe, Flamethrower!" "Jello, Octazooka!"

Both attacks hit each other, but then they disperse after the attack. "Time for the finale! Flearoe, use Flare Blitz!" "Jello, use Water Spout!"

Both Pokemon deliver their strong attacks and then the two of them faint. Lizzy sighs, "What a battle, you two are full of energy."

Delia and Red watch it and they smile at the children, Gina also feels proud for her brother. Lizzy says, "Oh, wow! You are a really talented Trainer! I never thought I will be defeated by two young trainers at the same time...I believe you are strong enough to handle Mega Evolutions. Here, take this."

Then she gives them each a Mega Ring. Ash's is black while Alice's is Blue, and both of them have the Key Stone inside. "The Key Stone is a stone that acts as a medium between a Pokemon Trainer and one of his Pokemon. If your Pokemon is holding a Mega Stone and you activate the Key Stone they react and your Pokemon is able to mega evolve. Some of the Pokemon in this region are able to Mega Evolve, like my Cryodra. I hope this will help you in your journey."

"Thanks a lot." Ash says. Then they see Rex come into the castle, "I saw the battle, it was really a good match. Delia, Red. You sure have good children."

"Thanks." Delia says. "So why are you here?"

"Well, in fact, I have some rare Dragon Pokemon that I wanted to give Ash to take care of."

"Rare Dragon Pokemon?" Ash is surprised as they see five little dragons come into the castle and surrounds Ash.

"Wow, are these for me? Thank you so much." Ash says. "Not to mention they are really cute as well." Alice says, then Ash scans the Pokemon.

**Droot: The Fruit Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Grass Type. ****Droot emits a fruity fragrance, luring other small animals to their grasp. However, the same fragrance also invites their own predators to attack.**

**Serpyro: The Singe Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Fire Type. Serpyro prefer living in the hottest parts of the volcanoes, especially where its dark and an abundance of active vents. As such, sightings of Serpyro are incredibly rare.**

**Pinkmee: The Sea Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Water Type. Pinkmee are extremely popular in Pokémon pageants, it is said they keep their lustrous pink shine by eating nothing but a certain species of plankton.**

**Strikon: The Levin Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Electric Type. When thunderclouds gather densely on the tops of mountains, it is believed that many Strikon eggs are nested. People chase these storms in the hopes of obtaining one.**

**Fayely: The Noble Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Fairy Type. Fayely will only bond with kind-hearted people. They can become physically ill should their trainer commit evil deeds, but will still never leave their side.**

"You mean that there are 5 Persuado Legendaries in the Rikoto Region? That is so cool." Ash says, while Pikachu is still playing with the 5 little dragons.

"Yeah." Alice says. "They must be really strong after evolving." Then they bid farewell to Rex and Lizzy as they are going to Greenpine City.

* * *

The return to Sailport Town on boat is not really good, as they have been bumped into two Narwhal like Pokemon, but once Alice knows that it is Ice Type, she wants to capture it, so Ash and Alice own one of the Narwhal Pokemon. Alice also names hers Nally.

**Nawale: The Narwhal Pokemon: Ice and Water Type. Nawale charge horn first into anything that intrudes their territory. Many Nawale have broken their horns from ramming into larger ships.**

After the problem of Nawale, the group almost face the sinking ship since a Whale like Pokemon is blocking the path. Ash and Alice manages to persuade the whale and the whale even lets them capture.

**Whaley: The Whale Pokemon: Water Type. Whaley's blubbery skin protects it from the cold, deep ocean. Without a lung large enough to hold their breath for long, however, they can only dive underseas for under an hour.**

Once they arrive back in Sailport Town, they find that the ship has been turning black, they find out that some of the squid like Pokemon are spraying ink on the ship, so Ash captures one and tells it to stop the ink spraying.

**Squidart: The Squid Pokemon: Dark and Water Type. Squidart propel themselves by shooting ink from behind at high pressure, as well as blinding their predators at the same time. Their ink do not disappear until after a day.**

After that, they decide to go to the Pokemon Center for rest, but Ash and Alice are excited to think what will happen after they get their Key stones and are able to Mega Evolve their Pokemon.

* * *

**Now Ash and Alice all have their Mega Stones, now they can mega evolve their Pokemon. Don't worry, they have the Mega Stones, they only need the Key Stone. I hope you like it.**


	46. Chapter 46: Whisper Tunnel

Chapter 46: Whisper Tunnel

After walking on Route 14, Ash and the group see a Pokemon standing in front of them, after staring , the Pokemon left, Ash says, "What was that?"

Delia says, "That was Healthia, it's the Legendary Pokemon! It is known as the Growth Pokemon, it has the ability to grow plant-life in desolate places with a single touch."

Red continues, "That's why those flowers appeared there, actually, all of the flowers were made by Healthia, this area is said to be the place where it lives, isn't that wonderful?"

Alice says, "I wonder if we will ever get the chance to see it again..."

Ash says, "I know we can." Then they continue forward until they reach the Whisper Tunnel.

Once they get inside, they continue their training as they find an Air Stone, so Ash gives it to Nimblow, and it evolves into a stronger Pokemon.

**Cirribus: The Cloud Pokemon: Flying Type. Evolved from Nimblow with Air Stone. Cirribus live very far up in the atmosphere. In rare occasions, masses of Cirribus would join together to form massive storm clouds capable of great devastation.**

As Cirribus uses Rain Dance on Ash, he sighs as he knows that Cirribus likes to play pranks. "Let's continue." Ash says.

Then by battling some of the Snooze, Ash evolves his Deerash into a stronger Fire Type Pokemon.

**Deerferno: The Deer Pokemon: Fire and Normal Type. Evolved from Deerash at LV:40. The speed that Deerferno runs at leaves everything behind it in an inferno. A Deerferno horde is considered on the scale of natural disasters.**

Ash has to stop it destroying the caves with fire, as he quickly recalls the Pokemon. While training with Lapras, Parasea also evolves into a Pokemon with an island on its back.

**Paradiso: The Paradise Pokemon: Water and Grass Type. Evolved from Parasea at LV:40. There are stories of shipwreck survivors mistaking Paradiso for an island, only to wake up on the shores as the island they were on has disappeared.**

Lapras and Paradiso's relationship goes closer as Ash and Alice know that they can be together in the end, and it was after Lizzy's battle, Ash wants to evolve his Finflix, and he did it while training in the cave.

**Finndra: The Hidden Pokemon: Water and Dragon Type. Evolved from Finflix at LV:40. A sighting report of Finndra in their local waters is enough to attract tourists and Pokémon trainers alike to a city, even if those are but hoaxes.**

And then by battling the same kinds, Gravole and Snooze also evolve, and they have attracted a lot of followers in the cave.

**Specstone: The Graverobber Pokemon: Ghost and Rock Type. Evolved from Gravole at LV:40. Specstone do not have a definite body. If part of their body is gone, they would set out and take in rocks among graveyards as repairment.**

**Ghoullow: The Dreamer Pokemon: Ghost and Fairy Type. Evolved from Snooze at LV:40.****Ghoullow are able to see the dreams of the others, and manipulate them as they see fit. Those that have wrong them would suffer from nightmares, and vice versa.**

The final Pokemon that evolves is Rollie, originally Ash's Donphan, it likes to play with Pikachu, and then it evolves in the end.

**Elestomp: The Elephant Pokemon: Ground Type. Evolved from Rollie at LV:40. With a stout body, Elestomp are Pokémon with few predators. Their long trunks are able to hold large volume of water which can then be used as projectiles.**

As they move forward, they find Keira who is also training. But after they greet each other, they hear a cry. "Ash, do you guys hear it?" Keira asks.

"Yeah, it sounds like an older man is in danger." Alice says.

They try to follow the sound, but they see a puzzle that stops them. With Ash's Strength Gloves, they solve the puzzle easily as they move on. "I wonder what the cries is from..."

But when they go further, they find the Wind Temple and Marcus as well as the Team Lunar Grunts are there. "Hey you two! Please help me! They want to steal some white stone from this temple!" A Hiker who is tied up yells.

"Hold your tongue, wannabe-hiker!" The male grunt hits him.

"We are Team Lunar, we do what ever we want!" The female grunt says.

"Oh, look at them, if that's not the little twerps again...Still trying to thwart our plans, heh?" Marcus says. "You are late as always, but in fact, we are late as well, the Wind Stone has been taken! But that doesn't mean you can stop us!"

"Dream on, you won't be able to collect all stones to summon Solaran and Lunaro. And what do you mean the Wind Stone is taken?" Keira asks.

"Ah, I see, you made your homework little girl...You guys are really the last hope of Professor Pinewood and the queen? Haha, I can't believe that! Whatever! It doesn't matter if you know our goals or not...In fact, we have lost to Team Solar if they already got the Wind Stone. We have no purpose here."

Ash says, "We won't let you go without a fight."

"Ha? You think you can beat me?" He then sends out Spectstone and a Countula, but before Ash can send out his Pokemon, two Pokemon appears in front of them, much to their shock.

"Where did those Pokemon come from?" Marcus is surprised. The first Pokemon looks like a snake, but Ash notices that it is different than the Pokemon known as Syrill from before, so maybe it is his evolution. And for the next Pokemon, it looks like it is sleeping.

"Are you here to help us?" Ash asks in surprise.

"Ash, Pikachu, it has been a while." The flying snake like Pokemon says.

"Yeah, we finally find you, but now it isn't the time for reunion." The sleeping Pokemon says. Then the two Pokemon defeat the Pokemon Marcus sends out.

"I don't care about battles anymore! It just delays the fulfillment of our plan! The Wind Stone isn't here, maybe Team Solar is heading for the Sea Stone..." Marcus says bitterly. "You twerps won't be taking down Team Lunar!" Then they use Smokescreen to escape.

"They got away again..." Gina says.

"It is fine." Ash says as he goes rescue the hiker. "What was that? Who were these guys? What were they're talking about? Wind Stone?! Solaran and Lunaro?! Never mind, that's none of my business...I guess...I'll leave this tunnel as fast as I can! Thanks for your help, please take care of yourself. Bye." The the hiker runs away.

Ash turns to the two Pokemon, he asks, "Are you the two Pokemon that I owned?"

The flying snake like Pokemon shows off his new body, and Ash asks, "Hawlucha?" Then the sleeping Pokemon yawns and Ash asks, "Quilava? Oh my goodness, I finally found you!"

He gives them a hug and then scans themselves.

**Syrill: The Whisper Pokemon: Ghost and Flying Type. Syrill create air currents deep in caves, giving the illusion of an exit nearby. Lost hikers follow these winds only to end up even more lost in the caverns.**

**Cycrill: The Whisper Pokemon: Ghost and Flying Type. Evolved from Syrill at LV:40. Cycrill take residence in caves near the sea. They would create strong wind that pushes Pokémon and boats alike from the shore.**

**Hypnopuff: The Languid Pokemon: Psychic and Poison Type. Hypnopuff are known for the hypnotic gas they emit for self-defense; They are essential in treating insomnia in the ages long past.**

"So a Cycrill and a Hypnopuff, that is so awesome." Ash says. Welcome back to the team."

After recalling them, Keira says, "But they didn't get the Wind Stone, does that mean Team Solar has it?"

Gina says, "No, in fact, it is here." Gina takes out the stone and the others are surprised. "Where did you get it?" Ash asks.

"Well, after that meeting with Professor Pinewood, I called Beacon to retrieve the stone for me, and he did." Gina smiles. "Ash, I think you should have it."

"Thanks." Ash says. "Now that I have the three stones, their plans won't work."

Keira says, "Yeah. By the way, after this tunnel is Greenpine City, so I'm heading there now. I will contact the Professor and tell him about this new incident." Then she bids farewell.

As for Ash and the group, they head into the temple as they see Tornadowl. Tornadowl flies down and greets them. "You have arrived."

"Hello there, Tornadowl, we have the Wind Stone, those evil teams didn't have it."

"Good." Tornadowl says. "But it isn't safe to put here, since they will be back. So the Prince and the Princess, please take the stone with you on the journey."

"We will." Alice says.

"And I sense the Balance Crystal with you, so that means that the prophecy is about the begin. You must be stronger or else that you can't beat Solaran and Lunaro." Tornadowl says. "I'll join your team so that me and my other companions can help you." Ash nods as he captures the Pokemon.

**Tornadowl: The Wind Symbol Pokemon: Flying Type. Embodying the element of Wind, Tornadowl is said to direct air currents through the lands, such that fresh air is available to all living things.**

Then Tornadowl also gives Cycrill the Air Stone, causing it to evolve as well.

**Syphoon: The Whisper Pokemon: Ghost and Flying Type. Evolved from Cycrill with Air Stone. Syphoon can whip up hurricanes capable of great destruction when incited. The roaring winds they create can level large cities.**

"Now that it is done..." Ash says, "Let's get out of this tunnel." Then they keep on going as they try to find the way out.

* * *

**Here is another chapter, and this time Team Lunar didn't get the Wind Stone as well, which means that Ash has the rest three and he will protect them at any cost. I hope you like this chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47: Finding Bailey

Chapter 47: Finding Bailey

After getting out of the Whisper Tunnel, the group arrive at Greenpine City. The place where the sixth Gym is. As they go to the Gym, they find out that Bailey isn't at the Gym.

"So where is Bailey? Clyde?" Ash asks.

"He is out in Tropic Jungle conducting research on special flowers. If you want to battle him really badly, you have to look for him there!"

"I guess we will." Ash sighs, then they go to Route 15, only to find Keira stopping them. "Hi, guys, how are you?"

"Fine, but Bailey isn't in the Gym, he's in the Tropic Jungle, so we are going to find him." Ash says.

"Well, I am just gonna stick around until he gets back. Oh, and take this." She takes out some Boardmotor, he asks, "What is this?"

"They were on sale in the market back there and it sails really fast, so I got two for you. You might need it sometime, it is great for climbing Waterfalls."

"Well, thanks." Alice says as they leave the city.

* * *

As they are now at Route 15, they hear something coming and then they go check it out, they see a injured Dragon Pokemon at the route. Delia says, "It is a Wingon, but it should be at the Ancient Pass, what is it doing here?"

Ash says, "I don't know, but it is injured." Ash and Alice then go help the Pokemon as they heal him up. But the Wingon tries to attack them since he is scared, thanks to Hypnopuff, who learns Sleep Powder, it lets the Wingon calm down and Ash manages to heal him up. But then Hypnopuff also evolves.

"Wow, that is really new." Alice says as Hypnopuff's evolution really shocks them. Then after Wingon's injury is treated, Ash asks to join the team and he agrees.

**Hypnosmog: The Languid Pokemon: Psychic and Poison Type. Evolved from Hypnopuff by learning Sleep Powder. Hypnosmog can freely control the movement of the smog cloud around it. No armor can hope to shield one from their hypnotic smoke.**

"I see, that explains everything." Ash says, then he scans the Wingon.

**Wingon: The Winged Pokemon: Dragon and Flying Type. Wingon used to be covered in fur one million years ago. As they evolve, they shed their fur so as to lower their air resistance when they are flying.**

"So why were you injured?" Ash asks the Pokemon.

"My family abandoned me..." Wingon says with a frown. "They left me here injured..."

"I'm sorry to hear that, we can be your family if you want." Ash says as the dragon thanks him.

The next Pokemon they find is a Bugray, they come in group as they try to bite them, but Ash and the others have set up Protection by using Repels, so that they leave except for one, who is really hungry. So Ash gives him some food to eat, and then the Bugray is captured.

**Bugray: The Pest Pokemon: Bug and Flying Type. Bugray swarm humans who wander into the jungles, leaving bites that would remain itchy even after days. Repels specifically made to counter them are commodity in the tropics.**

"I see..." Alice says, "So that is why the repels are here."

As they continue forward, Ash finds a Sluggah, he wants it as he calls Cosmet to battle. In the end, Cosmet uses the Meteor Mash to defeat the Pokemon and also evolves. Ash also captures the Sluggah in the end.

**Sluggah: The Soft Body Pokemon: Bug Type. Moss grows on the surface of Sluggah's gooey skin, protecting them from heavy rainfall. They spits out slime puddles to rid excess water in their body.**

**Meterock: The Meteorite Pokemon: Electric and Rock Type. Evolved from Cosmet at LV:41. Meterock zoom across the stratosphere, having little care for what they crash into. Rocket launches have to be carefully planned around their flying routes.**

* * *

Now that Ash and the others arrive at the Tropic Jungle, it is raining as Ash says, "This place sure is tropic...it is really raining..."

"Of course. But we can find a lot of Pokemon here in the forest." Delia says.

The first Pokemon they find is a Gorillum, it is a monkey Pokemon who likes to compete with other Pokemon. Ash helps one Gorillum battle another one to be the leader, but he still loses as it is a close match, but Gorillum decides to join Ash instead of staying and become the leader.

**Groilla: The Gorilla Pokemon: Grass and Fighting Type. Groilla are very timid Pokémon. They would rather throw hard fruits at their enemies from trees than face them on the ground.**

Groillum: The Gorilla Pokemon: Grass and Fighting Type. Evolved from Groilla at LV:40. **Groillum wrestle with each other as a past time. They are able to do stunt attacks like body slamming from the treetops, or hanging the others upside down under a branch.**

While training with Bugray and Atomotro, they are attacked by a Woodpecker like Pokemon named Woodbeak. It tries to eat Bugray, but Atomotro evolves and saves the Pokemon from being eaten, and its Discharge also defeats the Pokemon.

**Atomotrix: The Atom Pokemon: Electric and Steel Type. Evolved from Atomotro at LV:42. Atomotrix's multiple bodies can operate at a parallel speed. It is able to analyze incredibly complex situations in a second.**

**Woodbeak: The Woodpecker Pokemon: Grass and Flying Type. Woodbeak peck trees to feast on bugs lurking within. The sounds this produces are also a way of long-range communication for them.**

Since back at Greenpine City, Ash has purchased a Leaf Stone, he gives it to Woodbeak as it evolves even further.

**Woodawn: The Woodpecker Pokemon: Grass and Flying Type. Evolved from Woodbeak with a Leaf Stone. Woodawn's flower gives off a lovely scent. The flower's color and type differ from region to region, with Rikoto claiming the most beautiful.**

"I see." Alice says. "It sure is a nice Pokemon."

The next Pokemon they encounter is a Tikiki, who likes to dance, so Ash has Fevira dance with him and they both evolve at the same time. "Who knows that the dancers can evolve at the same time."

"I know, it is really interesting." Ash says.

**Fevesta: The Fever Pokemon: Poison and Dark Type. Evolved from Fevira at LV:42. When a Fevesta dances, it creates a poisonous cloud that envelops a large area and inflict all that approaches it with fever; This dance is known as the 'Deadly Pirouette'.**

"Well, it is a good thing that it is raining now, so that there are no poisonous cloud." Ash says.

**Tikiki: The Tiki Pokemon: Fire and Grass Type. The leaf on Tikiki's head never stops burning, creating a makeshift torch. It's able to manipulate how bright the flame grows as an intimidation tactic.**

**Tikitik: The Tiki Pokemon: Fire and Grass Type. Evolved from Tikiki at LV:42. ****A traditional ritual among Tikitik is to set up a bonfire, then dance around it as a group. It is yet unknown what purpose the ritual serves.**

"But it is a Fire Type, how can it survive in the rain?" Gina asks.

"Maybe because it is part Grass Type? I am not sure." Delia says.

Then they manage to train some more as Bugray and Whaley also evolve. They have become stronger as Ash really likes it.

**Dracofly: The Hazard Pokemon: Bug and Dragon Type. Evolved from Bugray by learning Twister. Dracofly are coveted by bug fanatics as extremely difficult to find, let alone catch. Any trainer who catches one is considered a master of bugs by their peers.**

**Humbreech: The Whale Pokemon: Water Type. Evolved from Whaley at LV:42. The barnacles on Humbreech's body act as a layer of natural armor that protect them from damage. They shed old barnacles for new ones every year.**

"Well, that is it for training, I think we should find Bailey now." Red says.

"You're right, Dad." Ash says as they are going to the direction of Cascade Waterfall, but some sounds catch Ash's attention.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Delia asks, Ash looks at the direction of the bushes, then he sees that a Sauropod like Pokemon is sitting together with a tapir like Pokemon and a sloth like Pokemon. They are eating lunch as they look carefully.

"Do you think Ash will find us?" The female sauropod like Pokemon as with a frown. "We have been here and Ash hasn't come yet."

"Indeed. And this heavy dude here keeps eating the food we find...I just hope that Ash can find us fast." The tapir says.

The Sloth like Pokemon just yawns as he is still sleeping. The Sauropod like Pokemon says, "At least we are now Pokemon that still has the same type then before, only to have some new ones."

"Yeah." The tapir says, "I wonder what will that Oshawott be? Or Snivy..."

Alice whispers to Ash, "Are those three your former Pokemon?"

"I am not sure, but they seem to know me..." Ash says, but then Pikachu accidentally steps on a branch, catching the three's attention. "Who is there?" The Sauropod asks.

Then Ash and Pikachu walk out of their hiding spot and says, "Hey?"

The three Pokemon gasp as Ash is in front of them, the Sauropod like Pokemon immediately tackles Ash to a hug. "I miss you!"

"Wait, Bayleef, stop doing that..." Ash laughs, "And you are Pignite and Snorlax, right?"

"You know us? That is perfect. We have been waiting for you even since that happened..." The tapir says.

"I am sorry, since there are a lot of things that are happening, so I guess you want to rejoin my team?"

The three Pokemon nod as Ash captures them. Then Alice says, "So they _are _your Pokemon."

"Of course." Ash then scans the Pokemon to see what they have become.

**Brachio: The Sauropod Pokemon: Grass and Ground Type. Brachio are delicate Pokémon that can only survive in the appropriate climate. Organizations have been set up to protect Brachio from extinction.**

**Tapire: The Smoking Pokemon: Fire and Type. The spots on Tapire's back are where they store their energy. When engaged in a fierce battle, smoke would come out from the spots.**

**Lazloth: The Lazy Pokemon: Normal Type. Lazloth barely moves from their spot throughout the day. Their long arms allow them to catch fruits and small preys that are unaware of their presence.**

"Well, they have become strong, that is for sure." Ash says as they continue to travel.

* * *

As they finally arrive at Cascade Waterfalls, they see Bailey standing at the lake. "No sigh of this mysterious Pokemon...My research has led me here, though... Maybe..."

Delia says, "There you are, Bailey."

The man turns around and says, "Oh my, Delia, and...Red? You were still alive?"

"I am, so what are you doing here?" Red asks.

"Oh, I am conducting search on a mysterious Pokemon that's said to be hiding here, I am so intrigued to find out what it is." Bailey says as he then notices the children. "Maybe you can help me after all."

"Huh?" Ash and Alice are confused.

"I was going to search along the waterfall, but I have no Pokemon which is able to climb those waterfalls. Could you do me a favor and look along the waterfall?"

"Sure." Ash says, then Ash and Alice use the Boardmotors that they got from Keira to go up the waterfall, then they see two Pokemon swimming at the waterfall as Alice gasps.

"NO WAY! That is Cryodro! And there are two of them!" Alice squeals like a children given candy.

The loud voice immediately attracts the two Pokemon, instead of running away, they get closer to the two of them and they are looking at them to see if they are bad. Ash says, "Don't worry, we don't mean any harm. You see, my girlfriend is an Ice Type User, and she can't help but feel happy to see two Ice Type Pokemon like you."

The two Pokemon look at each other and then nods, then they decide to join Ash and Alice, who are really happy to have them. Alice names her female one Kristen due to the body looks like a crystal.

**Cryodro: The Crystalline Pokemon. Ice and Dragon Type. ****Cryodro is adorned with scales of clear crystals on its back. When sunlight shines down, the scales refract the light into many different colors.**

"Alice, did you remember that before we left the Rassic Castle, Lizzy have gave us some Prism Scales and the mega stone? Maybe we should use it on them."

"You're right." Alice says as they evolve them, causing them to be more beautiful.

**Cryodra: The Crystalline Pokemon: Ice and Dragon Type. Evolved from Cryodro during the day with a Prism Scale. Area in which Cryodra resides in are coated with beautiful crystals. There are tales of a concealed 'Crystal Valley' where many Cryodra gather.**

"I am finally satisfied." Alice says as she tries to kiss Ash, but both of them fall into the water as they laugh. Then they go back to find the others.

"Oh, you're back, did you find anything?" Bailey asks.

Ash and Alice send out their Cryodra, much to their surprise. "They were the mysterious Pokemon? Wow!" Gina says.

"But why an Ice-type Pokemon was here? What was it doing in this wetland? That's so strange..." Bailey mutters, "Looks like I have some more research to do, thank you for your help."

"No problem." Ash says, "Can we have a Gym Battle now?"

"Sure, I have found some rare flowers here in Cascade Waterfall, too. I will take them back to my gym and analyze them." Bailey says. "And we can battle there as well." Then they leave together.

* * *

**Now that the new chapter is up, the next chapter will be the Gym Battle. I hope you like this chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48: Greenpine Gym Battle

Chapter 48: Greenpine Gym Battle

Ash and his friends finally get back to Greenpine City with Bailey, and then Keira is already waiting at the Gym. "Hello, again, Ash! Did you find Bailey?"

"He is right here." Ash says as he points to the man besides his parents. "Wow, so you're on your way to battle him? Me too! How about a training battle first? I've been doing a lot of training after the events in Ancient Pass with Team Solar and Team Lunar, and I think I have become much stronger. I now have a good team of six Pokemon. Let me show you!"

Then with Bailey's permission, they use the battlefield to battle as Keira sends out Baablizz first, Ash uses Tidude to battle. Even though the Avalanche and the Earthquake manages to hurt a lot, but Tidude defeats the Baablizz with the Reversal. The next one is Pooldog, and Ash uses Grorillum, despite the first Intimidate, with the move Seed Bomb and the Sky Uppercut, it manages to prevent the Ice Fang and the Megalo Fang, also defeating it.

The third Pokemon is Roobeop, Ash uses Syphoon to battle, though as it is sent out, he starts to show off, and Keira is sweat dropping. Roobeop manages to land an Ice Punch that hurts a lot, but with the Aeroblast and the Shadow Ball, it still defeats the Pokemon. The fourth Pokemon is Cirribus, and Ash this time sends out Leonite. Leonite uses Diamond Claw to slash through the Pokemon, but it is still hurt by the Weather Ball, with the rain it is Water Type. And thanks to the dodge of the Vacuum Wave, Leonite manages to deliver the Diamond Claw and defeat the Pokemon.

The fifth one is Pixilily, Ash uses Frogoo to battle. Frogoo uses Sludge Wave to make it poisoned, but during the battle it is hit by Sleep Powder, it is thanks to the time when it wakes up as it finishes with Uproar. The final Pokemon is Mountree and Ash sends out Flearoe. Keira says, "Rodney has given me this, so I should try it out." She presses the Key Stone on her mega ring and then it Mega Evolves.

"We'll do the same." Ash says as he also mega evolves his Flearoe. Despite the Rock Slide keep making Flearoe flinch, Flearoe still defeats Mountree with the combination of Will-O-Wisp and the Flamethrower.

"I enjoyed it." Keira sighs. "Wow, you are still too strong for me...But don't you think that I've become much stronger?"

"Well, you are, and we are proud of you." Ash says.

"I've decided I will rain a bit more before taking on Bailey...Good luck, I know you will defeat Bailey with ease." Keira then leaves the gym.

Ash then turns to Bailey, "That was a nice battle." Bailey says. "I see that you are a strong trainer, but you are Red and Delia's son after all. I think we should have our battle now, right?"

"Thank you." Ash says as they stand at the other side of the battlefield.

"Before we start, let me ask you, wasn't this adventure in Tropic Jungle and overwhelming one?" Bailey asks.

"It sure is, but I enjoy it." Ash replies.

"So this is my gym, I focus on Grass-type Pokemon! They're so connected to nature and I love that, I feel like I have a special bond with Grass Types, that is what makes us strong! So you are ready to battle? Let's do this!"

"Sure." Ash says. "What is the additional field effect?"

Bailey says, "Well, in this field, we will be having an additional status condition to the game." He then points up in the air, where there are 5 kinds of pipes. "There are Burn, Poison, Freeze, Sleep and Paralyze powders coming from top, but they are random and we just have to see which one will come. But their spreading is only a small area."

"I see. This is interesting." Ash says.

"Now here is my first Pokemon, Brachiodon!" As the Pokemon is out, Ash then sends out his first Pokemon, Nawale. "We will have to hope that there will be Freeze Powder." Ash says. "Use Icicle Crash!"

As the attack appears on top of Brachiodon, Bailey says, "Dodge it and then use Giga Drain!"

Nawale is being sucked with the energy as it is super effective, Ash says, "Swords Dance and then Aqua Tail!" As the attack stat raises, the Pokemon then gives a lot of damage to the Brachiodon.

Just then, a white light appears and then it shines on top of Nawale. "Oh no, hurry up and dodge! Nawale!"

But it is too late, Nawale is hit by the Sleep Powder. As for Brachiodon, it dodges the upcoming Paralyze effect. "Use Synthesis!"

As Brachiodon recovers his health, Gina says, "Now Bailey is back to the starting point while Ash is in big trouble."

Ash says, "Please Wake up, Nawale!" But Nawale is still asleep. "Now let me finish it, use Giga Drain!"

But before the attack can hit, Nawale suddenly wakes up and dodges it, then it fires Horn Drill, much to Ash's surprise. "You learned Horn Drill..."

And then Branchiodon faints on the floor. Alice says, "Horn Drill is a one hit KO move...Ash did it."

"That was a close one." Bailey says to Ash. "But that doesn't mean that I lose yet. Tikitoko!"

As the Fire Type Pokemon appears, Ash says, "That must be Tikitik's Evolution..."

Then the field effect gives blue on top of Nawale, which is freeze, but it has no use. At the same time, for Bailey it is red, which is Burn. "Then we will make it one. Tiki Torch!"

Ash is confused at the attack, but it gives Nawale a lot of pain and also the burn. "What? A Grass Type move that gives out burn?"

"Well, you will be surprised of the moves here in Rikoto." Bailey says as Nawale faints due to the burn. Ash says, "Then I'll use a Flying Type. Terravolt!"

As the Pokemon appears, it nuzzles Ash and then stands on the field. "Use Hurricane!"

"Dodge it." Tikitoko dances out of the tornado, and then the light appears as the white light and the yellow light appears. "Dodge that light, Terravolt!"

As Terravolt leaves, Bailey says, "You'll do the same."

But much to his shock, Tikitoko is paralyzed even though it doesn't stand under the Yellow Light. "What? But I dodge the light..."

"Terravolt uses Thunder Wave." Ash says with a smirk. "So your Pokemon is paralyzed."

"Wow, Ash sure is sneaky." Gina says. "I wonder where he learned that cunning move?" Red looks at Delia, who is blushing.

"Since it is paralyzed, finish with Acrobatics!" Terravolt then defeats the Pokemon with the move. Bailey says, "Oh my god, I think that I won't make the same mistake. Woodawn, come on out!"

As the third Pokemon appears, Terravolt is unfortunate as it is hit by Poison Powder, and then a Rock Blast from Woodawn defeats the strong Pokemon.

"I didn't know that Woodawn can use a Super effective Rock move." Ash sighs as he recalls his Pokemon. "But then again, let me show you my friend from the other region. Butterfree!"

As the Butterfly Pokemon appears, Bailey says, "I have never seen a Butterfree here in Rikoto, but then again, you did travel through the regions."

Then Butterfree gives out Poison Powder to Woodawn, causing it to be poisoned, then Woodawn uses Roost, healing itself. Butterfree uses Bug Buzz, only to be hit by the Drill Peck straight ahead. And then Butterfree is hit by the Paralyze effect from the light, before fainting, it delivers the final Silver Wind, causing Woodawn to also faint.

"Now we all have one Pokemon left." He then sends out Kongrilla. Ash says, "Yeah, but for you, I decide to use this. Shaymin!"

As the Pokemon appears in sky form, Bailey is surprised, "The grateful Pokemon Shaymin? Wow, this is the first time I have seen it in real life."

Alice sighs, "Like in the last battle, Ash is going to use the Legendary Pokemon to end the match..."

Red says, "This is interesting."

Kongrilla uses Leaf Darts, which deals little damage on Shaymin. Shaymin uses Sweet Kiss, causing it to be confused, and Kongrilla is hit by the Burn Powder. But Shaymin is also hit by the Paralyze.

"Don't worry, Shaymin! Aromatherapy!" Ash says as Bailey widens his eyes, the move that makes the status condition removed, Ash is using it in front of his eyes.

"Now finish it with Air Slash, together with Seed Flare!"

With the Seed Flare covering the gorilla Pokemon's eyes, and then the Air Slash defeats the Pokemon.

"What a battle! You are full of energy." Bailey says. "Congrats on the win, here is your badge." He gives out the Nature Badge, which is Ash's sixth badge.

"You did it, Ash." Gina says as Alice gives him a hug. "Now you are closer to the league."

"Yeah, I have two more gym to challenge left." Ash says.

"Well, I am going to continue my research. Good luck." Bailey says as they bid farewell to them.

* * *

Once they get outside, Rodney comes and he says, "Oh, it's you. Ash." But then he flinches, "Wait, if you just come out...does that mean you've already beaten the Gym Leader of Greenpine City?"

"Yeah." Ash says. "It sure is tough, but I made it somehow."

"Oh, man, you are always faster than me..." Rodney sighs. "Anyways...I spoke with Rex and the Professor, they don't have any new information of the Balance Crystal...they have said that we should continue our journey without worrying about Team Solar and Team Lunar. They will call us if they have new information."

"I see." Alice says.

"By the way, do you know where to go now?" Rodney asks.

"Come to think of it, I don't know." Ash says.

"The next gym is in Subhail City." Rodney says as Ash and Alice gasp. "Which means that I am the next..." Alice says.

"Oh right, how can I forget that you are the Subhail City Gym Leader?" Ash says. "Then we will have a great battle, Alice."

"Yeah...but I don't know if I am ready yet..." Alice sighs.

"By the way, to go there, you have to go south from here, but there will be many obstacles in between...But now, I have to battle Bailey...But I hope I catch up to you, haha!" Then he goes into the gym.

Delia says, "Looks like the seventh Gym will be exciting as well."

"I agree." Red says. But then, they see that a helicopter comes and Elena and a girl they haven't seen it before come. "Mother, Father." Elena says as the two girls come out of the vehicle and hug them. "Oh, even sister Gina and Brother Ash is here."

"Insey, what a surprise that you are here." Gina says, but Ash asks, "So she is my other sister that was adopted?"

Delia says, "It is a long story, so what are you doing here?"

Elena says, "Well, first, I want to congratulations for Ash for coming this far, so I want to give him a Pokemon." She sends out the Pokemon which looks like a clock or some sort. Ash asks, "What is that?"

"It is Mystablet." Elena says, "A Steel Type and I think you should have it."

Ash nods as he takes the Pokeball, then he scans the Pokemon.

**Mystablet: The Chronicle Pokemon: Steel and Psychic Type. Mystablet were used in ancient times to foretell the future. The color on Mystablet is a sign of upcoming events, ranging from miracles to disasters.**

"Thanks a lot, Elena." Ash says as he recalls the Pokemon. Delia says, "But that is not the only reason you come, right?"

"Yes, the traitors and Alice's bullies have booked a ship now, and they are going to set sail in the region. We need your help."

Delia and Red then frown as Red says, "So first we have Team Solar and Team Lunar, then we have this? This is really bad."

Delia says, "I think I know how to put them off." She then turns to Ash and Alice, "Ash, Alice, I am sorry that we can't travel with you from now on, since we are going to do something important."

"I understand, mother, father." Ash says.

Gina asks, "Is there anything I can help as well?"

Red says, "It will be better if you come as well." Then Ash and Alice go see his family leaving the city. Then Alice says, "So it is the two of us again..."

Ash says, "Yeah, so I am going to face you in the Gym Battle, that is really exciting, don't you think?"

Alice says, "Yeah, but first, let me call Mr. Chiu so that I can tell him about it." Then they go to the Pokemon Center together.

* * *

**The sixth gym battle is also over, which means the only two left is Alice and Wade. First off, Ash is going to battle Alice for the seventh Gym Badge, but is Alice ready to face Ash? Her love for the life?**


	49. Chapter 49: Ice Adventures

Chapter 49: Ice Adventures

Ash and Alice are walking at Route 16, as it is starting to snow. "Wow, it is going to be much colder in this area." Ash says.

"I know. But I like it." Alice says with a smile. "To me, Ice is a wonderful magic. It is beautiful, with those sparkling surface and the dazzling feel, but they are powerful, as the freeze can hurt a person both physically and mentally."

"I can tell." Ash says with a laugh. Then they see some bunnies hopping around. "Wow, what is that?"

"That is a Bunnic. It is so cute." Alice says. "Even though I like Ice Types, but I think that I should capture all the Ice Type Pokemon in this place, don't you think?"

"Sure." Ash says. "Let's become stronger so we can have a battle that we can't forget."

Then Ash sends out Wingon to battle the Bunnic, but much to his surprise, it is a Fairy Type as it uses Play Rough on it. "Use Steel Wing!" Ash yells as the Wingon finally defeats the Pokemon and Ash captures it. But another Bunnic wants to be with the Bunnic Ash has captured, so she decides to join Alice's team and Alice names her Bunny.

**Bunnic: The Bunny Pokemon: Normal and Fairy Type. ****Bunnic is a favorite among younger trainers due to it's adorable ****appearance****, especially its fluffy fur which it grew to adopt to the extreme climates of the tundra.**

"So we should give them much love so that we can evolve them." Alice says.

"You seem to know a lot of Ice Type Pokemon, Alice." Ash says.

"Mr. Chiu taught me a lot since he was an Ice Type specialist." Alice says.

Wingon also evolves at the same time as it becomes stronger, Ash scans him to know some more.

**Aerogon: The Winged Pokemon: Dragon and Flying Type. Evolved from Wingon at LV:43. Aerogon's wingspan is one of the widest in Rikoto. They are able to spread and retract their wings at will to control their flight speed.**

And while training with the Moostrike, it has caught two Pokemon's attraction. Alice says, "That is Moofork. You know, their evolution are usually the ones who carried Santa's sled in Christmas."

"Wow, seriously? That's so cool." Ash says. Then the Moostrike shows off the attacks that uses the horn, and the two Pokemon are fond of it. So Ash and Alice capture the two Pokemon and Alice names hers Rudolph.

**Moofork: The Red Nose Pokemon: Ice and Normal Type. Moofork are a withdrawn society of Pokémon. As they keep to themselves on snowy mountains, only hikers would see them in more than a glimpse.**

And the third Pokemon they encounter is a Pokemon that is friends with Alice's husky. A Huskpup. Pikachu and Lycanroc like to play with the puppy Pokemon as they play really high. Ash then captures the Pokemon.

Huskpup: The Husky Pokemoon: Ice Type. **Huskpup lick each other to clean their fur, and because of this they are used to having snow in their mouth. Snow cones are a favorite snack for them.**

Alice's starts to lick Ash's as Ash's lick back, Ash and Alice are happy at the sight that they are getting along so well. Then as they continue forward, Ash asks, "What is that cave?"

"That is the Crystal Cave, if we want to go to my city, we have to get through there." Alice says.

Then they see in front of the cave are two ice sculptures, and much to their shock, they are Ash and Alice. "Wow, who did this to us?" Alice is surprised.

Just then, two Pokemon pops out of the hole and one of them ask, "Did you like it?"

"We saw you guys when you were battling those Bunnic, so we use you as our model to carve these." The second one says.

"Thanks a lot, they look really good." Ash says as the two Pokemon want to travel with them. So Ash and Alice captures them and Alice named it Tun.

**Molice: The Mole Pokemon: ****Steel**** and ****Ice**** Type. Molice carve through ice sheets for fun, though sometimes they can accidentally dig through houses in snow-covered villages.**

* * *

But as they are going to Route 17, they see Rick again as he says, "Ah...what's going on weakling? On your way to Sario Town, huh? I can tell you there is nothing special...a really boring place! I've wasted my time visiting it...How about a battle? You still behind me on your journey, so you shouldn't be a problem for me, ha!"

Ash just glares at him as he uses Gaslit to defeat his Mystablet, Hypnosmog to defeat Toxitoad, Eqwater to defeat Natoron, Dinopion to defeat his Stegasteel, Rexite to defeat Casspring and finally Sylveon to defeat Dinopion.

"Hmph...never mind, my Pokemon are exhausted after the unnecessary tour to Sario Town...Don't think you win means something! I'm going to Crystal Cave now you better put on warm clothes for this, ha! Catch you later, loser!" Then he leaves. Alice says, "He sure is annoying."

Ash says, "But the reason that stops me for using Thunderbolt on him is because of his family." Ash says as they continue on Route 17.

On the new route, they find a bug Pokemon that is called Crysilla. But the Crysilla sees Ash and he gives him a hug. "Wow, did I know you?"

The Pokemon then push Ash's head on his, Ash realizes, "Leavanny? Is that you?"

The Pokemon nods as Alice says, "No way, this Crysilla was yours? It is a special Pokemon and I liked it a lot."

"Yeah, wow. I can't believe that I found you." Ash says as he looks at the Pokemon. "Maybe you are close to evolving, how about we help you out?" Ash asks as he nods. Then Ash decides to help the Pokemon as they keep training and taking care. Crysilla then evolves into a cocoon like Pokemon. So Ash recaptures him so that they can train even further.

**Crysilla: The Clear Barb Pokemon: Bug and Ice Type. Crysilla only live in areas where temperature low enough for humans to get frostbite. The ice shards on their body melt into puddles every summer.**

**Cryscoon: The Clear Shell Pokemon: Bug and Ice Type. Evolved from Crysilla at LV:42. Cryscoon's body was once believed to be composed entirely of ice crystals. Any light that is directed at the Pokémon would be reflected cleanly.**

Alice says, "That is really cool, right? Ash?" But she turns around and sees that Ash is frozen in ice while a Snolow is laughing behind him. "Oh no, Ash!"

Ash immediately thwart out of the ice and says, "Why did you do it? You Snolow!"

The Snolow says, "Since it has been a while." Ash flinches as he says, "Don't tell me you were my Glalie..."

"Glalie? I remember it is an Ice Type Pokemon from Hoenn..." Alice says.

"Yeah, it is also a prankster as well." Ash sighs as he captures the Pokemon.

**Snolow: The Snowball Pokemon: Ice and Ghost Type. Snowlow roll around in the snow to make themselves larger, but sometimes a few of them would roll up too much snow that they couldn't support their own weight.**

And then Alice sends out her Snower so that the two of them can get acquaintance, and then they also train together as they also evolve while almost going out of the route.

**Snowrong: The Snowman Pokemon: Ice and Ghost Type. Evovled from Snolow at LV:43. ****Snowrong are possessed snowmen that forms during winter. When summer comes, their bodies melt, and the soul within searches for another body.**

"So my Glalie is now a snowman, huh? I wonder why Gina has to do that..." Ash sighs. "But come to think of it, now my Hoenn Team is also reunited."

"You're right. So now that leaves what Pokemon left?" Alice asks.

"Well...the only one that is still missing is Noctowl." Ash says, "He may be in these areas, but I don't know where."

Alice nods as they enter the Sario Town. Only to see Rodney talking to Professor Pine. Ash asks, "What are you doing here?"

Rodney says, "I guess the entrance to Crystal Cave isn't cleared yet hopefully it will be soon, I wanna get to my next gym battle with Alice."

"I know." Alice sighs.

"Anyways, Professor Pinewood is here with his assistants, apparently he has some new information to tell us!" Rodney says.

"Yes I do, we were doing more research on the legend of Solaran and Lunaro and it leads us here, this is the location where Solaran and Lunaro were sealed away..."

"What? You mean, here, in Sario Town?" Ash asks.

"Yes, right here, see those stones in the center of the town? They're just decorations, this is the, I guess you can say, 'machine', that opened the portal that sealed them in!"

"Wow, but how does it work?" Alice asks.

"The five pillars around the center seem to be where the Elemental Stones need to be placed in order for the gate to be opened. But only if all 5 stones are placed in the correct order, so without all the stones, the gate can't be opened..."

"But Ash has the three stones, so there's no way either of the Teams will open it!" But Ash feels that they are watched as he leaves, much to their confusion. But then he grabs a lass and says, "Where do you think you are going?"

Alice asks, "Ash, what's going on?"

"This is a spy of Team Solar." Ash says, much to their shock. "Well done, Rodney, you and your big mouth."

"What? I don't know..." Rodney says.

"Now did you hear anything we said?" Ash asks the grunt with malice, then the grunt just nod in fear, "Where were your commanders? Are they here?"

"No..." The grunt says. "They are at the Sea Temple..."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Then he knocks her out as well as wiping out her memory with the power of aura. Rodney asks, "What did you do?"

"I wiped out her memory of our talking, since we can't let any one of the grunts know." Ash says. "But we have to go to the Sea Temple since Team Solar is there."

"But we don't know where it is when we get to Rainbow Reef, and it is because of your brother that we have the Sea Stone." Alice says.

"In fact, the temple is actually underwater." Pinewood says as they are surprised. "As far as we know, Team Solar and Team Lunar don't know where it is located, so we have the advantage."

"Okay, and I have to find help from Searine if we need to stop them." Ash says as they nod. "But what should we do with this spy?"

But then much to Alice's horror, she sees that there is a eavesdropper on the skirt and she says, "Crap, there is an eavesdropper."

"Then we have to destroy it as fast as possible." Rodney says as he calls Salaslam to destroy it. Then Ash and the group decide to go to the Rainbow Reef with the Flying Service, and then the Professor also gives them the Snorkel, then they quickly head to the place. "Let's go, we are going together." Rodney says as they nod.

* * *

**Here is a new chapter, and Ash almost have all his team back, now that they are going to the Sea Temple to stop Team Solar, will they succeed or will they get away?**


	50. Chapter 50: The Final Temple

Chapter 50: The Final Temple

Ash and the group finally arrive at the Rainbow Reef as they go underwater to the sea temple, only to see Gloria and the grunts are there. "Miss Gloria, there is no Sea Stone in the temple."

"What?" Gloria grits her teeth. "Damn it. Don't tell me that the Team Lunar have them already? But that's impossible, they don't know where the temple is! And why didn't our spy respond to us?"

The female grunt asks, "What should we do?"

Gloria says, "So far we know that Team Lunar has one Earth Stone, and the other three are missing...we don't know if they have them.." But then she turns around and the male grunt says, "Miss Gloria, we have company!"

"Oh?" Gloria says. "Ahaha! It's you, I should have known...Well, well, well, are you here for the Sea Stone as well?"

"Should we take care of this, Miss Gloria?" The male grunt asks.

"Please do, I don't have the patience or time to waste!" Gloria says. "Flash!"

Then after Gloria leaves, the two grunts go battle them. Ash and Alice use the Bunnic to battle, and after battling them, the Bunnic evolves.

**Artichare: The Bunny Pokemon: Ice and Fairy Type. Evolved from Bunnic with High Friendship. ****The fur on Arctichare insulates heat, protecting Arctichare from the unbearably harsh climate. They use their strong ears to throw snowballs at ****passerbys**** for fun.**

"It doesn't matter if we win or lose." "The plan isn't stop and our plans to release Solaran will come to fruition." As they leave with the move Flash, Rodney says, "They got away again... I guess we should head back to Sario Town to tell Professor Pinewood what has happened."

"But wait." Ash says. "I have something to ask here in the temple."

As they enter, they see Searine sitting on a pedastol. She says, "You have finally arrive."

"No way..." Rodney gasps, "It's the Legendary..."

Ash says, "Searine, the Sea Stone is safe in our hands, Team Solar was here, but they didn't get it."

"That is good." Searine frowns. "But still, even if the stones are in your hands, their awakening is not going to fail. Solaran and Lunaro will still come into the world and battle."

Ash the other two gasp as Ash asks, "What should we do?"

"The Balance Crystal." Searine says, "You have to wake it up the same way as Solaran and Lunaro. It is our only hope."

"Okay." Ash says as he captures the final Legendary of the 5 temples. Rodney asks, "Did you just capture her? A Legendary Pokemon?"

Alice says, "In fact, Ash already has all 5 of them with him. Terradon, Aethera, Tigacore, Tornadowl and now Searine."

"Seriously? With these, you can win the League with ease!"

"I know." Ash says. "But right now we should go back to Sario Town."

* * *

As they get back to the Sario Town, they tell the Professor about the news, "I see. So they still don't know about the three stones in Ash's hand. I guess that there are no signal transmission underwater."

"But they still get away..." Ash sighs.

"Their plans still won't work without all five stones together, so all is not lost..." Pinewood says.

"But what should we do now?" Rodney asks.

"Well, we are still doing research here, so there is not much for you to do here, so carry on with your journey, if I need you or find out anything new, I'll call you." Pinewood says.

"Okay, professor, just call us if we're needed." Rodney turns to Ash and Alice, "Well, we should go to Subhail City, we're so close to getting into the Pokemon League. Let's do it."

"Sure." Alice says. "But you have to get through me."

"We will." Ash says as they bid farewell to Professor Pinewood.

* * *

At the same time, Delia and Red are back at their island as well as Ash's siblings. Wade says, "So what should we do now?"

"We have to stop them from getting closer, and there is one thing we can do." Delia says. "We have to make a storm that stops their way."

"A Storm you say?" Mark asks. "But what if they try to get pass the storm?"

"That's right, they are desperate to hide here ever since the Police is trying to arrest them for killing Ash's Pokemon as well as Professor Oak." Gina says. "I don't think a storm will stop them from getting close to the island..."

Red says, "I have an idea...what if we hide the island from their sight?"

"How are we going to hide the island?" Elena asks.

"We created this region so that we can have a lot of fun, so that if we want to hide the island, we have to create a mist that makes them lose direction." Red says.

"A mist that makes them lose direction? How so?" Insey asks.

Delia says, "I know what your father mean. We can use the mist as a decoy to switch their direction of the ship, so that they will be sending back to the Kanto Region or even Alola, or other else. In other words, they won't be able to get here for an amount of time."

"I see." Valerie says. "That may be a good choice."

Then Red and Delia start to use their powers to create the mist, and the mist causes the ship to lose their direction. On the ship, Misty says, "Hey, where did this mist come from?"

"I don't know, but I can't see anything." Max says.

Ark asks, "Belle, what about the compass?"

Belle says, "It is broken due to the mist. The water in the mist causes it to break."

"Damn it, what should we do?" Corey asks.

"We have to get out of the mist and we can only pray our luck." Brock says as they stir the ship, but what they don't know is that they have turn the ship around and sail forward.

Delia and Red smirks at the success as they go back to the island. Delia says, "Now we have delayed their time, what's next?"

Red says, "We have to watch it until Team Solar and Team Lunar are stopped. Will you guys help us?"

The others nod in agreement as they start to take action.

* * *

**Now that Ash has the fifth Legendary, what will he do in the snowy area? And now that the traitors aren't coming to Rikoto for the short amount of time, what is going next?**


	51. Chapter 51: Through the Icy area

Chapter 51: Through the Icy area

Into the Crystal Cave, all Ash and Alice do are training. They train the Blitzglow and it manages to learn Fireworks. "Now that it is done, we can see the fireworks when we want to." Ash says.

"Yeah." Alice says, but much to their surprise, Blitzglow starts to glow and it evolves into a white Pokemon with rainbow color.

**Blitzboom: The Fireworks Pokemon: Electric and Fire Type. Evolved from Blitzglow by learning Fireworks. Battles between Blitziboom illuminates the whole night sky. Even if it is raining, a Blitziboom at full power would simply blow away the rain clouds with ease.**

"Wow, it seems beautiful with those rainbow colors...and they are flashing in the Crystal Caves, it is so beautiful." Alice says.

"I know." Ash says.

Then they find a cold water as they train their Jellifish Pokemon. In the end, the jellyfish Pokemon also evolve into two different kinds of Jellyfish Pokemon.

**Jelliking: The Cold Jelly Pokemon: Water and Ice Type. Evolved from Jellitic at LV:44. Jelliking's body draws in water from around it, draining the heat from it to create ice. As an Ice-type, its body temperature is notably high.**

**Jelliqueen: The Jellyfish Pokemon: Water and Poison Type. Evolved from Jellinip at LV:44. Jelliqueen do not allow any intruders to approach their offspring. If a stray Jellitot or Jellinip rifts near, the jellyfish queens will take it under their care.**

As they are walking on the ice floor, thanks to Frogoo and Sluggah's help, they manage to stay still instead of falling down on the ground continuously. Frogoo also evolves into a Toxitoad.

Toxitoad: The Slimy Pokemon: Poison Type. Evolved from Frogoo at LV:44. **Toxitoad are extremely venomous to the touch. Able to cause severe hallucinations, people used to utilize their toxins in warfare.**

Sluggah also evolves after battling some Ice Type Pokemon lurking in the cave. It looks like a snail and Ash scans for more knowledge about it.

**Mossnail: The Shelled Body Pokemon: Bug and Rock Type. Evolved from Sluggah at LV:44. Mossnail take pebbles from the ground and combine them together with moss, forming its shell. The shell can grow or shrink depending on their needs.**

With the mirrors and also the crystals, they get separated from Pikachu and the two Huskpup. But when they found them, Pikachu says that they manage to work together and they evolve.

**Huskold: The Husky Pokemon: Ice Type. Evolved from Huskpup at LV:44. ****A layer of ice forms on the bite marks left by Huskold, leading to the term 'frostbite'. The ancient people of Rikoto called it the Arctic Beast.**

"Oh, Husky, don't you ever do that again." Alice says as she hugs the dog Pokemon. "You too, Huskold." Ash says to his own.

* * *

Now that they are out of the caves, they are at the Snowpeak Village. Rodney is there as he says, "Ash, Alice, already leaving Snowpeak Village for the Frosthail Forest?"

"Oh, Rodney." Alice says, "Good to see you again."

Rodney says, "How was your way through Crystal Cave? It was really cold in there..."

"Well, it sure is, but check it out." Alice says as she shows her Snower and Husky. "They all evolve."

"Wow, that is so cool, and you have more Pokemon while traveling with Ash, right? So we can go on out when we battle?" Rodney asks.

Ash says, "Yeah, so how about Team Solar and Team Lunar?"

"No news about them." Rodney says. "I think we can continue our journey without thinking about this...By the way, Ash, did Alice tell you that Route 18 is a Downhill Paradise? Many skiers and boarders are in the area, so take care of yourself. It is also a long way to the next city, Subhail City. Be sure you have enough items in your bag!"

After they leave, Ash says, "So Downhill Paradise?"

Alice says, "You'll be excited. In fact, I really like skiing as well. In fact, my gym is based on skiing."

"Seriously? That is amazing." As they borrow some ski equipment from the store, they go to Route 18. Ash and Pikachu looks at it and Ash says, "It sure is deep."

Alice says, "Just don't give up until it is over, I'll be waiting for you!" Then Alice starts to ski down the hill fast, Ash says, "I can't lose as well, Pikachu, let's go!"

Then they also ski down, but in the end, Ash lands in the pile of snow as well as Pikachu. Alice laughs a little before pulling him back out. "It seems like you are getting used to this."

"Why don't we try it again?" Ash asks.

"I can, but we have a Gym Battle to catch." Alice giggles as they leave the Route to the forest.

* * *

In the Frosthail Forest, Ash and Alice are walking around the place as Ash and Alice find two electric mouse Pokemon. Ash says, "And I was just wondering where we can find this mouse Pokemon..."

"They are Aurorai. They are really cute." Alice says. "And like Kalos is Dedenne and Kanto is Pikachu, I think that this Pokemon is one of the Electric Mouse family."

Pikachu quickly gets along with them well as they play together, then Ash and Alice capture each one and Alice names her Aurorai Aurora.

**Aurorai: The Aurora Pokemon: Electric and Ice Type. Aurorai gathers under auroras, absorbing the light that shines down on them from the natural phenomenon. They leave behind colorful trails when dashing.**

Then on the way, they see that their Huskold are missing again. "Not again..." Alice groans.

Ash looks at the sky and says, "The Blizzard is coming...I wonder where they went."

As they continue to find the Pokemon, they call inside the place and then they hear their barks, so they follow the sound as they find a cave. "A Cave?" Ash asks.

Then they get inside and see that two Huskold are lying there, much to their confusion, but much to their shock is that they see an egg between them. Ash says, "Wait, did you two?"

The two Huskold blush and nod, causing Ash and Alice to blush with happiness. "Congratulations, Husky, you are going to be a mother." She hugs her Huskold.

"Yeah, you will be a nice father too. Huskold." Ash says to his. But then they hear some noises as Ash asks, "What is that?"

Then they decide to follow the sound as they go further, then Alice gasps. "I remember this place...when I was alone, I hid there and the Pokemon here become my friends..."

Then they see two strong looking Polar Bear like Pokemon approaching them. Ash, Pikachu and the male Huskold prepare their battle stance, but then much to their surprise, the Polar Bear Pokemon are giving Alice a hug. "Wait, Paul? Paula? Is that you?"

The two Pokemon nod as Alice gasps, "Wow, look at you, the last time we met you were just cute little Colcub, now you are strong Polarpow! Oh, by the way, this is my boyfriend Ash."

Ash is surprised that the two Polar Bear Pokemon act friendly towards them after learning they are her friends. "It is nice to meet you as well."

Then as Paul and Paula see the egg Huskold is holding, they tell them to follow them as they go further inside, and they see two cute Rhino Pokemon rushing towards them.

"Rinolars? What are they doing here?" Alice asks. Paula says that they have been abandoned after the blizzard, and they have no family. So the Polarpaw take care of them as their family. And then they provide a place for the Huskold to give warmth to the egg. And then they get along together in the blizzard.

"I guess it is impossible to get back to Subhail City today..." Alice says.

"Yeah...but at least we have this place to stay." Ash says, but the two trainers start to yawn as they are feeling tired. "I don't know why, but I feel like I want to sleep..."

"Me too." Ash says, then the two trainers fall asleep on their shoulders, while the other Pokemon watch the scene happily as they also fall asleep.

* * *

**Nice way to end this chapter, and there will be more before the two of them battle against each other. I hope you like it.**


	52. Chapter 52: Subhail Wonderland

Chapter 52: Subhail Wonderland

Ash and Alice wake up after hearing the sound of barking, they find that the two polar bears are keeping them warm as well as the two small rhinoceros. But they are surprised that they are so close against each other and they blush a little.

"What was that sound?" Ash asks as they see that the two Huskold are licking at the small Huskpup. Alice says, "It hatched!"

"Wow, you are parents now, Huskold." Ash says as they let Ash and Alice get close to the small Huskpup. The small puppy just wags his tail and rubs against Ash and Alice's legs, and then it goes to play with Pikachu.

"Oh, the blizzard has stopped." Ash says as they go outside, the road to the Subhail City is really clear.

"You're right. Thank you for your help." Alice bows to the Pokemon, then the two Polar Bears and the two rhinoceros want to join in the team, so Ash and Alice capture them.

**Colcub: The Polar Pokemon: Ice Type. Colcub are taught to swim at a very young age. They feed mainly on fishes, though occasionally they would opt for Yache Berries.**

**Subearo: The Polar Pokemon: Ice and Fighting Type. Evolved from Colcub at LV:44. Subearo's claws are permanently coated in cold air, leaving frost marks on whatever they slash at. Some trainers employ them to create intricate ice sculptures.**

**Polarpaw: The Polar Pokemon: Ice and Fighting Type. Evolved from Subearo with Ice Stone. Despite living in completely different climates, Polarpow exhibit extreme aggression when fighting Magrizzly. This phenomenon is still being studied.**

**Rinolar: The Rhino Pokemon: Ice and Ground Type. Rinolar were alive and abundant in the ages long past, but since then they have only ever been found frozen in giant glaciers or inside ice caves.**

* * *

Once they finally arrive at Subhail City, they see that Rodney and Keira are at the Pokemon Center sitting. Ash says, "Hey guys."

Keira says, "Hey, Ash, Alice. You finally made it." Rodney says, "Yeah, we were worried since there was a blizzard yesterday. I thought you might got into trouble."

Alice says, "Don't worry, I am an Ice Type Leader, I won't let that bother us. Besides, I managed to find my old friend back."

"Wow." Keira says. "But it's really freezing here. Why don't we go battle?"

Ash says, "Sure, want to come? Rodney?" "Of course." Rodney says.

Alice says, "I am going to find Mr. Chiu. So I'll meet you later." Then Alice leaves.

Once they are at the gym, Mr. Chiu greet Alice back and says, "So Alice, how is your journey? Are you having some fun?"

Alice says, "Of course. I manage to see all kinds of Pokemon as well as the environment besides the snow and ice. And they are really wonderful."

Chiu laughs, "I see. It has been a while since I see your smile, ever since that tragedy happened to you, you seldom laugh."

"I know." Alice sighs. "Thanks to Ash, as well as the Queen and King themselves, I manage to learn a lot. I can't dwell in the past for too long."

Chiu walks over to her and pets her hair. "And that is why you can become a perfect Ice Type Leader. But there are some bad news I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Alice asks in confusion.

* * *

"Wow, you are still too strong for me..." Keira says. "But don't you think I've become much stronger?"

"You do." Ash says. "And I am starting to worry if you manage to beat me in the League." Then they laugh.

"So I think I will go to the Subhail Icecaps first. That's a really nice area to catch an Ice-type Pokemon, you will love it."

"Well, I already have a lot of Ice Types, but we can get more friends and to see if I can find Noctowl." Ash says with a frown in the end.

"So you still have one Pokemon that was killed by those evil people missing?" Rodney asks.

"Yeah. But I am sure that I can find it in the end." Ash says. "But first, is Alice finish?"

"I don't think so..." Rodney says. "She hasn't showed up yet."

* * *

Alice says, "Don't worry, you see, sensei. I can manipulate Aura, so I can make myself a second copy." She then shows the second copy as Chiu says, "I see, a substitute, huh?"

"Yeah, in that way I can travel with Ash as well as taking care of the gym here." Alice says. "Thanks to Ms. Ketchum, she is able to help me out."

"Then I don't need to worry. The ship will be from Subhail Icecaps, so I will go there and board the ship now." Chiu says.

"Wait, don't you want to see Ash and my friends? They are outside." Alice asks.

"Well, I can see them, but not for long since my ship leaves in 2 hours." Mr. Chiu says.

Then they go outside to meet Ash, Rodney and Keira, the three people greet the said teacher and Alice told them that he is going to Alola Region for retirement and then the gym will be truly hers. And they nod in agreement and helped him take the luggage to the ship and watch the ship sails away.

"I am going to miss him..." Alice sighs, "He taught me a lot. And I didn't get to show him my skills."

"Well, things like that happened often." Ash says. Rodney says, "Indeed. But we can have our Gym Battle."

But just as they are going back, they see a fisherman rushing to them, "What should I do? I was fishing with my son on the icecaps when some wild Noseal and Isealcle attacked us! I manage to get away but my son is trapped by the Pokemon..."

"That is horrible." Keira says. "We will help you out."

"Thank you, thank you so much! He is at the very end of the icecaps, I will show you the way! By the way, my name is Finley." Finley says as they follow him.

As they manage to reach to the fisherman's child, who is calling for help after the seal Pokemon are surrounding them. "The Noseal and Isealcle don't let me go!"

"Don't worry." Ash says as the four of them take out their Pokemon to battle. In the end, Ash and Alice capture the Isealcle while Keira and Rodney defeat the two Noseal.

**Noseal: The Big Nose Pokemon: Ice and Water Type. Noseal's rubbery nose are used by them as a sense organ; They would rub their nose against everything they come into contact with to get a feel on what they are.**

**Isealcle: The Big Nose Pokemon: Ice and Water Type. Evolved from Noseal at LV:45. Isealcle dig their tusks into frozen lakes to open holes, from which it can jump into the water below and hunt for food even on the coldest days.**

"Oh my god, thank you so much." The kid says as then the father rushes to him and gives him the hug. "Thank goodness my boy is okay..."

"No problem." Rodney says, and then the fisherman takes the kid back home and bid them farewell.

"Now that's done, should we go to the gym now?" Alice asks.

"Sure." Ash says. "By the way, what are you going to name your Isealcle?"

"Ciel of course." Alice says as they walk back to the gym.

* * *

**Ash and the group finally arrive at Subhail City, and then they save the fisherman's child. I hope you like it.**


	53. Chapter 53: Alice's Teaching

Chapter 53: Alice's Teaching

Once they are back at the Gym, they see that Rick is there waiting for them. Rick says, "Oh, it is you losers again?"

Rodney asks, "Who are you calling losers? We may have lost to you, but Ash has won against you every time and Alice hasn't battled you."

"It is no use, Rodney." Ash says. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to challenge the Gym, but the Gym Leader isn't at the Gym at this moment..." He grits his teeth. "Since you are here, how about a battle?"

Ash says, "Oh? Want to lose again before the Gym Battle?"

Alice says, "Then why don't I face you this time?" This causes everyone to look at her. "You? Don't make me laugh, wanting your girlfriend to back you up?"

Alice says, "I am the Subhail City Gym Leader." This causes him to shut up and stares at her. "Surprised? You should be."

"Then if you are the Gym Leader, then I will challenge you for my seventh badge to prove I am the strongest." Rick says.

Then they go into the battlefield, Alice requests to use 4 Pokemon and then Rick sends out Mystablet against Alice's Snowrong, Snower. Snower manages to defeat Mystablet even though it takes a lot of hits from the Steel attacks like Metal Burst and Flash Cannon. But with Ash's training, she uses Spite to wipe their PP and then uses the snow and the Shadow Ball to defeat him. The second Pokemon he uses is Toxitoad, and it uses Shadow Ball to defeat the Snowrong. So Alice sends out her Rinolar, Rini. Rini gets poisoned thanks to the Toxic, but with the Avalanche and the Earthquake, it manages to defeat Toxitoad.

Rick is surprised that he is losing this badly, but she shakes it off and then sends out Stegasteel. "You do know that Rini is Ground Type, right? Earthquake."

As she uses the move, he tells Stegasteel to dodge it, and just then the hail ends and he aims for the Solar Beam, knocking out Rini in the end.

"Stegasteel can learn Solar Beam?" Keira is surprised.

"I don't know about it." Rodney says, but Ash is just watching, hoping that Alice can make it through this.

Alice sends out her Isealcle, and it uses Dive to sneak attack, causing the Pokemon to get hit, and then she finishes up with an Aqua Tail. Rick says, "How can this be...I managed to sweep through the six gyms, only to almost be defeated by the seventh one?"

Alice says, "You treat me as well as my friends losers, which is the reason you are losing now, change that thought, and maybe you have a chance to win. I heard from Lizzy about everything, you care your Pokemon, you have a goal to prove you are strong. But looking down on others isn't the way to become strong, in fact, it makes you not only weak, but bringing shame to your family."

Rick stares at her, he tries to retort, but he fails, because the one standing in front of him isn't the one who was traveling with Ash, but the one that is the seventh Gym Leader. Then he calms down and sends out his final Pokemon, Dinopion. Dinopion uses Power Up Punch to boost the Attack stat, and then finishes with Close Combat.

"You are right...This isn't me..." Rick says. "Even though you aren't weak, but I am going to be the strongest of all of you."

Alice says, "Glad to hear that, now here is my final Pokemon. Kristen!"

As the Pokemon appears, Rick flinches a little as the Pokemon reminds him of his sister, the person he hasn't defeated yet... Not only that, Alice also mega evolve her Pokemon.

Rodney says, "Now he is scared?" Ash says, "His sister uses the same Pokemon, remember?" "Oh yeah..." Rodney says.

But Rick manages to overcome the Cryodra, but he still loses after it uses Sheer Cold in the end. After losing, Rick asks, "Why?" Alice is confused as he says, "You could have defeated me with the Sheer Cold as soon as you send out that Pokemon, but why?"

Alice says, "The reason you did this, it is because that you kept losing to your sister's Cryodra, who keeps using Sheer Cold on your Dinomite, or now Dinopion? You think that it isn't fair that she beat you every time. You take the loss so easily that you try to deny it, using nasty words for others is because you want others to suffer your pain?"

Ash, Keira and Rodney are shocked as Rick manages to nod his head, feeling humiliated than ever. Alice takes out the badge and says, "Here."

Rick stares at the badge and asks, "Are you pitying me?"

"No, I want you to use this badge as a lesson. You are on the right track, your method is right, but the only thing you have to change is your attitude."

"And why should I listen to you?" Alice asks.

"Both me and Ash are similar to you in the background." This causes shock to them. "Maybe even worse. But we never give up, and we didn't act the same way like you. This is the reason we can overcome our problems."

Rick stares at her again and then this time he looks at the badge. He sighs, "I guess you are right...I am really sorry for the way I acted before..." The 4 people sigh in relief as he says, "But that doesn't mean I truly respect you, well, besides Ash and Alice of course."

Rodney says, "Hey!" Then Rick leaves before saying, "Just you wait, I will defeat you once I get my final Gym Badge."

After he leaves, Ash says, "Alice, you did great, in fact, you really are a Gym Leader."

Alice blushes and says, "Thank you...Ash. it means a lot."

Keira says, "After seeing that battle and your teaching, now I am starting to worry if I can ever get the badge from you."

Rodney says, "Maybe we should do some more training before we battle you."

Alice nods. "Besides, I really need some more Ice Type Pokemon as well, there are still some of them I haven't capture yet."

"Sure." Ash says, "Let's go train together, right? Pikachu? Huskpup?" The two Pokemon nod in agreement.

* * *

During the training in Frosthail Forest, they encounter two different ape like Pokemon training in the forest, Alice says, "What? Two different Sascrush in the same place?"

"Sascrush? You mean they are the same species?" Ash asks. Alice nods as they decide to capture the Pokemon. Ash uses Branchio to help capturing the black one while Alice captures the white one. In the end, Brachio also evolves.

**Brachiodon: The Sauropod Pokemon: Grass and Ground Type. Evolved from Brachio at LV;45. ****Brachiodon were near extinction until they adapted by growing a pelt of leaves, which camouflages them and protects them from predators.**

**Apein: The Ape Pokemon: Normal/Ice and Dark Type. ****As human development encroaches on the rain forests, sightings of Apein have become more and more rare. They have taken to hiding among treetops nowadays.**

**Sascrush: The Rumored Pokemon: Normal/Ice and Dark Type. Evolved from Apein in Tropic Jungle/Frosthail Forest. ****Due to their keen senses, Sascrush were elusive to cameras until recently. Their large footprints in the mountains used to inspire folk-tales of giants.**

After asking why the Tropic form of Sascrush here in the forest, he says that the rigid form Sascrush takes him here as they can train to be strong together. Then Ash and Alice also decide to help them out, Alice also named her Sascrush Sans.

"Ash! Help!" Pikachu's cry immediately catches their attention, "What's wrong?" Alice asks.

"Huskpup...is missing again!" This causes shock to them as they are really worried. They also quickly send out his parents to find the missing Pokemon. Then Rodney and Keira also notice them. "What's wrong?" Keira asks.

"You haven't seen a little Huskpup around have you?"

"No?" Rodney says, "You Huskpup goes missing?"

"Yeah, he was just hatched a few days ago...I am worried about it because it is so young..." Alice frowns.

Ash says, "Yeah, where did it go?"

Just then, as the two Huskold barks, they hear a fainted Huskpup's scream. Rodney says, "It seems like the sound is coming from there."

"Let's go!" Keira says.

As they find the Huskpup, it is surrounded by two bat Pokemon as Alice says, "Oh no, Battic..."

The two Huskold barks as they gain the two Pokemon's attention, then they have a battle with Battic lost to the two Huskold. Huskpup then rushes back to his family as they nuzzle one another.

"I am glad that it is safe now." Ash says.

"Me too."Alice says, "But we should capture these two bats as well." Then they toss the Pokeball and capture the two Pokemon.

**Battic: The Blizzard Pokemon: Poison and Ice Type. ****Battic are most active during blizzards, when most prey they hunt are lost in the storm. They use sonar location to bypass the snow obscuring their vision. **

"That was really great." Keira says. "Their parental love really makes them stronger than it looks."

Rodney says, "Well, I can imagine what will happen in the future." This causes Ash and Alice to blush harder.

* * *

Back at the Subhail Icecaps, Ash accidentally falls into the water due to melt ice, Alice, Keira and Rodney help him get back to the surface, but much to Rodney and Keira's surprise is that Ash doesn't look like he catches a cold.

"Wow, how did you manage to resist the cold?" Rodney asks in surprise.

"Well, this thing help me." He takes out the cannon and says, "It produces heat."

"I see...But why did the ice melt?" Keira asks.

Then they see a Pokemon who is walking by with a burn. "So it is that Carbonix..."

Ash sends out Tapire to battle that Carbonix, but it immediately calls for the second one to help. So Alice also helps out as they manage to capture those two. Tapire also evolves in the end.

**Tapiblaze: The Smoking Pokemon: Fire and Poison Type. Evolved from Tapire at LV:46. Tapiblaze produces a unique smoke that would put all that approaches into slumber. Every now and then, one may find a sleeping Tapiblaze, hypnotized by their own smoke.**

**Carbonix: The Extreme Pokemon: Ice Type. Carbonix can produce two types of liquid that can either rapidly freeze or scorch anything in contact with it. They are used in cooking before electricity became common.**

"Well, I hope that I can get used with Carly after that battle." Alice says. "Carly? That is her name?" Ash asks as she nods.

"Come to think of it...it seems like my former Unova Starters all become Poison Type." Ash says.

"Yeah, Tapiblaze, Salaslam and Cobolta... is this a coincidence?" Alice asks.

"Or maybe your sister is messing with you." Rodney suggests.

Just as they are sitting down, Ash and Alice feel like the place they are sitting is moving, so they stand up and see that it is a Pokemon that looks like an Igloo. To calm the Pokemon down, Ash and Alice use their Moofork to help out. In the end, their Moofork evolves and defeat the two Pokemon, also capturing them.

**Avaldeer: The Red Nose Pokemon: Ice and Normal Type. Evolved from Moofork at LV:45. Avaldeer guides hikers through snowstorms using it's bright red nose. For this, it is highly revered in mountain towns.**

**Iggle: The Igloo Pokemon: Ice and Rock Type. Iggle's shell is composed of highly compressed snow. Having been packed together so tightly, not even fire is enough to break it.**

**Iglow: The Igloo Pokemon:Ice and Rock Type. Evolved from Iggle at LV:44. Iglow move as slow as the glacier, even with the legs they developed from their pre-evolution. They would stand in one place and pull in food with freezing wind.**

After apologizing to Iglow, they decide to travel with them and Alice names her Iglow Iggy.

"Ash? Is that you?" They then see two penguin like Pokemon and two Puffin like Pokemon approaching them. Ash says, "Noctowl? Is that you?"

After Ash hugs the penguin like Pokemon, he says, "Not that I don't like it, but how do you know it is me?"

"Because you are the last one that comes back." Pikachu replies as he nods. "I see, so you found everyone else..." The wise Pokemon asks as they nod. Then he introduces to the group of the family that takes care of him. They thank the family as the family decide to join the team.

**Puffle: The Puffin Pokemon: Ice and Flying Type. Having fragile beaks, Puffle opts to freeze the fruits they feed on before eating them so they do not break their beaks.**

**Puffpeak: The Puffin Pokemon: Ice and Flying Type. Evolved from Puffle at LV:46. Puffpeak use their glowing beak for communication between flocks. There are theories that their beaks are colored after auroras.**

**Pinglett: The Penguin Pokemon: Water and Ice Type. ****Pinglett are unable to balance themselves well when walking, preferring to stay besides their parent Pinglades for safety and comfort.**

**Pinglade: The Penguin Pokemon: Water and Ice Type. Evolved from Pinglett with Water Stone. ****Pinglades wings are powerful enough to slice through blocks of ice. Female Pinglade go out searching for food while the male Pinglade look after the baby Pinglett.**

Alice names hers Puff and Ping, then they decide to go back to the gym as Rodney and Keira are ready to face her.

* * *

**Now that Ash has all the Pokemon back, the next chapter will finally be the Gym. I hope you like it.**


	54. Chapter 54: Subhail Gym Battle

Chapter 54: Subhail Gym Battle

Once they get back to the Gym, Ash is standing at the battlefield while Alice is preparing, but much to Ash's surprise is that there are mirrors everywhere. "Mirrors?" Keira asks. "What is she planning?"

"Maybe it is her field effect, since last time in the Greenpine Gym, that leader uses some kind of powders." Rodney says. "And it is not fun."

"I know." Keira says.

Just then, Alice suddenly appears on top of the snow hill that leads to her place on the battlefield and then she skis down. She says, "Like my entrance?"

Ash says, "You did great, since you like skiing, right?"

"Yeah." Alice says. "As you know. I am Alice, the Gym Leader here. I specialize in Ice Types, they can be fragile or they can be strong and sturdy, each battle is a new experience. So let's make this one never forget!"

Ash says, "Of course. I have been waiting for this moment when we face together. So what is the Gym effect?"

Alice says, "You gave me the inspiration back in the Crystal Cave. Back when you evolve the Blitzglow into Blitzboom, you told me how the Crystals reflect the move, it will be the same here, if we miss a move, then the move will be reflected back to the owner."

Ash says, "So we have to make it direct attack, or else we will be the ones who gets damaged. Very Clever."

"Now let's start the battle with Snower!" As the Snowman Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Then we will do the same."

As both Snowrong appear on the field, Alice says, "Let's start with Fake Tears." Snower does the move and it has the great impact on Snowrong, and its Special Defense goes down. "Snowrong, don't let that affect you, use Shadow Ball!"

"Dodge it." Alice says as Snower dodges the move, and much to Ash's surprise, even though the Shadow Ball misses the mirror, the other mirror will still bounce the move back to Snowrong.

"What? It didn't hit the mirror, why does it get sent back?" Keira is surprised.

Alice says, "I uses some of my aura to make it happen. That makes it interesting. Use Freeze Dry."

Ash tells Snowrong to dodge, and the attack hits back on Snower, but it is an Ice Type Move, so it has little effect. Ash tells Snowrong to Recover, and then tells him to use Dark Pulse.

"It isn't going to work, dodge it." Alice says, but much to her surprise, Ash says, "Good, now jump on top of Snower using Infestation!"

As Snower is hit, then the reflecting Dark Pulse hit both Snowrong as they all faint at the same time. Rodney says, "That is really reckless but smart..."

"Yeah, to sacrifice his own Pokemon for defeating her Pokemon..." Keira says.

Alice thinks, "He is Ash of course...he always has a plan to overcome the disadvantage...but that is the reason why I love him."

Alice says, "I admit that I didn't think of it, but here is my second Pokemon. Husky!" As the Pokemon appears, the little Huskpup barks to cheer his mother while Pikachu doesn't know who to cheer.

"Paul, I choose you!" Ash sends out his Polarpaw, then Alice says, "That won't stop me, Husky, Frost Claw!"

As the move goes under the hail, it becomes faster and then it hits Polarpaw. "Paul, use Uproar!"

Husky can't dodge the attack since it gets reflected everywhere and then it is hit, then Alice says, "Don't let him use a move, Sucker Punch!" As the attack hits Polarpaw, it doesn't do a lot of damage. "Pursuit!"

Polarpaw gets a lot of damage even though it isn't effective. But Ash says, "Since the field uses the Special Attacks to reflect, it can't be reflected by the physical attacks, Rock Smash!"

"Dodge it!" Alice smirks as Husky dodges the attack, but as the bear punches the mirror, it gets hit and its health goes straight down. "What? It can reflect Physical moves?" Ash gasps.

"Of course, these crystals are powered up by the aura." Alice says, but this time Ash is smirking, much to his shock. "Thank you for telling me that, use Submission!"

Alice widens her eyes as the Polarpaw uses the Submission to hit the Pokemon, then they both crash to the mirror, causing another draw. "Another draw again?" Keira says.

"Yeah...Alice sure is as strong as Ash..." Rodney says. "And in fact, it was Ash that made the draw..."

Alice says, "Well, here is my third Pokemon, my first Pokemon in fact, Crys!" As the Crystiwing appears, Ash says, "I choose you, Incineroar."

As the Pokemon appears, it shows its taunt, Alice doesn't faze it and then she says, "A Fire Type, that won't stop me. Use Bug Bomb!"

As the move lands on Incineroar, it gets a lot of damage. Ash says, "Don't let it affect you, use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge the attack and then use Squall Blow!" Alice yells as the attack gets back on Incineroar and then Incineroar is also blast by the attack.

Ash says, "Darkest Lariat!" Then the move effectively hits the Pokemon, and then he says, "Add with your Flare Blitz!"

And then the Flare Blitz hits the Crystiwing super effectively, causing it to faint in the end, but Incineroar also faints after the recoil.

"This is the third draw..." Rodney says.

"Yeah." Keira says.

Alice says, "I can't believe that we have come to this. But for my final Pokemon, I decide to use Pauline." As the Polarpaw appears, Ash says, "I see, the first Pokemon you befriended with...then like other gym leaders, my final Pokemon is a Legendary, but this is the one I am going to use, Kyurem!"

Alice gulps at the sight of Kyurem. She knows a lot about this Pokemon...in fact, she knows a lot of Ash's Legendaries, but never once she is able to defeat them. And for Kyurem, he is powerful as he can change its forms.

"We can still do this, Pauline. Use Cross Chop!" Alice yells, and the attack successfully hits Kyurem. But Kyurem changes into White Kyurem and then it uses Fusion Flare, Pauline dodges the attack, but the attack didn't hurt much on Kyurem. Alice is using the field to her advantage since she knows that the attacks that she uses will likely miss, but in the end, Polarpaw is tired of dodging and the it is defeated by Glaciate.

"Wow...I definitely never forget this..." She heals Pauline and returns her. "It seems like you won the battle."

"Thanks, no hard feelings, right? You managed to push me into corner every time, maybe without Kyurem, I won't be able to win." Ash says.

Alice gives him a smile and nods, then she says, "As proof of your victory, you have earned this." She gives Ash the Polar Badge.

Once Rodney and Keira also get their badge by winning against Alice, even though the latter did hold back a little. Rodney says, "Now we just have to beat Wade and we are in the Pokemon League."

"Yeah." Keira says. "We are really close to our goals."

Alice also comes out and she says that the copy is done, but then Rodney's phone calls and then he is shocked.

"What's wrong?" Ash asks.

"Professor Pinewood called me, he needed us to go back to Sario Town as soon as we can...it seems like Team Solar and Team Lunar are already there and they have hold both your parents hostage...Ash..."

"What?" Ash is shocked. "How did they manage to catch them?"

"No matter what reason is, we have to fast!" Alice says as they rush there.

* * *

**Here is the seventh Gym battle, but uh-oh, it seems like Team Solar and Team Lunar are up to something bad...what will Ash and the others do? Find out in the next chapter.**


	55. Chapter 55: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 55: The Beginning of the End

"What's going on?" Ash and the others are back at the Sario Town, they see that Team Solar has Adam while Team Lunar has Delia, and Professor Pinewood is surrounded by them.

"Ash? Guys?" Delia gasps.

"Commanders, they have arrived." A Lunar grunt says.

Then the four commanders and two leaders are standing there as Gloria says, "About time, we've been waiting for you!"

"Grr...how are we going to fight them all? There's too many of them, but wait, why are they working together?" Rodney asks.

Marcus says, "Well, neither teams have the full set of stones, so neither team can realize their goal..."

"So just this is the last time we're working together, only to release the Legendary Pokemon out of their prison, then, we will let them fight and that will prove who is the strongest team." Gloria says.

"Both team have a stone each and you there...you have the Core Stone, the Wind Stone and the Sea Stone, and we need it, so hand them over now!"

"No, Ash, don't do it!" Red yells.

"Hey, keep it quiet or else!" Scarlett yells.

"Ash, we can't do this, if they release the Legendary Pokemon, they'll wreck havoc on the region, there will be so much destruction!" Keira says.

"How about this? If you hand over the three stones, one for each of your precious Professor and your parents, they won't get hurt!" Starla says.

Delia says, "We'll be okay! Don't give it to them!"

"Mom..." Ash says.

"Say one more word..."

Derek says, "So please, hand over the three stones so we can get this underway..."

"Ash...I...I don't think we have a choice...If we don't, the Professor and your parents will get hurt, but if we do...what should we do?" Alice asks.

"You really don't have a choice!" Derek says.

"Now, place the stones on the pillars so the gate will open!" Derek yells.

"The Earth Stone is on." Scarlett says.

"The Volt Stone, we are so close." Brite says.

Ash looks at his parents, seemingly like he is communicating to them, and they nod as Ash walks the places, "Ash? What are you doing?" Keira asks.

Ash puts the Wind Stone on the pillar and then Marcus says, "The Wind Stone, just two more to go!"

"Ash? Don't do it!" Rodney yells, but he is in deaf ears. Ash puts the Sea Stone on top of it. "The Sea Stone, now it's time for the last, boy!" Gloria says.

"Please stop, Ash!" Ash flinches as this time Alice is talking, but he only says, "Please understand." Then he puts the Core Stone on top of it.

"Now with the power of the Elemental Stones, the gate will open!" Starla says.

Then the ground is shaking and then the gate through the dimension opens up. Two Pokemon come out of the portal, one is silver with red body and the other one is silver with blue body.

"With the power of the Moon Crystal, Lunaro you are under my control!" Derek says.

"And the power of the Sun Crystal, Solaran you will obey my order!" Starla says.

"Lunaro, fight with Solaran, prove you are the strongest, prove that Team Lunar are the superior Team!"

"Solaran, show your power and beat Lunaro, Team Solar's power will be unbeatable!" Starla says.

The two Pokemon then obey them as they start to clash at each other, and the shock wave destroys the buildings and the trees nearby.

"What power..." Alice says. Then they see that the sky is blinking black and blue, the sun and the moon looks like they are fighting as well.

"Professor, what's is happening?" Keira asks.

"Their fighting is disrupting the day cycle of the world, Solaran's power over light and Lunaro's power over darkness are clashing with each other, they match in strength and power!"

Delia says, "The battle will not have a winner, everyone will lose...both teams...both Pokemon...all of us!"

"We can't let that happen!" Rodney says.

Just then, the grunts are attacked as they turn to them, but before they can send out their Pokemon, they are blasted by the attack. "Who dares to attack us?" Brite yells.

"We do." Then they see that all the Gym Leaders, Elite 4, Elena, Gina, Mark, Insey, Alex, Beacon and Reisa arrive, Rex says, "But we are late..."

"You guys?" Ash gasps.

"We will fight! We will stop them! If we don't, the region will be destroyed and after that, the whole world!" Elena says.

"We can't let that happen!" Donna says.

Then the two leaders see that Amber and Damon are in the group, Derek says, "What a surprise, Damon, you are joining their side huh?"

Starla says, "I should have expected more of you, Amber."

Amber says, "I haven't known everything you did to ruin this planet, which is why I am going to stop you."

Damon says, "The same here."

Delia, Adam and Professor Pinewood are freed and Delia yells, "Now! Ash!"

Ash says, "The Balance Crystal!" He takes it out and says, "This crystal can be used to summon a Legendary Pokemon known as Cellance, a Pokemon who has the power to soothe, to calm anything. I will summon it to stop the two Legendary Pokemon from fighting each other."

He raises the Crystal and yells, "Cellance, please hear me, we need your help, we need your power, without you, the region will be destroyed, please, help us!"

The Crystal shines and then a Pokemon jumps out of the portal, and it is pink with white mane. Bailey says, "Is that...Cellance?"

"It is, it is going to help us!" A person who seems to be the Fairy Type Elite 4 says.

Alice rushes up to Ash and asks, "So this is your plan, all along?"

"We aren't done yet, the Prince of Sun and the Princess of Moon will save the world with Balance. Alice, it is time we help him soothe the two Legendaries."

Alice nods as they see that Cellance is being sent flying to the ground by Solaran's Solar Flare and Lunaro's Lunatic Wave. Ash and Alice then show their hands and they say, "Aura is with me!"

Then they start to heal Cellance, who gets back up and then uses the move Balance Seal, a move that manages to stop the attack from going, but the two Pokemon has still yet to calm down.

"Is it working?" Insey asks.

"It...It doesn't look like it is...What's going on?" Rocko asks.

Red says, "The Crystals! The Sun and Moon Crystal are controlling them, they have no free will, we need to get those crystals away from the team leaders!"

Delia says, "Guys, take cover for us, we will get the crystals."

"Hey, don't think about it!" Marcus says.

"You can't do anything to stop us." Gloria says.

"Oh we can. Because we won't lose." Rex says as the group all send out their Pokemon.

Starla says, "Team Solar will rule the world in our order, there is no room in our world for the weak, if you want to get this crystal, you will have to get through us!"

Starla sends out a Psystric, Blitzboom, Billaze, Atomotrix and Scorpinova, Brite sends out Legenix, Volcadon and Explonade while Gloria sends out Pupryo, Deeferno and Cobolta

Red, Dona, Electra, Amber, Reisa, Alex, Mark, Rocco, Rex, Beacon and Rodney are the ones who go stop Team Solar, as they battle their Pokemon with Charizard, Fevesta, Rushot, Magrizzly, Nawhale, Hypnosmog, Roobeop, Golossus, Aerogon, Blimpoon and Salaslam. Both Billaze and Salaslam Mega Evolve as they battle one another.

Derek says, "Do you really think you can get in our way now!? HAHAHA! It's over for you, this world is in our control!"

He sends out Swampheap, Rottoween, Lisquid, Elestomp and Trollger, Marcus sends out Specstone and Countula while Scarlett sends out Phansheet, Banscream and Taraterror.

Delia, Damon, Dustin, Bailey, Wade, Elena, Gina, Nora, Fayette, Insey and Keira are the ones who go stop Team Lunar, they send out Mimey, Werehide, Monstune, Kongrilla, Tidude, Mystablet, Syphoon, Bullson, Lavenrina, Dracofly and Mountree. Elestomp and Mountree are the ones who Mega Evolve.

Ash and Alice are giving their powers to Cellance as Alice says, "Ash...I can't hold on..."

"Just stay strong...the others are working hard for us, we can't let them down! If we stop now, the world will end, we won't have a future that we should have together!"

Alice hears the words and she says, "You're right, our future, we can't give up until it is over!"

Then they share more power to Cellance as is starts to use their attacks again. Back with the Team Solar and Team Lunar, they are defeated as Starla is angry, "ARGH! You little..."

"How can you cause so much trouble!" Derek is also furious.

"Now!" Red and Delia quickly get the crystal and then run. "HEY, GET BACK HERE!" Starla yells.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Derek yells as well.

"Ash! Alice! Catch!" Delia and Red throw the crystals to them, Ash and Alice stop their aura giving and get the crystals. But without their power, Cellance is also thrown back to the ground. Ash reaches the Sun Crystal and says, "Solaran! As the Prince of the Sun! I command you to stop this mess and bring back the order!" Alice does the same and yells, "As the Princess of the Moon! I command you as well to stop this mess and bring away the chaos!"

Both Legendary Pokemon are struggling as the crystals are shinning, Ash and Alice yell, "And Cellance! Please, now, soothe them with your light! Balance Seal!"

As Cellance gets back together, it calms down the two Pokemon and they start to return back to normal.

"No! Lunaro!" Derek yells. "Wake up and defeat Solaran! Show the world your power!"

"Solaran! You are not weak! Wake up!"

Then appear from Ash's pocket, Terradon, Aethera, Searine, Tigacore and Tornadowl appear and they give a roar. "The Legendary Pokemon!" Rodney says.

"No way, Ash has all 5 of them?" Keira gasps.

Then the 5 Pokemon go towards their stones, and then they use their moves, Earth Power, Flare Blitz, Hydro Pump, Squall Blow and Electro Ball, with Cellance's Hyper Voice, they destroy the two crystals, including the Balance Crystal. Then the five Pokemon take their stones back and also destroy them.

"No..." Derek and Starla are sharing the same shock.

"It's over, Team Solar and Team Lunar!" Professor Pinewood says. "The Legendaray Pokemon cannot be controlled by you anymore, it's all over."

"No...It, it can't be..." Starla kneels down as Gloria rushes to her. "Mother..."

"This...This can't be it...all of our plans...all of our effort..." Derek mutters as Marcus asks, "Father..."

"What do we do now?" "It's over, no one wins...let's get outta here before the Police arrive!" The grunts are leaving, only to be caught in the net by the International Police leading by Looker and Anabel. "You have nowhere to go."

"Mother...we need to go, now!" Gloria yells. "Father...we can't get caught, we can fix this, please, we need to go..."

But the two of the leaders are staying motionless and Brite sees that the international police and he says, "The police is here, we needa get outta here!" "Sorry, Marcus, but I don't wanna be locked up, I'm leaving!" Scarlett tries to run, but too late as they are caught.

"You won't be leaving anywhere, we need you to pay for your crimes." Anabel says as she stops the two commanders.

"Now the only left..." Looker says as they look at the other 4 people left. Gloria asks, "Auntie, can you help us?" Amber says, "I..."

Marcus says, "Please, Uncle, you are the only one that can save father." Damon says, "Well..."

But then Looker and Anabel also handcuff them, but with Amber and Damon's persuasion, they manage to let Marcus and Gloria free but with their custody. After seeing Derek and Starla leaving with the other police, the two of the Gym Leaders can only tell them that they will be back and they will be together again. The two commanders didn't like it, but it is a better outcome for them.

"It's all over..." Ash says.

"Yeah, we stopped them..." Alice says.

"That was so scary, but we are glad it is over." Keira says.

"Yeah." Rodney nods in agreement. Anabel says, "Thank you, all of you, without your help, the region would've been destroyed."

Then, much to their surprise, Solaran and Lunaro, as well as Cellance approach Ash and Alice, Solaran says, "Thank you for saving us from these bad guys."

Lunaro says, "We really don't like to battle each other, I am glad you saved us from that."

Ash says, "It is no problem, what are you going to do?"

Cellance says, "We will be heading to your island, and we shall meet you there." Then the three Pokemon fly off.

Delia says, "Now you can carry on with your journey now, without having to worry about those Teams now."

Wade says, "Which means that you can battle me after you have all seven gym badges. I am looking forward for your challenge in my gym."

"After battling him, you can enter the Pokemon League." Reisa says.

"Yeah, I am so excited. Let's promise to meet up soon for a battle!" Keira says.

"I am going to get training now if I want to beat Wade. Beating Alice is not easy, which means that Wade must be stronger." Rodney says.

After everyone leaves except Ash and his family, Alice, Professor Pinewood, Anabel and Looker. Anabel says, "So we finally meet again, Ash. You sure look different than we last meet."

"Yeah, I didn't know you are a member of the International Police, Anabel, did Scott send you here to find me as well?"

"Well, Scott didn't know that you are here, he has been finding you of course. But the reason we come is because we heard of Team Solar and Team Lunar and Delia calls us for help." Anabel says as he nods.

Looker says, "And there are something we have to discuss about, the murderers of Professor Oak and your Pokemon."

Ash and Alice sigh as Ash says, "We can discuss it back to the Sevestar Island." They nod as they all go there using the helicopter.

* * *

**And this is the end of Team Solar and Team Lunar, now that Ash and Alice are going back to the Sevestar Island along with his siblings and family. But what will happen if Ash meet the others who were controlled to betray him?**


	56. Chapter 56: Back in Sevestar

Chapter 56: Back in Sevestar

After the helicopter finally arrive back at the Sevestar Island, Alice is shocked to see that her family members are on the island. She asks, "Mom? Dad? Eve? Flora? What are you all doing here?"

Valerie and Wulfric give her a hug and Valerie says, "Delia took us here, and we heard everything from them, you really did a good job stopping Team Solar and Team Lunar."

"You knew it?" Alice gasps.

Eve says, "Of course. And the other reason we are here is that we have to make sure those traitors of Ash didn't come to this island and protect the ones who were controlled to betray Ash."

Ash frowns, "So they are all here on the island..."

Wade says, "Don't worry, they are now in control of themselves and they know the truth."

Then Dawn, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Lana, Sophocles and Lillie also come after hearing that Ash has returned, but when they see Ash, they are surprised that Ash has changed his face and he is staring at the group while Pikachu is sparkling electricity, and it also scares the Huskpup that is in Alice's hands.

"Ash..." Dawn mutters.

Ash says, "I heard everything from my mother. You were controlled by Max and you also played a part in killing Professor Oak and my Pokemon because you can't do it..."

This causes them to frown and Ash sighs, "Don't worry about it now. I got all my former Pokemon back, only that they are not the same as before because of your unwillingness."

Bonnie asks, "So does that mean you forgive us?"

Ash sighs and gives a small smile, "Why not? But...even though you were controlled, those memories still haunted me, back when I didn't know I was controlled, I thought you really did it and broke my heart. I will say to you, I am not the Ash you know...the Ash you loved...the Ash who you admired and given inspiration to."

This causes them to frown and Lillie says, "I understand."

Alice walks towards Ash and says, "Are you feeling well?"

"Of course, thank you, Alice." Ash says. "And I will like to introduce my girlfriend, Alice Urup, she is the Gym Leader of the Subhail City and she is strong."

"You are flattered. Besides Serena, since we know in childhood, it is nice to meet you." Alice says.

"Wait, have we met before?" Serena asks in confusion.

"Of course, we attended the same Summer Camp together." Ash says. "The reason I didn't remember that when we met for the first time is that my Mother wiped out my memories about then because of my father's death. But thanks to mother that he is alive again."

Serena says, "I remember now...I always thought that you were Ash's sister or something..." Serena says. "That was you?"

"Yeah." Alice says.

Just then, they hear a roar and then they see that Solaran, Lunaro and Cellance are standing at the castle. Ash says, "You have arrived."

Solaran says, "It is time that we tell you what we are going to do in the future."

Lunaro says, "We are going to join in your team." This causes shock to everyone except for Ash and Alice. "I see." Ash says. "So three of you are going to my team?"

Cellance says, "Yes, but even though Lunaro will be your Pokemon, but he will prefer Alice's command since she is the Princess of Moon."

Ash and Alice nod as they capture the 3 Legendary Pokemon.

**Solaran: The Order Pokemon: Fire and Psychic Type. Said to have born to counteract the shadow of solar eclipse, legends speak of Solaran overseeing the order between humans and Pokémon.**

**Lunaro: The Chaos Pokemon: Dark and Psychic Type. Said to have born to counteract the light of lunar eclipse, legends speak of Lunaro encouraging individuality between human and Pokémon.**

**Cellance: The Balance Pokemon: Normal and Psychic Type. Folklore speaks of a figure born from the clash of Solaran and Lunaro, one who controls the duo's power to bring balance to society. Such being is Cellance.**

Once they are returned to the Pokeball, Ash sends out the Pokemon that were used to be dead, Dartoad, Scorpinova, Monstune, 30 Yakkle, Lazloth, Stickut, Brachiodon, Hypnosmog, Countula, Pinglade, Elestomp, Aeroma, Dinopion, Rockster, Volcadon, Snowrong, Budsaur, Mountree, Flearoe, Smaqua, Markrush, Parabow, Salaslam, Tapiblaze, Cobolta, Bulker, Cryscoon, Toxitoad, Eclipser, Parafox, Legnix, Syphoon and Terravolt. Just as they see the group, they prepare their battle stances, after explaining to them that they were controlled and the other traitors are in fault, they understand and they forgive them.

"So what are you going to do while you are here?" Alice asks.

"Training and maybe I will go to other places to capture Pokemon, what about you? Are you going back to your Gym?" Ash asks.

"Do you forget that I had a copy there?" Alice says. "I don't mind traveling with you to get the new Pokemon as well."

As everyone looks at how Ash and Alice are close, they can't help but feel a little jealous, but they can't say anything because that it is their fault in the first place.

* * *

During a week in the Sevestar Island, Ash has been training a lot of Pokemon to their fullest. And then Looker and Anabel ask him about the questions of the traitors, Ash just says that he doesn't really care about them as they aren't his friends anymore. Only if they become just like Team Rocket, who is giving them trouble, then he will stop them and both Anabel and Looker understand that.

During the training, Ash and Alice evolve their Battic and Batty into a Pokemon known as Blizzibat. It looks weird as it grows heavier, but they don't mind it.

**Blizzibat: The Blizzard Pokemon: Poison and Ice Type. Evolved from Battic at LV:48. Blizzibat can create powerful blizzards by flapping their wings quickly. Even up close, their bites can cause their foes to be struck down with fever.**

And when they are going to Rustbolt City to find Elena and Alex, they come across the Garbage Dump and they see Looker and the Elite 4 member Nora are there. Ash and Alice go greet them as Nora says, "Oh, hey Ash, Alice. Fancy meeting you here, we have quite a predicament here..."

"What is it about?" Ash asks.

"Well...it's...sort of odd to explain, so perhaps it is better if we let Looker tell you about it." Nora sighs.

Looker says, "You probably wondering what's all the commotion about...It's a bit of a story, but I am sure you can help us if you want to. A lot of Rustbolt's Trash has been turning back up to the city, even when these workers here have told me tirelessly that the trash was returned here numerously. Someone or something is purposely taking the trash from the landfill here and returning back to the City..."

Looker looks around and says, "However, it isn't an isolated case."

"What? This has happened before?" Nora asks.

"No, not here, when I was investigating Team Galactic back in Sinnoh, the same thing happened here had also taken place in a few of Sinnoh cities. I...probably shouldn't say this, but these incidents were kept under wraps in fear that this one is new, more...unstable criminal's doing. But as these strange events sprang up in Kanto, Johto and even Unova, I knew it wasn't an organization...It was a Pokemon who was behind the incidents."

"A Pokemon?" Ash asks. "But why will it do this?"

"Indeed, this seems to be a little too out there to believe a Pokemon could plan and do all of this." Alice says. "Let alone in all these different regions."

"I thought the same thing too." Nora says, "Except the story goes even deeper."

After sending the workers away from the dump, Looker says, "One of my very first cases I ever took was not from the agency, but from a young girl...who asked me to find her best friend. She looked so sad...I couldn't bring myself to say no, but as of this day, I still have yet to find her friend."

"What is her best friend look like?" Ash asks.

"It was a Pokemon unlike anything else I had heard before. The only real lead I had to go on is that the Pokemon loved playing with dolls with the girl. I thought nothing of it...until I noticed when investigating these incidents, there were particular items that were missing from all the trash that were thrown back into the city, picture frames, old dresses, and most importantly, dolls. My hunch is that the same Pokemon, the one told me by that girl, is responsible for all of this. I can feel it."

"Oh dear, what should we do?" Nora sighs.

Alice says, "The dolls...Pokemon..." "Alice, what are you thinking about?" Ash asks.

"Well, I don't know why, it seems so vague to me..." Alice sighs. "But I think that maybe that we gathering as many dolls as possible, old ones or new ones, any will do, and we also gather back the trash that was thrown into the city, maybe it will gain the attention of that Pokemon and he will be back."

"Excellent idea." Looker says. "But I hope it will work." Then they start to take action, Ash also calls Elena and Alex for help as they also help out, but when they are done, they put them in a circle while the dolls are in the middle. Just then, they hear something as Nora says, "I think it is coming..."

Looker says, "You're right." Then a Pokemon appears in front of them but it looks really dark.

"What is that...it looks dark and twisted...and dangerous..." Nora gasps. The Pokemon takes the dolls and it sees them, but much to their shock, when it spots Alice, it just stares into her soul as Alice is breathing heavily.

"That's it, that's the Pokemon I've been searching for all the years... But there is something wrong with it..." Looker says.

"Yeah, why does it stares at Alice?" Ash asks.

Just then, the Pokemon gives the doll to her, Alice doesn't know why, she feels familiar to the doll.

Alice then starts to have flashbacks. Back when Alice was being bullied again and this time Rodney wasn't there, her doll is destroyed thanks to Belle and the other girls, who think that it is useless, she cried at the garbage dump as she is questioning that if she has to throw it away, but then the same Pokemon approaches them, it nuzzles Alice and takes the doll. "What are you doing with it?" She asks and then she fixes it up with its powers. She gasps as the doll looks new and she gives the Pokemon a hug. "Thank you..." She smiles at the Pokemon.

"Polly...is that really you?" Alice asks with tears in her eyes. "It has been so long, I am sorry that forget about you..."

"He is going to hurt Alice, we have to get her out of here!" Nora says.

"Wait, Nora." Looker says. "I remembered now, Alice was the girl that asked me to find this Pokemon..."

Alice hugs the Pokemon and says, "I am really sorry, Polly, you must be so alone and scared ever since I left Kalos, right?" Then she turns around, "I am sorry for any damage Polly has done...I owe you all everything...for reuniting with my friend..."

"So Alice, how do you know this Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"Yes, he was my friend...back in Kalos, when everyone is bullying me and Rodney isn't there... But I left him and go to Rikoto after my mother knows the truth..." Alice says. "And I remember that there is one more Pokemon which is his twin..."

"There is another one?" Ash asks.

"Polly has changed much from what Healthy looks like now...We all played together after school back in Kalos...alone in a beautiful forest that is close to my father's gym...everything was peaceful, it was like a paradise...until it happened...A great blizzard brewed and destroyed everything in its path. I tried saving them both...but it got swept away...and then I only left a doll and leave, Healthy is also sad that I have to leave as well, but I haven't seen her anymore. I can't believe that he found me..."

"But who is Healthy?" Looker asks.

Alice then flinches as she remembers back in Route 14, she says, "Ash, the Healthea that we saw...that must be Healthy!"

"Seriously? That is cool." Ash says.

Polly roars and then Alice can feel his sadness. "I can sense the sorrow and anger in him...feeling left out in the world alone, feeling...discarded, and it turned you into something else...but deep down, he is still the kind hearted friend I know deep inside, no matter what he looks like or what he has done."

Ash nods as Polly suddenly takes out a Cherish Ball and gives to Ash. "Is that?"

Alice asks, "Are you sure? Polly?" He nods and then Ash captures it.

**Pollusion: The Blight Pokemon: Poison and Dark Type. A resentful spirit whose presence causes life to wither, Pollusion returns the harm done to the world and itself to polluters with tenfold severity.**

"Looker, Nora, we will show him the happiness of this world." Ash says as they nod, then they leave the dump as Ash and Alice look at each other, "So what?"

"Let's go show my sisters about this, they are dying to see my secret friends back in the forest." Alice says with a smile.

* * *

**Now that Ash has forgiven the ones who were controlled, and then Alice finds one of her friends back, what will happen in the next chapter? **


	57. Chapter 57: Training Part 1

Chapter 57: Training Part 1

Once Alice has showed everyone about Pollusion, which was her friend back in the forest in Kalos, Eve wants to write a report about it, and Alice agrees to let her do it. Then they keep training their Pokemon.

And then they go to the Jewel Mine as they meet Rocco there. "This is the Jewel Mine, huh? I wonder if the Mythical Pokemon Gemmany is here..." Then he notices Ash and Alice. "Oh, hey guys, are you here to see Gemmany as well?"

"What is Gemmany?" Alice asks.

"You haven't heard of Gemmany? It's a Mythical Pokemon that apparently lives in the jewel mine, it's said that it can create precious jewels out of ordinary rocks."

"Wow, that's so cool, I am hopping to get a glimpse of it." Ash says. "Hey, what if we have Diancie to help us find him?"

"Oh? The other jewel making Pokemon Diancie? That will be great." Rocco says.

Once they get inside the mines, they can't see anything. "Oh wow, it's really dark in there. I hope you have a flashlight or something." Then Diancie uses the jewel on its head to make a light.

"Never mind, I wonder where it'll be in there...If we travel together, we can keep each other safe!" Rocco says.

"Yeah." Ash says as they move forward, but then they see three bandits that are talking to one another.

"Aww maaan... Boss, this place is like a maze, it's impossible!" One minion says.

"It's here somewhere! Just look at all the jewels on the wall! That Pokemon is definitely here!" The boss says.

"My feet hurt..." The second one says. "Do you know how many times I've tripped over?"

"Shut it, keep moving, it's here, I know it!" Then they leave, and Rocco says, "I wonder who those guys were...They talked about Jewels so they might be looking for Gemmany too...We should keep an eye on them..."

"Yeah." Ash says as they follow them, but once they stop again, they are listening to their words once more.

"You think we're close?" "Gotta be, boss, have you figured out how you're gonna catch it?" "Of course I have you clod! I have a Master Ball, once I've caught it, I'll make it create many valuable jewels that I'll sell, I'll be rich! We will be rich!"

Ash, Alice and Rocco feel disgust at those three who are using Pokemon to their profit. Rocco yells, "You can't do this!"

As the three people see Ash, Alice and Rocco, the boss says, "And who are you?"

"Hey, I recognize those people! That guy is the Elite 4 member while the other two are the ones who stopped those Team Solar and Team Lunar."

"I don't care who you are, get outta here!" The boss demands. "We won't let you catch Gemmany and use it like that!" Alice says. "Ha! You won't let me? You can't stop me! You two, get those guys outta here, I am going to find Gemmany."

"Ash, chase that guy and leave the two to us!" Alice says as he nods, then he goes chase the leader. And as Ash finds the boss, he has already find the Gemmany.

"Now the fortune is mine!" Then the Gemmany wakes up and sees that the man is taking out a Master Ball, Ash yells, "Run, Gemmany! That man is going to capture you and force you to make jewels for him!"

But it is too late, the boss has thrown the Master Ball, but Gemmany's eyes glow as the Master Ball disappear. "Huh?" The boss is shocked. Then the Gemmany also teleport the man away. As Alice and Rocco are battling the minions, they are also gone in their sight.

Alice says, "What just happened?" "I have no idea." Rocco says.

Gemmany then goes towards Ash, sensing Dinacie inside him. Ash then takes it out and the two become friends. Alice and Rocco also come and Alice says, "That's Gemmany?"

"Yeah, it teleports those guys away." Ash says. "So we don't need to worry about them anymore."

"Haha! Well I guess that's one way of getting them to leave!" Rocco says. Then much to their shock, Gemmany then takes the Master Ball the burglars used and gives it to Ash, and he also goes inside it.

"What? That was the Master Ball that the burglar drops..." Alice says. "And it goes inside?"

"Yeah." Ash says. "I guess it is mine now."

**Gemmany: The Gemstone Pokemon: Rock and Fairy Type. Gemmany collects any gems it sees. However, tales have it that it would still generously give out jewels to those who asked.**

"Wow, I can't believe Gemmany chose you to be its trainer, that's so cool! I can see why you are the prince, even Mythical Pokemon want to travel with you! Well, the events here were intense, I need a break! Let's get out of here!"

Ash and Alice then ask Gemmany to teleport them outside, and they did it. "That was fun, I am glad we stopped those guys from catching and using Gemmany like that!" Alice says.

"Yeah, I am really hope that I can face you in the League after you win, you really are a combination of Red and Delia." Rocco says as they bid farewell to him.

* * *

With the training, Ash's Cryscoon also evolves into a beautiful Crystiwing, and it also gains the heart of Alice's Crys, much to their happiness.

**Crystiwing: The Clear Wing Pokemon: Bug and Ice Type. Evolved from Cryscoon at LV:54. Crystiwing's wings, though fragile, are extraordinarily sharp, to the point where it can cleave a glacier into half. Such is why no bird Pokémon dare to prey on it.**

"Wow, you look really powerful with those wings." Ash says. "No wonder that Crys loves you." This causes both butterflies to blush.

And the next evolution they have is the Banshreek, but much to their horror is that after evolving, it's shout makes them cover their ears.

**Banscream: The Banshee Pokemon: Ghost Type. Evolved from Banshreek at LV:48. Banscream's cry can get so piercingly loud, it can shatter rocks. They say seeing one up close can drive a person insane.**

"Maybe I should ask Gina for some ear plugs, since it sure is driving me insane." Ash says.

"Same here." Alice sighs.

They then go back to Silverport Town since they try to fish out some rare Pokemon. And they find a steel type Pokemon that looks beautiful in their eyes.

**Hamawl: The Hammerhead Pokemon: Steel and Water Type. Hamawl smash rocks on the seabed open to find preys living within. Their eyelids are coated in steel to protect them from impact when Hamawl are hammering rocks.**

But it makes a mess in the Sevestar Island, but they don't give up and then it evolves into a stronger Pokemon.

**Silvicious: ****The Hammerhead Pokemon: Steel and Water Type. Evolved from Hamawl at LV:40. Silvicious often spend time by their lonesome when swimming. When one encounters another Silvicious, they compete in fights of brute strength.**

Molice also evolves after battling in the Jewel Mine, it looks stronger when it uses Drill Run.

**Tundrill: The Mole Pokemon: Steel and Ice Type. Evolved from Tundrill by learning Drill Run. Tundrill can dig through entire mountains with their powerful drills. Miners use them to find treasures in icy caves.**

Alice also uses her Tun to make more crystals for the gym to use, and it is really much more effective for her.

Then Delia's Alolan traveling companion, Fayette will also come to teach some of the dance moves for Ash and Alice, much to the latter's happiness. And then their Pokemon also try to learn and one of the Pokemon evolve after dancing.

**Tikitoko: The Tiki Pokemon: Fire and Grass Type. Evolved from Tikitik at LV:50. Tikitoko construct their own masks from the trees of the jungle. Excavated masks built by ancient Tikitoko are noted to hold DNAs from Pokémon of the past.**

Fayette also teaches Serena and the other girls about dancing as well so that they can be better with the Contests and Showcases in the future.

While they go to the Fishing Contest again thanks to Wade, Ash manages to win again using the new Pokemon he caught, an Eelect, and this time he has to face the charge that the Eelect shoots at him.

**Eelect: The Eel Pokemon: Water and Electric Type. Eelect are patient hunters, waiting in the crevices of their lair and scouting for the best target. They use their tails to zap and subdue their prey.**

And then in the Rainbow Reef, they also encounter a Pokemon known as Sealug, which catches their attention under water and Ash captures it.

**Sealug: The Glow Spot Pokemon: Water Type. Sticky slime covers Sealug's whole body. It sheds the coat of slime on it every once a while to remove the dirt and wastes on itself.**

As they take it back to Sevestar, they train him and it evolves into a sticky Pokemon that makes a lot of mess in the island.

**Nembroslug: The Glow Spot Pokemon: Water and Poison Type. Evolved from Sealug at LV:50. The green spots on Nembroslug's body marks where it stores gooey slime. They are able to entangle foes simply by bumping into them.**

And much to Ash's surprise, it has the same attitude as Monstune, who likes to cover its body on him as hug. Ash has to take a shower every time after it does that.

After training with Groillum, it learns Leaf Darts and it is also the cause of its evolution.

**Kongrilla: The Gorilla Pokemon: Grass and Fighting Type. Evolved from Groillum by learning Leaf Darts. Kongrilla are incredibly territorial Pokémon. They often fight against clans of other Kongrilla just to ensure their territories weren't intruded on.**

And they go to Battle Bridge as Ash finds a tree like Pokemon that tries to fool him, but Ash still captures the Pokemon.

**Palmo: The Palmtree Pokemon: Grass Type. Palmo is encased in a hard shell, making its leaves the only approachable target on its body. Many weaker Pokémon take shelter under it for safety.**

By teaching how to throw Coconuts as the attack, it also evolves really quick and it becomes stronger.

**Cocorocko: The Palmtree Pokemon: Grass and Rock Type. Evolved from Palmo at LV:38. The coconuts grown from Cocorocko are as hard as rocks, making them effective as thrown weapons. Recently, people have took them up for bowling as well.**

* * *

**The training is still not done yet, but it will be in the next chapter when Ash catches the rest of the Pokemon. I hope you like it.**


	58. Chapter 58: Training Part 2

Chapter 58: Training Part 2

The training isn't done yet, as Ash and Alice are now training with Finndra with the help of Goodra, and then it evolves into a stronger Pokemon.

**Hydrogon: The Hidden Pokemon: Water and Dragon Type. Evolved from Finndra at LV:51. A famous legend in Rikoto tells of a fisherman being carried by a dragon to an underwater palace - such dragon is said to have been Hydrogon.**

"Well, it seems like we have our own submarine Pokemon to dive underwater." Ash says. "Yeah." Alice replies.

And when they are walking on the Thundrome Pass, they feel like someone is following them, as they turn around, they see that it is a chameleon Pokemon, so Ash battles it and captures it in the end.

**Chamelec: The Chameleon Pokemon: Electric Type. Chamelec hides itself through displaring patterns similar to the environment on their body. When it attacks, the pattern on its body changes.**

And it also evolves really fast as it doesn't take too long to train.

**Chameletro: ****The Chameleon Pokemon: Electric Type. Evolved from Chamelec at LV:35. Chamelectro's tongue can stun even a human adult; However, the static on their tongue makes it always visible, making it easy to spot an attacking Chamelectro.**

And then they find a bird Pokemon who is singing very well, Alice asks Ash to capture it and he does.

**Tweetot: The Aria Pokemon: Psychic and Fairy Type. Tweetot's high-pitched songs are considered relaxing and calming. Heralding the rise of the sun with their melody, those who hear it's singing would be filled with joy for the day.**

By singing together with the Tweetot, they gain friendship really fast and it also evolves into a bigger bird Pokemon.

**Melotweet: ****The Aria Pokemon: Psychic and Fairy Type. Evolved from Tweetot with high friendship. Melotweet is able to compose songs so beautiful, anyone who listens to them for too long would become entranced and lose their sense of time passing.**

Melotweet's song are liked by everyone else in the island, and with Reisa's help from adding lyrics, it makes a good song for Ash and Alice to sing.

Now that it is done, Ash also helps Alice out with the gym, as he watches how Alice handle some challengers well. And during the gym challenge, Ash and Alice also evolve a lot of their Ice Type Pokemon.

**Rinotic: The Rhino Pokemon: Ice and Ground Type. Evolved from Rinolar at LV:50. One of the mightiest Pokémon in the frozen tundra, Rinotic are said to have persevered since the ice age. Its hide is so thick, not even drills can penetrate it.**

Sealberg: The Big Nose Pokemon: Ice and Water Type. Evolved from Isealcle at LV:54. **Sealberg's tusks were valuable accessories in the market; Though due to the difficulty of safe extraction leading to several incidents, Sealberg tusk trades are now banned.**

**Carbonitro: The Extreme Pokemon: Ice Type. Evolved from Carbonix while learning Dry Ice. Carbonitro have complete control over their body temperature, allowing them to become freezing cold or scorching hot at will.**

**Gigloo: The Igloo Pokemon: Ice and Rock Type. Evolved from Iglow at LV:54. Gigloo are able to shoot powerful blasts of ice balls from the igloo on it's back. Being completely covered in thick ice, their body can uncaringly break through rough terrains.**

* * *

And then they also go to the Route 19, which can be accessed from Soltree Town, and then they see that Rodney and Keira are also there. "Hey, guys, what are you up to?"

"Oh, Ash! Alice! Nice to see you again." Rodney says.

"We heard that when the workers are working to get the new route done to help connect the western and eastern Rikoto, but to do that they have to destroy a significant amount of the land just to have it usable for regular day use." Keira says.

"But that is the crazy part. During the last few hours of work, some of them were telling that strange things were going on, like grass growing faster than normal in the damaging areas. One worker was picking his shovel and then he notices a whole bush of roses growing right in front of him! After an hour or so, the whole route is just brimming back to life!" Rodney says.

"Seriously?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, it sounds so much like a legend my grandmother once told me when I was little. There was a Pokemon with similar abilities, capable of returning life to even desolated wastelands...but that was so long ago."

"Healthy?" Alice asks, "Are you talking about Healthy?"

"What? You seen it? Do share with us, please!" Rodney says.

"Back in Kalos, after school I will play with Healthy and Polly back in the Pokemon Village. And Healthy has the ability to returning life."

Ash says, "Yeah, we also saw it on Route 14, it was using its powers there as well."

"That's incredible! I really want to see it again." Keira says.

"Yeah, why don't we see if we can find her here." Rodney says as they go towards Route 21.

When they go further into the route, they see the Pokemon, who is running away every time they see it. So they keep moving until it stops in front of Alice. "Healthy?"

The Pokemon nods as Alice hugs the Pokemon. Keira says, "It's even beautiful than I thought it would be..."

"I should have gone with Alice after school so I can meet it as well." Rodney sighs.

But much to their surprise, Healthia decides to join in Ash and Alice, since she has been watching Alice every where they go and also Ash as well, though she did a mistake by showing herself in front of them at Route 14.

**Healthia: The Flourish Pokemon: Fairy and Grass Type. A gentle spirit whose presence soothes the nature, Healthia emits a fragrance that heals people of their illness, no matter how severe.**

"Wow, that's fantastic. Ash, Alice! You must be ecstatic having Healthia by your side." Keira says. "Promise us you'll use its powers to heal the world where it needs it, okay?

"Of course." Ash says.

Rodney says, "By the way, want to come to the Tropic Cave? There we can have some training together for the upcoming eighth gym."

"Sure." Alice says as they go there. On Route 20, Ash battled some trainers and then he evolves his Squidart.

**Lisquid: The Squid Pokemon: Dark and Water Type. Evolved from Squidart at LV:47. Considered to be one of the ocean's most dangerous predators, Lisquid are both intelligent and ruthless, using their ink and limbs to attack prey.**

* * *

Once they are inside the Tropic Cave, Alice says, "Wow, this place is really humid."

"I know." Keira says. "But I am curious what is so special in this place."

Rodney says, "I heard that there is a den for Persuado Dragons in the cave, that is why I am going to find it, so I can maybe capture a Persuado Legendary."

Ash nods as they go deeper, then as they see a strength puzzle, they remove it as they find a glowing light. After walking through it, they can see a lot of dragons playing together in the cavern, some of them are playing tag, and some of them are sleeping.

"Amazing...this place is so cool..." Keira says.

"Yeah, there are 15 kinds of dragon Pokemon here..." Rodney says as he scans them.

Ash decides to send out his Droot, Serpyro, Pinkmee, Strikon and Fayely. With the five Pokemon's help, they are welcomed to the place as they watch the dragons getting along with some of Ash and the others' Pokemon.

And by staying for hours, the dragons also evolve.

**Dragoon: The Fruit Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Grass Type. Evolved from Droot at LV:48. Dragoon's skin is resilient to the point where it can even resist a boulder dropping onto it. For the lucky farmers who can find one, they can be effective in repelling birds.**

**Slitheat: ****The Singe Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Fire Type. Evolved from Serpyro at LV:48. Slitheat can create powerful fire tornadoes by whipping their tail around. They protect their territory by creating walls of fire on the boundary.**

**Valure: ****The Sea Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Water Type. Evolved from Pinkmee at LV:48. Statues and fountain features of this Pokémon are commonly seen around Rikoto as both an admiration of their beauty and their strength.**

**Strikloud: ****The Levin Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Electric Type. Evolved from Strikon at LV:48. Strikloud and Nimblow often come into odds with each other. Whenever two of the species battle in the sky, a terrible thunderstorm is created.**

Fayegon: The Noble Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Fairy Type. Evolved from Fayely at LV:48. **Fayegon emanate an aura of good will and kindness. Being near one can cause even the most cold-hearted person to show empathy.**

And by staying for a night in this cave, the dragons also evolve once more into the final Pokemon.

**Frugon: The ****Fruit Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Grass Type. Evolved from Dragoon at LV:65. Said to be guardians of farmlands and orchards, Frugon's very presence cause fruit-bearing plants to grow at an astonishing rate.**

**Blazilisk: The ****Singe Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Fire Type. Evolved from Slitheat at LV:65. Capable of launching roaring pillars of fire from their eyes, Blazilisk are both feared and respected widely among even experienced trainers.**

**Beautifin: **The Sea Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Water Type. Evolved from Valure at LV:65. **Beautifin's scales are used to produce expensive jewelries and accessories. Even with the ban on poaching them, the species can barely be found in the open sea nowadays.**

**Strikyon: The ****Levin Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Electric Type. Evolved from Strikloud at LV:65. Strikyon mindlessly strike down anything that approaches it with lightning bolts. Aviation Departments have hired trainers for repelling Strikyon from common airline routes.**

**Fayedra: The **Noble Dragon Pokemon: Dragon and Fairy Type. Evolved from Fayegon at LV:65. **Highly revered in Rikoto for their selflessness and kind-hearted nature, Fayedra will not hesitate to sacrifice itself to save a life, even that of a stranger.**

After the training is done, the four of them decide to get back to the Waytide City so that they can face Wade.

* * *

**Now the training is done, and Ash has every Pokemon in the Rikoto Region, it is time for him to face Wade. I hope you like it.**


	59. Chapter 59: Waytide Gym Battle

Chapter 59: Waytide Gym Battle

Ash, Alice, Rodney and Keira arrive at Waytide City for their final gym battle, Rodney says, "I can't believe that we are doing it. Our last Gym Battle..."

"Yeah." Ash says. "Right now our brother is the final opponent for us to face..."

Once they head inside the gym, they see that it is full of water and waterfalls. "It sure is full of water..." Alice says.

"Well, I won't say that it is dangerous, consider that those teams we faced are much more dangerous than this." Keira says.

"Yeah, this was so crazy back in Sario Town, I still can't believe that we beat Team Solar and Team Lunar." Rodney says.

As they climb the waterfall to the battlefield, they see that Wade is standing there, Ash asks, "Not with your girlfriend?"

Wade says, "She went back to Hoenn since her father was worried after the news of Team Solar and Team Lunar. But here you are and this is it, your final gym battle in Rikoto Region. You three have come so far and you must have some pretty strong Pokemon to have won 7 badges and destroy the plans of Team Solar and Team Lunar. But even so, I became a Gym Leader for a reason! You'll see why in our battle, let's go!"

Ash decides to go first as Wade turns on the switch, and then water floats into the battlefield, Ash says, "So what is the additional field effect?"

Wade says, "If you want to know, it will be this Water Field, on this field, platforms may be sinking for a short amount of time, it is vital to change the standing place or else you sink."

"I see." Ash says.

"Now time to face my first Pokemon: Jelliking!" As the jellyfish Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Mersidon, I choose you!"

As the mermaid Pokemon appears, Wade says, "I see, underwater battle, huh?"

"You bet, now dive underwater!" Ash yells. "You too! Then use Octazooka."

As Jelliking swims underwater, it uses the attack on Mersidon. "Mersidon, block it with your cross, then use Hyper Voice!" Ash says.

Mersidon breaks the attack and then shoots out the attack, and it hits Jelliking. "Now go out of the water!" Ash says as Mersidon jumps out of it. "Lightning Strike!"

As the attack hits, it deals a lot of damage to Jelliking. Alice says, "That is smart, since the field is Water, it conducts electricity."

Keira says, "Yeah, now Jelliking is in trouble."

Wade says, "Jelliking, use Ice Beam to freeze the water!" Ash is confused as Jelliking makes the Ice floats on the water. "Now use Recover." Jelliking recovers all his health. Ash says, "This is going to be tough... Mersidon, Dive again!"

But it is a mistake and Merdison can't go underwater because of the thick ice. Wade says, "Now Jelliking is in the safe spot, use Water Spout!"

Mersidon takes a lot of damage since it is a surprise attack. But in the end, Ash tells Mersidon to use Thunderbolt at the hole, it causes Jelliking to faint in the end.

"Now that is my first win." Ash says.

"Not bad." Wade says. "But this is only getting started. Parasido, come on out!" As the second Pokemon appears, Ash says, "So a Grass Type... Mersideon, let's try out Aerial Ace!"

As Mersidon is getting closer, Wade says, "Giga Drain!" Ash yells Mersidon to leave, but it is too late, Mersidon is unable to battle.

"I should have known this will happen." Ash recalls his Pokemon and says, "Terravolt, I need your help!"

As the flying Pokemon appears, Wade says, "I see, your former Noivern, huh? Let's see what will happen. Ripple Wave!"

Ash doesn't know about this move, but he sees that Paradiso creates two giant waves with ripples and it splash at Terravolt, who shakes out the water after getting hit.

"Terravolt, don't worry, use Hurricane!" Ash says as Terravolt creates a giant hurricane that traps Paradiso inside.

Rodney says, "That is a strong move..." Alice says, "You'll be surprised."

"Terravolt, Thunder Wave!" "Paradiso, Safeguard!" Both Pokemon attack each other after the Hurricane ends, Ash is frustrated that he can't paralyze him, but he thinks of an idea. "Terravolt, Tailwind!"

As Terravolt rides in the wind, its speed goes faster and Ash says, "Good, use Air Slash!" "Dodge it!" But it is too late for Paradiso, it is fainted after getting hit by the move.

"Good job, Terravolt." Ash says as he pets the Pokemon. Wade says, "Well, you did a good job, Paradiso. Now Mersidon, come on out!" As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Terravolt, we have to be careful." The Pokemon nods. "Use Energy Ball."

As Terravolt uses the attack, Wade says, "Let's give them their flavor, use your cross to destroy it."

As the Pokemon destroy the move, Wade says, "Ripple Wave again!"

As Terravolt is wet again, this time Mersidon goes for the Lightning Strike, causing it to faint after the water hurt him. Ash says, "I am sorry, Terravolt."

Alice says, "Now they all have two down..." Keira says, "Yeah, now they each have three to go..."

Ash says, "Brachiodon, I choose you!"

As his former Bayleef appears, it has a hard time standing on the platform. Wade says, "I see, but will it be fast enough to get through the next platform? Use Ripple Wave!"

"Dodge it!" Brachiodon jumps to the next platform with struggle, but it uses Sunny Day, much to Wade's surprise. "I see...quick, Mersidon, use Rain Dance!"

"Fire the attack now! Solar Beam!" Ash yells. And Mersidon is a little slower, after the rain dance finally comes, it is already hit by the Solar Beam and fainted.

"That was close..." Rodney says.

"I totally agree...but now that it is raining...It should be trouble for Ash..."

Then Wade sends out Coraltle as his fourth Pokemon, even though it is in a disadvantage, it manages to use the Whirlpool to defeat Brachiodon, who then falls into the water because the rain makes the platform smaller.

"Now the platform is smaller, it should be harder...Pikachu, can you do it?"

Pikachu nods as he jumps into the platform. "Pikachu I see." Wade says. "But will it be able to dodge the Power Gem?"

"My Pikachu can surf." Ash says as Pikachu is now surfing on the water. Rodney says, "I don't know a Pikachu is able to do that..."

"Me too." Alice says.

Pikachu surfs on the water and sometimes it jumps and gives out the Thunderbolt to the water, Coraltle uses Shell Smash and tries to land a Bubble Beam, but Pikachu uses Quick Attack to dodge and then gives him an Iron Tail, defeating Coraltle.

"Your Pikachu is not the only one that surfs, come on out! Tidude!" As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "Here it is, your Ace Pokemon."

Pikachu and Tidude are having a surfing chase as they are both dodging their attacks, but in the end, Tidude manages to knock Pikachu into the water thanks to Ripple Wave, and then an Aura Sphere defeats it.

"I am sorry Pikachu." Ash jumps into the water and gets him back up, much to everyone's surprise. Then he places besides him and takes a breath. He says, "Wade, your Tidude is really strong."

"Thanks, I have been training him when you aren't here in Rikoto." Wade says.

"But here is my final Pokemon, Manaphy!" As the Pokemon jumps into the water. Wade says, "Why do I forget that you have Legendaries and Mythical Pokemon..."

"Manaphy? What was that?" Keira asks.

"Well, it is a Pokemon that is said to be the sea prince of Samiya. An underwater City." Alice says. "Ash captures him and I don't know why, he calls me mama and Ash papa."

"Oh? That is what you want, right?" Rodney teases as Alice blushes.

Manaphy uses the Heart Swap to confuse the Tidude, causing it to fall into the water, and then a Psychic Move is able to defeat him.

"Wow, you surpassed your big brother." Wade says. "You won the Gym battle! I'm happy to say, you have received this as proof of your victory!" He gives Ash the Tidal Badge.

"All right, my final gym badge." Ash says. "Well, it looks like you are qualified for the Pokemon League now, that's great! I am sure you'll go far, I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks." Ash says.

Then Rodney and Keira all have their turn, and in the end, they also get the badges. Rodney says, "We all are qualified for the league, that is awesome."

Keira says, "Yeah, now I just have to give a final stretch at the Victory Isle. So let's see one another again in the Rikoto League."

"I agree." Ash says as he and Alice bid farewell to Rodney and Keira. Wade says, "Well, I am also going to tell mother and father about this great news. So let's meet each other again in the league." Ash nods as they bid farewell.

* * *

**The final gym is finished. And the next chapter will be the start of the Rikoto League. I hope you like this chapter.**


	60. Chapter 60: The League Begins

Chapter 60: The League Begins

Ash, Alice, Rodney and Keira are walking towards the Victory Isle, they are passing by the gate which needs inspection of all the badges to enter. Once it is done, they see Rick on the road.

"Not him again." Rodney groans. But Rick says, "Oh, it's you guys. So you guys also made it, too. That Gym Battle sure is easy, of course he was no match for me. I thought your brother was stronger, but it seems like he is weaker than Alice it seems."

"Oh really?" Alice says, "Maybe he did hold back for you."

"Whatever, how about a battle, I am sure it will be a good training for the league."

"Sure." Ash says.

Rick uses Pinglade, Mystablet, Parabow, Dinopion, Stegasteel and Casspring while Ash uses Pikachu, Sylveon, Flaroe, Pinglade, Baablock and Kapplash to defeat him.

"Mhhh...this is the last time that luck was on your side." Rick says in anger. "I will win the Rikoto League, no matter what. Catch you later." Then he leaves, Rodney says, "At least he isn't calling us losers."

"After Alice teaching him and the news of Team Solar and Team Lunar, he can't say us about it." Keira says.

Once they past through the obstacles, they finally reach the Rikoto League Village. Just then, they see Rocco there as Ash greets him.

"Oh my, so you made it to the Pokemon League, that's great. Maybe we will get to battle each other after all." Rocco says.

"I know." Ash says. "You will be battling either one of us. That is whoever wins, right, guys?"

Keira says, "Of course."

After Rocco leaves, Alice says, "I still can't believe that he is the youngest Elite 4 member, I think he isn't much older than us."

"Yeah. But if we win, we will be the youngest champions." Keira says.

Rodney says, "Now let's go, the last one gets there is a rotten Exeggcute." As Rodney runs off, Keira sighs, "Oh my god...he is so hotheaded...but that's kinda cute, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Ash and Alice looks at her, who suddenly blushes and says, "Never mind, I will have a look at the village first. I've heard about a training area with different battlefields. So I am going to look at that."

"Sure." Ash says as they all bid farewell. Ash turns to Alice, "Now it is the two of us again."

Alice says, "Yeah...two of us..." But much to their surprise, they see some figures and Ash knows all well is that they are the traitors and Alice's bullies.

"What are they doing here?" Alice says with fear.

"I don't know, I thought that Mother has chased them off..." Ash decides to call his mother and then Delia is surprised at this news.

"What? I thought I used the mist to send them back to the Kanto Region..." Delia says.

Red says, "Maybe we did a mistake, we didn't check thoroughly about where the ship goes after creating the mist...it must have sent them to the Rikoto Island Village."

Alice panics, "What should we do? Ash has registered his name and if they find out, they will try to sabotage him..."

Delia says, "I will send my other children to him as guards. Not to mention that they won't be able to get to the lockers room only if they have the permission. Alice is a Gym Leader, so you can go in."

"Okay." Alice says. "I hope things will go smoothly."

* * *

Now that they are registered, they all go to the stadium and then Rodney, Keira are already there. Ash and Alice also have Elena, Alex, Gina, Beacon, Mark and Insey by his side. Rodney asks, "What's with the bodyguards?"

"Because they are here, those who picked on me and those who killed Ash's Pokemon..." Alice says.

"You mean that Ark and his stupid gang are here?" Rodney pales. "Oh dear, oh my..."

"How bad is it?" Keira asks.

Mark says, "We heard from Mother, they might be sabotaging us, and we can't let it happen."

"Which is why we are here, so that we can make sure that our prince can be safe." Alex says.

Once they are called to the field, Goodshow has come to the field and says, "Welcome everyone to the Rikoto Pokemon League! We have some exciting and intense battles to be had so let's get started. And now I am going to ask our very own Champion of the Rikoto Region, Delia Ketchum to state the rules."

Everyone claps, but the traitors are shocked. "No way..." Misty says, "Ms. Ketchum is the Champion here?"

"Great, I thought that if we get here, we will be safe from the police...this is bad..." Brock says.

"Don't worry, she can't do anything to us." Max says, "The league is going on and she won't have any time to notice us."

Delia takes the stage and says, "Now let me explain the rules, all of the trainers will be randomly put into one of 4 battle groups, they will compete against each other until there is one winner and second place from each group, then those four winners and four second places will be in the quarter finals, the 4 winners of that round are into the semi-finals, and the 2 winners of this round will be in the Rikoto Pokemon League final!"

"Thank you, Ms. Ketchum. Now let's get the battle started. We are now draw by lot the groups! And this is Group A!"

As they are stating the trainers, Ash is feeling nervous. Then Ash hears the announcer says, "There is group D! Keira, Plus, Raina and finally Ash!"

This causes the group to be surprised. Iris says, "We must have misheard, there is no way that weakling is here."

"But Ms. Ketchum is here, there is a slight possibility." Mallow says.

"Then we can see how humiliating he is going to be." Then they all laugh for a little.

* * *

Ash and the others are now back inside their waiting rooms, Ash says, "Only sixteen trainers will compete...there sure aren't many people this time."

"I know." Elena says. "Since Rikoto League is hard to beat."

Keira says, "Not to mention that we are in the same group, it is lucky that 2 can advance. Which means that let's hope we can be the two in the group."

"I know." Ash says with a sigh, he really hopes that it can finish soon so that he doesn't need to see those traitors again.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter, and surprise, the traitors are actually in the Rikoto Region. What will they do when Ash is battling and can Ash face his fears of conquering it?**


	61. Chapter 61: Ash Versus Keira

Chapter 61: Ash Versus Keira

After some time, Rodney and Rick all advance to the next round, and it is just a matter of time that the Group D is up. Keira says, "So...It is time to get prepared, Ash. I wish you all the best for your battles, but I promise that our battle won't be easy for you."

"The same here. And I am not going to lose." Ash says as they go to the battlefield.

"We start with the battle of Group D, it's the Prince of our region, Ash Ketchum versus a Pokemon Trainer, Keira!" The crowd is cheering as the referee states the rules as the three on three battle.

"Let's go, Baablizz!" Keira sends out her Normal and Ice Type Pokemon. Ash says, "If that's the case, Dinopion, I choose you."

Ash tosses his first Pokemon and Keira says, "I know you are aiming for Type Advantages, but using a Dragon Type as well, it is such a mistake, Baablizz, use Blizzard."

As the sheep Pokemon blow out some strong winds, Ash says, "Dodge it, Dinopion, and then use Close Combat."

The Pokemon jumps away from the attack and then gets near the sheep Pokemon, striking it with force and it is sent backwards.

"Its defense is lower, now use Earthquake." Keira says as the ground is shaking, causing Dinopion to take a lot of damage.

"Using such a move, it is no wonder he is so weak on commanding Pokemon." Brock says.

"Yeah, and it is a dragon type, thinking about how I have this Pokemon..." Iris says with greed.

Ash says, "Dinopion, are you alright?" The Pokemon nods and then Ash says, "Good, we just only need one more hit and it will go down, Dragon Claw!"

Dinopion then swiftly rushes to the Pokemon and Keira yells, "Quick, dodge it." But it is too late, and Dinopion lands the final hit as Baablizz goes down.

"Baablizz is unable to battle. Trainer Keira, please send out your next Pokemon."

Keira says, "Type advantages and powerful moves, it is no wonder I lost so easily, but I am going to return the flavor. Go! Pixilily!"

As the Pokemon is out, Ash says, "Return, Dinopion, have a good rest." He says, "I am not going to make the same mistake as I did in the other league. I am going to make sure I win this. Go, Fevesta."

As the Fever Pokemon appears, Keira says, "You did it again I see...but I am going to start things up with Quiver Dance."

As the Pixie Pokemon powers up, she says, "And now use Bug Buzz."

"Flatter, let's fight sound with sound." As the sounds are going, the crowd is forced to cover their ears as they are too noisy, but Ash smirks as he notices how those murderers are suffering with the noises.

Keira says, "It sure is noisy, but I am going to make it quiet, use Sleep Powder!"

"Before you fall sleep, use Fever!" Ash says as both attack hits. Then one is facing the burn and the other one is sleeping.

"A little burn won't affect this much, use Mystic Wave." Keira yells.

"Likewise, use Sleep Talk and dodge it." Ash says as the Pokemon dodges the attack. Keira gasps as Fevesta gets back up while her eyes are closed. "Now finish with Sludge Wave!"

Then the wave hits the Pixilily and it is unable to battle. Keira recalls her Pokemon and says, "I don't think I could win against you. But even if I lose, I still can beat the other two to advance. And I am not going to forfeit as well."

"That's the spirit." Ash says as she sends out Mountree. Ash sends out his Melmetal and it causes a lot of people to be amazed as it is such a rare Pokemon.

"What is this Pokemon?" The referee asks Ash. "It is a Melmetal, a Mythical Pokemon."

"Okay." The crowd are also in shock that he has a mythical Pokemon. And Keira presses her Key Stone and Mountree Mega Evolves it. But with the help of Melmetal's Double Iron Bash. It still deals a lot of damage.

"But this is what I am going to do, use Leech Seed and then Synthesis!" Keira yells as Ash widens his eyes. And then the battle turns out to be that Melmetal is losing his health while Mountree is still at the beginning.

"What an idiot." Mallow says as the others laughs, but Ash is smirking as he says, "Keira, you planned out a great strategy, but I am afraid that I am going to end this now. Use Superpower!"

This Fighting move hits and then Mountree returns back to normal fainted. "The winner of this match is Ash."

The crowd cheers wild at how Ash wins, except the traitors, who think that Ash got lucky. Keira says, "I enjoy the battle."

"Yeah." Ash says as they shake hands.

* * *

After beating the Punk Guy Pius and Backpacker Raina, Ash goes back to the waiting room and see Alice is waiting for him. She gives him and kiss and says, "You did a good job, Ash. I can't believe you win all of them."

"Are you doubting my strategies?" Ash gives a fake pout and then he laughs, "But I am glad that I advanced."

Keira also comes back after a while and then she says, "I also advanced to the next round."

"That's great. Now that we all advance, what we need is to prepare for the match two days after." Keira says.

"Don't forget, I am going to beat you all in this league, don't think you are this lucky." They turn and see Rick leaning on the wall, and then he gives them a smirk before leaving.

"At least his attitude isn't as bad as before." Alice says.

"Yeah." Ash says. As they are leaving the stadium, they see Elena and Mark there. Ash says, "Hey sis, Mark. What are you doing here?"

"We saw the match and you did a great job." Elena says, "Especially with your Melmetal."

"You said that because it is a Steel Type." Mark says as Elena glares at him. "But you sure did a great job as well." Mark says.

Elena says, "Wait, they are coming." They then notice the traitors and Alice's bullies approaching as Alice starts to hide behind Ash. Ash says, "Well, all this battling and stuff are making me tired, how about we go back to the island and rest? Rodney, Keira, are you coming?"

"Sure." Keira says. "Count me in." Rodney says as they are going to leave. But the they are surrounded as the group of 18 surrounded them. "Going somewhere?" Misty asks with a smirk.

"And it seems like the cry baby Alice and annoying Rodney is here as well." Ark says.

"Who are you calling Cry baby?" Alice says back. "You aren't going to scare me with that."

Rodney says, "She's right. And I can't believe you sink this low to be with murders and even protect them from the police."

"They gave us an opportunity that we won't be going to miss." Belle says.

"Oh really?" Keira says.

Elena says, "Well, it is nice knowing you guys, but we have to go." Just then, the time goes slower as Elena grabs Ash and Alice and run, Rodney, Keira and Mark did the same until the time goes back normal as they are outside the traitors circle.

"How did you get past us?" Clemont asks. "It isn't possible."

Elena says, "We played with timing. That's all. And sorry that I am going to take my Little Bro back home. So see you later." And then they start to run away, as the traitors trying to chase them, with Kaito being the fastest one, they already are gone.

"What? How is that even possible? No one is able to go through my speed!" Kaito yells.

"Maybe a Psychic Pokemon helped them Teleport away." Max says with anger as the others are doing the same.

* * *

Back at the island, Ash says, "Wow, that was close."

"Yeah. But Mother, did you call the police in the Crestlight City to arrest them yet?" Mark asks.

"We did, right now they are going to the stadium to arrest them, but I won't think that they will be captured this easily." Delia says.

"Not to mention that one of them is a quick runner and one of them have a Gardevoir to Teleport. It will be a hard time to capture them." Golly says as she also walks into the room.

"Yeah. But no matter, Ash. Right now just focus on your League Challenge." Red says as Ash nods, then they all go outside the castle to train.

* * *

**Here is the new chapter, and now Ash win the first round, now the next chapter will be against Rodney.**


	62. Notice

**Hello to all of you, I am sorry to say that this story is going to have a rewrite, since some people tell me that I have just going with the game dialogue and I didn't have any character development, so I am going to fix it as much as possible, but I am not going to delete the game dialogue. I hope you understand.**


End file.
